The Scarred Princess and the Knights of the Menagerie
by RavynLex
Summary: Sky Prentiss has been through hell and back. When she transfers to Ouran, can the Host Club mend her broken heart? Or will chaos and devastation follow in her wake? The physical scars remain, but will the emotional scars be healed? Can the demons of the past truly be exorcised, or will she be haunted forever? Rated M for safety, read the author's note!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello there, and welcome to my first ever Ouran fanfic! Before you get started, please make sure to ALWAYS read these little notes! There will be trigger warnings! This story is mostly a heartwarming, fuzzy love and friendship story, but there ARE lots of extremely dark places! Violent death, attempted suicide, rape and abuse are all mentioned at some point or other. For the love of all things holy, DO NOT BYPASS THE TRIGGER WARNINGS if you are prone to depression. I don't want any hateful reviews because of the content!**

 **Ok, rant over. Welcome to Sky's world. She's colorful and twisted and has a foul mouth, but a heart of gold. Follow her as she starts attending the prestigious Ouran Academy! Will she survive meeting the Host Club? Will they mend her broken heart, or will devastation follow in her wake?**

 **I'll be updating as often as I can, so long as the muses stay with me. Constructive criticism is welcome, but no hate. Any reviews are appreciated! If you have any questions or suggestions, don't hesitate to PM me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran or the Hosts (Or any other canon characters that may come into play). I own only my OC and related characters. Thanks everyone, please enjoy!**

* * *

"Demons would sure make high school life more exciting..."

Sky Prentiss continued to mutter to herself as the demons-and-vampires anime played in the background. She tugged at the cuffs of her uniform jacket until they covered her wrists completely and turned back to look in the full-length mirror hanging inside her closet door. Satisfied that her uniform was acceptable, she cast one brief, longing glance at the neatly organized -and mostly black- clothes and boots before closing the door.

"Lame uniform. Lame shoes. Stupid conformity. Damned rich kids' school had better be worth it."

Sky walked into the bathroom, complaining under her breath all the while. Her rainbow-dyed locks were already pulled into a small ponytail, so she smoothed down the black, inch-long portion of her hair before turning to a counter covered with wig stands bearing several different styles and colors of wigs. She grabbed a chestnut-brown, shoulder-length wig and adjusted it over her own colorful locks. She smoothed the long strands, covering the multitude of silver hoops and studs in her ears.

"Ugh, so boring. Oh well, at least I don't have to wear that ugly yellow monstrosity."

She shuddered at the thought of the girls' uniform dress and admitted that the boys' uniform was much more acceptable. At least she could wear trousers. And absolutely NO nasty pastel yellow. That in itself was worth decking herself in the fussy light blue jacket and don't-notice-me-brown wig. And the trousers were black, so that helped. But oh, if only she could at least wear some combat boots. Or even a few chains and her favorite skeleton necklace! Stupid dress code, stupid rules...

Once her wig was situated properly, Sky grabbed her school bag and bounded downstairs, humming to herself. She slid into the kitchen in her socks and hurried to the refrigerator for some orange juice. Despite her anxiety about going to a co-ed school again, she was in a good mood this morning. It was confusing, but she wasn't about to question it. Good moods were scarce on days as taxing as this one.

She finished her juice and stuffed half of a protein bar in her mouth, shoving an extra in her bag. She ran through the kitchen to the foyer and jammed her feet into the shiny black shoes that were the last part of her school uniform. Swallowing the last bit of her protein bar, she pranced out the front door and into the bright morning sunshine.

\- Later that day -

Sky looked around her, completely and hopelessly lost. No one had told her that this Ouran Academy place was one giant maze. A fussy, ostentatious, overly-gilded labyrinth filled with spoiled, self-centered brats. All she wanted to do was find a quiet place to hide until her panic attack was over, why did she have to get lost NOW?

She rounded yet another corner and found herself at the end of a long hallway. At least this one was empty! Hoping to find a quiet spot at last, she picked a door at random and listened for a moment. It sounded empty, so she took a deep, shuddering breath and tried the handle.

Success! It opened! But before Sky could take two steps into the brightly-lit room, a young blonde man suddenly appeared before her. He bowed and reached for her hand. A shrill yelp fell from her lips and she jumped back, pulling her hand away and nearly tripping over her own feet.

Her back hit the door and her breath caught in her throat. Trapped! Oh no! _Oh God, what do I do now?_ Before she could so much as blink, a pair of red-headed twins had joined the now-very-confused-looking blonde. He was saying something. At least, his lips were moving. But Sky could hear nothing over the sound of her own pounding heart and the whistling gasps as she fought for breath.

Her eyes darted between the three young men before her as her throat constricted even more. She struggled to force air into her burning lungs, but her panic-stricken body refused to cooperate. Suddenly, her vision went gray and fuzzy around the edges, and then her whole world went black.

\- Moments later -

Sky opened her eyes to a squint and rubbed her forehead with a small groan. She blinked a few times, adjusting to the bright lights. _Oh man, too bright. Wait..._ She sat up quickly and came face-to-face with the blonde again. She squealed and threw herself backward, hitting the back of the sofa. Wait, sofa?

She whipped her head around frantically, but no answers came to her. She was sitting on an ornate, fussy sofa, but she had no idea how she got there. The last thing she remembered was slamming her back against that stupid door. _Panic attack! Blonde! Oh balls, I fainted?!_ She tried to swallow past the lump in her throat and looked around a little less hysterically this time.

There were several young men gathered around her, looking confused and just a little concerned. Her eyes darted between them in fear, but no one seemed inclined to attack. Sky pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs as she continued to watch the males. No one moved toward her, so she tried to focus on not hyperventilating. _It's fine. You're fine. They're not going to attack. Just chill out, damnit. You're fine. It's fine. Calm down, it's fine._

A glass of water was suddenly thrust in front of her, and she yelped. Her eyes followed the hand holding the glass, up the arm it was attached to, and up to a new face. A tall young man with black hair and surprisingly kind gray eyes silently offered the glass to Sky. She blinked and switched her attention back to the glass, reaching for it with slightly trembling hands. She whispered her thanks, and he simply nodded in reply.

As Sky sipped the cold water, she kept her eyes on the blonde, who had started to creep forward again. He looked nearly as terrified as she was, and he stopped well out of her reach. He stared at her, tilting his head to one side like a confused puppy dog.

"Are... Are you alright, miss? You're not going to scream or faint again, are you?"

Sky took another small drink and set the half-empty glass on a nearby table before trying to answer. She glanced up at the blonde, but he was keeping his distance. The others were farther back, and even the one with the kind eyes had stepped back a pace. She swallowed and nodded slightly. Casting her eyes to the floor, she stammered out a reply.

"I'm ok... I'm sorry, I... I, um... I was just... I just... I thought this room was empty. I'm sorry... I didn't... Um... I didn't... I didn't mean to interrupt anything... I'm sorry."

Without warning, the blonde's expression changed to one of extreme concern, and he fell to his knees before Sky. She let out a tiny shriek and tried to move back but was trapped against the back of the sofa. She settled for clenching her hands together and hiding her face against her knees with a quiet whimper.

"There's nothing you need to apologize for, princess. It was surely my own fault for startling you in the first place. I have to admit though, this was the first time my stunning good looks actually dazzled someone so much that they fainted!"

There was a small laugh, and then a quiet, derisive snort, followed quickly by smothered giggles. Sky trembled and raised her head, risking a small peek. The blonde was still kneeling before her, but his attention was on one of the other young men.

Another quiet, dark-haired boy with glasses was shaking his head at the blonde as the red-headed twins snickered behind him. The boy with glasses reached over and pulled the blonde's hair, causing him to squeal and fall over.

"Ow! What was that for, Kyoya?! That hurt!"

"You're frightening the poor girl, Tamaki. And it wasn't your so-called 'stunning good looks' that caused her to faint. You don't notice anything, do you?"

The blonde -Tamaki- looked ready to cry as he stood and brushed the dust off his trousers. He pouted and muttered for a moment before turning back to the one he called Kyoya.

"Wait. Why did you say that? What did I miss?"

Kyoya sighed and nudged his glasses up the bridge of his nose before answering with another shake of his head.

"This young lady was obviously in distress before she even opened the door. Your looks didn't startle her, it was you popping up from out of nowhere that scared her. And you two-"

He turned to the twins, who immediately fell silent and looked nervous.

"You only made it worse. You all should know better than to sneak up on people like that. Especially frightened young ladies that you've never met before. Try to show a little more decorum, if you please."

Kyoya turned his attention to the young lady in question. He took a small step towards Sky and spoke quietly to her.

"Please forgive them, miss. They're idiots, but they're harmless, really. Are you alright now?"

Sky risked a glance up at the soft-spoken young man. He kept his distance but looked genuinely concerned. She blinked and took a ragged breath, unclenching her hands.

"I... I'm... I'll be fine, thank you. I'm sorry... I really didn't mean to disrupt anything. I'm really sorry for everything..."

"You didn't disrupt anything, miss, it's quite alright. I'm sure we're all just glad that you're feeling better."

"If, if you're sure... Thank you. I, um... I should probably be going, anyway. Now that I've thoroughly embarrassed myself..."

She ended on a mutter and set her feet back on the floor. She stood up slowly and smoothed her uniform jacket down, rising to her full height. As she reached up to make sure her hair was alright, a small gasp could be heard.

Sky immediately checked her jacket cuffs, but they were completely covering her wrists. She looked around for the source of the sound and was thoroughly confused when she saw an adorable little blonde boy holding a stuffed pink bunny. _Why's there a little kid here? What the hell is going on in this school?_

"Oh, hey! You're that new American girl in my class! Wow, you're really tall!"

 _Oh, that's right. Not a little kid, just that short dude from class._ Sky glanced at the boy and shrugged slightly.

"Sorry, I didn't recognize you for a moment. Yeah, today's my first day. Great first impression, huh?"

She tried a small smile and was rewarded with a big grin in return. The little blonde twirled around with his stuffed bunny and jumped up onto the sofa, bouncing up and down. Sky gulped and took a cautious step away, keeping her eyes on the hyper boy. _Yikes dude, lay off the caffeine... Wait, what's he saying?_

"-ever seen a girl so tall here. Are all American girls so tall, or are you just super special? How come you were so scared when you came in? Did somebody say something mean?"

 _Holy crap, this kid talks a lot. Seems sweet, though._

"No one said anything. It's just... I, uh... I was just... I was just really overwhelmed, and... And I kind of, um, like... I was sort of, um, having a panic attack... And then I got turned around, and I just wanted a quiet place to hide until it passed, and... And... Well, um... Then I walked in here, and... and... Yeah..."

"Oh no! Poor Prentiss-chan!"

The little blonde's eyes welled with tears, and he looked ready to pounce on Sky. She held her hands up with palms out in a defensive gesture and took another step back. She shook her head slightly, whimpering. To her immense relief, the tall one with the kind eyes put his hand on the little blonde head, speaking for the first time.

"Mitsukuni. She's still scared, don't make it worse by jumping on her."

With that, the little blonde went still. His eyes went wide, and his mouth fell open. He looked so comically shocked, Sky couldn't help the little grin that formed. Her fear diminished drastically, she exhaled slowly and glanced around. _Wait a sec, "Prentiss-chan?" What...?_

"I'm sorry, maybe I heard wrong. Did you call me Prentiss-chan just then?"

"Yeah, that's your name, right? I thought I heard the teacher call you Prentiss..."

Sky nodded a little and rubbed her eye. _Teachers, ugh. So lame._

"Yeah...That's just one of my surnames. My full name is actually Sky Pixie Prentiss-Hoshimura. But mostly everyone just calls me Pixie."

"Your name is really, honestly Sky Pixie?"

One of the twins interjected with a snort. Sky raised an eyebrow in annoyed confusion at the red-heads. She hitched one shoulder up in a shrug.

"My first parents were hippies, what can I say? It's better than their other choice. I was almost named Rainbow Moonflower."

"Don't be mean, Hika-chan. I think your name is super cute, Pixie-chan!"

The little blonde was bouncing on the sofa again, giggling and grinning happily. Sky was impressed with the boy's energy, and briefly wondered if he lived on Pixi Stix and Red Bull. She wondered if the energy would be worth the wicked sugar crash. _Ehh, probably not. Oh, well. Wait, what's he saying now? Shit, pay attention!_

"-Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but everyone calls me Honey. You can call me Honey too, 'kay Pixie-chan?"

Sky nodded and smiled slightly, then listened silently as the others introduced themselves. _God, how am I supposed to remember all these names? Just be nice, be polite, and then get the hell out of here before you start freaking out again._ She gave them all a small, polite smile and twisted her hands together.

"It's um... It's a pleasure to meet you all, despite the circumstances. You've been very kind. But, um... I really should be going now. Thank you, and I'm sorry again."

With that, she gave a small bow and took off as swiftly as she dared. She escaped the doorway and bounded down the hallway. After a few false turns, she finally found the front entrance and made her way outside. She breathed a sigh of relief as she squinted against the bright sunshine. The dreaded first day was over at last! Thank God!

-A little while later-

Sky slammed the front door and kicked her shoes off, relishing the loud noises. Then, with a grimace, she picked the shoes up and gently set them in their proper place. She rolled her eyes at her own actions and swiftly climbed the stairs, humming under her breath.

She tugged off the light blue jacket and the long brown wig and cast them aside. She pulled her rainbow locks out of the hair tie and shook her head fiercely, then ran her fingers through her hair, causing the shorter bits to stick up in wild spikes. She quickly exchanged the rest of her school uniform for her own clothing. Swiftly donning some red and black bondage pants, she grabbed the first black shirt her hand touched and threw it on.

Now _properly_ attired, Sky added her favorite skeleton necklace and ran into the bathroom to fix her hair. Feeling more like herself finally, she stuck her tongue out at her reflection. _There you are, Pixie. Where've you been all day?_

The day had gone surprisingly well, even considering the whole fainting fiasco. She was shocked at how nice that group of boys had been, since everyone else in that stupid bloody school seemed so very stuck up and rude. The two blondes were a little extreme, and the twins seemed like they could be a major handful. But overall, they all seemed much nicer than she would have expected.

Yawning, Sky wandered back downstairs toward the kitchen. She rubbed her eye and thought about her homework as she rifled through the contents of the fridge. At least the lessons at this Academy weren't difficult. If she could just keep from panicking so much, she was sure to pass her classes with flying colors.

She grabbed a soda from the fridge and wandered through the house, sipping and humming to herself. They'd only lived here for a week, but it already seemed so familiar and comfortable. _Feels like home already. Weird. But yay, I guess? Better than spending the next however many months feeling out of place._

She made her way back upstairs and shuffled down the hall to her bedroom. Before starting her homework, she hung up her uniform jacket and put the brown wig back on its stand, smoothing the strands. She started her favorite playlist on her computer and grabbed her school bag, finally ready to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Welcome back! There are no trigger warnings for this chapter (unless Sky's semi-foul mouth bothers you). It's pretty fluffy and harmless. As always, reviews and/or PMs are appreciated! Please enjoy!**

* * *

The next day

Sky closed the large, blue and white box and gave it a little pat. _That should do the trick._ She nodded and exhaled, satisfied with the morning's work. She carried the box into the foyer and set it carefully by her shoes before rushing upstairs to get ready.

Once at school, she tried to retrace her steps from the previous afternoon. One staircase looked like another staircase, one hall looked like another hall… The whole place confused her. _Why can't they put signs up in this bloody place?_ She mumbled and muttered to herself as she searched for the room she had been in. _Good thing I came early, jeez._

She finally found herself in a hallway that seemed familiar. There was a faint scent of roses and the softest whisper of piano music could be heard. She stopped at a door that she hoped was correct and knocked lightly before gripping the box in both hands. _Please be right, please be right…_

After a moment, the door opened to reveal the dark-haired boy with glasses from the day before. He looked confused for just a second, then smiled slightly at Sky and opened the door wider.

"Miss Prentiss, what an unexpected pleasure. Please, come in."

"Thank you. Oh, I'm _so_ glad I found this room again. I wasn't sure I'd be able to. This place is like a maze."

"It can certainly be confusing at first. But I'm sure you'll get the hang of it shortly."

Sky's lips quirked up at the corner in a tiny smirk. _Yeah, sure. That, or I'll get hopelessly lost and never be heard from again._ She glanced around for a moment before turning back to the soft-spoken young man.

"I was hoping at least one of you would be here before classes started. I, um, I just wanted to apologize again for yesterday. And to give you this."

She thrust the box toward the boy, who blinked in shock before accepting it.

"Oh, my. That's very kind of you, Miss Prentiss. But really, there's no need at all to apologize. If anything, I should make Tamaki and the twins apologize for frightening you so much."

He set the box on a nearby table as he spoke, and almost missed the small noise Sky made. He turned back, raising an eyebrow in a questioning manner. Sky shook her head lightly and waved one hand in dismissal.

"No, really. Nobody did anything wrong, it's not like those guys attacked me or something. I was just really freaked out already and getting shocked like that was just the last straw. It's not the first time something like that's happened, in fact."

Sky shrugged and slipped her hands into her pockets. Before either student could say anything else, the piano music stopped, and footsteps could be heard. They both turned slightly toward the sound as the tall blonde from the previous day walked into the room. He stopped short when he noticed Sky, then grinned broadly and sauntered over.

"So you've come back to us, princess Pixie! Couldn't stand to be away from all this magnificence, hrmm?"

Sky tried in vain to stifle a snicker. _Cheeky bastard._ His grin faltered for the smallest moment, then flared brilliantly when Sky offered a small smile in return.

"Just Pixie, really. I'm no princess. And I just-"

She stopped mid-sentence as the door burst open behind her. She yelped at the sound and whirled around, only to see the rest of yesterday's group entering the room. The little blonde was surprisingly riding on the shoulders of the tall, kind-eyed one. He let out a happy squeal when he saw Sky and leapt from the other boy's shoulders, landing just a few steps from where she stood.

"Pixie-chan, you came back! We were just talking about you!"

He seemed just as hyper this morning, but he didn't look ready to pounce, so Sky held her ground. She offered a tiny grin to the adorable boy and was rewarded with a sunny smile in return.

"You… You were talking about me?"

"Yeah, everybody was wondering if we'd see you again today! And we did! You're here!"

The little bundle of energy hugged his stuffed bunny tight and bounced up and down, but thankfully stayed in one spot. Sky wondered if the boy just ate pure sugar, perhaps. Or maybe he slept with an IV drip full of nectar? She got a mental image of a hospital bed with a hummingbird feeder hooked up to the tiny little arm. A laugh struggled to escape, but she quickly covered it with a cough.

"Yeah, I, um… I just wanted to come apologize for yesterday. Really, I'm really sorry, you guys."

"You don't have to apologize, Pixie-chan!"

"No, really, um, Honey? You all saw me, I was a total basket-case. I should've known I'd freak out like that. I just… I thought I was ready…"

She trailed off and brought her hand up to her mouth to chew on her thumbnail, switching her gaze to the floor in embarrassment.

"Aww, don't look sad, Pixie-chan! Everything's fine! Here, you can even hold Usa-chan!"

He thrust the pink bunny into Sky's free hand with another sunny grin. She held the little bunny to her heart for a moment before giving it back with a smile. She surprised herself by reaching out and ruffling the boy's hair.

"That's really sweet, but I'm sure this bunny is very special, so you hold on to him."

Honey grinned even more broadly at the contact and started twirling around with the bunny. He stopped almost immediately however, when he spotted the blue and white box on the table.

"What's in the box? Where'd it come from? What's in it, what's in it?"

The little face lit with excitement and he began to bounce around in anticipation. Sky was reminded of small children on Christmas mornings. She wondered again if he really was her age after all. The soft-spoken Kyoya answered while everyone gathered closer.

"Miss Prentiss brought that for us, by way of apologizing. As for what's in it, I've no idea. We hadn't gotten that far before you all came crashing in."

There were happy murmurs from the group, as well as a few mutters about Kyoya's "crashing" comment. Sky took one tiny step back but stayed close, so she wouldn't have to speak loudly.

"Um, it's nothing fancy or anything. It's just, um… I just… It's, um…"

Honey patted Sky's hand as she struggled to answer. She whimpered quietly but stayed where she was. Honey took that as a good sign and gave her hand a little squeeze before jumping up onto the table. He opened the box without delay and let loose a squeal of delight.

"Sweets! Pixie-chan brought us sweets! Hooray!"

The other boys moved closer to look in the box and the contents were met with appreciative murmurs. One of the twins turned to Sky while Honey jumped down to dance around with maniacal happiness.

"Those look really nice, Pixie. But I don't recognize the box, there's no label. Where are they from?"

"From? Oh, gosh, um… They're not. I mean, um… They're, they're um, kind of…homemade… They're fresh though, I promise. Actually, some of those cookies might still be a little warm, even…"

There were slightly impressed looks all around. Tamaki looked ready to dart forward, but Kyoya grabbed his arm before he could take a single step. Sky flashed a grateful look his way and got a subtle nod in reply.

"They really do look very nice, Miss Prentiss. Almost professional."

"Oh wow, really? Gosh…"

Sky blushed a little, flustered by the compliment. She smiled, but kept her gaze trained on the floor.

"It's, um… Well, like I said, it's nothing fancy… And, um, it's just… Well… I wasn't sure what you guys would like, so, um, I… I just made a few different things. Um, not everything is super sweet, I mean."

As she struggled to get her words out, Kyoya took the opportunity to speak again, giving her time to gather her thoughts.

"That's very thoughtful of you. We're honored to receive such a lovely gift. Thank you very much, Miss Prentiss."

"Jeez, um… You're welcome. But really, please, just Pixie. Or Sky, either works. 'Miss Prentiss' is way too formal, makes me sound like some elderly teacher or something."

There were giggles from Honey, and then everyone was sharing a laugh. Sky grinned a little in the group's direction, glad that things were going so well. She wasn't even that nervous, how shocking! Maybe things would work out well in this school, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Welcome to chapter 3! Thanks for sticking with us.**

 **Trigger warning: This chapter mentions the death of Sky's parents, but doesn't go into detail. Tread lightly.**

 **As always, I do NOT own Ouran or the Hosts, much to my chagrin. Reviews and/or PMs are welcome and appreciated!**

* * *

-Lunchtime-

Sky sat at her desk, finishing up a re-write of one of her assignments. _Ugh. Beautiful language, but writing in English is so much easier. Why must my penmanship suck in every language?_ As she carefully finished the last of her paper, her thoughts turned to lunch, and she wondered why she couldn't remember bringing anything. _Oh, right, the cookies and stuff. Well, damn. Way to go, dumbass. Did I bring my wallet, at least?_

"Hey, you're Prentiss, right?"

She yelped and whipped her head up at the sound. One of the girls in her class was standing by her desk with a decidedly curious look on her face. Sky cleared her throat and nodded.

"Um, yeah, that's me. Can I help you?"

"Yeah, here. Kyoya Otori asked me to give this to you."

The girl thrust a small envelope in Sky's hand and walked off without another word. Sky shook her head, wondering at the girl's abrupt departure. _Weird chick. What's her damage?_ She shrugged to herself and opened the envelope, revealing a postcard-sized piece of parchment paper with a gilded design swirled around the edges. The note was hand-written in an elegant style. She admired the penmanship as she read it.

To Miss Sky Prentiss

The Ouran Academy Host Club respectfully requests the honor of your presence.

If it is convenient for you, please come to Music Room #3

this afternoon at 3:15. We would be delighted if you would join us.

~Kyoya Otori

PTO

Sky turned the card over to read the brief post-script, noting it was written in the same hand.

Pixie, don't panic. This is an informal gathering, Tamaki just enjoys theatrics. You will be the only guest today, and you've already met the entire Host Club. There will be no surprises, I promise.

~Kyoya

Sky grinned to herself. _Well, isn't that sweet? Wonder what they want with me. Guess I'll go, not like I'm busy or anything._ She slipped the fancy little card back in its envelope and tucked it into her bag before going back to her homework, lunch completely forgotten.

-End of class, same day-

Sky finished putting her things in her school bag and stood up to stretch, grateful that classes were over for the day. The meeting with the Host Club had been on her mind since lunchtime. Now that the hour was at hand, she started to get nervous. _What on Earth could those lads want with me?_ A small whimper escaped, and she stuck her thumbnail between her teeth, growing more anxious by the second.

Just as she began to wonder if she could sneak out, a tiny whirlwind appeared before her. The ever-hyper Honey bounced to a stop at the desk in front of Sky, grinning broadly. Sky blinked, startled, but made no sound.

"Hi Pixie-chan! Are you coming to the club room now? You got Kyo-chan's invitation, right? You _are_ coming, aren't you?"

She nodded and cleared her throat before answering. Realizing she was still chewing her nail, she stopped and quickly stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"Yeah. Um, yeah, I did. I am. I mean… Yes, I got the invitation, and yes, I'm coming. But I don't understand."

"Don't understand what?"

Sky shrugged a little and reached down for her bag, trying to appear much more confident than she felt.

"Why I was invited in the first place. I mean… What's up? Why was I, like, summoned, or whatever?"

"Oh! That was Tama-chan's idea. He's the club president, and he wanted to invite you properly, instead of running into you again. He thinks you're scared of him, so he had Kyo-chan write it instead."

"Ohh... Well, I guess that makes sense, then. But… Why'd he want to invite me, anyway? Like, I mean, um… Did I do something wrong? What's going on?"

The little blonde's eyes got wide and started to shine as his jaw dropped comically.

"Wrong? Oh, no! No no no! You didn't do anything wrong, Pixie-chan! Everybody just wants to get to know you and be friends! Honest!"

Sky's eyebrows shot up into her hairline in surprise, and she nearly dropped her bag. _Friends? With me?_ A new emotion made itself home in her heart at that moment. It had been so long since she had hope, it took a few seconds before she recognized it. _Huh. Friends. There's a novel idea…_

She tried out a little smile, and Honey's own sunny grin burst to life in return. His enthusiasm was infectious, and she found her smile growing all on its own. The little blonde may have had enough energy for a couple dozen toddlers full of sugar, but he also had the sweetness to match.

Honey grabbed her free hand and started to tug her towards the door, ignoring the tiny squeak of surprise. Sky was startled, but there was something so innocent about the boy that made it impossible to be afraid, despite the excessive strength she felt in the small hand.

"Come on, Pixie-chan, we don't want to be late! Come on, come on!"

"Ok, ok, gosh. Not all of us have Red Bull for blood, dude. Where's the fire?"

Honey giggled but slowed to a quick walking pace instead. He swung Sky's hand back and forth for a moment and gave it a squeeze before letting go and bouncing around her in manic circles.

"I'm just happy that you're going to hang out with us! I get a little hyper when I get happy."

His laughter was high and bright, like the peal of bells. It was nearly as infectious as his adorable smile, and Sky couldn't stop her own small chuckle. She hitched the strap of her bag higher on her shoulder and tried to keep pace with the little ball of sunshine.

They rounded a corner, and Honey let out a whoop, then took off at top speed.

"There you are, Takashi!"

He leapt at the taller boy, who caught him with an ease Sky envied. She closed the distance as Honey clambered up to sit on Takashi's shoulders with another of his joyous giggles. She wondered just what it was that made the boy so incessantly giddy. She wondered when the last time was that she felt that way herself.

The two boys were waiting for her to catch up. She watched their interaction and envied their bond. She wondered if they were brothers, or just best friends. Either way, it was easy to see how well they fit together. Like two sides of the same coin.

"Hurry up Pixie-chan, come on! Everyone's waiting!"

"Mitsukuni."

Just one word. Just his name, quietly uttered by his friend, and Honey was instantly still and calm.

"Sorry Takashi. I'm just excited that Pixie-chan's coming with us."

The taller boy patted the leg hooked over his shoulder in a reassuring manner. As Sky approached, he inclined his head slightly in greeting. Suddenly shy, she gave a little nod in return.

The walked in a surprisingly comfortable silence for a minute. Sky kept her gaze on the floor, trying to work out the new things she was feeling. She was nervous, of course, and her anxiety was definitely making its presence known. But there was something else too. Something…hopeful. Something that wasn't the abject terror she usually felt being so close to anyone male.

She was shaken from her thoughts by Honey's small hand patting her on the head. She twitched and gasped, startled, then looked up at the boy, who started giggling yet again.

"Where'd you go, Pixie-chan? Off in the clouds?"

"Second star to the right, and straight on 'til morning."

The Neverland reference slipped out before she even thought about it. She blinked, unsure of how to recover from her mental wandering. Before she could come up with a good way to change the subject, Takashi shocked them both by joining the conversation.

"Would that make you Peter Pan, or Wendy?"

"Neither, silly! She's Pixie, so obviously she'd be Tinkerbell!"

Sky grinned slightly at Honey's observation but shook her head just a little.

"Oh, I don't know about that. I always fancied myself one of the Lost Boys when I was little."

"But Pixie-chan, you're a girl! You couldn't be a Lost Boy."

"I would have been the very first Lost _Girl_ then, how's that?"

Honey giggled at the thought and patted Sky on the head again. She glanced up at him, and then tried for an offended look.

"Hey, I would've been a great Lost Girl, you know."

They grinned at each other, and Sky stuck her tongue out, eliciting another round of bell-like giggles. Even Takashi's lips curved up in a small smile.

"You're silly, Pixie-chan. But you would've made a cute Lost Girl!"

Sky was a little shocked when Takashi nodded in agreement. She blushed, and wondered why. She switched her gaze back to the floor, suddenly shy again. This day was getting weirder and weirder. She mentally shook herself. _Knock it off, Prentiss, you're fine. Just chill._

After another small companionable silence, they reached the door to Music Room #3. Honey leapt nimbly off his tall friend's shoulders and grabbed Sky's hand while Takashi opened the door. Honey tugged Sky into the room, squeezing her hand.

"We're here! We brought Pixie-chan! Ta-da!"

Sky was grateful when the little blonde released her hand. She quickly stuffed it in her pocket, gripping the strap of her bag tightly with the other. She glanced around nervously, but Kyoya's note had been true; there were only the boys from this morning gathered in the room. A little sigh of relief escaped her lips.

The taller blonde came forward slowly, smiling hesitantly. He stopped a few feet away and bowed deeply, one hand held to his heart. When he straightened, his eyes were glistening slightly, and he looked forlorn. He knelt and looked up imploringly.

"My dear princess, I am truly sorry for frightening you yesterday. I would never purposely upset such a lovely young lady, and I cannot apologize enough for my ungentlemanly actions. Please, princess, relieve my poor aching heart and say you forgive me."

Sky wanted badly to laugh at his over-dramatic speech, but she heard the sincerity behind the theatrics. She cleared her throat quietly and placed her hand over her heart, inclining her head in a slight bow. She spoke softly, slowly, and without the stammering from before.

"I would, but there's nothing for which you need to be forgiven. You've done nothing wrong. I'm sure you're a perfect, princely gentleman, Tamaki. My own actions were the cause of my untimely fainting spell yesterday, and I am so very sorry."

Her small speech was rewarded with a sunny grin from the blonde, who jumped up and whooped in delight. He rushed forward with arms outstretched. Before Sky could do more than yelp, Takashi was in front of her, shielding her from the very-excitable Tamaki. She trembled behind the tall boy, whimpering quietly.

"I wasn't going to hurt her, Mori-senpai, honest!"

He sounded crestfallen, and Sky actually felt bad for him for a moment. A small part of her wanted to reach out to him, but was overshadowed by her fear.

"Hugging scares her, Tamaki."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

His voice was very quiet as he replied to the older boy's statement. He sounded genuinely remorseful, so Sky stepped out from behind the calm one. She cleared her throat and smoothed her jacket.

"It's alright, it's fine."

Tamaki's eyes were glistening again, and he took a single step towards the girl. He held his hands out in a gesture of peace and apology.

"I am so sorry, princess Pixie. Really, honestly, I'm sorry. I would never scare you on purpose."

"It's alright, Tamaki. Really, it's ok. It's, um… It's not you, exactly."

Sky offered a tiny grin before sticking her thumbnail between her teeth and biting down nervously. Tamaki's face cleared, and his sunny smile returned, relieved. He kept his distance and inclined his head slightly.

Before anything else could be said between the two, Kyoya had approached quietly. He stopped beside Tamaki and bowed before greeting the girl.

"Good afternoon, Pixie."

"Good afternoon, Kyoya. Um. Thank you for inviting me."

"I'm glad you were able to come. We've been looking forward to visiting with you."

Sky blushed slightly and lowered her gaze back to the floor. Why were these boys being so nice to her? It was weird. She wasn't used to being paid so much attention like this. She chewed on her thumbnail again. Weird, definitely, but it was also kind of…nice.

"Thanks. Um. Same here. I mean, me too."

Kyoya smiled lightly and nodded in understanding. Sky smiled a little in return and stuffed her hands in her pockets. She glanced around and noticed that the twins had crept closer as well. She greeted them quietly, and their replies were soft but enthusiastic.

Honey apparently got tired of standing around, because he grabbed Sky's hand and gave it a tug. She glanced down at his beaming grin and couldn't help smiling broadly in reply. The happy little blonde pulled her over to one of the ornate sofas that were scattered throughout the room.

"Come on, Pixie-chan, sit by me and Usa-chan!"

Sky perched on one end of the sofa, noting the adorable pink bunny from that morning in the opposite corner. Honey picked the stuffed toy up and hugged it tightly, flinging himself down next to Sky. She squeaked in alarm, but resisted the urge to flee or hide. _It's fine. You're fine. Stay frosty._ When she didn't move away, Honey rewarded her with another joyful grin.

Takashi sat next to Honey and stretched his long legs out, leaning back into the corner. The others arranged themselves on a nearby sofa, Tamaki and the twins looking as if cameras were going to be pointed at them any moment. Kyoya sat primly, graceful hands folded neatly over a notebook in his lap. Sky shifted slightly, crossing her ankles, and wondered what she should say. She glanced between all the boys, trying to push her growing anxiety down.

Kyoya must have seen the apprehension on her face, because he nudged his glasses up and spoke softly.

"Honey-senpai tells us that you're originally from America."

Sky cleared her throat quietly and twisted her fingers together in her lap. She raised her eyes to Kyoya for a moment before replying.

"Yeah. Um, I am. I, um… I was born in Illinois, but I lived in New York with my second parents for the last four years, until a little over a week ago. Um. My father was born here, though."

"It must be quite a change for you, being here."

Before she could utter a single syllable in reply, one of the twins interjected with a more pointed question.

"Second parents? What do you mean by second parents?"

"Oh. Um. Well…"

She swallowed thickly and stared at her hands, wondering how much information she should give up.

"Um. Well, I mean, they're my adoptive parents. My uh, my first parents… They, um… They, they died when I was eleven…"

There were several gasps, then Tamaki and Honey both burst into tears. The twin who had spoken looked horrified when Sky risked a glance up. Before she had the chance to reassure the boys, Honey flung his arms around her neck and hugged her tightly to his thin chest, weeping.

"Oh no! Poor Pixie-chan! That's so sad, I'm so sorry!"

Sky patted his back and tried to pull away, but his grip was like iron. She cleared her throat and spoke as loudly as she could, muffled against his jacket.

"Can't breathe, suffocating here."

He yelped and pulled back, apologizing profusely. Sky took a deep breath and patted the little blonde head.

"It's alright, Honey. I'm ok, really. Please don't cry. You either, Tamaki. Gosh, I didn't mean to upset everybody…"

"It's just so desperately sad, princess! Your poor heart must have been broken!"

"Among other things, yeah. But really, don't worry. I'm lucky enough to have gotten a second set of amazing parents. Things have a tendency to balance out more or less evenly. And seriously, I'm no princess, Tamaki."

"Oh, but you are! All young ladies are princesses!"

Sky couldn't help the derisive snort that escaped. She wondered just what sort of princess had rainbow hair and loads of scars and cursed like a deckhand. She wondered what these fancy lads would think if they knew what she was really like.

"Sure, if you say so. But still, you _can_ just call me Pixie, or Sky. No need to treat me so formally. I'm not anything special."

She shrugged and kept her eyes focused on her hands.

"I wouldn't necessarily say that, Pixie. Though, truth be told, you certainly don't look the part of a princess."

Kyoya's voice was soft, and his words were tinged with the slightest hint of humor. The twin who hadn't spoken yet finally piped up, a decidedly curious note to his voice.

"Yeah, that's for sure. How come you're wearing the male uniform? It's not like you're hiding the fact that you're a girl or something."

Kyoya shot a glare at the redhead, but Sky actually grinned and laughed quietly.

"Oh, that's an easy one. I absolutely _hate_ pastels. Especially yellow. If I have to wear a uniform, this one is so much more acceptable. Even if it is too light for my tastes."

"Too light?"

"Oh, um. I uh, just tend to like darker colors in my wardrobe. This is pretty much the only light-colored outfit I own. Well, except for some costume pieces, I mean."

Tamaki's head shot up and his eyes lit up in excitement. _Uh oh, what'd I say?_ He leaned forward, but thankfully stayed in his seat.

"You do cosplay, Pixie?"

His tone was glad and hopeful, like he'd found a kindred spirit at last. He looked nearly as giddy as Honey in that moment, and Sky found herself shrinking against the back of the sofa.

"Um, yeah. It wasn't super popular back in New York, but I did alright. I've gotten pretty decent at fabricating my own props and stuff, too."

Tamaki clapped in joy and bounced in his seat. Kyoya laid a hand on his friend's arm, but Tamaki didn't try to get up. Sky was grateful and tried to relax a little. She ran her fingers through her hair without thinking and tucked the long strands behind her ear.

"Wow Pixie-chan, you have lots of earrings!"

She was confused for a second, then blushed and flipped her hair over her ear again. _Balls! Pay attention to what you're doing, dumbass!_

"Oh. Um, yeah. I, um… I know that's not such a big thing around here, that's why I usually keep my ears covered."

Honey reached over and swept Sky's hair behind her ear again, trailing his fingers through the long locks. Then he leaned over and did the same with the other side before patting her cheek.

"You don't need to hide, Pixie-chan. I like your earrings, they're cute."

Sky blushed, shocked at the compliment. This was just getting too weird. Maybe this was all just a dream, and she'd wake up in her own bed any moment now. She tucked her lower lip between her teeth and bit down nervously. _Ow! Ok, not dreaming. So what gives?_

"Cute, yeah, but there's a ton of them. Don't some of those piercings hurt?"

She looked up at the twins, unsure of which one spoke this time. It was going to take some time, trying to tell them apart. She shrugged slightly.

"Um, yeah, sort of. I mean, um… A couple of the higher ones kind of stung a little bit, I guess. Nothing serious, though."

She reached up and brushed her fingers over the multitude of silver studs and hoops, contemplating. She had never really thought about the piercings themselves. It was such a small, fleeting pinch, it didn't really count in her eyes. She shrugged again and dropped her hand back to her lap. Might as well say it aloud, it couldn't make anything worse.

"Honestly, I didn't really think about it. They just pinch for a second or two, and then it's over. I wouldn't really count it as pain, I guess. Besides, I think of it as artwork. And don't they say that art is pain? Something about bleeding for one's art?"

There were a few small chuckles, and she smiled slightly. This was turning out so much better than she had thought. Maybe everything really _was_ going to work out. She risked a glance around, and was relieved to find what seemed to be genuine smiles and interest.

They chatted for a while longer, and Sky grew more relaxed the longer they sat together. She was actually almost comfortable sitting there, surrounded by males. It was almost surreal, and she wondered what it was about this group that made her feel so at-ease. She thought it was incredibly strange, but also enjoyable.

The boys told her stories of the Host Club activities, and she spoke of life in New York. There wasn't much to tell, since she mostly kept to herself and stayed inside at home as much as possible. She was content just to sit and listen. Tamaki did the most talking, gesturing wildly and over-acting the smallest scenes. He seemed genuinely excited about everything, and she wondered if he was always so very animated, or if he'd only over-indulged on the sweets she'd brought that morning. Somehow, she thought that this might be his normal demeanor.

She learned that the Host Club often used cosplay to entertain their guests, and somehow found herself promising to bring Tamaki a photo collection of her own costumes and props. How that happened, she wasn't sure.

After what felt like only a few minutes, it was time to leave. She found herself oddly upset at the thought. She wondered why, and it took several moments before it dawned on her. She'd actually had fun! She enjoyed spending time with the strange little group. Looks like she was going to have some friends after all. And male friends, at that. How odd.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Welcome to chapter 4! Glad to see you're still with us!**

 **Trigger warning: Some of Sky's more innocent scars get noticed in this chapter. Nothing too drastic.**

 **I own nothing and no one except Sky. Reviews/PMs are always welcome!**

* * *

Time passed, as it often does. The rest of the school week passed by relatively uneventfully. Sky didn't see most of the Host Club very much during the week, because they turned out to be younger, and therefor in different classes. She spoke with Honey at length between classes, however. The sunny little blonde had essentially taken her under his wing, so to speak. He introduced her to the multitude of girls that he knew, most of them clients of the Host Club. Sky didn't say so aloud, but she thought that most of them seemed far too pretentious and stuck-up, and was _not_ upset when none seemed to want to be friends.

She brought her lunch each day, content to sit in the quiet classroom instead of the crowded and hectic lunchroom. Honey tried inviting her to eat with the group each day, but to no avail. She appreciated the gesture, and made sure to tell him so. But she needed the quiet break in order to handle the stress and anxiety of the days.

By Friday, she had gotten used to the schedule and pace of her classes. She had even mostly memorized the layout, and only got lost once. She was proud of herself for accomplishing so much in just one week.

At the end of their last class of the week, she approached Honey's desk cautiously. His bright smile greeted her and put her at ease instantly. She smiled back with no hesitation at all. The little blonde had effortlessly scaled the walls she had built around her heart and made himself right at home there. He was just so sweet and affectionate, and there was such a gentle innocence about him. She had come to care for him a great deal in such a short time, almost as if he were her little brother.

"Hi Pixie-chan!"

"Hey Honey-chan. Have you got a second?"

"Sure! There's some time before I have to be in the Club room. What's up?"

Sky tucked her lip between her teeth while she fished a small book from her schoolbag.

"I was just wondering if you could do me a tiny little favor? I finally managed to get those pictures together for Tamaki. Would you please give this to him for me?"

Honey bounced to his feet and gladly took the picture album from her with another sunny grin.

"Of course! Tama-chan will be so happy! I can't wait to see all your costumes, Pixie-chan, I bet they're super cute!"

She chuckled quietly and ran one hand absently through her hair, giving a little shrug. She smiled wryly, then had an important thought. _Oh damn, the Nurse!_

"I don't know about that. But some of them are pretty good, I guess. Um. There's a few horror pieces in there, too. Just figured I should give you fair warning. There's like, um… There's some zombie prosthetics and a demon-nurse thing from the 'Silent Hill' movie toward the back."

Honey wrinkled his nose in distaste, and Sky almost laughed at how cute he looked. Then his face cleared, and he nodded seriously.

"Ok, I'll make sure everybody knows. Thanks for warning me, Pixie-chan, that could have been scary!"

Sky tousled the little blonde's hair, causing a peal of bell-like giggles. They said their goodbyes and she left, smiling to herself. It had been a good first week. She felt good. Refreshed. Almost like she'd been reborn, given a clean slate and a new start. She thought that moving to Japan had been a wonderful idea as she strode out of the building, a slight bounce in her step.

-The next Monday-

The weekend passed quietly for Sky, as weekends usually did. She found herself missing Honey and his friends more than once, and the feeling shocked her. It had been so long since she'd let anyone get close to her. She knew she had to try, she couldn't hide in her solitude forever. Eventually, she would have to move on and stop letting her past ruin the present, or she'd never have any future.

Walking through the halls before class on Monday morning, she found herself holding her head up, instead of staring down at her feet. She was smiling and felt almost carefree. What a strange sensation! Here she was, surrounded by people, half of them male, and she was calm and peaceful.

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't look before rounding a corner, and walked right into someone, her face colliding with a very solid chest. She yelped and jumped back, apologizing profusely.

"It's alright, Sky. Are you hurt?"

She gasped, startled at the voice. She looked up to see who she'd run into, and was surprised to see the nearly-silent Takashi looking at her with a mixture of amusement and concern. She glanced down at her feet, suddenly shy.

"I'm fine, just clumsy. Lost in the clouds again, I guess."

He made a soft sound that might have been a laugh, and Sky looked up just in time to see the corner of his lips lift in a little smirk. She offered a small, shy smile in return. It was almost time for class to start, so she took a deep breath, gathering up her courage, and tried to speak as casually as possible.

"Want to walk to class with me?"

When he nodded in response, a small blush crept up her cheeks. She wasn't sure why she was blushing, but tried to shove the thought from her mind. Then she noticed something missing.

"Oh hey, where's your hyper little shadow?"

"Already in class."

Sky nodded as they started walking. Neither said anything else, but it was a companionable silence. It was nice, not having to force herself to speak. She found it odd that she felt so comfortable walking so close to any male, but especially one so tall and strong. He was just the sort of person she would have been deathly afraid of back in New York, so why was she so calm now? She didn't understand, but she wasn't about to question it. Perhaps she was finally getting over her fears.

They reached the classroom, and Takashi held the door open for her. She offered a tiny smile and whispered her thanks, earning a little nod in response. Honey waved enthusiastically from his seat as they walked in, and his grin was huge and radiant. She patted his head as she walked by, and he reached up to give her hand a little squeeze. There was no time to talk, however, because the teacher walked in at that moment. Sky gave Honey a quick smile as she took her seat.

-Lunchtime-

Once again, Honey invited Sky to eat lunch with the Host Club, and once again, Sky declined. Her anxiety was starting to get better, but she still preferred to eat in the quiet classroom. She didn't say so to Honey, but she knew that she would receive too many stares and dirty looks from the female population if she dared to sit with _their_ precious Hosts. The glares and comments never bothered her personally, but she didn't want the lads to be upset if they happened to notice.

She sat quietly, picking at her food, not particularly hungry. She almost wished that she had accepted Honey's offer this time, it would have been nice to eat with friends. She laughed quietly to herself, still shocked that she had people she could call friends. It was still such an odd notion, she hadn't had friends since the accident that took her parents.

Before she had a chance to make herself depressed with thoughts of the past, the door creaked open. She looked up, wondering who was interrupting her solitude, and was surprised to see Tamaki. He sauntered in confidently, but thankfully didn't rush toward her.

"Good afternoon, princess! Honey-senpai said I could find you here."

"Tamaki, how many times am I going to have to tell you, I'm not a princess?"

She said it with a little grin and shook her head in amusement, so Tamaki didn't resort to pouting. He smiled broadly and sat on the desk beside hers.

"But of course you are! Maybe not the same kind of princess as other girls, but still a princess. All young ladies are princesses, remember?"

He was so sincere, and had such an innocent, naïve aura to him, that Sky almost reached out to pat him on the head. He was so much like a little puppy dog, she couldn't help but feel comfortable with him. She offered him a small but genuine smile as she pushed her food away and turned in her seat to face him.

"So you were looking for me? Did you need something?"

"I wanted to give this back, actually."

He held out the little photo album with her costume pictures. Sky accepted it, and was surprised that she didn't flinch when their fingers brushed. The time she had spent with Honey seemed to be doing her a world of good. Casual physical contact was beginning to get a little easier.

"Did you really make most of these yourself, Pixie? Some of them are amazing!"

A blush crept up her cheeks at the compliment and gave a little shrug.

"Yeah. I mean, there are a few pieces I found pre-made and stuff. But most of it's my own work. It's not so hard when you've got loads of free time."

"How on Earth did you make those zombie things? Those looked _so_ real! They were scary!"

Sky snickered at the look that passed over his face. She couldn't help it, he looked so much like a child that accidently walked into the middle of a horror movie at the cinema.

"It's just foam latex and makeup, Tamaki. None of it's real, silly boy."

She reached out without thinking and patted his hand with a little smile. At the light touch, his expression immediately changed back to a sunny grin, and he captured her hand before she could pull away. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, but there was no fear.

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and was going to let go, until he noticed a group of odd scars below her knuckles. He frowned, and softly ran his fingertips over them. His voice was soft, tinged with concern.

"Pixie, what are these scars?"

She glanced down at her hand and tucked her lip between her teeth. This was going to be awkward. But at least it was only the little ones on her hand. She hitched one shoulder up in a little shrug.

"Well, the big one there is just an old burn from baking. But um. That little jagged cluster there, that's… That's from the accident when I was eleven."

She tried to keep her voice as casual as possible, but Tamaki's face fell anyway. He let go of her hand and sat back, restraining himself from hugging her. Sky noticed his internal struggle and flashed a quick smile, hoping to relieve him.

"It's ok, really. These scars aren't the ones that are hard to talk about. And I promise not to faint, 'kay?"

Her response startled a laugh out of him, and she grinned back. She was going to say more, but the bell chose that moment to ring out. Lunch was over, and Tamaki had to get back to his own class. But first things first.

"Will you come to the Club after classes today?"

"Oh. Um. I, uh…"

"Please, princess?"

 _Oh God, not the puppy eyes, not the puppy eyes… Damnit._ She sighed and nodded slightly, unable to resist. He was just too adorable.

"Alright, I'll…try."

"Hooray!"

She couldn't help the amused grin as the blonde raced out of the room. Well, this was going to be…interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Welcome to chapter 5! Good to see you again! Ok, grab some tissues and chocolate, things get a little rough in this one.**

 **Trigger warning: Sky has a fairly massive panic attack, and a terrible scar gets noticed. This chapter mentions an attempted suicide, please tread carefully!**

 **As always, neither Ouran nor the Hosts belong to me, much as I wish they did. Reviews/PMs are welcome!**

* * *

-End of school-

As everyone else rushed out of class, Sky took her time packing away the last of her things. She knew she was stalling, but refused to acknowledge it. She had racked her brain since lunch, but hadn't been able to come up with a good enough reason not to go to the Club. Tamaki had specifically asked her to come, and she found herself unwilling to purposely make him unhappy.

But that didn't mean she had to show up that early. She dragged her feet, shuffling down the halls and trudging up staircases as slowly as she dared. She stopped repeatedly to make sure her shoes were tied, to double-check that she had remembered this book or that. Anything to eat up some of the time. She desperately hoped that there weren't many girls left in the room by the time she got there.

After stalling and dallying as much as humanly possible, she found herself just a few yards from Music Room #3. The doors were thrown open, and she could hear laughter and a multitude of voices within. It sounded like there was a large crowd. She swallowed thickly, trembling with sudden nerves. Of course it would be crowded, the lads were extremely popular.

Maybe this wasn't such a hot idea, after all. As if making friends with a bunch of _guys_ wasn't bad enough, she just had to go and pick out the most popular group in the whole damned school. It was just her luck, of course, she couldn't ever do anything simple or easy. Oh no, always have to be in some type of trouble or other. _Way to go, dumbass, now what?!_

Her heart started to race, and her breath came in short gasps. She turned to head back, but became dizzy after just a few steps. Her knees grew weak, and leaving stopped being an option. Seeing no other choice, she slid down to the floor, pressing her back to the wall and pulling her knees up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs and laid her head on her knees, trying to force herself to calm down.

She couldn't hear the voices and laughter over her pounding heart, so she couldn't hear the footsteps either. Her eyes were closed tight, and her face was hidden against her knees as she struggled to slow her breathing. She was trembling and whimpering, and she couldn't stop it, nor could she stop the sudden onslaught of tears that fell from her eyes.

"Sky?"

She let out a little shriek at the sound of her name, and jerked back in surprise, only to have her head collide with the wall behind her. There was only one person here who called her Sky, and she whipped her head up to look.

Takashi took one look at the terrified girl and instantly sprang into action. Without a word, he scooped her up and held her in his arms as he strode down the hall. He quickly found an empty room and carried her in, closing the door and closing out the stressful sounds as well. He spotted a sturdy chair and went to set her down, but found he couldn't. In her terror, Sky had clenched the front of his jacket tightly in her fists.

Changing his mind in an instant, he sat and cradled the girl close. He held her gently as she gasped and wept against his broad chest. He stayed silent, his arms curled around her tall, yet somehow delicate frame. She trembled so badly, it felt as if she would literally fall to pieces in his arms.

After a few minutes, her weeping tapered off into little sniffles and whimpers, though her fists stayed clinging to his jacket for another minute. Finally, even those tiny sounds quieted, and she forced her aching fingers to unclench. A moment later, she realized with a start that she was curled up on his lap. With a rusty squeak, she leapt up, only to trip over her own feet and end up on the floor.

Instead of trying to get up again, she just sighed and hung her head, burying her face in her hands. Shame and embarrassment burned her cheeks. She didn't notice that Takashi had knelt beside her until she felt his arm around her shoulder. His voice was soft as he finally spoke.

"It's alright, Sky. No one is going to hurt you. You're safe, I promise."

There was something so gentle about the way he spoke, almost tenderly. Sky sniffled and laid her head on his shoulder before she could even think about it. She was terrified only a moment ago, but this quiet young man radiated such peace, she was calmed almost instantly. She found herself wanting to snuggle closer, and had to force herself to sit up straight instead.

She cleared her throat and tried several times to speak. After a frantic moment, she finally made the words come out in a hoarse whisper.

"I'm… I'm so sorry…"

He shook his head a little, keeping his arm curled lightly around her still-trembling shoulder.

"There's nothing to be sorry about."

Sky made a sarcastic noise and shook her head. She had just had a complete and total meltdown, crying like a baby, and he said there's nothing to be sorry about? She let out a harsh laugh, the last of her anxiety melting in the absurdity of the situation.

"Yeah, sure. It's totally normal have a psychotic meltdown and cry like a damn baby, then squeal like a total _girl_ at some innocent physical contact. Sure. Happens every day, I bet."

He raised an eyebrow in confusion at her sarcastic tone, but kept silent as she stood and brushed the dust off her uniform. He followed suit a moment later, keeping a wary eye on her as he straightened. She sniffed and wiped her red and stinging eyes with the back of her hand, then froze in shock when his hand shot out to grab her wrist. Her bare wrist. Her jacket and shirt had both been pushed back by her action. _Oh shit. Shit!_

Her breath caught in her throat as he turned her hand palm-up to study the thin scar that traveled up her wrist and forearm. She wanted to yank her hand away, pretend nothing had happened. She wanted to make some flippant, off-hand remark, make a joke of it. But her mind refused to cooperate, and she stood in trembling silence as she watched his eyes narrow and grow dark with compassion.

His grip loosened, so that he held her hand gently in his. He brought his other hand up and very lightly drew his fingertips over the scar, frowning. He said nothing for a moment, choosing his words carefully. When he did speak, his tone was gentle, and without judgement.

"This is not a new scar."

Sky swallowed thickly against the sudden lump in her throat. She shook her head, confused by the tenderness and compassion, and even more so by the complete lack of judgement.

"No, it's not new. It's… It's, um… I guess it's about five years old. I, uh… I was, um, twelve…"

She spoke so timidly, so quietly that he almost didn't hear her. Almost. His hand tightened over hers the smallest amount, and sorrow came into his dark eyes.

"Twelve?"

She nodded as a few silent tears made their way down her cheeks. She sniffled and roughly wiped them away with her free hand, but couldn't bring herself to say anything more. They stood that way for just a moment before Takashi silently gathered her in his arms again. He was relieved when she wrapped her arms around him and held tight, and he rubbed her back gently.

She hid her face against his shoulder as her tremors finally subsided. After a long moment, she sniffed and straightened up, pulling away. She kept her eyes trained on her feet, too ashamed to look him in the eye.

He was having none of that, however. He gripped her chin and tilted her head up. It was easy to see the embarrassment in her eyes, and the desperation behind that. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and gently wiped away the last of her tears. He tucked the fabric back in his pocket and brushed her hair back before laying his hand lightly on her cheek. His eyes were soft and kind, and when he spoke, his voice was low and tender.

"It's alright, Sky."

His words calmed her, and she knew by them that he wouldn't ask hard questions. She wouldn't have to talk about the past, not yet. She sighed quietly and covered his hand with her own. She cleared her throat and sniffled, then spoke in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Thank you, Takashi. For…for everything."

His lips curved up in a small smile and he nodded slightly. After a short moment, he removed his hand from her cheek and patted her on the shoulder before taking a step back and tucking his hands in his pockets. Sky offered a tiny, but genuine smile in return. She rubbed her eye and let out a small laugh, crisis over.

"Told you I was a basket-case. Totally out of my mind. Broken beyond all repair. Believe me now?"

Her words were flippant, almost teasing, eliciting a quiet chuckle as he shook his head. He was relieved to hear the joking tone, but his reply was perfectly serious.

"You're not broken, Sky. Damaged, yes, but you're too strong to be broken."

She blushed, but was spared having to think of a reply when the door burst open. She let out a little shriek and whirled around, nearly falling over her own feet again. Takashi's hands were instantly on her shoulders to steady her, but he removed them the moment he was sure she wouldn't fall.

Honey dashed into the room at top speed, almost barreling into the two of them. He ground to a halt and his voice was high with alarm.

"There you are! You found her! Pixie-chan, where were you? Tama-chan said you were coming, but you didn't show up, so everyone got really worried, and then Takashi went to look for you and _he_ didn't come back either and- Hey! Are you ok Pixie-chan? You look like you've been crying, your face is all red and stuff, what happened?"

Sky tucked her lip between her teeth for a moment, debating. But only for a second, and then she plastered a big grin on her face, striving for a cheery tone when she replied.

"Aw, nothing. Just being kind of a baby, no big deal. And I'm fine now, honest."

There, that should work. She didn't lie, but she didn't exactly tell the truth either. She found it too difficult to lie to the sweet little blonde, but she wasn't about to worry anyone else. Honey shifted his curious gaze between Sky and Takashi for a moment or two, then shrugged and smiled, all radiance and sunshine again.

"Well, ok, if you're sure you're alright."

She nodded and reached out to pat the little blonde head, ruffling his hair. She was relieved when he giggled and seemed satisfied with her answer.

"All the girls have gone home, but Tama-chan and everybody is still here. You should come and hang out! She should, right Takashi?"

He nodded in agreement, and Sky hitched her shoulder up in a little shrug. Since the crowd had vanished, she thought it should be safe enough. She flung her hands up and sighed in mock-exasperation, rolling her eyes as dramatically as she could.

"Fine, fine. I guess I'll go, you don't have to twist my arm or anything."

Honey looked comically shocked for just a second before bursting into bell-like giggles. Sky flashed a quick grin at Takashi, and was delighted to see a bright smile in return.

"You're so silly, Pixie-chan!"

"Hey, silliness is one of my better qualities, you know."

"Yup!"

The three of them walked back down the hall together, Honey talking animatedly the whole way. He bounced around maniacally, twirling in circles and dashing back and forth. Sky and Takashi watched him with fond grins as they shared a companionable silence. Sky wondered again if the boy lived on sugar and Red Bull.

When they reached Music Room #3, she saw that Honey had been right. There wasn't a single yellow dress in sight, and the room was blessedly quiet, save for a soft melody drifting from the piano. Sky was shocked to see Tamaki at the keys, she would have thought him too hyper for something so precise and delicate.

A sudden discordant note rang out as Tamaki noticed her. He jumped up and rushed toward her, a worried look on his face. Sky swallowed and, bracing herself, stepped forward. Before she could say anything, he had gripped her shoulders tightly.

"Where were you, Pixie? I was so worried! Wait, you've been crying! Are you hurt? Who was it? What happened?!"

Sky shook her head and pried his hands off her shoulders. She tried to answer, but couldn't get a word in, as Tamaki started to rant about lowlife punks and good-for-nothing knaves and she wasn't sure what else. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and covered his mouth with her hand.

"Tamaki, calm down. Take a breath, dude."

His eyes grew wide at the contact, but he nodded. She removed her hand and was relieved when he stayed silent. She nodded and took a deep breath before answering, trying for a casual, no-big-deal tone.

"I'm fine, really. I was going to come earlier, but, uh… Well, ok, honestly, I kind of had a bit of a meltdown and couldn't make it. I didn't mean to make you worry, I'm really sorry."

Tamaki gasped, and before she could prevent it, he had pulled her into a tight embrace. She squealed in shock and jerked back, but to no avail. Tamaki was slight, but much stronger than she would have thought. Before she had time to panic, however, Takashi had come to her rescue once again, easily pulling her out of the blonde's arms.

"Oh! Oh Pixie, I'm sorry, I forgot! I'm so sorry!"

Sky snorted out a little laugh and shook her head, waving a dismissive hand at Tamaki. After her breakdown earlier, she didn't seem to have the energy for another. She flashed a grateful smile at Takashi before turning back to Tamaki. She patted the worried blonde on the head, reminded again of an innocent little puppy. Even without the princely theatrics, it was easy to see why he was so popular.

"It's alright Tamaki. I'm fine, everything's fine. Settle down, dude."

She rubbed her eyes with a little groan, missing the shocked grin and little blush that crept up Tamaki's cheeks. She sighed quietly and shook her head. Why did crying have to make her eyes burn so much? Oh well, at least it was over and done.

"I really didn't mean to worry anyone. I'm just… I'm a complete and total nut-job. I really have no idea why any of you would want to be friends with someone like me, I'm totally screwed up."

Tamaki shook his head and took her hand lightly in his. He spoke softly, earnestly and without any theatrics.

"You are _not_ , Pixie. You've had a traumatic past, it's true. But you are most definitely not screwed up. You're sweet and sensitive and generous and fascinating. And honestly, I think you just might be the strongest person I've ever met. You are an amazing woman, _ma cherie._ "

Sky blushed, shocked by his declaration. That was twice now that she'd been called strong. She didn't understand these young men at all. What could they possibly see in her that showed strength? What did they see in her that she couldn't see in herself?

She couldn't take the serious atmosphere any longer. With a wry grin, she tousled Tamaki's hair.

"I don't know about that, but I'm probably the weirdest person you've ever met, _mon chardonneret."_

And just like that, Tamaki's hyper prince persona flared back to life. He made a noise that Sky would have described as a squeal of happiness, and his smile was wide and radiant as he took both her hands in his.

"You speak French?! Pixie!"

She laughed and nodded. She knew that would distract from the seriousness. She couldn't help the little giggles that bubbled up as she saw the confused looks of the others gathered around.

"I'm not exactly fluent, but I get by. Mother is half-French, so she's been teaching me."

There was a tug on her sleeve, and looked down to see Honey standing there, clutching Usa-chan to his chest. She wondered if he went anywhere without the little pink bunny.

"What was that word you called Tama-chan? I don't think I've heard it before."

" _Chardonneret._ It means 'goldfinch' in French."

"That's so cute! Tama-chan's a goldfinch!"

Tamaki blushed, causing the twins to rush over and pinch his cheeks. They spoke in unison, a trend that Sky wasn't sure she could get used to.

"Aw, Boss is a little goldfinch! So cute!"

"Ow! Hey! Knock it off!"

"Never!"

Sky and Honey both dissolved into giggles at the interaction. Tamaki was stamping his feet and flapping his hands at the twins, who refused to quit teasing him. After a few minutes of this, Kyoya came over to break up the "fight", ending it easily by whacking all three boys on the head with his ever-present notebook.

"That's enough of that."

All three pouted at Kyoya for a moment, but none were brave enough to go up against the slender boy with the nickname of Shadow King. Sky cleared her throat and tried to look serious, but it was difficult to keep a straight face.

"Sorry, Kyoya, it was mostly my fault. I kind of started it, I guess."

"It's not your fault, Pixie. Those three always find some way of getting into trouble."

"Well then, it's good that they have you to keep them in line. God only knows what they might get up to if you weren't holding the reigns."

"Yes, well, that's certainly true."

She offered the studious boy a cheeky grin, and was pleasantly surprised when a faint blush crawled up his cheeks. He cleared his throat and nudged his glasses up. Before he could say anything else, Honey had grabbed Sky's hand and was tugging on it.

"You look so much better, Pixie-chan! I'm so glad you're not sad anymore!"

Sky glanced down, and her heart melted at the relief on the sweet little face. It was just too cute how much he cared. She reached out and ruffled his hair with her free hand and grinned broadly.

"How can anyone be sad when you're around, Honey-chan? You're such an adorable little bunny rabbit, it's impossible to stay sad!"

He smiled so brightly at her comment that she was almost blinded. He really was completely adorable. It didn't surprise her in the slightest that so many didn't believe he was as powerful as she knew him to be. But the little ball of sunshine could destroy whole towns if he chose to, no matter how cute and innocent he looked.

"Hey, if I'm a bunny, and Tama-chan's a goldfinch, what's everybody else?"

Sky hadn't thought of that. The comparisons just came so naturally, she didn't need to think before uttering them. But now she looked around, contemplating. She tucked her lip between her teeth and curled up on one of the ornate sofas while she thought. Honey clambered up beside her and rested his little blonde head on her shoulder.

"Well, I would have to say that Hikaru and Kaoru are monkeys. They're so mischievous, always causing chaos for Tamaki and poor Kyoya. Just a good thing they don't really have tails, image how much more trouble they could get into!"

Honey burst into giggles that were so infectious that everyone was laughing and smiling after a moment. The twins shared a look, then shrugged and nodded in unison. They pulled faces and hooted at Sky, causing even more giggles from Honey.

"Yup. Definitely monkeys. Definitely."

"Yeah, well, what about Kyoya then? He's scary, he's probably like, a bear or alligator or something."

Sky still hadn't quite figured out how to tell the twins apart, so she wasn't sure which one had spoken. But the other nodded emphatically in agreement. Sky uttered a small laugh and shook her head.

"Nah. Kyoya's only scary when you guys are being crazy. Hmm…"

She cocked her head to one side, studying Kyoya. He was sitting primly as always, writing something in his notebook. He looked like he wasn't paying any attention, but Sky knew that he saw and heard so much more than he let on. He was just too good at not letting anything show on his face. After a moment, she nodded.

"I think Kyoya would be an owl. Very calm on the surface, but can see and hear nearly everything. His looks are deceiving in a way, because he doesn't look like he would be aggressive. And he isn't, usually. But once he hits his breaking point, those razor-sharp talons come out of hiding, and you're no better off than the little mouse caught in his claws."

Kyoya nudged his glasses up and turned to look at Sky with the barest hint of a smile.

"Very astute, Pixie. I think an owl would be an appropriate analogy. But what, pray tell, could have prompted you to pick a goldfinch for Tamaki? I think perhaps a large, bumbling dog of some sort would be a better fit."

"Hey, I am _not_ bumbling! You're so cruel!"

Sky snickered a little at Tamaki's outburst.

"True enough, I initially thought of Tamaki as a puppy, he's so hyper and eager to please everyone. But I think really, it's more 'Prince Tamaki' the Host Club president that's the puppy. That's what people expect, so that's what he gives them. But the real Tamaki? He's just a sweet little golden songbird that just wants everything and everyone to be happy all the time."

"Awwww, Pixie! That's so sweet, princess!"

"Just the truth, Tamaki. And again, I'm not a princess."

Honey tapped her shoulder fervently. His eyes were wide as he clutched Usa-chan to his chest.

"You're _so_ good at this, Pixie-chan! I can totally see everybody as the animals you picked! What about Takashi, what is he, what is he?"

"Oh that's easy. He's a wolf. Wolves are pack animals, strong and loyal, and they protect their pack no matter what. A wolf wouldn't randomly attack for no reason. They're actually very gentle, unless their pack is threatened. And then you wouldn't find a fiercer opponent. You guys are Takashi's pack, his family, and no one in their right mind would even think of hurting you."

There were nods of agreement from everyone before she had even finished speaking. She risked a small glance at the wolf in question, and was surprised to see a faint blush staining his cheeks. _Huh. What's that about?_ She was shocked when Honey spoke after a moment, because he was calm and perfectly serious.

"You're right about everything except one thing. You said, 'you guys are Takashi's pack.' But Pixie-chan, you forgot to include yourself. You're one of us now, you're in our pack too."

Sky was so shocked, she couldn't speak. Her cheeks grew warm, her heart leapt into her throat, and her eyes filled. She looked around at the small group and saw fervent nods of agreement from all corners. She sniffled and cast her gaze down at her hands, which were twisted together in her lap. She cleared her throat roughly and, after a few false starts, finally managed to force her words out in a harsh whisper.

"That's… That's unbelievably sweet. But you all barely know me. Hardly at all. You don't… you don't know the real me at all. If, if… If you knew even half… I… Panic attacks are just the tip of the iceberg. Trust me, you, you… You wouldn't want anything to do with me if you knew who I really am. What I really am…"

"That's where you're wrong."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Chapter 6, and you're still reading! I'm so thrilled! Hang on tight, dear Reader, there is much turbulence cropping up.**

 **Trigger warning: Sky's past is discovered. The death of her parents, vague mention of foster care hell, mental anguish. But there are happy fluffy moments too! There are cuddles and cute nicknames and warm fuzzies! And not to worry, this one ends on a positive note.**

 **As always, I don't own the Hosts, how sad. Reviews/PMs are always welcome!**

* * *

Kyoya's voice was soft, but firm. It held no room for discussion or argument. Sky's head shot up in confusion, and she stared at him through the tears that filled her bright blue eyes. He gave Honey a pointed look, and sat beside Sky when Honey immediately vacated the seat. He held the ever-present notebook in his hands, and opened it before holding it out to her. She took it in trembling hands and stared, her breath hitching in a sharp gasp.

"It's been my habit to do a background check on all possible clients of the Host Club. You're not a client, obviously, but the same applies for anyone who spends such a great deal of time in our company."

Between his words, and the papers in her hands, Kyoya's meaning slowly started to become clear. Sky whimpered quietly and said nothing. Kyoya nodded slightly and continued.

"Granted, I didn't feel it necessary to share every little detail. But everyone here knows that your birth parents were both teachers in a small American public school, and you grew up with little. We know how you lost them, and when. We know you almost died in that crash as well, and spent a great deal of time in hospital before moving to foster care. Of course, the details of your time there are, hmm…a bit scarce... We know that Kenji and Suzette Hoshimura formally adopted you just shy of your fourteenth birthday. We know that you were home-schooled for a while, then attended an all-girls academy before moving to Japan."

Sky's mouth dropped open and she stared at Kyoya. He just lied, the horrific details of her nightmare in foster care were in clear black and white in his notebook. He raised an eyebrow and gave her the subtlest head shake. He knew, but hadn't divulged the hellish truth to the rest of the group. She didn't know what to say. A few tears spilled over, and her breathing was shallow. Before she could make her brain catch up, Kyoya gave her a little smile and continued.

"Oh yes, and one more little thing. All this lovely brown hair? It isn't real."

It was such a change from the seriousness of a moment ago that it shocked a choked laugh from her sore throat. She coughed and choked for a minute, giggling uncontrollably. Tears streamed down her face, but they were no longer the tears of desperate hopelessness. After a moment, she finally got herself under control and wiped her eyes, sniffling.

"God… Oh man… Well hell, what am I supposed to say now? You're right, that covers just about everything, I guess."

"Wait, wait, wait. What do you mean, Pixie's hair isn't real?"

Tamaki looked so confused and so comical that she almost dissolved into another fit of giggles. Kyoya let out a small laugh.

"Alright, maybe I forgot to share that bit of information."

That was too much. Sky burst into high-pitched giggles, struggling to muffle the sound by placing both hands over her mouth. When they finally tapered off, she turned back to Tamaki.

"Well, shit. I guess I can't really make things worse at this point, can I? It's true, this is a wig. I, uh… It's sort of a compromise, I guess. Since I refuse to wear that ugly yellow monstrosity, I figured it was only fair. I try not to draw too much attention to myself here, because that causes my anxiety to go sky-high. And you've seen what happens then. Poor Takashi's had to witness two panic attacks already."

She flashed a grateful, apologetic smile his way, and was pleased to see a small but genuine smile in response as he nodded. She cleared her throat, but Tamaki spoke up before she could say anything else.

"I don't understand. Why are you wearing a wig? Did you get a bad haircut or something?"

She laughed and shook her head. So naïve.

"Nope. Um, ok, that actually depends on personal opinion and stuff. But no, my real hair is cut the way I want it. It's just… Um… Well, damn."

She shrugged and just went for it. She tugged the wig off, pulled the hair tie out, and flipped her rainbow locks over the right side of her face. She gave her head a tiny shake to settle the jaw-length strands as she smoothed the shorter black pieces down. There was silence as she laid the long brown wig and Kyoya's notebook on the table nearby. She tucked her lip between her teeth and kept her eyes downcast. Just as she started to get really nervous, Tamaki spoke up, his voice quiet but earnest.

"You were right, you're not a princess. You're a majestic unicorn!"

Sky's head shot up in shock, then she burst into surprised laughter. She got another shock just a moment later, as Honey suddenly flung himself onto her lap. She let out a little squeal as he put his hands on her cheeks, but she resisted the urge the pull away. Honey's eyes were wide and bright. Sky swallowed thickly and grew silent, wondering why the little blonde was suddenly so very serious. She tucked her lip between her teeth again, biting nervously as she waited for him to speak.

"I still think you're a princess, Pixie-chan. But not the kind most people think of. You're like a princess and a knight at the same time. You're strong and brave, and you don't need a prince to come rescue you, 'cause you rescue yourself. A regular princess would just stay locked up in the tower and cry all the time and wither away if they went through all the bad things you have. But not our princess. You didn't just escape the tower, you knocked it down and used the bricks to build a beautiful flower garden."

She didn't know what to say. Her eyes filled once more, and she tried to swallow past the lump in her throat. She was moved past shock, completely speechless as Honey pressed a soft kiss on her cheek and gave her a gentle hug. She sniffled and wrapped her arms around his thin frame, actually glad for the contact, surprising herself. After a moment, Honey let go and curled up on the arm of the sofa, sticking close to Sky.

"Very well-said, Honey-senpai."

Kyoya's voice was soft and surprisingly gentle. Sky turned to look at him, and he offered a little smile and patted her hand lightly. Her lips curved into a soft smile in return, and she turned her hand over to hold his for just a moment. Before anything else could be said, however, the twins bounced over and pulled Sky to her feet. She let out a rusty squeak and wobbled unsteadily, but righted herself quickly.

"No fair, we want Pixie cuddles too!"

Before she could even process their statement, the twins had wrapped their arms around her waist from either side, nuzzling against the tall girl's shoulders. She blinked and stuttered for a few seconds, then smiled lightly and curled an arm around each boy, giving them a gentle squeeze. They were shocked, but both pulled back long enough to grin at each other before leaning up to place a quick kiss on her cheeks. Sky blushed a little and gave them both a playful shove.

"Jeez… What's with you guys today?"

She rubbed her eyes roughly, wiping away what she sincerely hoped would be the last tears of the day. She tucked her rainbow locks behind her ear and stared at her feet, hoping that she wasn't blushing as badly as she thought. She was going to sit back down, but didn't get the chance.

Tamaki had approached cautiously. He took Sky's hand gently in both of his, slowly taking a step closer. His eyes were bright as he tilted his head slightly, giving her a questioning look. She offered a tiny smile and held her other arm out, nodding. He smiled broadly and pulled her close, letting go of her hand only to slip his arms around her in a tight hug. She hugged back gently for a moment, then gave him a little nudge.

"Too tight, _chardonneret,_ can't breathe."

Tamaki gasped and jumped back. Before he had a chance to apologize, Sky patted him on the head, giving him a sweet smile. His own radiant grin returned, and he too, swooped in to give the shocked girl a swift peck on the cheek. She laughed softly and waved her hands in mock-frustration.

"God, you guys. I've gotten more kisses today than in the last six years combined! What's going on?"

There were a few soft chuckles, and she glanced around, grinning at everyone. Everyone seemed relieved that the crisis appeared to be over, and there were smiles all around. Tamaki answered her question in a light tone, but his sincerity was obvious.

"You're obviously a unicorn. Or possibly a sorceress. You've worked your magic on us all, Pixie, my dear. _Nous t'aimons, princesse."_

Sky's jaw dropped. He couldn't possibly have said what she thought she heard. She started to shake her head in denial, but one of the twins piped up.

"My French is pretty terrible, but I know enough to know what that means."

The other twin nodded and continued the thought.

"The Boss is right, you know."

A quick look passed between the twins and Tamaki before the twins spoke together, grinning cheekily at Sky.

"We love you, princess Pixie!"

Honey loudly voiced his agreement, while Kyoya and Takashi both nodded silently. Sky's throat threatened to close, and her eyes filled with tears once again. She refused to allow it, blinking rapidly. She cleared her throat roughly, twice.

"Damnit, you guys. Stop making me cry, my eyes hurt enough already."

She uttered a watery laugh and pressed a knuckle to one eye, her lips curving up in the brightest smile they had seen from her yet.

"I love you guys too. And oh my God, that feels weird to say. Really, really good, but so damned weird."

"Why is it weird, Pixie-chan?"

She turned to look at Honey, who was all sunshine and smiles again. She shrugged a little.

"Because, except for my parents, I haven't loved anyone in almost seven years. And I couldn't let anyone get close, so no one loved me, either."

She sat back down, tucking her feet under her. Patting Honey's hand, she continued in a quiet, but steady voice.

"You see, after Mommy and Daddy died, I didn't have any family left. So after I was well enough physically to leave the hospital, I got put in foster care. I… Well, I can't talk about that just yet, but it was hell. Anyway, just a few days before I turned thirteen, the Hoshimuras took me in. God, I hated them at first. But I was just projecting all the trauma and stuff onto them, they're actually really amazing people. I know I'm blessed to get to have a second set of wonderful parents. So many people don't even get one. Um, anyway, where was I? Oh, right. Mother and Father refused to give up, they were going to love me whether I liked it or not. Before I even knew it, I loved them back. But I had built up these walls around my heart, I wasn't about to let anyone else get close to me. But then, oh then…"

She smiled and gave Honey a little tug, pulling the happy blonde onto her lap and giving him a quick hug. He giggled and hugged back tightly before leaning against her and laying his head on her shoulder as she continued.

"Well, then we moved here. And this adorable little bunny just didn't care in the slightest about my walls. He scaled right over the damned things and knocked them down. So for the first time in years, my heart was open. It's all so new to me, and I admit that I'm still kind of terrified. I mean, not terrified. It's not… Hell. I'm not afraid of any of you guys, that's not what I meant. It's just the idea of getting close to people again. Especially guys. You lot have been amazing, really. But it's been such a short time, and my issues have been around for years. I'm probably going to have more breakdowns, and I'm sure there are going to be times you guys hate me."

"That's not true, Pixie-chan, we could never hate you!"

She smiled and patted the little blonde head, tousling his hair.

"Oh, you just wait, little bunny. You've just seen some tears and a fainting spell. Just wait 'til I really get going."

He giggled and shook his head.

"Nuh uh. You're too sweet and cute, nobody could hate you!"

There were nods and murmurs of agreement from all sides, and Sky blushed a little. Her heart was full, and she was happier than she could have hoped to be. She was so shocked that these lads knew so much of the trauma of her past, and still wanted to be friends. And not just that, but they actually truly cared for her! If she wasn't careful, they were going to make her cry again. She shook her head slightly.

"You're all just too sweet. I'm really grateful, and really lucky to have such good friends. Thank you all so, so much."

She grinned, then flapped her hands, literally waving away the seriousness.

"So, changing the subject before you guys make me cry _again_! Tamaki, _chardonneret_ , which of my cosplay pieces did you like best?"

It worked. Tamaki's eyes lit up and he bounced in his seat, so excited to talk about one of his favorite subjects. They spent a very enjoyable time discussing cosplay, costumes, and Sky's creative process. Honey laid his head on her shoulder as Tamaki gestured wildly a few feet away, and actually fell asleep a few minutes later as Sky stroked his hair gently. When she noticed, she couldn't help the bright smile that lit up her face.

A little while later, it was time to go home. Tamaki and the twins left after a series of dramatic farewells. Sky almost didn't want to move, she was so content to sit there and cuddle the little ball of sunshine. Takashi lifted him from her arms with ease and settled him on his own broad shoulder, the little blonde never stirring for a moment. Sky stood and stretched her stiff muscles. She noticed Takashi watching with the slightest hint of concern, and shook her head lightly.

"I'm just a little stiff, nothing to worry about."

He nodded, and the concern left his eyes. She smiled and leaned up to place a swift kiss on his cheek, shocking them both.

"Thank you for everything, Takashi. I couldn't have managed today without you."

The faintest blush stained his cheeks at her quiet, emphatic words. He lifted his hand to pat her head, the corner of his mouth turning up in a small smile. Sky wondered at the blush, but said nothing. He stroked her hair once, then turned to leave, offering a small wave to Kyoya.

Sky turned to the so-called Shadow King. He had removed his glasses, and was polishing them with a small cloth. She sat back down next to him, turning to face him fully. She was nervous, but determined to have her say. She took a deep breath to steel herself.

"Kyoya… I'm glad you stayed behind. There's… There's something I have to say."

Kyoya slipped his glasses back on and tucked the cloth away, then angled toward Sky, clasping his hands over his knee. He stayed silent, but gave her his full attention. After a moment of stammering, she finally managed to put her thoughts together in a relatively coherent manner.

"I… I don't know why you didn't say anything to the others about…about, um, the foster home… But I… I'm… I'm really grateful."

She stammered for another moment, trying to continue, but failing. Kyoya simply took one of her trembling hands in his and patted it gently.

"It's alright, Pixie, you don't need to be afraid. That information isn't something that anyone needs to know. I may be the Shadow King, but I'm not actually evil. You're my friend, and I would never purposely hurt a friend."

Sky's lips curved in a small smile, and she breathed a shaky sigh of relief. She looked down at their hands, blinking away the tears that threatened to fall, and then did something that shocked Kyoya greatly. She laid her hands on his cheeks and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. When she spoke, her words were quiet and simple, but full of emotion.

"Thank you, Kyoya."

A slight blush colored Kyoya's cheeks, and he offered Sky a genuine smile.

"Of course, my dear. You can trust me with anything. I won't ask any hard questions, and I won't bring up subjects that will hurt you, but you should know something."

He reached up and cradled her face in one hand, lightly running his thumb over her heated cheek. He continued in a soft voice.

"I am always right here if you need to talk. About anything at all. I won't judge, I won't offer useless platitudes or cliché advice. I'll just listen, alright?"

Sky sniffled and nodded. Before she could think about it, she had pulled the lad into a tight hug. Kyoya made a shocked noise, but wrapped his arms around his friend and embraced her gently. She pulled away after a moment with a little grin.

"You're too sweet, little owl."

Kyoya let out a startled laugh at the nickname, but smiled back before plastering the emotionless mask back on his pretty face.

"Don't tell anyone. I do have a reputation to uphold, you know."

Sky snickered a little and nodded. She mimed zipping her lips, though she couldn't stop them from curving in a happy grin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Welcome to chapter 7! Wow, you're really devouring my story, dear Reader! Yay!**

 **Trigger warning: No triggers this time! It's a happy, fluffy chapter! There _is_ one scene with vague adult content. Sky likes to cause trouble. And she has a potty mouth.**

 **I don't own the Hosts, sigh. Reviews/PMs are welcome!**

* * *

-Friday, two weeks later-

The last two weeks had passed joyfully for Sky. Her classes were easier than she had anticipated, and they were rather enjoyable. She still took her lunch alone in her classroom, but she had taken to staying after school each day. She waited for the Hosts to finish their Club activities, choosing to do her homework in what she now called the Breakdown Room. It was empty and quiet, and she enjoyed the peace each day between the stress of school and the boisterousness of her visits with the lads.

It was becoming easier to be surrounded by boys each day. Sky no longer shrieked in fear at the slightest touch, and she actually enjoyed the hugs and random pats from her friends. She still wasn't ready to deal with the squealing crowds of vapid girls, but she was perfectly content to wait her turn. Besides, she suspected that she was one of very few people who got to see the lads for who they really were, and not just the Host characters they employed for their guests.

Friday afternoon, she was curled up in her usual chair in her Breakdown Room, waiting for the boys to finish their Club business. She had taken the silly brown wig off and tucked it into her bag, glad that she didn't need to hide from them anymore. She slipped off the shiny black uniform shoes and tucked her legs under her, content to re-read one of her favorite books as she waited.

She fished a strawberry lollipop from her bag and stuck it in her mouth, shoving the wrapper in her pocket before returning to her book. She leaned her elbow on the arm of the chair and rested her chin on her fist as she read. Though she could recite whole passages by heart, she was soon lost in the story, travelling with the heroes and living the battles in her head. She was so consumed by the fantasy that she lost all track of time, and didn't even hear the door open.

Takashi and Honey stood in the open doorway, watching the silent girl. Honey was about to bound toward her, but Takashi laid a hand on his head and made a shushing gesture. Honey grinned at his tall cousin, but stayed quiet. He thought Pixie-chan looked so cute, her pretty blue eyes gleaming as she read. He wondered what her book was about, what made it so captivating that she couldn't hear the door open.

After a long moment, Takashi cleared his throat quietly. Sky twitched and dropped her book, startled. She looked over and grinned sheepishly before picking her book up. She stuck her bookmark in the front cover, not caring that she had lost her place. After tucking the well-worn book into her bag, she stood and stretched.

"Hi guys. Sorry, guess I got a little too distracted."

She slipped her feet into her shoes as Honey ran over to give her a hug. She gave the sunny blonde a squeeze and tousled his hair. She fished a second lollipop out of her bag and offered it, giggling at the little squeal of glee. He hugged her extra tight before bouncing around joyfully.

Sky hitched the strap of her bag over her shoulder and walked over to the door, where Takashi waited with a small smile tugging the corner of his mouth. She lightly bumped his elbow with hers and flashed a playful grin. His lips curved a little more in reply, and he reached up to pat her shoulder. The three of them set off for Music Room #3 together, Honey humming and giggling happily around his lollipop.

"Anything exciting happen during Club time today?"

"Nah."

"Just the usual, incessant giggling and cooing?"

"Yup."

Sky snickered and shook her head slightly. She wondered what the serious, quiet lad could possibly see in a gaggle of shrieking, vapid girls like that. Personally, she would have probably wanted to slap the lot of them. Not that Takashi would raise a hand to a lady, even if she totally deserved it. They walked into the room, and Sky's ears were instantly assaulted.

"Pixie darling! There you are! We were so worried, _ma cherie_!"

She smiled at Tamaki and patted his head reassuringly. His pout vanished immediately, replaced by his usual cheeky grin.

"I'm sorry, _chardonneret_ , I got caught up in my book again."

"You're such a nerd, Pixie."

Sky flipped her hair and struck a mock-offended air. She spoke in as haughty a voice as possible in the twins' direction.

"Just because you two monkeys can barely manage a pop-up book doesn't mean those of us who actually enjoy books are nerds."

The twins adopted equally shocked looks, jaws hanging open comically. Tamaki and Honey both burst into laughter, and Sky struggled to keep a straight face. It only lasted a few seconds before she broke into giggles, and the twins stuck their tongues out at her. She grinned at the redheads, shaking her head at their silliness.

She walked over and sat across from Kyoya at a small table, watching him write in the ever-present notebook. He spoke without looking up.

"Hello Pixie, how are you today?"

"I'm alright, and how is my favorite little owl?"

The nickname made Kyoya blush, which Sky found adorable. She wasn't sure why his cheeks went the slightest bit pink, but she enjoyed it. He cleared his throat and nudged his glasses up before answering.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

"So, what are you writing this time? World domination plans, secret recipes? Erotic _My Little Pony_ fanfiction?"

That last idea was so completely absurd that Kyoya burst into shocked laughter. The rest of the lads all stared, surprised into silence. Sky flashed him a cheeky grin. After a moment the laughter tapered off, and Kyoya took his glasses off to rub his eye. Sky took advantage of the situation and snatched the notebook, then jumped up and shot across the room before he could catch her. She looked down at the pages and let out a squeal.

"Oh my _God,_ Kyoya! I knew you were twisted, but this is beyond filthy!"

Kyoya jumped up and rushed at her, his face going bright red. She yelped and dashed in a different direction.

"Holy hell, man, this is kinky! And this one! This isn't even anatomically possible!"

The others watched in extreme shock and no little amusement as Kyoya chased the girl around the room in a silent rage. He was nearly apoplectic as Sky leapt over tables, cackling. Finally, after an agonizingly long moment, Sky collapsed onto a sofa, giggling maniacally in between wheezing gasps. Kyoya ripped the notebook out of her hands and glared at her, silent and trembling.

The whole group was silent, waiting anxiously to see how this played out. Sky stood and smoothed down her jacket as her giggles finally subsided, then tried for a remorseful look as she straightened to look Kyoya in the eyes. His color was returning to normal, but his lips were pursed together in a tight line. Sky swallowed thickly and blinked twice, then shocked everyone even more with her next words.

"You know, you're totally hot when you're pissed off. Very sexy."

All was still for a single second, then Sky grinned cheekily and kissed Kyoya on the tip of his nose. His jaw dropped, and he looked so comically stunned that she burst into laughter before dashing away to hide behind Takashi.

"Ok, ok, ok! I'm a total asshole, I admit it! I made it all up, Kyoya's notebook just has accounting stuff and other boring Club details in it. There's no smut in it at all, and Kyoya's totally vanilla as far as I know. Ok? Don't kill me!"

There was complete and total silence for a moment. Then Hikaru and Kaoru fell over each other cackling, Tamaki collapsed onto the nearest sofa, trying in vain to muffle high-pitched giggles, even Takashi was chuckling quietly. Sky risked a quick peek around his shoulder at Kyoya, who still hadn't turned around. He was still standing near the sofa with his back to them, one hand raised to his face and his shoulders shaking almost violently. _Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit…_

Sky approached cautiously, instantly remorseful. No one else seemed to notice just yet. Swallowing thickly against the sudden lump in her throat, she moved to stand in front of him. She reached out one trembling hand to touch his arm as she whispered.

"Kyoya…?"

He lifted his head to look at Sky, and the expression on his face made her half-tempted to punch him. He was _laughing_! Sky's jaw dropped, and her brain malfunctioned. She blinked in shock for a moment before she could think of anything to say.

"Um, guys? I think I broke him…"

She poked Kyoya in the shoulder a couple of times, eyes wide. After a moment, he let out a rather undignified snort and wiped away tears of mirth. He shook his head, then cleared his throat roughly, twice.

"Pixie, you are, without a doubt, absolutely the _weirdest_ girl I have ever met in my life."

Filled with immense relief, Sky grinned radiantly at him.

"Well, yeah. But that's why you love me, right?"

"It is, indeed. I find normal girls desperately boring."

With that, he slung an arm around the relieved girl's shoulder and gave her an affectionate squeeze. She laughed softly and lightly bumped her head against his, curling her arm around his waist. After a quick hug, she let go and wandered over to where Tamaki sat, still giggling uncontrollably. She slipped the offensive shoes off once again and curled up next to the blonde, tucking her legs under her.

Tamaki's giggles started to taper off, but then he glanced over at Kyoya, and burst into another round. He collapsed, laying his head on Sky's lap as the high-pitched, hysterical sounds ripped from his throat. Sky shook her head with a little grin. Tamaki closed his eyes and covered his mouth with both hands, trying in vain to smother the giggles.

Sky drummed her fingertips on his forehead, tapping out an upbeat rhythm. When that didn't work, she took to using her fingernails instead, poking him progressively harder until he finally fell silent. He cracked one eye open to look at her, his face scrunching into something that was almost a pout. He reached up and swatted her hand away, then rubbed his forehead.

"Owwie, what was that for?"

"I thought that was the reset function."

She stuck her tongue out at him, then ruffled his hair. He sat up with a grin and ran his fingers through his hair. She grinned back, and yawning slightly, leaned back into the corner of the sofa.

"Man, I'm tired now. Honey-chan, little bunny, how can you possibly bounce around like that all day? Are you just literally full of sugar and Red Bull?"

Honey giggled and jumped up onto the sofa between Sky and Tamaki, leaning his head against the girl's shoulder.

"Yup! Well, the sugar, anyway. Red Bull tastes yucky."

He wrinkled his nose in distaste. Sky chuckled and nodded in agreement, then patted the little blonde head.

"Very true. It's gross."

She turned her head as the other lads gathered around and sat. She glanced around at her friends and thought again that she was sincerely happy that she had finally opened her heart. The last few weeks had been truly wonderful. She wondered how she had managed so many years without anyone to lean on. Her lips curved up in a tender smile as she reflected on just how much she had come to care for these lads.

"What a lovely smile, _ma cherie_! Tell us, what are you thinking about to smile so prettily?"

Sky looked over at Tamaki and blushed slightly at the compliment. She gave a little shrug. Might as well be honest.

"I was just thinking how glad I am that I have all of you in my life. The last few weeks have been… Well, to be perfectly honest, I haven't been this happy since before Mommy and Daddy died."

"Aww! We're glad that you're in our lives too, Pixie-chan!"

With that pronouncement, Honey threw his arms around Sky's neck and hugged her tightly. She laughed quietly and embraced him gently, patting his back. She had to give him a little nudge after a moment, because she was having trouble drawing a full breath. He gave her a sunny little grin and a swift peck on the cheek before settling back into his seat.

"It's true, Pixie. I don't think any of us realized just how boring our lives were before you got here."

Sky looked over at the redhead with shock, then felt another blush creep up her cheeks. She cleared her throat and tried not to sound as flustered as she felt by all the compliments.

"I don't know, I'm pretty damn boring, Kaoru. Well, unless you count the panic attacks as exciting. I guess they could be pretty entertaining to watch."

She yawned, missing the shocked look that passed between the twins. She said Kaoru's name with no hesitation, there was no guessing or uncertainty in her voice. How did she _know_? They hitched their shoulders in identical shrugs, totally lost. Sky rubbed her eye and glanced around, swiftly changing the subject.

"So, what do you all have planned for the weekend? Anything fun and exciting?"

"Actually, I think this is one weekend where none of us have any plans."

Sky glanced at Kyoya, shocked. The lads were always busy with one thing or another, so the information didn't make sense for a moment. When it finally sank in, she made a contemplative face. _Hmm…_ Before she could make up her mind, the words were already coming out of her mouth.

"Well, since nobody's going to be busy, you guys could always come over to my place. The little theater that Mother wanted is finally done, so we could have a movie marathon or something."

There were murmurs of agreement, and Tamaki's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Could we, Pixie? You could show us your cosplay stuff!"

Sky laughed quietly and ran a hand through her hair with a rueful grin. _Walked right into that one._ She shrugged a little.

"Yeah, I could do that, I suppose. I've got a couple new things in progress in the studio that I could show you."

"The studio?"

"Oh yeah. Heh. Since the production of my cosplay stuff is such a big deal, Mother and Father insisted on building me an art studio, so I would have plenty of space. It's kind of embarrassing in a way, but it's totally awesome. The space makes it so much easier to do some of the fabrication. Especially with some of the over-sized weapons and stuff."

She grinned a little sheepishly, vaguely embarrassed as always by her parents' wealth. She still had trouble accepting their enormous gifts, such as the art studio.

"That sounds awesome, Pixie. Will you really let us see your unfinished stuff?"

"Sure, Hikaru, why wouldn't I?"

She had done it again! The twins shared another shocked glance. How did she know?

"How do you _do_ that?"

Sky raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Do what? What did I do?"

"You said Hikaru just now. How did you know it was me? And how did you know Kaoru said things were boring earlier? How did you _know_?"

Oh, that. Sky shrugged a little as everyone turned to look at her. There was mild shock on each face, but the twins looked as if she'd found the Holy Grail. Or possibly sprouted another head.

"It's not that hard. Despite your looks, you're two very different, unique people. Well, except when you're doing that mirror thing for Club stuff, then it's a little difficult. But I can tell my little monkeys apart."

Despite being different, unique individuals, twin blushes crept up their cheeks. Sky flashed them a little grin. Before she could say anything else, however, Honey voiced his excited opinion.

"We should definitely go to Pixie-chan's house this weekend! It'll be so much fun! We should, we should, we should!"

"Well, I think that settles that, then."

With a wry smile, Kyoya closed his notebook and nudged his glasses up. Sky grinned as Tamaki let out a cheerful whoop and Honey clapped happily. She laughed quietly at their excitement, then reluctantly unfolded her long legs and stood to stretch.

"Alright, on that note, it's about time for me to get going. I've got to stop by the market on the way home. You guys come over whenever you want, as long as it's after 10 AM. This whole early morning shit just doesn't happen on weekends."

Their laughter followed her out the door. She left the school with a light heart and a bounce in her step.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Welcome, dear Reader, to chapter 8! Enjoying the ride so far? Hold on tight, this one gets just a little bumpy.**

 **Trigger warning: Sky reminisces about Mommy and Daddy. Nothing overly dramatic, but a little sadness. (Just a note, Mommy and Daddy's appearances are loosely based on my own parents, who come from Irish and Native American, respectively. And yes, I'm pale just like Sky. That and the hairstyle are the only things we have in common.)**

 **I still don't own the Hosts, isn't that sad? Sky mentions "Fyre Scythe" in passing. It's an anime that doesn't exist in our world, I just thought it was a fun title. Reviews/PMs are always welcome!**

* * *

-The Next Day-

Sky wasn't sure when "her boys," as she thought of them, would come over. The little voice of anxiety and paranoia at the back of her head tried to whisper that they wouldn't show up. But for the first time, Sky had no trouble at all in silencing the negative little bastard.

She hadn't slept well, but she wasn't about to let that stop her. She had a hurried breakfast, just scarfing down a protein bar and some mixed berry juice. Then she rushed down the hall and out the back door, eager to get to her studio. She rushed past the enormous pool, purposely shielding her gaze from the crystalline water.

She stood in the open doorway of her studio, looking around with her hands on her hips. She hadn't realized just how messy this place had gotten! She pulled up her favorite playlist on the computer and turned the volume up high, then dashed around, tidying up.

There were scraps of bright fabric, bits of thick foam and latex, and she wasn't sure what else scattered all around the floor. There were half-built weapons, shields, and random armor plates on various tables. Racks of half-finished costume pieces were rolled into a corner. On one table sat a plethora of foam and latex prosthetics that were ready to be used and painted. The various wounds, scars, and mutations looked a little sad without any color to them.

She stuffed the prosthetics into a clear bin, choosing not to sort and separate them just yet. She checked a few of the weapons to see if the glue and paint were dry yet, and decided to leave everything out. She wasn't about to screw up hours of work by smudging paint in critical spots. After finally locating a broom and dustpan, she set to ridding the floor of scraps.

Finally, she deemed her workspace passably tidy. It was, after all, a _work_ space, not a _display_. One should expect a certain level of disorder in an art studio, she reasoned. She turned the music off and hurried back to the main house.

She dashed upstairs to her bedroom. After a quick scan to make sure nothing embarrassing was left out, she stood in front of her open closet, debating. This would be the first time the lads would see her in something other than that ugly school uniform. She wanted to make a halfway decent impression, but she didn't want to look like she had actually tried to look good. This was just too difficult. How did normal girls do this _every freaking day?_ After several agonizing minutes, countless rejected ideas, and one extremely frustrating moment where she literally wanted to tear her hair out, she finally uttered a quiet scream and just grabbed randomly, pulling the first things that came to hand.

She ended up wearing tight black jeans with ripped knees and an overabundance of zippers, and a long-sleeved black t-shirt with a zombie unicorn emblazoned across the chest. She added a pair of dangly handcuff earrings and a choker made of black velvet with a silver ankh hanging from it. She was contemplating whether it would be worth the trouble to swipe on some eyeliner, but then the doorbell rang. _Shit, no time. Oh well, this will have to work._

Her mother had beaten her to the front door, and Sky had only reached the top of the massive staircase by the time the lads had filed in. She grinned broadly, tickled that they had all come together. She couldn't be bothered with the stairs, choosing to test her balance by sliding down the highly-polished banister instead. She shocked herself by _not_ face-planting in front of her friends. She stuck the landing and took a bow, straightening with a cheeky grin. Honey and Tamaki applauded, and the twins whistled appreciatively.

"Thank you, thank you. I'm here all week. No autographs, please."

"If you scratched that banister with those silly zippers, there will be hell to pay, my dear."

Sky grinned at her mother and adopted an over-dramatic posture of apology.

"I'm so sorry, Mother _,_ please don't lock me in that dark cellar again!"

Suzette laughed at her daughter's antics and shook her head. She kissed Sky on top of her head and left the teens to their own devices after some quick introductions. She was too pleased that her daughter finally had some friends, but she wasn't about to intrude and make them feel awkward.

Sky gestured vaguely at the boys with a little grin. They were all dressed casually, but in a way that subtly showed their families' wealth. She thought they all looked rather dashing.

"So this is where I live, obviously. Come on in, make yourselves at home. There are plenty of slippers over here, if you want, but it's not mandatory."

"You know, _ma cherie_ , if I didn't know better, I would swear that Miss Suzette was your birth mother. When you wear that pretty brown wig, you look a lot like her."

Sky turned and beamed at Tamaki. What an unexpected compliment!

"Aw, that's so sweet! She would get such a kick out of hearing that. She says that, even though we've only been together a few years, she feels like I've been her daughter forever."

"How precious!"

"I know, right?"

With another grin, she started wandering, giving the lads a quick tour of what she considered to be the important parts of the house. She started with the kitchen, where she had a fresh batch of cupcakes waiting on one of the long counters. Honey let out a little squeal of delight.

"Pixie-chan, you made cupcakes?!"

"Well, yeah. I couldn't have my boys come over and then not have some kind of treat, could I?"

She watched with a fond smile as Honey twirled happily around the kitchen, then patted his head when he finally stopped next to her. She gestured as she spoke.

"These with the white icing are strawberry, and the ones with yellow are lemon. I made the lemon ones a little bit tart, not quite as sweet."

"That was very thoughtful of you, Pixie."

"Aw. It's not a big deal, Kyoya, just some cupcakes. It's not like they're fancy or anything. Maybe next time you guys come over, I'll make some Danishes. They're flakey and delicious, but the dough actually takes two days to do properly. Oh, and you'll all have to let me know what kind of filling you'd want."

"You must really like baking, huh?"

Sky turned to the twins with a little smile. They were dressed similarly, but not identically today. She thought they were cuter when they weren't trying to be mirror images of each other.

"Yep. It's one of my favorite hobbies. Even when I get burned. Which, granted, isn't nearly as often anymore."

After a couple minutes, they continued on towards the back. Sky pointed down one hall they passed.

"The theater is down there. I stocked up on snacks and stuff, so we'll be set. But I said I'd show you the studio, so we'll just get that out of the way first, 'kay?"

She led them out the back door and past the monstrous pool. There were some appreciative murmurs, but only Takashi noticed how far Sky stayed from the pool, and how purposefully she avoided even looking at it. He tucked the information away without a word. She unlocked the studio door and pushed it open, flipping the light switch before bowing with a flourish.

"This, gentlemen, is where the magic happens. And the warfare. And if I forget to open the windows, occasionally some hallucinations."

There was quiet laughter at her last comment as the lads filed in and started to look around. The huge room smelled a little like chemicals and paint, but it was her happy place, and the smells we comforting to her. She watched her boys look around, then had a thought.

"Uh. Just, um… Don't touch the armor and weapons on this table. Some of the paint and stuff is still a little tacky, it might smear. Anything else is cool, though."

The lads continued to look around for several minutes. Tamaki, the twins, and Honey all picked up random things to examine, and Sky was pleased by the impressed looks they gave her work. After a bit, Tamaki turned back to look at her, and asked in a confused tone.

"But where are all the costumes from that photo album? I don't see any of those pieces here."

"Oh. Heh. Nah, that stuff is all finished. I don't keep the finished bits in here, there wouldn't be enough room. I have a room upstairs for all my cosplay outfits and props and stuff. This space is strictly for the unfinished work."

"Oh oh! Can we see the costume room, _ma cherie_ , can we please?"

"Yeah Pixie-chan, can we? Please please please?"

Sky grinned at the two hyper blondes and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure. I guess I can show you. But Tamaki, you're not allowed to steal any of my costumes."

She stuck her tongue out at him, and he grinned cheekily in return. They made their way back to the main house, and Sky showed them upstairs. With just the slightest hesitation, she opened the door to her bedroom and led them in.

"Since my bedroom came with a huge walk-in closet that I totally didn't need, I just turned it into my costume room instead. It's crazy, the stupid closet is obscenely huge. It's like, half the size of the house Mommy and Daddy had."

Tamaki rushed into the room with an excited whoop, Honey following close behind. Sky leaned against an empty space on the wall near the door, watching her silly friends. The twins had caught Tamaki's manic enthusiasm, and all four boys were dashing around, holding various pieces up to themselves and playing with the prop weapons. Takashi kept an eye on them, making sure nothing got damaged. Kyoya was inspecting a piece of ornate, green and black metal-scaled chainmail, examining the details.

"This is rather intricate, Pixie. Did you make this yourself?"

"Yep. That's the dragon-scale armor for my _Fyre Scythe_ cosplay. It looks awesome on, but it sucked to make. I lost track of how many times I cut myself with the damned scales. Next time I do something like that, I'm using plastic."

"I can just imagine how dangerous it was to make. But it is exquisitely detailed, you did a wonderful job on it."

"Aw, thank you. You're so swee- Hikaru, put that down before you put your brother's eye out! It may not be real, but it's still sharp as hell."

Hikaru yelped and dropped the futuristic bayonet he had been pointing at his twin. It fell to the floor with a light _clank_ and the redhead grinned sheepishly at Sky, blushing slightly. He quickly picked it up and set it back in its stand on the nearby table, relieved to see that it hadn't been damaged. Tamaki ran over and slapped both twins on the back of their heads. Sky just shook her head and snickered.

"God, you guys are dorks. It's a miracle no one has been seriously injured yet."

Takashi nodded in agreement before walking over to lean against the wall next to Sky. She grinned at him, delighted when his lips curved in a small smile in reply. They watched the others in silence for a few minutes. Sky found it comforting to share little moments like this with her tall friend. She loved all her boys, but the others could be overwhelming at times, so she was especially grateful for his calm, quiet presence.

"Ok, if you're all done playing dress-up, how about a movie?"

Honey let out a high-pitched giggle and ran over toward the door. Tamaki and the twins carefully put everything away before exiting. Kyoya had a thoughtful look on his face, but refrained from saying anything. As they filed back through Sky's bedroom, something caught Takashi's eye. He walked over to a chest of drawers to look at the single framed picture sitting on top.

In the picture, a pale, pretty woman with long wavy red hair and bright green eyes full of laughter sat beside a striking Native American man with straight black hair and a proud smile. Standing in front of the happy couple was a gangly young girl with black hair in two long braids and a radiant grin, her pretty blue eyes shining brightly.

Sky noticed Takashi looking at the picture and went to him. She picked the frame up, gently running her fingertips over the happy faces under the glass.

"I wanted my own horse _so_ bad when I was little, but of course, we couldn't afford something like that. But Mommy and Daddy found a place that needed volunteers, so I helped with grooming and feeding and stuff, and the owners let me ride the horses every day. This was taken after I had shown them how much my riding skills were improving. It was about two months after I turned eleven."

Her voice grew quiet toward the end. The others had gathered around to look at the picture, but Takashi's eyes were on Sky. She had a small, sad smile on her pretty face. He slipped an arm around her shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze. She sighed quietly and laid her head on his broad shoulder, grateful for the comforting embrace. After a moment, she straightened up and rubbed her eye with a little sniffle.

"It's a good memory to have, Sky."

"Yeah. Yeah, it really is."

She gave her friend a little grin and leaned up to swiftly peck his cheek before setting the treasured picture back on her dresser. She gave the frame a little pat and turned back to her boys. Tamaki tilted his head, studying Sky with a serious face. She raised an eyebrow in confusion, and he smiled brightly at her.

"Your parents look like lovely people."

"They really were, they were amazing. And wasn't Mommy so beautiful?"

"She was, indeed. You know, if you had red hair, you could pass as her twin."

Sky blushed, shocked. She had never thought she resembled her mother very much. She certainly looked more like her father in that old picture. She looked at it again, really studying her mother this time. After just a moment, she grinned and shook her head.

"Nah. There's just no way. I'm far too weird, _chardonneret_. But thank you for saying so anyway."

She cleared her throat and flapped her hands at the boys, shooing them into the hall with another bright smile.

"Alright, enough of this! Let's go already, boys."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Welcome to chapter 9! Jeez, 9 already? Are you binge-reading again, dear Reader? How fun!**

 **Trigger warning: Nothing but warm fuzzies in this chapter! There's a fleeting moment of worried Kyoya, and dirty-minded twins, but that's all. Enjoy the fluffs while they last!**

 **I STILL don't own the Hosts, stop reminding me! Reviews/PMs are welcome as always!**

* * *

-Several hours later-

After the second movie, Sky desperately needed to get up and stretch. While the twins and Tamaki were arguing over what to watch next, she got up and walked into the little kitchen attached to the home theater. Rubbing her eyes with a little groan at the sudden light, she shuffled across the room.

She noticed Takashi watching her and gave him a little grin before rotating her sore shoulder. He smiled lightly in return and fished a soda out of the fridge for her. She took it with a little nod of thanks and hopped up to sit on the counter as she drank. He leaned against the counter next to her, sipping from a bottle of water.

With another little groan, she rotated her shoulder again. It was really aggravating today, and Sky wondered if the weather was changing, or if it was just from lounging around all day. Takashi noticed the pain on her face and set his water down before turning to her. He raised an eyebrow and gave her a questioning stare. She shrugged, then bit back an oath when the action caused even more pain.

"It's no big deal. My shoulder got wrecked pretty good in the car accident, so it gives me trouble sometimes. Like if we're going to have a storm, or if I overwork it or sleep wrong. Nothing serious, just annoying."

He frowned slightly at the girl. It was obvious that she was trying to downplay just how much pain she was really in. Without a word, he set his hands on her sore shoulder and rubbed carefully. She gasped quietly at first, but the warmth of his hands and the gentle pressure felt so good that she relaxed immediately. She closed her eyes as he continued his ministrations, a soft sigh escaping her lips.

With her eyes closed, she didn't notice the faint blush that stained his cheeks, or the way his lips curved up in a gentle smile as she sighed and leaned into his touch. She didn't notice anything except how wonderful his touch felt, and how the pain had almost immediately fled. After a long moment, she sat up and turned to wrap her arms around her friend. She hugged him tightly and bumped her forehead against his in an affectionate manner.

"You're so sweet, Takashi. Thank you."

He gave a little shrug and patted her back gently. She grinned, but didn't get a chance to say anything else, because Honey bounced into the room at that moment. They watched him dash around the little kitchen with fond smiles. Sky wondered if he would just keel over when the sugar ran out, or if he had built up a near-endless supply in his blood stream.

"Come on, guys! The next movie is starting, let's go!"

He grabbed Sky's hand and tugged her off the counter. She grinned and grabbed Takashi's hand before the little blonde could pull her out of the room.

"Hey, slow down Honey, we're coming. God, switch to decaf, dude."

Honey giggled and stuck his tongue out at Sky, but slowed to a walk. He swung her hand back and forth a few times.

"You should sit with us this time, Pixie-chan! You should, you should!"

"Ok, little bunny, ok. I'll sit with you, don't pull my arm off, jeez."

She was just glad that he had picked her good arm to swing. The other was feeling much better, but that wouldn't last long with Honey-chan hanging on her. The little blonde ran over to gather some snacks while Sky and Takashi settled onto one of the plush, comfortable sofas in the darkened theater.

Honey dumped a load of sweets on the low table in front of the sofa, then climbed up to sit between his friend and cousin. He rested his head on Sky's shoulder for just a moment, and she patted his head with a little smile. She glanced around at the rest of the lads.

She noticed that Tamaki had taken her vacated seat next to Kyoya, and grinned to herself as the blonde laid his head on his friend's shoulder, talking excitedly about something or other and gesturing wildly with his long, slender hands. The twins were curled up together on another of the plush sofas, and it looked to Sky as if Kaoru was almost asleep. She thought they were adorable, cuddled up together like little kittens or puppies. She hated to say anything, but called out quietly anyway.

"Unless you guys are planning on staying the night, I think this should probably be the last movie. A couple of you look ready to fall asleep."

Honey gasped beside her and started bouncing in his seat. _Uh oh. The hell did I say this time?_

"Could we really spend the night, Pixie-chan?!"

 _Oh. Oh shit. Now what, genius?_ She blinked a couple of times, then gave a slight shrug with her good shoulder.

"I don't see why not. I mean, it's not like there's not enough space. There are several guest rooms."

"I think a sleepover sounds like a marvelous idea, _ma cherie!_ "

Tamaki grinned at her from his spot beside Kyoya, and she could see his eyes shining even in the dim light. She couldn't bear the thought of disappointing her boys. She thought that she really needed to start thinking things through _before_ opening her stupid mouth. She shook her head very slightly before speaking with as much sarcasm as she could muster.

"Sure, why not let a bunch of psycho teenage boys spend the night? What's the worst that could happen?"

There was laughter from all sides, and Honey wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezing her tight. She tousled his hair and grinned wryly. _Well, this is going to be interesting._ The adorable little blonde curled up on her lap to finish watching the movie, his head resting against her good shoulder. She wrapped one arm lightly around him, smiling fondly as he cuddled closer. A few minutes later, she was shocked, but secretly delighted, as Takashi curled his arm around her shoulders. She was glad for the darkness in the theater, because she was blushing, and not quite sure why.

Once the movie was over, it took several minutes for everyone to get up and moving. There were yawns and groans all around. Sky stood and stretched her arms above her head, then rolled her neck with a little groan.

"Ok boys, before we do anything else, I have _got_ to go put something else on. These jeans were so not made for movie marathons. The damned zippers made my ass go numb."

The twins hooted with laughter, and both offered in overly-innocent voices to "help" by rubbing it for her. Sky just rolled her eyes, but Tamaki instantly ran over to slap them both upside the head, screeching about indecency and perversion.

"Chill, Tamaki, it's ok. My own fault for not thinking before I speak. Don't murder the twins. Alright guys, somebody figure out what comes next, and I'll be back in a few minutes."

With that, she took her leave. She shuffled off down the hall, rubbing her eye with a slight yawn. Despite the annoying zippers, she had gotten too comfortable during that last movie, and had almost fallen asleep. She definitely needed more caffeine if she hoped to stay awake now.

"Pixie, wait just a moment."

She turned back at the voice, caught off-guard. Kyoya had followed her into the hall. She wondered what that could be about. He had a concerned look on his face. Before she could say anything, he spoke in a quiet voice.

"Are you sure you're alright with this, Pixie?"

"Aw, sure. I was just being sarcastic earlier. You guys are totally welcome to stay."

"That's not exactly what I meant."

 _Oh._ _ **OH.**_ She offered him a little smile and nodded, touched at his concern.

"I'm fine, Kyoya. I'm not concerned that way at all. I trust all my boys completely. But it's so kind of you to worry. Thank you, my sweet little owl."

She kissed his cheek lightly and gave him a quick hug before shooing him back to the theater. She dashed up to her bedroom with a little grin, thinking about how sweet her boys were. Once again, she found herself grateful for their friendship. After making sure her bedroom door was locked securely, she indulged herself in a girly little twirl around her room, humming to herself.

She laughed and shook her head, then dashed to the closet to pick out something more comfortable. She debated for a few minutes, then finally decided on a soft pair of black cargo pants with bright green contrast stitching. They were _so_ much more comfortable, and had no extra zippers. She paused in front of her dresser and smiled at the picture of her parents.

"Well, Mommy, Daddy, aren't my boys precious? I couldn't have picked a sweeter group, don't you think? They're all so warm and loving. I wish you could actually meet them, I'm sure they'd love you just as much as I do."

She picked up the picture and hugged it close to her heart for a moment, then placed a gentle kiss on the frame before setting it carefully back on the dresser. With a little grin, she made her way back down to the theater. She sauntered into the now well-lit room and flung herself onto an empty sofa.

"So boys, what have we decided on next?"

"We should play a game, _ma cherie_! What sorts of games do Americans play at sleepovers?"

"Oh God, how would I know? I haven't had any friends in six years, let alone a damned sleepover."

Tamaki sat beside her and gave her his best, most charming smile. And when that didn't work, he added the puppy dog eyes. _Damnit. How does he_ _ **DO**_ _that?_ She sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes.

"Ok, ok, quit with the eyes, you know I'm powerless against them! Let me think a minute."

He grinned radiantly at her, and she stuck her tongue out at him. She dragged her fingers through her hair as she racked her brain.

"Ok, so the last time I was at a sleepover, I was ten. As far as I can remember, they're all pretty much the same. You wear comfortable pajamas, eat junk food while watching lame horror movies, and stay up way late playing silly games like 'Truth or Dare'. But that was at all-girl sleepovers, this whole co-ed thing doesn't usually happen."

"Oh oh, tell us about this 'Truth or Dare' game, _ma cherie_! That sounds like fun!"

"Oh damn. Me and my big mouth. Ok, ok. It's really easy to play, but it usually gets either totally silly, or way too serious. You just take turns asking each other random stuff. Like, I would ask you to pick truth or dare, Tamaki. If you pick truth, I'd ask you some totally random, possibly way too personal question, and you _must_ answer honestly. If you pick dare, I'd give you some silly or embarrassing task that you have to do. And after you answer or do the dare, you pick the next person and ask them, and so on. Fairly simple, right?"

"Sounds pretty easy, Pixie. What's the catch?"

She turned to the twins with a wry little smile.

"Oh, that's easy. If you refuse to answer or do the task, you have to pay the consequences. Which is usually something so much worse than the original. It all depends on just how twisted the minds of the players are. Let's say you refused to answer an embarrassing question when you picked truth. Now you'll have to complete some insane task that's likely to be ten times as embarrassing."

The twins looked panicked for one moment, then turned to Tamaki with decidedly evil grins. He gulped and tried to hide behind Sky. She snickered and shoved him back.

"No no no, _chardonneret_ , you brought this on yourself."

"We definitely have to play now!"

Sky shook her head, laughing at the malice in the twins' voices. She was sure Tamaki would quickly regret wanting to play. Honey was excited about the game, and even Kyoya seemed a little intrigued. Takashi was silent as usual, but Sky thought she might have seen a hint of interest on his face, as well.

"Ok, fine. But I need another soda first. There's no way I'm dealing with you crazies without a sugar rush and some caffeine."

She jumped up and dashed for the kitchen with their laughter echoing in her ears. _This is going to be insane. What have I gotten myself into this time? Co-ed sleepovers, Truth or freaking Dare? Might as well have suggested Spin the Bottle! God!_

She grabbed a soda from the fridge and just leaned against the counter for a minute. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. Everything would be fine. No one was going to do anything unsavory or harmful. Everything was going to be fine.

"Sky? Are you alright?"

She opened her eyes and flashed a small smile at Takashi. She nodded and shrugged a little before opening her soda.

"I'm fine. Just questioning my life choices. No big deal."

She took a small drink and then grinned at her friend. She waved her free hand in a dismissive manner and then dragged her fingers through her hair.

"Really, I'm alright. Just a tiny little momentary panic. Just a second or two, and I'm fine now."

He wasn't convinced, and studied her face for a moment longer before nodding. She walked over and slipped her arm around his waist, bumping her head against his shoulder. He curled his arm lightly around her tall frame, and she leaned against him, drawing comfort from his gentle embrace. They stayed like that for a moment before heading back to the other room.

"Ok boys, let's get this freak show started, hrm?"

* * *

 **Additional author's note: Brace yourself, dear Reader. Go grab some tissues and your teddy bear, for now we are heading to very dark territory.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Wow, chapter 10 already! Time flies, doesn't it, dear Reader? I hope you've enjoyed the ride so far. Before reading this chapter, please prepare yourself. Grab some tissues, your teddy bear, and some ice cream to soothe your broken little heart.**

 **Trigger warning: BIG TRIGGER WARNING: Although this chapter starts out silly and fun, it grows very dark very quickly. Sky's scars are noticed by all. She talks about the rape and abuse of the foster hell. (I purposely left the details a bit vague, but it's fairly obvious anyway) The attempted suicide is also spoken of in this chapter. Please tread lightly, dear Reader. And don't worry, things will be MUCH lighter in the next chapter!**

 **Nope, still don't own the Hosts.**

 **Reviews and PMs are welcome as always!**

* * *

-A little later-

After several very silly rounds, the boys got tired of teasing each other and settled down marginally. Sky looked around at her friends and couldn't quite stifle a giggle. Tamaki's hair was pulled up into tiny little pigtails, Hikaru was wearing far too much of Sky's lipstick, and Kyoya had been coerced into wearing eyeliner.

"You know, Kyoya, that's actually not a bad look for you. It really makes your eyes pop. Style your hair a little different, you'd totally look like a rock star."

She grinned broadly when he blushed faintly. She reached over and pinched one pink-tinted cheek.

"Just too cute! And before you say anything, yes Hikaru, you're adorable too. But I really think you need a different shade of lipstick, maybe something a little cooler, not so red."

"What? You don't think my lips are perfect and totally kissable?"

Sky let out a little snicker at his mock pout and shook her head. She actually took the time to rummage through her makeup kit before selecting a different lip tint and chucking it at the redhead.

"There, try that one. It's got just a hint of brown to it, so it isn't as brassy as the other. With your hair color and fair complexion, you need to tone down the red a bit."

Hikaru rolled his eyes at the girl. Who knew she could actually be _girly_? Then he shrugged and wiped off the bright lip color. After swiping on the new shade, he leaned in and made an exaggerated kissy face at her and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"How's this? Want to kiss me now, princess?"

Sky tilted her head to one side and then the other, studying the new color. _Hrm…_ She blinked twice and tucked her lip between her teeth. After a moment of consideration, she leaned in close. Hikaru's eyes went wide with shock, and Sky offered a tiny smile as she laid her hand on his cheek.

"Hikaru…"

The redhead blushed and swallowed audibly. Sky even thought she felt the tiniest little shiver.

"Um. Yeah?"

"You have lipstick on your teeth, my dear."

As the boy's jaw dropped, she sat back with a wild giggle. She tried to stop, but to no avail. She stuffed her knuckles in her mouth and finally had to bite down hard to silence the hysterical laughter that kept bubbling up. After a minute of wheezing and gasping for breath, she sniffed and wiped away tears of mirth.

"That's just cold, Pixie."

"Aw, poor little monkey. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to kiss you just because you're pretty."

She grinned a little and stuck her tongue out at her friend. After a second, he grinned back, and Sky leaned over to pat him on the head.

"So wait. You really think I'm pretty, huh?"

"Um, duh. I mean, have you looked in a mirror, dude? All my boys are gorgeous."

She said it casually, with a little shrug. She yawned just then, and missed the amused glances from all sides. She rotated her shoulders and stretched her arms above her head, then rubbed her eye, not noticing the eyes locked on her in shock.

"So, what's next? What, what's everyone staring like that for? Did I turn green all of a sudden?"

"Your sleeves, Sky."

She whipped her head around to look at Takashi. As his words sank in, her already pale face blanched further, and she stared down at her arms. When she stretched, her sleeves had ridden halfway to her elbows. _Oh shit. Shit shit shit_ _ **SHIT!**_ She let out a muttered string of expletives that the lads hadn't heard from her before, stunning them.

She sat and clenched her hands together in her lap, hanging her head and quaking in fear. Things had been going so well, but she just knew it was all over now. Why? Why did this have to happen?! _Damnit. I knew it was too good to be true…_ She sighed quietly and stared at her hands, too terrified and ashamed to look up.

The whole room was silent, and Sky's breathing became ragged and shallow as her trembling grew worse. She was completely stunned when a pair of slender hands very gently tugged hers apart and held them carefully. She looked up with tear-filled eyes to see Tamaki, his own lovely eyes filled with genuine sorrow. He lifted one of her arms and examined the thin line of scar tissue.

"This is what you meant that day, isn't it? You said the scars on the back of your hand weren't the ones that were hard to talk about."

There was no judgement in his soft voice, only compassion and pain. Sky sniffled as her tears fell, and could only nod in reply. She tried to swallow past the lump in her throat, but it wasn't budging. Tamaki brought his free hand up to carefully brush away her tears before cradling her cheek gently in his palm. He spoke again, with no theatrics, no drama, just love and tenderness.

"We won't make you talk about it if you can't, _ma cherie_. But you know that we love you, and we're all right here for you. You can tell us anything, you know that, right?"

Sky covered his hand with her own and nodded again. She sniffed and cleared her throat roughly, twice. When she finally spoke, her voice was quiet and unsteady.

"I… I love you guys, too. I couldn't have picked better friends if I searched the whole world. I just, I… I didn't want you to find out, I was terrified that you'd leave…"

"Leave? Are you kidding?! We'd never leave you, Pixie, you're the greatest girl we've ever met!

She let out a watery laugh as Hikaru spoke, and was thoroughly shocked when both twins pushed Tamaki out of the way. The redheads wrapped their arms around her from either side and hugged her tightly. She curled an arm around each of them and held the pair close for a moment.

"We love you, Pixie. You're stuck with us!"

A small but genuine smile appeared on her tear-streaked face, and she gave the twins a squeeze.

"I love you too, silly monkeys."

Tamaki thumped the twins on their heads and shoved them both out of the way. They started to complain, but the serious look on his face stopped them in their tracks. He took Sky's face in his hands and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead.

 _"_ _Je t'aime, ma belle princesse."_

Sky smiled softly and shook her head the tiniest bit, then laid one hand on Tamaki's cheek and replied quietly, the French words full of emotion.

 _"_ _Je t'aime aussi, mon doux petit chardonneret."_

His eyes lit up and he smiled brilliantly at his friend. Then let out a little squeak of surprise when she grinned and kissed him on both cheeks before hugging him gently. He wrapped his arms around the girl and held her close.

After a moment, there was a gentle tug on her sleeve. She gave Tamaki a nudge and looked down to see Honey, his big eyes so full of sorrow they overflowed. Sky gasped and gathered the little blonde into her arms immediately.

"Oh no, Honey, don't cry. Please don't."

He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. The adorable loli-boy was gone, and a very serious look came into his eyes. When he spoke, his voice was calm and steady, without even a hint of the childlike giggle he usually employed.

"You must have been in so much pain, to do something so drastic. I wish we had known you when that happened, we could have helped. We could have saved you!"

Sky laid her hands on his cheeks and tenderly brushed away the few tears that had fallen. She offered the boy a little smile and spoke without hesitation.

"But my darling Mitsukuni, you _have_ saved me. When I moved here, I was still so broken. But you never saw the broken pieces, or the walls I spent so much time building around my heart. You boys didn't just help me put the pieces back together, you've mended them so well that there aren't even any little cracks left. I'm whole again, because I was lucky enough to faint in a room full of valiant knights."

A slight blush came to Honey's cheeks and he smiled at his tall friend. He kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her neck. She hugged him close and patted his head.

"I wouldn't exactly call _all_ of us knights, Pixie, my dear. I would point out more than one jester in the bunch."

Sky glanced up at Kyoya, who was staring pointedly at the twins and then Tamaki. She grinned and shook her head. With a quiet laugh, she tugged the serious boy down beside her. He let out a particularly undignified squeak, and Sky couldn't help the giggles that bubbled up.

"God, you're cute. But you're wrong. You _are_ all knights, little owl. I may not have literally died, but I can't honestly say I was living the last six years. You guys didn't just mend a broken heart, you quite literally brought me back to life. I am so thankful for every moment I get to spend with you."

She offered Kyoya a little smile. After a second, he smiled back softly and put his arm around her shoulder.

"No no, little owl, that won't work. You give me a real hug right now."

She tried for a stern look, which made Kyoya's lips curve in a genuine smile before he curled his arms around Sky and hugged her gently. She held him tight for a moment before letting go with a small grin.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"You are so odd, Pixie."

"Oh, please. You have no idea the depths of my depravity."

Kyoya chuckled quietly and shook his head at her. She flashed a cheeky little smile and bumped her forehead against his affectionately. Things were just starting to settle down, but then Tamaki made an observation that brought the atmosphere right back to serious.

"Hey, how come Kyoya and Mori-senpai aren't surprised by your scars, Pixie?"

 _Oh, damn. Why must he be so observant_ _ **now**_ _of all times?_ She sighed softly and gave a little shrug, wincing when her shoulder started to ache sharply again. She cleared her throat quietly.

"Well, Tamaki dear, that would be because they knew about my scars before now. Remember the day I found out that you guys knew way more about my past than I thought? Takashi saw my scars that day, before Honey came looking for us. And Kyoya… Um… That background check was a _lot_ more thorough than he let on."

Without a word, Takashi had come to sit beside Sky, and she was beyond grateful when he and Kyoya each took one of her hands. She entwined her fingers with theirs, drawing strength from their gentle touch. She swallowed thickly and cleared her throat again, then took a deep, trembling breath.

"You don't have to do this, Sky."

She gave Takashi a very small smile and squeezed his hand lightly.

"It's ok. The past can't hurt me anymore, not really. I'm not that scared, defenseless little girl anymore."

"No, you're not. You are incredibly strong."

He brushed his thumb over the back of her trembling hand, and she laid her head on his shoulder for the smallest moment. Then she sat up straight and took another deep breath, still clinging to the hands of her friends.

She kept her eyes down as she related the nightmarish details of the hell she went through in the foster home. Her voice wavered and completely failed for a few seconds as she described the first time her foster father, Carson, came into her room in the middle of the night. She tried to block out the horrified gasps and quiet sniffles as she described the constant terror she lived in. She had to stop a few times to clear her throat and take tiny sips from the water bottle Kyoya had handed to her. She didn't go into the most graphic detail, but the way she described those two months of hell was plenty horrifying. She finally wound down, her voice growing quieter as she spoke of the night, just one month after her twelfth birthday, she found herself in the kitchen, the way the moonlight glinted off the blade of the knife she had chosen.

"No one had believed me before, so I figured they never would. I was just the broken, grieving little girl, lashing out and transferring my grief onto a convenient target. I couldn't spend one more night in that hell. I thought, if there was a real Hell, it couldn't be any worse. I don't remember if it hurt when I finally put the knife to my wrist, but I remember the way the blood kind of gushed out. It was _so_ bright against the white tiles, it reminded me of peppermint candies. Everything's pretty fuzzy after that, until I woke up in the psychiatric ward a couple days later."

She sniffled and glanced down at the water bottle in her hand, surprised to see it nearly empty. She wanted to say something, make a joke to break the tension, but her mind was blank. She was still racking her brain when a sudden loud crash made her whip her head up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Welcome to chapter 11! Wow, that last chapter was rough, huh? Don't worry, dear Reader, things get better! This chapter starts off a little bit rough, but it gets bright and fluffy near the end! Also, I forgot to mention before now. I do NOT speak French, and use a translator for the story. If you speak French, and something is off, don't hesitate to let me know!**

 **Trigger warning: Very minor triggers this chapter. A murdered DVD cabinet, some blood, and Sky's potty mouth as always.**

 **Nope, still don't own Ouran or the Hosts. Damn.**

 **Reviews/PMs are always welcome! Sit back and enjoy the ride!**

* * *

Sky looked around in shock and then let out a frightened gasp. She jumped up and ran over to one of the DVD cases, where Kaoru had apparently punched the glass door. There was fury on his thin, pretty face, and blood running down his hand.

"Holy shit, Kaoru, what the hell?!"

He was positively shaking with rage, but his voice was choked with tears.

"You were just a little girl! How could that bastard… Why would… I… You were a _little girl_ , damnit!"

Sky's heart melted. She grabbed a stack of napkins from the nearest table and held them under Kaoru's bleeding hand, then took his other hand and dragged him into the adjoining kitchen. She unceremoniously shoved him into a chair and knelt to grab the first aid kit and a large pan beneath the sink. The other boys had gathered around the open doorway, Hikaru looking particularly frantic. She waved a dismissive hand at them all and sat facing the wounded boy.

She opened the kit and with a little sigh, began picking shards of glass out of the slender hand. Kaoru was still trembling, but remained relatively quiet, aside from muttered expletives and hisses of pain. Sky spoke softly as she finished debriding his wounds and picked up a bottle of saline to clean them.

"Yes, I was just a little girl. Broken, defenseless, completely and utterly vulnerable. The people who should have protected me and sheltered me turned out to be demonic, abusive bastards. But, my darling little monkey, that is no reason to murder my poor DVD cabinet."

Her final comment caused a startled laugh to escape, and she smiled at the redhead. She examined his hand carefully, gently turning it this way and that, looking for any lingering slivers of glass. After a few moments, she was satisfied, and set to bandaging it.

"But seriously, Kaoru, please don't punch anything else. You're lucky you don't need stitches. Don't hurt yourself anymore, alright?"

"I… How can you be so damn calm about this?!"

"I wouldn't be doing anyone any good by having a hysterical meltdown right now. I admit, it hurt like seven hells reliving everything just now. But it was a cleansing kind of pain, like draining an infection. As much as I hated telling the story, I hated keeping secrets from you all even more. I can't bring myself to lie to you guys, and hiding the scars and keeping that secret just felt too much like lying. There, all done. That didn't hurt so much, did it?"

She held Kaoru's injured hand in hers and placed a very gentle kiss over the bandages, then pulled her friend in for a firm hug. He was shocked at first, then wrapped his arms tightly around the girl, holding her close. She pulled back after a moment with a serious look.

"I mean it now, no more hurting yourself. Promise me. Look me in the eye and promise me, right now."

"I… I promise, Pixie."

"Good boy."

She grinned and kissed his forehead, then set about cleaning up the mess while Hikaru leapt at his brother. She thought it was sweet that they were so close. She wondered what it would have been like to grow up with a sibling that she could be that close to. She shook her head slightly and decided she needed more caffeine.

"Hey, Pixie?"

She turned, shocked to see the kitchen empty, save for the twins. She glanced between them, wondering at the serious looks on their faces. Hikaru had Kaoru's injured hand in both of his, but his eyes were fixed on the confused girl. She grabbed a soda at random and walked over to the table, taking a quick drink before holding the bottle out to Kaoru.

"Here, drink. You need the sugar after all that."

After thrusting the drink in his uninjured hand, she sat on the table and gave her attention to Hikaru.

"What's up, little monkey?"

"Thank you for taking such good care of Kaoru's hand. I…I've never seen so much blood, I was so scared."

She smiled lightly and patted his hand. _Poor little poppet._ It was easy to see how frightened he was for his twin.

"It's no problem. I'm so clumsy, I've gotten pretty damn good at first aid."

He didn't smile like she wanted, and she frowned a little. She picked up his hand and gave it a little shake.

"What's wrong, Hikaru? Where's that cheeky smile I'm so fond of?"

"I…I'm sorry, Pixie. I'm so sorry."

"What? What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything."

"No, I did. I shouldn't have…I didn't mean… I should never have made those jokes about kissing, and, and, and… The thing earlier, with the zippers and and…I just…I…"

"Oh! Oh God, seriously?"

She placed her hands on his cheeks and forced him to look her in the eyes.

"Don't you dare apologize for some innocent jokes, Hikaru. You did nothing wrong. Do you hear me? _Nothing._ "

"But Pixie…"

"Don't you 'But Pixie' me, mister. You made a joke, that's all. It wasn't inappropriate, I wasn't scared, I never for a _single Goddamned second_ thought you were going to hurt me in any way. Do you honestly think I would let you guys spend the night if I thought any of you would even _think_ about hurting me?"

"I… Well… No?"

"Of course not! I would never think you guys are capable of something so vile. You've never been anything but sweet and kind to me. So you made a vaguely perverted joke, big deal. Who hasn't? I mean, God, just yesterday I accused Kyoya of writing erotic _My Little Pony_ fanfiction, remember?"

Hikaru snorted out a little laugh at the memory, and Sky smiled at him, glad the crisis had passed. She shook her head and kissed her silly friend on the forehead.

"You are a sweetheart, Hikaru. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me, so please stop worrying, alright? And don't stop joking with me like that, I'm not that fragile. I'm a big girl, I can take a joke."

"Alright, Pixie. Alright."

"Good. Now come on, my silly monkeys, let's go see where the others went."

She hopped off the table and curled an arm around each twin, giving them both a little hug. The brothers each wrapped an arm around the girl's waist and cuddled close. They broke apart after a moment, and Hikaru gave her hand a little squeeze before letting go. Walking back into the little theater, she noticed that someone had already cleaned up the broken glass.

"Ok, so… How about something fun now? This serious atmosphere has _got_ to go."

"Are you sure you're ok, Pixie-chan?"

Sky turned to Honey and flashed a cheeky smile before reaching out to tousle his hair. _So cute!_

"I'm fine, honest. You guys know my deepest, darkest secrets, and nobody ran away. I would dance around like a total moron if I wasn't sure I'd break something."

She grinned and stuck her tongue out at the little blonde, causing a burst of the bell-like giggles she adored.

"You are just too cute, my sweet little bunny."

"You're cute too, Pixie-chan!"

"Aw, thank you, precious."

Honey beamed radiantly at Sky and grabbed both hands, twirling around in happy circles. She couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up. After a minute or two of the manic whirling, she became dizzy and had to sit, still giggling lightly as her head spun. She held her hands to her head as her giggles finally tapered off.

"Oh man. I haven't twirled like that since I was little. God, Honey, how can you do that without getting dizzy?"

"Just lucky, I guess!"

He giggled and twirled again, proving his point. She just shook her head a little, smiling fondly. She glanced around at the rest of her boys, and her smile grew. She sighed softly and tucked her long legs under her, content to sit and watch as Honey tried desperately to get someone else to twirl with him.

Tamaki sat next to her and lightly patted her shoulder. They shared a small smile over Honey's antics, and Sky bumped her shoulder against his in a friendly manner.

"Are you sure you're alright, _ma cherie_?"

Sky took his hand and patted it gently. Her boys were just too sweet.

"I'm fine, _chardonneret,_ honest. I actually feel much better now that it's all out in the open. I feel…lighter. Really, honestly, you guys need to stop worrying quite so much, ok?"

"We can't help it, _ma cherie_. We love you. How can we not worry when our little unicorn princess hurting?"

"Aww. Damnit, Tamaki, knock it off. You're going to make me cry!"

Tamaki smiled brightly and kissed her cheek. She grinned back and curled an arm around his shoulders, giving him a little hug. She thought again how lucky she was to be surrounded by such sweet, caring friends. She rested her head against Tamaki's and sighed quietly, perfectly happy with life for the first time in years.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: Welcome to chapter 12, dear Reader! We've come so far together, there's no turning back now! Strap in, hold on tight now!**

 **Trigger warning: Only the tiniest warning for this chapter. Sky has a nightmare. But not to worry, most of the chapter is happy fluffy times! No tissues needed!**

 **I still don't own the Hosts, darn it all. Reviews are always welcome!**

* * *

-Bedtime, hours later-

Sky tried to stifle a yawn as she led her boys down the hall. It had been a long day, and she was looking forward to stretching out in her soft bed with her fuzzy blanket. And not that she'd admit it to a bunch of boys, but her favorite stuffed toy, too. It was a soft gray wolf that Mother and Father had given her the day her adoption was finalized.

She opened doors to several guest rooms and ushered the lads inside. She couldn't help the little giggles that bubbled up at Tamaki's pout when Kyoya refused to share a room with him. He kept whining and pouting until Kyoya gave his famous Shadow King glare. Tamaki gulped and went pale, but wisely decided to drop the subject. He kissed Sky on the cheek and scampered off to his room with one last tiny whine directed at his scary friend.

Kyoya took the room next to Tamaki's, but only after making sure he could lock the crazy blonde out. Sky pulled her friend in for a hug before he could escape to his room for the night. He smiled fondly at the girl and stroked her hair softly.

"Goodnight, Pixie, my dear."

"Goodnight, little owl."

Honey was still bouncing around, full of energy, happy that Takashi had agreed to let his cousin share his room. The little blonde was literally running circles around everyone. That is, until Takashi picked him up and tucked him under one arm, causing a little peal of giggles that ended with a yawn. Sky thought that even his yawns were adorable, and couldn't help plucking him out of her tall friend's grasp. She hugged Honey tightly, despite the pain it caused in her shoulder.

"You're too adorable, Honey. But it's time for sleep now."

"Aw, but Pixie-chan!"

"Nope. No 'buts', little bunny. To bed, now, if you please."

"Aw. Ok, ok. Goodnight, Pixie-chan!"

He, too, kissed Sky on the cheek. Then he leapt from her arms and straight into his cousin's. Takashi held the little blonde in one arm, reaching out with the other to pat Sky on the shoulder. They nodded silently at each other, and he disappeared into the room he was sharing with Honey.

Sky turned to the twins with a little yawn. Kaoru had his uninjured arm around his brother's shoulders, and both looked just as tired as she felt. She rubbed her eye and gave them a little grin.

"So, little monkeys, do you want separate rooms, or are you sharing too?"

The brothers exchanged a small glance, and Hikaru spoke while Kaoru tried to stifle a yawn.

"We always share."

"Aw, that's so sweet."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. I've always been an only child, so I don't know what it's like having any siblings at all, let alone a twin. But I think it must be nice to have someone right there all the time, so you don't have to be alone. There have been times I've woken up from wicked nightmares and wished I had someone to curl up with, feel safe and comfortable with."

"So… You don't think it's weird?"

"Weird? Hell, I'm jealous!"

The twins shared another glance, then turned back to Sky with identical devilish grins. Kaoru spoke this time, his voice tinged with humor.

"Well, if you're jealous, you could always share with us, Pixie. There's definitely room for three here."

Sky snickered and shook her head. She was glad to hear the teasing note, but she was far too tired to reply in kind. She patted the twins on their silly red heads.

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't think so. It's far too late, and I am way too tired for your games. Go to bed and get some sleep, silly monkeys."

The brothers wrapped their arms around her and hugged her tight, each giving her a swift peck on her cheek. She grinned and hugged her boys close for a moment, then nudged them into their room with a little laugh.

"Bed. Now."

"Goodnight, Pixie."

With another little smile, she shut the door to the twins' room and made her way back down the hall to her own. She shuffled in and lightly kicked the door closed. It had been a _very_ long day. She wandered over to the dresser and fished some comfortable pajamas out of the drawer, smiling at the photograph of her parents.

"Well, Mommy and Daddy. I think today went very well, don't you? My boys know everything, and they're still here!"

She couldn't help the radiant grin that spread at the happy thought, and she started humming to herself as she went into her bathroom to change for bed. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and stopped. Studying her image closely, she recalled Tamaki's earlier remark. Try as she might, she just didn't see her Mommy's beauty in the face before her. True, she had gotten the same long lashes and full lips, and the fair skin certainly didn't come from Daddy's Native roots. But still, she couldn't see that same beauty. Tamaki was probably just being nice.

She shrugged and changed into her pajamas, still humming to herself. Her shoulder ached, and she reminded herself that she would have to take it easy tomorrow. _Which means don't pick Honey up again, dumbass._ She shook her head at herself and flipped the lights off, then shuffled to her bed in the dark. At long last, she stretched out under the blankets with a little sigh. Hugging her stuffed wolf close, she finally closed her eyes, her heart full of happiness.

-A few hours later-

Sky jolted awake, ripped from the nightmare by her own thrashing. She bolted upright, gripping her little wolf tightly in trembling arms. She wanted to turn a light on, but couldn't make her muscles work properly. She sat in the dark, clutching the toy and rocking back and forth as quiet sobs fell from her lips. Tears fell freely, coursing down her pale cheeks. _It's ok. It's not real, he's not here, you're ok. You're ok, no one's going to hurt you, you're fine. It's ok, it's ok, it's ok._

After a few moments, she was able to reach out and turn the bedside lamp on, gasping in relief when light flooded the room. Her weeping had finally started to taper off into little whimpers. She still rocked slightly, clinging to the stuffed animal that had seen more than its fair share of tears from the girl. Suddenly there was a soft knock at the door, and it opened slightly. She whipped her head up, and her trembling increased. _Oh God, now what_?

"Sky?"

Sky hurriedly wiped her tears away when Takashi appeared in the doorway. _Shit! Too loud, way to go, stupid ass._ She sniffled and offered a rueful little smile, but her tall friend didn't smile back. He wore a concerned frown as he slowly approached. Sky sighed quietly and gave a little shrug, then winced and swore at the pain in her shoulder.

"It's fine. I'm fine. Just a nightmare. I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"You didn't, I was getting a drink when I saw your light was on."

He gave her a little questioning look, and she patted a spot on the bed and nodded. He sat beside her, and she tucked her legs under her, reaching up with her good arm to rub her eye. He noticed the trembling and the way she held her arm gingerly, and knew she was in more than one type of pain. He set his glass of water on her bedside table and moved to sit behind her. She was confused for a second, until his large, warm hands landed on her aching shoulder. His touch was gentle, and she was comforted even before the pain began to recede. Her sore muscles loosened, and she relaxed, content with his tender ministrations.

After a couple minutes, she turned and put her arms around him in a tight embrace. He shocked them both when he pulled her onto his lap, gathering her tall frame in his arms and holding her close. Sky was startled, but there was no fear. She sighed softly and cuddled close, resting her head on his broad shoulder. They stayed that way for several minutes before she picked her head up and stifled a little yawn with the back of her hand.

She laid her hand on her friend's cheek and offered a small, but genuine, smile. She was thrilled when he smiled back lightly, just one corner of his mouth curving up in reply. She started to speak, to thank him, but he shook his head.

"I'm just glad I was here to help. What do you usually do when you have a nightmare like that?"

"Um. Usually I just, uh… Heh. Most times, I just end up crying myself to sleep. And if I can't sleep, I get up and do anything to take my mind off it. I'll go work in the studio, or start baking or something. There have been several mornings that Mother and Father think they've walked into a bakery instead of our kitchen."

Takashi chuckled softly and nodded, not surprised. He reached up to stroke Sky's hair softly, glad to see her feeling better. He glanced down and noticed the little stuffed wolf, and picked it up to have a closer look. Sky saw the curious look, and grinned just a little.

"Wolves have always been my favorite animal. Mother and Father gave me this one on the day that my adoption was finalized."

"How sweet."

Sky laid her head back down on her friend's shoulder, drawing more comfort from his warm embrace. She yawned a little before speaking again.

"It really was. I know how lucky I am to be blessed with such wonderful parents twice. Mommy and Daddy gave me everything they could, and they told me every day how much they loved me. I never had to wonder. And now I have Mother and Father, and they love me too. Sometimes I think Mommy and Daddy sent them to me, because they have so much love to give."

Her voice was growing softer, but there was no sadness there. She was just steadily getting drowsier, happy and content in her friend's arms. She didn't realize just how tired she was, and closed her eyes without thinking, nuzzling against Takashi's shoulder.

"And now I have my boys, too. I don't know how I managed without you guys. Especially my brave, strong wolf. I love my wolf. So much…"

She was out like a light, and so didn't see the blush that crept up Takashi's cheeks. He held her like that for a few minutes, making sure she wouldn't wake up before he moved. He set her down gently and laid her head on the pillow, then tucked her stuffed wolf under her arm and pulled the covers up to her shoulders. After the tiniest hesitation, he bent and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. His voice was so soft, she might not have heard him if she was awake.

"I love you too, Sky."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: Welcome to chapter 13, dear Reader! Lovely to see you again!**

 **Trigger warning: None! Fluffy fluff is fluffy! Unless dear Sky's potty mouth upsets you, this chapter is totally harmless. Yay!**

 **As always, I STILL don't own Ouran or the Hosts. Reviews are welcome!**

* * *

-The Next Day-

Sky finished dressing and shuffled back to the bathroom to brush her hair. Being a weekend, she didn't bother to dry it after her shower, and simply brushed the tangles out of her rainbow locks. She paused, studying her face in the mirror. _God, raccoon eyes. Wonderful._ She considered taking a few minutes to actually put some makeup on, then shrugged and left without bothering. She knew the dark circles under her eyes wouldn't surprise the boys, not after all that crying yesterday.

She wandered down the hall, wondering if anyone else was up yet. When she reached the top of the main stairs, she considered sliding down the banister again, but only for a second. She wasn't awake enough, and would probably break her neck. She walked down them instead, and then shuffled into the kitchen, stifling a little yawn. Everything else could wait, she needed caffeine.

"Good morning, Pixie-chan!"

She yelped in surprise and whirled around. Honey, Takashi, and Tamaki were all gathered in the kitchen already. Honey giggled at the shocked look on her face, and she wondered how he could be so upbeat _already_. She blinked repeatedly and made a shushing gesture before grabbing a much-needed soda from the fridge. She quickly gulped down half, then hopped up on the counter near where her boys were sitting.

"Honey, darling, precious, most adorable little bunny rabbit. How the bloody hell can you be so bloody upbeat so bloody early in the bloody morning?"

"Sugar. Lots and lots and lots of sugar."

Tamaki's comment was tinged with humor. Sky nodded and continued to sip the life-giving soda, glancing around. Honey's giggles stopped as he hopped up beside her. He adopted a serious look and patted her hand gently.

"Takashi said you had a nightmare, Pixie-chan. Are you ok?"

"You had a nightmare? Oh, my poor little princess!"

Sky rolled her eyes at Tamaki's dramatics, then nodded at Honey. She finished off her soda and set the empty bottle beside her. She reached over and patted Honey's cute little blonde head.

"I'm fine, no worries. I guess talking about the whole thing yesterday just kept it in the back of my mind all night. But I'm really ok, honest."

She hopped off the counter and sat in Honey's vacated seat next to Takashi, turning to him with a shy little smile.

"Actually, I wanted to thank you, Takashi. And apologize. I guess I must have fallen asleep while we were talking, because I don't remember when you left. I'm sorry for that. But I slept better after that than I have in a long time. So truly, thank you."

He shrugged like it was no big deal, and patted her shoulder lightly. She leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, causing the faintest blush to stain his cheeks. She grinned and stood abruptly.

"So, who wants breakfast?"

"Are you really going to cook, _ma cherie_?"

"Well, yeah. I don't figure anyone wants cold cereal or protein bars, right?"

"But…but… _Ma cherie_ , don't you have servants to do things like cook?"

Sky let out a very unladylike snort of laughter and shook her head lightly. She reached over and tousled Tamaki's hair.

"You forget, _chardonneret_ , I wasn't raised with servants. And honestly, I like to cook."

She wandered around, opening cabinets and perusing the contents of shelves, muttering to herself in a mix of Japanese, English, and French. At one point, she reached up and tugged her hair in a bout of indecisiveness. After another moment, she checked the fridge thoroughly, then nodded, finally reaching a conclusion. She turned back to the boys, noticing that the twins had joined the group while she was contemplating ingredients. Only Kyoya remained to be seen this morning.

"Ok, so it looks like I have everything here for a few different things. I can do scones, or omelets, or cinnamon rolls. There's plenty of fresh fruit and veggies and juice and stuff. I don't know. What do you guys usually eat for breakfast, anyway?"

"We'd be happy to eat anything you fix, Pixie-chan!"

"While I'm sure that's true, little bunny, it doesn't answer my question."

They chatted about breakfast choices for a while, until Sky finally threw her hands up in mock frustration and jokingly threatened them with a "full Irish" if they didn't make up their minds. It was at this moment that Kyoya finally deigned to grace them with his presence.

"And just what, pray tell, is a 'full Irish', Pixie my dear?"

"Oh! Good morning, little owl. And a full Irish is something Mommy used to make for special occasions, birthdays and such. It's enormous. Bacon and sausages and eggs and potatoes and biscuits with honey and…and…I don't even remember what all. Oh, and something she called 'tatty scones,' which are just fancy potato biscuits. But so tasty, oh my God."

"Wow, that's…a lot of food. Could you even really eat all that, Pixie? You're tall, but you're pretty thin."

Sky grinned at Kaoru's comment. She gave a little shrug and hopped back up on the counter, opening another soda.

"Well, sure. Once in a while, anyway. It _is_ a lot of food, true enough. But like I said, Mommy only made it for birthdays and stuff. If I ate like that every day, I'd be a whale instead of the unicorn Tamaki says I am."

She laughed quietly, and even got a giggle from Honey. She flashed him a little smile before continuing.

"Honestly, most days I barely manage some juice and half a protein bar. School days just start too damn early for me. But I learned the hard way that I can't skip breakfast completely, heh."

"What does that mean, _ma cherie_?"

"Aw, nothing too serious. If I don't at least have some juice or something, my blood sugar gets too low before lunch time. I uh… Kind of passed out a few times at my old school before I figured it out. Busted my lip pretty good one time, there's still a little scar there."

"How is that not serious?! Poor Pixie-chan!"

"Aww, it's alright, little bunny. I'm fine, honest. Besides, I always keep an extra protein bar and some candy in my bag, just in case."

Honey had clambered up next to her, and she gave her sweet friend a big hug, ruffling his hair. The little blonde held on tight for a long moment.

"Well, as long as you're sure you're ok, Pixie-chan. I'm going to keep my eye on you though!"

"You're too sweet, Honey-chan. But really, I'll be ok. I haven't let my blood sugar get that low in months, honest. Now come on boys, seriously, someone make a damned decision already!"

The room echoed with their laughter, and Sky smiled brightly at her boys. They drove her batty sometimes, but she loved them. They finally came to a consensus, and she set to fixing breakfast for her new family. It was different, cooking for a group like this, but she found that she enjoyed it so much more than just cooking for herself.

After a couple of minutes, the lads became more interested, and she ended up not only cooking, but giving a cooking lesson as well! She set each boy to a different task, making sure to keep Tamaki and the twins well away from knives and other sharp objects. She didn't really want to deal with any medical emergencies so very early in the day.

With everyone's help, breakfast was done in no time. Honey finished setting the table while Sky and Takashi carried over platters of food. Kyoya brought juice and coffee to the table. Once everything was in place, she shooed the boys to their seats, opting to take her place last. She couldn't help giggling as several of the boys argued over who got to sit next to her. Before she could make up her mind, Kyoya unceremoniously shoved her into the nearest empty seat, which happened to be between himself and Kaoru.

"Ok boys, family rules. Help yourselves, share, mind your manners, and play nice."

There was more than enough food, and Sky started passing the platters. The boys struck up a cheerful conversation, and the whole atmosphere felt very comforting. She wasn't particularly hungry, and mostly just picked at her food while listening to her boys. She smiled fondly as she glanced around. She had never had a breakfast like this, and yet it felt so familiar and comfortable. After a few more bites, she nudged her plate away and put her elbow on the table, resting her chin on her fist.

"Are you alright, Pixie dear? You've barely touched your food."

Kyoya's voice was soft, and had gone unnoticed by the others. Sky smiled lightly and bumped his elbow with hers.

"I'm fine, little owl. I'm just not hungry. I told the others, I guess you weren't in here just yet. I don't eat much in the mornings."

He smiled back and patted her hand gently. He would keep an eye on her, just in case. It wouldn't do to have her fall ill. He noticed Honey-senpai watching the girl as well, and they shared a small glance, nodding very slightly at each other. Kyoya felt better, knowing that others were looking out for the girl as well.

Sky stood and stretched her arms over her head, then wandered over to get another soda from the fridge. She would definitely need extra caffeine to deal with her boys today. She sat back in her spot and nudged Kaoru lightly.

"How's your hand this morning?"

"It's fine. A little sore, but nothing I can't handle. I'm really sorry, by the way. I'll uh, I'll replace that cabinet."

Sky made a dismissive noise and rolled her eyes. She waved her hand before patting his shoulder.

"It's no big deal. It's literally a pane of glass, it'll take like five minutes to replace, tops. I don't care about the cabinet, you goof. I'll change your bandages after breakfast, make sure everything's fine, ok?"

"You're not going to let me say no, are you?"

"Well duh, of course not. You got hurt because of me, I'm going to make sure you're alright."

She said it with a little smile, so Kaoru grinned back and shrugged. She reached up and ruffled his hair, then let out a little startled squeak when he grabbed her wrist.

"Hey. You're wearing short sleeves today. You've never worn short sleeves before."

The others had picked up on their conversation, and several glances were cast her way. It was true, the t-shirt Sky had chosen had short sleeves. It also had the logo for one of her favorite bands on it, which was why she'd chosen it. She hitched her good shoulder up in a little shrug and took a sip of her soda before replying with as casual a tone as she could.

"Yeah, well… I don't have to hide my arms anymore, and I like this shirt."

Kaoru grinned and slipped his arm around her shoulders to give her a gentle hug. She bumped her head affectionately against his. No one mentioned her scars, and after a few seconds, the conversation picked up again and the lads continued eating. Sky slowly drank her soda as she watched her boys, perfectly content with the morning so far.

* * *

 **Additional author's note: Yeah, I'm aware that Sky's had three sodas. She's a caffeine addict. Wouldn't you be, if you had to deal with the Host Club every day? =P**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: Welcome to chapter 14, dear Reader! Grab a snack, this one's kind of long!**

 **Trigger warning: Not too terrible this chapter, but much less fluffy than the last. There's a bit of violence, a small amount of bloodshed, and some general bitchiness. Oh, and Sky's foul mouth, as always. Otherwise, fairly harmless (for the Reader) chapter.**

 **I still don't own Ouran or the Hosts, dash it all. Two random OCs are introduced in this chapter, but they are fleeting characters, and probably won't be reoccurring. As always, reviews are welcome!**

* * *

-School, the next morning-

Sky took a deep breath, straightened her shoulders, and walked into school with her head held high. She ignored the stares and comments, striding down the halls with a little bounce in her step. She walked into her classroom with a little smirk gracing her full lips and shook her head, causing her rainbow locks to flutter and her dangling skeleton earrings to jingle merrily. There were more murmurs as she stalked toward her seat, but the only sound she allowed herself to hear was the shocked gasp and excited little squeal that came from Honey, who bounced up onto his desk.

"Pixie-chan! You're not wearing your wig! Oh my gosh, you look _so_ cute!"

She laughed quietly and tousled his hair, and he threw his arms around her neck, hugging her tightly. She hugged back gently before nudging the little blonde back to his seat with a small grin.

"And you look just as adorable as always, little bunny."

Just then, the teacher walked in, and all were silenced. Sky took her seat quietly, ready to learn, just like every other morning. But she couldn't help the little smirk that seemed to take up permanent residence on her face when she thought about all the dirty looks she'd gotten already. The girls in this school were _so_ lame!

-Lunchtime-

 _Lunchtime already? How'd that happen?_ Sky could have sworn the day had just started. But sure enough, there was the lunch bell, and all her classmates took off. She stood and stretched, then rotated her sore shoulder. She was just reaching for her bag when the little blonde whirlwind popped up beside her.

"Pixie-chan, Pixie-chan!"

"What's up, Honey?"

"I know you always say no, but I thought since today is so different and everything, you might say yes this time, so I have to have to _have to_ ask, will you _please_ come eat lunch with us? Pretty please?"

He looked at her with such a sincere wish in his big, imploring eyes, that her heart just melted. It took every ounce of willpower not to scoop him up and twirl him around. She plastered an indecisive look on her face and pretended to contemplate the idea for a moment. Then she huffed out a lengthy sigh of mock frustration and waved her hands at him before grinning radiantly.

"Of course I'll eat lunch with you, my adorable little bunny."

"Really?! Yay!"

She couldn't help the giggles that bubbled up at his happy squeal. Honey grabbed his tall friend's hand and dragged her out of the room, bouncing and chattering excitedly. Sky couldn't get a word in, but that suited her just fine. She was content to just walk along and listen to her friend's happy yammering. As they neared the lunchroom, she saw Takashi waiting for his cousin. He looked shocked to see her, and she thought maybe she saw the slightest smile tug the corner of his mouth as they approached. He eyed her hair and earrings, and gave her an approving look.

"No more hiding?"

"No more hiding."

"Good."

He reached up to stroke her hair briefly, and she smiled broadly at him. She wrapped an arm around his waist and gave him a little hug, and was delighted when he slung his arm over her shoulder in return. Honey grabbed her free hand, and the three walked into the lunchroom together. They hadn't taken more than a few steps before a loud voice rang out, echoing through the room.

" _Ma cherie!"_

Sky swore in every language she knew, causing several questioning glances aimed her way even before Tamaki reached them. She wondered if her ears were literally bleeding as the over-excited blonde came to a screeching halt in front of the trio.

"Pixie, my little unicorn! You look so radiant today!"

"Thank you, _chardonneret_ , now how about taking it down an octave or two while I still have partial hearing?"

Tamaki grinned broadly and pulled Sky away from Takashi and Honey to hug the tall girl tightly. She smiled and hugged back gently before ruffling her silly friend's hair. She doubted the lads could see the death glares she was getting, but they made her smirk in defiance.

"As adorable as you looked with long hair, I think this style suits you so much better, _ma cherie_. Our unicorn princess just isn't herself with ordinary hair."

"Aw. I'm glad you think so, Tamaki. I'm _so_ over wearing that damned wig every day."

"Good. The rainbow is so much more fitting for you."

Sky ran her fingers through her hair with a little rueful grin. She was glad that her boys were so supportive. She went through the line with the lads, and had to stop Honey from adding dozens of sweets to her tray. She shook her head at her silly friend and just stuck to a small salad and some strawberries.

"That's not very much, Pixie-chan!"

"It's fine, little bunny. I'm not very hungry, and the strawberries have plenty of natural sugar. I'll be fine, honest."

She patted the little blonde head and smiled reassuringly before following Tamaki to their table. She was glad to see the rest of her boys already seated. She set her tray down and took an empty seat next to Hikaru, giving him a little bump with her elbow.

"So, how are my boys today?"

Kyoya and the twins chatted with her while the others finished getting settled in. Sky noticed more death glares and less-than-quiet mutterings, and couldn't quite stifle a little snicker. Takashi sat next to her and gave her a questioning look. She waved a hand in dismissal and picked up a berry, rolling it between her fingers.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just listening to the little chickens clucking. They're rather upset about the unicorn in the menagerie."

Her reply earned several more questioning glances from the lads, and she giggled.

"Questioning my sanity, boys? All I meant was that the local girls are quite offended by my very presence. I'm sure they think I'm corrupting their sweet innocent Host Club with my filthy, common ways."

Her sarcastic tone was met with derisive noises and eye rolls. She grinned broadly at her boys and popped the berry in her mouth. She could feel the eyes trying to burn holes in her back, and was grateful that looks can't _really_ kill. She would've been dust the moment she walked in.

"You wouldn't corrupt us, Pixie-chan, you're too sweet!"

"And besides, we're not really all that sweet."

"Or innocent."

"Hey! Speak for yourselves, you shady devil twins!"

She was unable to stifle her laughter at the boys' comments. And especially Tamaki's overly offended look directed at the twins. After a minute, she noticed something missing from her tray and stood, uttering a quiet oath. She waved her hands at the lads, motioning them to keep their seats.

"I just forgot a drink. Be right back."

She was well aware of the looks she was receiving from the female populace, and did her best to ignore them all as she sauntered across the crowded room. She stood in front of the drink choices, contemplating, idly reaching up with one hand to play with the skeleton dangling from her ear. _Hmm… Caffeine is always good. But water might be a better choice today. Damned indecisiveness…_

She was so busy with her own thoughts, she didn't hear the footsteps behind her. She finally chose a bottle of water and turned around, almost slamming into a yellow-clad harpy. Sky issued a tiny squeak of surprise, but managed to not drop her water. She inclined her head in apology and started to step aside, but the girl grabbed her wrist tightly. Sky yanked her arm back and spoke with as much sarcasm as she could muster.

"Can I help you with something?"

"You can stay away from Tamaki and the other Hosts. They're _ours_ , and we don't share with freaks."

"I see. Well, unfortunately for you, it is actually illegal to own another human being, so those boys are _not_ , in fact, yours. And since they do _not_ belong to you, they can befriend anyone they so desire."

"You're just a filthy commoner who came into some money, you're not even one of us."

"Yes, and thank all the gods and goddesses ever worshipped for _that_."

"Ugh, what is _wrong_ with you? Are you just too stupid to know when you're being insulted?"

"Oh, I'm not being insulted. You see, for it to actually _be_ an insult, I would first have to care about your opinion of me."

The yellow-clad girl could no longer control her fury, and slapped Sky across the face with a _crack_ that echoed around the room. There was a massive thunder of clattering chairs as the Host Club all jumped to their feet, but Sky was quicker. She clamped her hand around the girl's thin, almost frail wrist, causing a squeal of fear. Sky spoke quietly as the lads rushed across the room.

"Touch me again, and I'll break your Goddamned hand."

She curved her full lips up in a large smile as her boys approached, and let go of the girl's wrist. She waved a hand lightly.

"It's alright, boys, everything's fine. Just a little disagreement."

"But, _ma cherie_ , she slapped you!"

Sky gave a little shrug, ready to brush off the whole incident. But the little harpy just had to open her mouth. She had gasped, horrified, when Tamaki used the French term of endearment, but didn't stop there.

"Tamaki, how could you call _her_ that? She's just a commoner, and a freak! She's trying to corrupt you, all of you!"

"Pixie-chan isn't a freak, Izumi. She's our friend! You did a very bad thing, and you should apologize."

While the girl sputtered and whined, Sky let out a soft laugh and shook her head, reaching out to ruffle Honey's hair.

"Oh Honey-chan, I _am_ a freak. But that's not an insult, it's a badge I wear with pride, silly bunny. Besides, this girl… Izumi, you said? She's allowed to have her opinions, and I honestly couldn't care less if she hates me."

"That's an admirable trait, my dear. But nevertheless, this girl has used violence against you, and we won't stand for that."

"Aw, Kyoya. That damn little girly slap barely counts, it didn't even sting."

Izumi had finally gotten her speech back, and let loose a tirade.

"How can you all be so blind? Look at her, she's so far beneath you! She's crazy and common, and she's trying to corrupt you! How can you stand to be friends with someone like _her_? She's…she's…she's…"

"Crazy, and common, yeah, we got that already. Oh, and foreign, might as well throw that in, too. God forbid I _corrupt_ you boys with my filthy American presence, and my common, low-born ways and foul mouth."

She couldn't even finish with a straight face, breaking out in laughter. The boys were glad that she wasn't hurt or upset, but they weren't letting this go so easily. The twins each put a protective arm around her waist, and Takashi stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders. Honey stepped in front of her with Kyoya, shielding her while Tamaki took a step toward Izumi, who was nearly apoplectic with rage. The Prince was gone, and Tamaki's voice was low, his hands clenched into fists that he kept shoved into his pockets.

"Izumi, you couldn't be more wrong. Pixie is the sanest, sweetest, most generous and loyal woman I've ever known. She has the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met. And frankly, my dear, she has more class and character in her little finger than you have in your whole body. She may not care what you think of her, but I will _not_ stand by while you assault her. I have never hit a woman in my life, but if you touch her again, or say a _single word_ against her, you will be the first."

Even Sky was shocked by Tamaki's words. Izumi paled drastically, then burst into hysterical tears before running out of the lunchroom. Her wailing and hurried footfalls were the only sound for several seconds before the rest of the students resumed their conversations. Sky cleared her throat and nudged the other boys out of the way so she could step over to Tamaki.

"Goddamn, dude. That was…kind of hot. And about six different kinds of awesome."

When his head shot up, she gave him a grin, and he let out a little laugh. His hands trembled lightly as he ran them through his hair. Sky shook her head slightly and pulled him into a tight hug. He put his arms around his tall friend and hugged back fiercely. After a moment, she pulled back and ruffled his hair, giving him another little smile.

"I mean it though, _chardonneret_ , that was amazing. Thank you. Actually, thank you all. See? I told you guys you were knights. Running to a lady's defense like that."

There was light laughter all around, and the crisis passed. She grinned at her friends. They really were so sweet. But as much as she enjoyed their company, she had completely lost her appetite.

"I think I'll go sit outside for the rest of lunch though, guys. I'm really not hungry."

"But Pixie-chan, you hardly ate anything at all!"

"I know, Honey. I just…don't have any appetite right now. But don't worry, I've got a protein bar in my bag in case I start feeling down. Go on, seriously guys, go finish your lunch, I'll be fine, I'm just going to soak up some sun, ok?"

She waved her hands at the boys before anyone else could voice their disapproval, and strode out of the lunch room. She made her way outside, happy to see no one else around. _Looks like everybody decided to stay in for lunch. Good._ She wandered for a minute, then found a secluded little clearing with a pretty little stone bench right up against a sturdy tree.

She sat on the bench and breathed deep, enjoying the solitude. After a moment, she decided to get comfortable, so she loosened the silly tie and flicked open the top two buttons of her top, then shrugged out of the light jacket and set it aside. She would probably get in trouble if anyone saw her, because the top she had on wasn't the one that came with her uniform, but a plain white sleeveless one instead. She didn't figure it mattered, since no one would see her without the silly jacket on anyway.

She leaned against the sturdy tree and relaxed. She scratched her wrist absently, then remembered the strawberry candy she had stuck in her jacket pocket that morning. She fished it out and stuck it in her mouth, being sure to shove the wrapper back in her pocket before leaning back against the tree again. She closed her eyes and savored the candy, a little hum of satisfaction sounding in her throat.

"Well hello there, new girl."

Sky bolted upright at the voice, her eyes opening wide. She looked up at the newcomer, a tall and rather imposing figure with long, sandy blonde hair and a sinister grin. She huffed out an annoyed breath and crossed her arms, hiding the scars on her wrists. She raised an eyebrow at the young man, and tucked the candy in her cheek, speaking around it.

"Can I help you with something?"

He smirked and stepped closer. Sky trembled internally, but kept what she hoped was a bored look on her face. _Breathe. Just breathe._ He was looking her up and down with a decidedly lecherous grin.

"You know, I figured you were just another boring little princess when you got here. But I've got to say, this whole rebel, bad girl look is pretty hot. And I saw the way you handled Izumi back there. Pretty badass, but I'm surprised you didn't hit her."

Sky's heart was thundering in her chest, and she had a desperate urge to just run away. But she knew she was trapped, this guy could grab her before she could even stand. She racked her brain for ideas, even as she shrugged and gave a calm-sounding reply.

"She wasn't worth the effort. Just a spoiled little girl who didn't get her way. Hitting her would have caused more trouble than it would have been worth."

He laughed and stepped even closer, and Sky's heart leapt into her throat. _Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm stay calm stay calm._ She stood and picked up her jacket, clenching one hand into a tight fist that she hid beneath the light fabric.

"I think lunch is about over, so I'll be heading back to class now."

His laughter stopped abruptly as he blocked her path. Sky swallowed thickly, wishing she had stayed with her boys. She turned to step in a different direction, but a large hand grabbed her arm.

"And just where do you think you're going, babe?"

Sky's fear was overshadowed by a sudden, seething anger. A rage she hadn't felt before made itself known in that moment. She turned slowly back to face the intruder, and her voice was quiet, deathly calm.

"Take your hand off of me, or you'll regret it."

"Aw, don't be that way, babe. I'm sure we could have a lot of fun."

He was smirking at her again. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. When she opened them again, a haze of red had settled over her vision.

"You were warned."

She grabbed the offending hand, digging her nails in as hard as she could as she ripped his hand off of her arm. He grunted in pain and tried to jerk away, but that only caused her nails to slice through his skin. Her jacket fell to the ground, unnoticed, as she reached back and slammed her fist into his face. He fell backwards with a howl as his nose gushed blood.

"Sky!"

"Pixie-chan!"

Sky's vision cleared and she looked up as Takashi and Honey burst into the clearing. Her eyes darted back and forth between her boys and the bloodied one who was busy scrambling to his feet. Honey knocked him back down effortlessly as his cousin approached Sky cautiously.

"What did you do to our Pixie-chan?!"

"Nothing! I was just talking to her, and the crazy bitch cut me and broke my damned nose!"

Takashi took Sky's trembling hands in his, looking for any signs of injury. There was blood on her hands, but none of it seemed to be hers. Her fear had come back with a vengeance, and she couldn't stop shaking. Her eyes were wide and shocked, and suddenly rolled back in her head as she collapsed in her friend's arms. He scooped her up and held her close to his chest.

"Mitsukuni, she fainted."

"Right! I'm on it!"

Takashi took off running for the infirmary while Honey picked up Sky's jacket and brushed the dirt off. He grabbed the offender's hair and dragged him along as he headed after his cousin, the offender cursing and yelping in pain, stumbling along after him.

Sky came to before they got to the infirmary, jerking awake with a sharp gasp. She panicked for just a second before realizing the arms holding her were Takashi's, and _not_ the unwanted thug from the clearing. She clung tightly to her friend for a moment, then noticed they were moving.

"Wait, wait. Stop. Hey, stop, put me down."

"No."

He slowed, but didn't let go. She could feel his heart thundering against her, and she wriggled in his grasp.

"Takashi, please."

He made a disapproving sound, but finally stopped. He set her on her feet, but still wouldn't let go. She was grateful, because she was unsteady and weak. She kept a firm grip on his arm so she wouldn't fall down.

"I'm ok. He didn't…he… I'm ok. He just grabbed my arm, he wouldn't let go. Everything went red and kind of fuzzy… I… I think I might've hit him, I don't remember… But my hand really, _really_ hurts, so I think… Oh, God… I'm pretty sure I hit him…"

Her trembling rebounded and her knees gave out. Takashi gathered the shaking girl in his arms again, and once again set off for the infirmary. Sky laid her head on his broad shoulder and cried quietly in shame and fear.

Honey caught up to them before they got much further. The thug was still stumbling along, muttering and cursing. Sky gasped at the sound of his voice and buried her face in Takashi's jacket with a little whimper.

"It's alright Sky, we won't let him hurt you."

"Hurt her? Hurt _her_?! I barely touched her, and the crazy bitch broke my nose!"

There was a resounding _crack_ and the thug fell silent. Sky didn't have to look to know that Honey had hit him. She kept her face hidden and tried desperately to stop trembling before she literally fell to pieces.

A door opened, and Sky flinched, but Takashi quietly shushed her, cradling her close. She focused on the way his arms felt, and how warm he was, and the comforting scent of whatever soap or cologne he used. Her breathing slowed, and her trembling was finally starting to calm as Honey spoke. The adorable note was absent from his voice, which was eerily quiet and far too calm.

"Pixie fainted, and she might have injured her hand. _This one_ has some scratches and a bloody nose."

Sky lifted her head to look at Honey as Takashi sat beside him, keeping the girl secure in his arms. The little blonde looked angrier than she would have thought possible, and her heart hurt for him. She sniffled and cleared her throat, then spoke quietly.

"Honey, are you alright?"

"Are _you_ alright, Pixie? That's much more important. Did he hurt you?"

He looked so worried on top of the anger, Sky almost started crying again. She reached out and took his hand in her uninjured one.

"He didn't get a chance to hurt me, I don't think... He, he uh… He grabbed my arm and wouldn't let me leave. And, I don't know, something just…snapped. Everything went red, and fuzzy, and… I don't know… There's blood on my hands, so I must have hit him…"

"Good. He deserved it, he should have never touched you."

There was so much venom in his voice that Sky gasped in shock. She racked her brain, trying to think of something to say, but then she was shocked even worse when the little blonde burst into sudden tears. She immediately slid off of Takashi's lap and pulled Honey onto her own, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace. He threw his arms around her and clung to her, weeping against her shoulder.

"We were so scared, Pixie-chan! Don't go off on your own like that again, ok? Ever ever ever! We can't protect you if you're all alone, don't scare us like that!"

Sky kissed the top of his head and held him close, stroking his hair softly. After a moment, his tears stopped, and he lifted his head, sniffling. Sky laid one hand tenderly on his cheek and spoke quietly, and with feeling.

"My darling Mitsukuni, you already _do_ protect me all the time. You and the rest of my boys have given me so much courage. I've never stood up for myself before today, and it's because of you that I could. Ok, so I went all girly and fainted there at the end, but it went really well until then!"

She ended with a little grin, and was thrilled when Honey smiled back. She breathed a little sigh of relief and leaned her head back on Takashi's shoulder.

"Thank God for the two of you. I honestly don't know what came over me, I've never been so furious in my life."

"You're not that scared, defenseless little girl anymore, Sky. You're a warrior."

A little blush crept up her cheeks at Takashi's comment. _A warrior?_ She shook her head slightly and laid her injured hand over his, delighted when his fingers curled very lightly over hers.

"Nah. If I was a warrior, I wouldn't have fainted. And I wouldn't have broken my stupid hand on his stupid face. I guess I probably should have just run away, but I must have used up all my smart ideas for this month."

Honey giggled a little, and even Takashi chuckled softly. Sky was glad that everyone was alright now, and the somber atmosphere faded. The nurse walked back in at that moment, and Sky steeled herself for a different kind of battle. She hated doctors and nurses of all kinds, and the school infirmary was too much like a hospital for her tastes. But her hand _really_ hurt, so she gritted her teeth and prepared herself for the torture to come.

* * *

 **A/N again: Woo, got a little rough there. Don't worry, Pixie-chan isn't REALLY gonna be tortured! Thanks for reading, hope to see you again soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: Wow, chapter 15! I don't know how we got so far so fast, but here we are again, dear Reader! Thanks for coming along on the ride!**

 **Trigger warning: Nope. Nothing traumatic happens in this chapter! The lads see some more of Sky's scars, and the accident is very briefly mentioned. Otherwise, this is a pretty fluffy chapter. Enjoy!**

 **I STILL don't own Ouran or the Hosts.**

 **Reviews and PMs are always welcome!**

* * *

-Friday, after school-

Sky muffled a little yawn with the back of her hand and stuffed her books in her bag. It had been a long week, and she was grateful for the coming break. Her hand ached sharply, and she resented the stupid brace she was forced to wear. She had fractured two knuckles when she punched that thug in the face. And to add insult to injury, she didn't even manage to break his nose! She thought again how unfair that was.

She hitched the bag's strap over her shoulder and started the short trek towards Music Room #3. As always, she stayed away while the lads entertained their guests, and chose to curl up by the window in her Breakdown Room to read. She stretched her long legs out and stuck her feet on a low table. She had quit wearing the uniform shoes earlier in the week, and had switched them for her favorite black leather boots instead.

She fished her current read from her bag, along with a half-eaten protein bar, and settled in to finish the fantasy of dragons and heroic knights working together. She had stopped just before the book's epic battle scene, and was itching to finish it. She nibbled the protein bar as she lost herself once again in the fight to rule over a war-torn kingdom.

A few tears slid down her cheeks as she read the last few pages. Just when all hope was lost for her favorite knight, his beloved dragon sacrificed himself to save the human, giving his life-force to save the knight from what would have been a fatal wound. Sky sniffled and closed the book, wiping her eyes just as the door opened.

"Hey Pixie, it's safe now, all the girls are- Hey, are you crying?"

She looked up with a little rueful grin and rubbed her eye before tucking the well-worn book back into her bag. She stood and stretched as she replied to the concerned redhead.

"Aw, it's nothing, Kaoru. I always cry at the end of that book, it just rips my heart out."

She slung her arm around her friend's shoulder and gave him a quick, reassuring squeeze as he shook his head.

"Sometimes you're just like other girls. Always crying over weird stuff. You know that book isn't real, right? And you know how it ends!"

"Yeah, well… So? It's a wonderful story, and the way B'Raxis sacrifices his own life for Sir Kellyn is just so beautiful and noble."

She sighed quietly and wiped away a stray tear. They walked into the other room together, and Kaoru wandered off, muttering about how weird girls were. Sky couldn't help the little snicker that escaped, and she shook her head. Boys would just never understand. Before she could greet the rest of her boys, Tamaki suddenly popped up in front of her.

" _Ma cherie_ , what's wrong? Why have you been crying?"

"Because she's _weird_ , Boss! Some dragon died in that book she's read a thousand times, and she's _crying_ over it!"

Sky rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Kaoru. Tamaki was still looking concerned, and she reached out to pat his head with her uninjured hand. She smiled brightly, and was rewarded when his sunny grin lit up in response.

"I'm fine, _chardonneret_. Kaoru's right, I was just crying over my book. It happens every time, I can't help it."

"I can see crying the first time, with the shock and sadness and all. But, _ma cherie_ , why cry if you know it's coming? And why keep reading it if you know it will make you cry?"

"Because it's an amazing book. It's full of noble dragons and brave knights, epic battles and tragic victories. The war for control of the kingdom is only one small aspect of the story, it's really about love and loyalty, the pure and fierce bond between the characters. It's beautiful, really."

"It does sound rather intriguing. Perhaps I should find this book and read it, it could give me some great cosplay ideas at the very least."

Sky laughed quietly and took the beloved book from her bag. She thrust it into Tamaki's hands with a grin at his shocked look. She shook her head lightly and patted his hand.

"Let me know what you think. If you like it, there are four more in the series."

"But…but, _ma cherie_ , this is one of your favorites. Your books are precious to you. Are you sure you trust me with it?"

"Of course, silly boy. I wouldn't have handed it over if I didn't. Besides, I, uh…kind of have three more copies at home. That's not the first one I've gone through."

Tamaki burst into laughter, then threw his arms around Sky and hugged her tight. She embraced her friend for a moment and patted his silly blonde head again before giving him a nudge so she could breathe. He swiftly pecked her cheek in thanks, and she grinned before wandering over to where Takashi and Honey were sitting. Honey smiled broadly around a mouthful of cake and waved emphatically with his free hand, causing high-pitched giggles to bubble up Sky's throat.

"I swear, you're just too cute, little bunny. Don't you ever get tired of cake?"

"Nope! Never ever ever!"

Sky's giggles tapered off and she sat between the cousins, tousling Honey's hair and letting her bag drop to the floor with a loud thump.

"Ugh, I will be so glad when I can take this stupid brace off. It's beyond annoying, and I am so over it."

"Well, next time you punch somebody, do it right, maybe you won't break your hand."

"I'm not punching anyone else. It's not worth it. 'Next time,' my lily-white ass."

She rolled her eyes at Hikaru and stuck her tongue out when he snickered at her last comment. Groaning quietly, she stretched her arms and rotated her sore shoulder. Stupid broken hand, stupid worthless shoulder, stupid heavy bag.

"Why'd I have to punch him anyway? I never punched anybody in my _life_ , why did I have to start with some dude whose stupid damned face is made of stone?"

She waved her hands dismissively, blew out a breath, and laid her head on the back of the ornate sofa, closing her eyes.

"Never mind, nobody say anything, I'm just whining again."

"Poor Pixie-chan."

She felt Honey pat her uninjured hand, then lean his head against her shoulder. She winced in pain, then reached up and stroked her friend's hair, trying for a casual tone as she spoke.

"Honey, precious, why don't you try the other shoulder, 'kay?"

The little blonde didn't say anything, but sat upright with a small gasp. Sky cracked one eye open in curiosity, but the shocked look on his sweet face made her groan and sit up, opening both eyes and reaching out to ruffle his hair.

"It's fine, little bunny, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry Pixie-chan, I didn't know your shoulder was hurting."

She shrugged her good shoulder and tried for a little grin.

"It's not so bad, I just have too many books in my bag today, I guess."

To her right, Takashi made a small, disapproving sound. She turned with a curious look. He wore a frown, and there was concern in his storm-cloud eyes. Sky tilted her head and tried to channel Tamaki's puppy dog eyes, but she knew it wasn't working. With a little huff, she waved her hand slightly.

"It's not that bad, honest. So I'm in pain, big deal. It's nothing new, and I'll be fine. I wouldn't even have said anything if Honey's adorable little blonde head wasn't so bloody hard. I'm fine, seriously. Stop looking at me like that."

Takashi simply raised an eyebrow at her and said nothing. Sky pursed her lips into a tight line, but gave up after a moment.

"Ok, ok, fine. It hurts like seven hells. But so what? It's my own fault, I'll deal with it. I'll take a muscle relaxer when I get home, ok? Seriously, quit giving me that look."

She couldn't handle it anymore and reached out with her uninjured hand to flick the end of his nose, making him blink. Unfortunately for her, the action caused a sharp pain in her shoulder, and she swore in four languages.

" _Ma cherie_ , princesses do not use words like that!"

"Yeah, well, princesses also don't have rainbow hair and shit-loads of scars, _chardonneret_."

"Sky."

Takashi's voice was quiet, but she turned back immediately. There was something too serious about that one tiny syllable. She swallowed thickly. There was more than concern in his eyes now. He looked…almost angry.

"One of us would have carried your bag if we'd known."

"Oh. Um. I hadn't thought of that. I'm just not used to asking for help, it didn't even cross my mind. Besides, it's my own stupid fault for breaking my damned hand and not being able to get my work done in class."

The anger faded from her tall friend's eyes and he shook his head. She thought that he was probably wondering just what her problem could be. Before she could think to say anything else, he patted her head lightly.

"Take your jacket off and turn around."

"Oh, but I- "

"Sky."

"Ok, ok. Just… I'm wearing another sleeveless top today. So…um… Nobody get freaked out, alright?"

Before anyone could wonder what she was talking about, she slid the jacket off her shoulders and laid it on the low table in front of the sofa. There were several gasps as most of the lads saw her without sleeves for the first time. Her left shoulder was covered in rough, jagged scars. They continued under the fabric of her top, but the visible parts were bad enough. There were concerned looks from all corners, but no one said anything. The lads knew that the scars were remnants of the accident that took her parents, they just hadn't seen them before.

Sky closed her eyes as Takashi laid his hands on her aching shoulder. His hands were so warm, and he was so gentle. There was more pain at first, and she winced, but her muscles loosened after a moment. A soft sigh escaped her lips and she leaned into his touch, thoroughly enjoying the tender massage. The pain fled, but she found herself reluctant to say anything.

After another long moment, she forced herself to sit up and turn to her friend. She offered a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Takashi. Who needs pills when my wolf has magic hands?"

She was secretly delighted when a blush crept up Takashi's cheeks at her words. He cleared his throat quietly and shrugged, then patted her head lightly. She grinned a little, wondering why he seemed embarrassed all of a sudden. He was just too cute, she couldn't help it. She carefully laid her hands on his cheeks and spoke softly, the Irish words flowing like tender music, full of emotion.

" _Mo mac tíre. Mo cróga láidir mac tíre._ "

He didn't know what the words meant, but the emotion in her voice and her eyes made him blush further. She leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, then wrapped her arms around him and hugged him firmly. He curled his arms around her slender frame and held her gently.

After a long moment, Sky forced herself to let go and sat up straight. It was only then that she noticed the looks from the other lads. She blushed faintly, and hurried to slip her jacket back on, not bothering to button it up. She cleared her throat and plastered a bored look on her face.

"What? Why's everyone staring? My scars aren't _that_ scary…"

"I don't know what that was you said, Pixie-chan, but it sounded really pretty."

"Oh. Um. Heh... Uh... It was Gaelic. Mommy was born in Ireland, and she spoke it a lot. After, um... After things started getting better, I learned more."

"What did you say though? What did it mean?"

"It, uh, wasn't anything deep and profound, little bunny. I said, ' _Mo mac tíre_ ,' which literally translates as 'my wolf."

"Oh! So it's like when you use French with Tama-chan?"

"Um. Kind of, I guess. Except I'm pretty sure nobody here speaks Gaelic, heh. It just...kind of slipped out."

She was getting embarrassed, and wasn't sure why. She waved her hands dismissively and abruptly changed the subject before she had to think about it.

"So, anyway. What's going on this weekend, boys?"

* * *

 **A/N again: Sky didn't tell Honey everything. '** **Mo cróga láidir mac tire' means 'my brave strong wolf' in Gaelic. Awww ^.^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: Welcome to chapter 16, dear Reader! Wow, 16 already. I truly hope you're enjoying the ride so far just as much as I am! Hold on tight, now, things get a little bumpy here. Also, this kind of ran long. It's the longest chapter so far, woo.**

 **Trigger warning: There's some intense bits here, but nothing too horrifying (unlike some earlier chapters!). A certain (stuffed) bunny undergoes surgery, and the twins play an innocent prank with drastic consequences. But a lot of this chapter is pretty fluffy, so everyone should be alright. *Hands out lollies and tissues just in case***

 **As always, I don't own Ouran or the Hosts, much as I'd like to. Reviews and PMs are always welcome! Enjoy!**

* * *

-Sunday, two weeks later-

Sky bolted upright with a little squeal, wondering what jolted her out of the lovely dream she'd been having. It took a moment for the sound to register as her phone's ringtone. She snatched it off the bedside table with a curse. _Who the bloody hell is calling me so Goddamned early on a freaking_ _ **Sunday**_? She blinked bleary eyes at the readout, then cursed again.

"Tamaki, _chardonneret_ , unless this is a real-life emergency, I just might have to murder you."

"You can't, _ma cherie_! This is an emergency! You've got to help me, you've just _got_ to!"

Sky held the phone away from her ear for a moment, waiting for Tamaki to finish his high-pitched hysterics. She groaned and rubbed her eye, then stifled a yawn. After a moment, she put the phone back to her ear.

"Are you finished shrieking yet, Tamaki?"

"This is serious, _ma cherie_! He's going to **_kill_** me!"

"Oh hell. What did you do? Don't yell, just tell me what you did, who's going to kill you, and why I should help you."

There was silence for just a moment, then Tamaki took a deep breath and launched into his confession.

"Honey-senpai left Usa-chan at school Friday, so I took him home for safe-keeping. I don't know how it happened, but Angelique got hold of him this morning, and...and...and..."

Sky pulled the phone away again as Tamaki burst into tears on the other end, wailing emphatically. This was bad. This was very bad. She was already out of bed and opening the closet as she spoke.

"How bad is it? Tamaki? **_Tamaki!_** How bad is the damage?"

She shifted the phone from hand to hand as she threw on the first clothes she could reach as Tamaki went on a lengthy rant about carnage and fluffy destruction. Knowing the over-active imagination of her friend, Sky was unready to believe the true extent of the stuffed bunny's damage. She shook her head and issued a loud, high-pitched whistle, cutting off his ranting.

"Dude, switch to decaf, seriously. Bring Usa-chan here and let me see how bad it really is, ok? Do not say anything to anyone until then. I mean it, if Honey thinks you let your dog murder Usa-chan, you are dead. They'll never find your body. Just get your ass over here, ok?"

"You're a lifesaver, _ma cherie_! I'm on my way!"

Sky shuffled down the stairs, dragging her fingers through her hair and muttering expletives in every language she knew. She staggered into the kitchen and pulled open the fridge, grabbing the first soda she saw. After gulping down the life-giving caffeine, she wandered outside to get the travel sewing kit from her studio, stifling another yawn.

Mere moments after coming back in the main house, she heard a car pull up outside. She managed to open the front door before Tamaki could pound on it, and wasn't shocked to see him completely disheveled. He hadn't even thought to put shoes on, and Sky was pretty sure those were pajama pants he was still wearing.

" _Ma cherie_ , look! It's awful! He's going to murder me, I just know he is!"

She rolled her eyes and took the toy from his trembling hands. It was dirty, and a little damp in places. Angelique had definitely had it for several minutes before her silly human had noticed. Sky made a disapproving sound as she examined the beloved bunny.

"Oh, for the love of - Tamaki, I may just kill you yet. None of this is that bad. Damn, dude. Try toning down the hysterics and shit, ok? I can fix this, no problem."

"Really?! You mean, I won't die? Honey-senpai's not going to kill me after all?"

"Well... I didn't say that. I mean, Usa-chan's pretty filthy and stuff. We'll see, though. Go in the kitchen and drink some water. Absolutely **_no_** caffeine for you."

She gave him a shove toward the kitchen as she pulled out her cell phone again. Rolling her eyes at his theatrics, she dialed the familiar number, and wasn't surprised to get an immediate answer.

"Sky, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine, _mo mac tíre_ , but Honey might end up murdering Tamaki. We have...a bit of a situation."

There was a groan on the other end, and Sky explained the situation with Usa-chan. She assured him that she could fix the tears easily, but she didn't want to be the one to inform Honey. There was no way she was going to be the one to incur his wrath. When Takashi promised to tell Honey himself, she breathed a sigh of relief. They hung up, and Sky went into the kitchen.

Tamaki was sitting at the table, clutching a glass of water with both hands, taking nervous little sips. When he saw Sky, he started to speak, but Sky simply pointed one long, slender finger at him. He gulped and wisely stayed silent. Sky fished another soda out of the fridge before sitting at the table.

There was plenty of sunlight streaming through the floor-length windows of the kitchen as she opened her sewing kit and started searching for the proper shade of pink thread.

"Ok. Takashi's going to tell Honey what happened. They'll be here soon. Before you start wailing, don't. I'm going to fix Usa-chan and hopefully wash him. I'll do my best to keep Honey from killing you, but don't expect any miracles."

For once, Tamaki stayed silent. He nodded and took another tiny sip of water, watching Sky go to work. Once she found the shade she wanted, she swiftly threaded a needle and started sewing. She paused occasionally to take little drinks of her soda, and to get more thread, but there was silence in the bright kitchen.

After a few minutes, they were startled by her phone's ringtone. She couldn't help the automatic smile when she saw the readout, and answered immediately, holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder.

"That was fast. Is Tamaki safe, or should I drag him outside so I don't have to clean up all that blood?"

"I convinced Mitsukuni to let him live. At least until we see the damage. We're almost there."

"Well, that's good at least. I'm not in a cleaning mood, anyway. Come on in, we're in the kitchen."

She hung up and stuffed the phone back in her pocket before reaching for the thread again. She threaded the needle again and started on the last tear. She thought it was lucky that the little toy bunny hadn't lost any stuffing, because she didn't have any in stock. She spoke lightly as she put in the tiny stitches.

"So, you just might live after all."

Tamaki gasped in relief and looked ready to cry. Sky rolled her eyes and continued to focus on her work. She had almost finished sewing up the last tear when she heard the front door open, and running footfalls.

"I need calm, if you please. Surgery is still in session."

Honey climbed up onto the table to watch Sky work, his big eyes full of genuine tears. He sniffled and whimpered quietly, but otherwise stayed silent. He stared as if in a trance, watching her nimble hands put in the tiny, almost delicate-looking stitches. She finally snipped off the last thread and carefully examined the little pink bunny, double-checking for even the slightest rip. After a moment, she nodded, satisfied, and looked up at her heart-broken friend.

"It's alright, precious. Usa-chan came through surgery with flying colors. He'll be fine. He just...needs a bath."

"Really? He's ok?"

His voice was choked with tears, and Sky's heart melted for him. She knew exactly how special the toy was, and she was grateful that she was able to fix it for him. She reached out and tugged the little blonde onto her lap, setting the bunny in his arms.

"See for yourself, darling Mitsukuni. He's fine."

Honey turned the beloved toy over and over in his hands, examining every inch of the bunny. After several tense moments, he let out a joyful squeal and clutched Usa-chan tightly. When he finally got over his emotional outburst, he very carefully set the bunny on the table and flung his arms around Sky, hugging her just as tightly.

"You saved him, Pixie-chan! It's a miracle! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Sky held her friend gently and stroked his hair as he kissed her cheek repeatedly. She couldn't contain her laughter after a moment, and nudged him into the chair beside her.

"God, Honey, I think you cracked a rib. Wow. Um, so... I didn't have the exact right shade of thread, so Usa-chan's got some little scars now, I'm sorry about that."

"That's ok, Pixie-chan. Now he can be a warrior, like you!"

She let out a very unladylike snort of laughter at Honey's comment. She shook her head and ruffled Honey's hair. She was so glad that he was feeling better. He gave her a radiant smile, and she grinned broadly in return.

She stood and stretched, then gingerly flexed the fingers of her right hand. She was supposed to wear the stupid brace for another week, but she couldn't manage to force herself to put the vile contraption back on. Her hand was sore, but she could use it, so she dealt with the pain. She thought that everything would be fine, just as long as she remembered not to overdo anything.

She wandered over to where Takashi was leaning against the counter and leaned her head against his shoulder. She was delighted when he rested his head against hers, and she slid an arm around his waist.

"Thank you, _mo mac tíre_. I was so worried about how he'd react."

"Me too."

He curled his arm around her shoulders for a moment, which gave her a secret little thrill. She gave him a little squeeze before straightening up with a yawn. Rubbing her eye, she hopped up on the counter and glanced over at Tamaki, who had remained silent and almost completely motionless.

"You can breathe now, _chardonneret_ , I think your life is safe for now."

Tamaki's eyes were wide and he shook his head slowly, then risked looking over at Honey, who was once again cuddling his Usa-chan. He popped up and bounced over to the terrified boy, still clutching the toy to his chest. He reached out and patted Tamaki on the knee.

"I'm so sorry, Honey-senpai, I'm so so sorry! It was an accident, I swear! I would never ever hurt your beloved Usa-chan!"

"Don't worry, Tama-chan, I won't hurt you. I know it was an accident, and Usa-chan is fine now. Everything's alright."

Relief flooded Tamaki's face and he fell to his knees before the shorter boy. Tears fell from his pretty eyes, and he grasped the small hand tightly.

"Thank you Honey-senpai, thank you! Please, please, ** _please_** don't ever leave Usa-chan at school again!"

"I won't! Never ever!"

"Well. Now that we've gotten that settled. Since I'm up, and you're all here, how about some breakfast? I was thinking about waffles with fresh whipped cream and fruit."

Honey let out a joyous squeal and pranced over to hug her again. She knew that would work. She patted the little blonde head and grinned.

"You don't have to cook for us, _ma cherie_. It's all my fault you're even up this early."

"True enough. But I'm up now, and actually hungry for once. Besides, when do I ever turn down an opportunity to spend time with my boys?"

She flashed a broad smile at the lads and wandered to the pantry to gather her things without waiting for an answer. She hummed to herself for a moment, then had a thought.

"You know, we might as well see if Kyoya and the monkeys are up, invite them over too. And Honey, dear? Could you check the fridge, see what kind of fruit we have?"

"I'm on it!"

"Um, Pixie. _Ma cherie_ , I've already had one near-death experience today, I'm not about to risk waking Kyoya."

Sky rolled her eyes and muttered about Tamaki's cowardice. But the lad had a point, Kyoya was quite grumpy if woken early. She huffed out a little sigh.

"Ok, fine, I'll text him myself."

"Again, you're a lifesaver, _ma cherie_. I owe you my life twice over now."

"Yeah, yeah. Just stop almost getting murdered, and we can call it even."

She walked out of the pantry with her arms full and strode toward one of the long counters. Takashi immediately took the bowls and assorted ingredients from her and set them on the counter. Sky gave him a grateful little smile as she dug her phone out of her pocket.

Good morning, little owl. If you're awake and not feeling murderous, want to come over for breakfast? Takashi, Honey, and Tamaki are all here, and Tamaki's calling the twins now. You should come, it'll be fun, and I'm making waffles.

She tucked her lower lip between her teeth as she looked at everything on the counter. Hrmm... It looked like she had everything but the fruit, which would stay in the fridge until it was time to eat. What was missing? Oh, duh. She slid across the floor to switch on the stereo, nodding when one of her favorite **One Ok Rock** songs came on. There, much better.

A few minutes later, she was vaguely surprised to get a reply from Kyoya. She opened the text with a shocked look, then laughed and grinned.

Since you did the asking, I suppose I'll come. As for murderous, well, we'll just see how the morning goes.

"So, Kyoya's coming. Did you get hold of the twins, _chardonneret_?"

"Yeah, they're probably on their way already. They sounded entirely too excited, I think those shady devils are planning something unseemly."

"Yeah, but you always think that."

-After Breakfast-

Sky looked around at her boys with a tender smile. They were gathered in the little theater again, the twins and Tamaki once again arguing over movies. She stifled a little yawn and stood to stretch. Rolling her neck, she wandered into the attached kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

She leaned against the counter and took a long drink. She wanted another soda, but the caffeine was already starting to make her jittery. She glanced over as Kyoya walked in, shaking his head.

"Those idiots are going to be the death of me one of these days."

"Aw, poor little owl."

Kyoya leaned beside her and copped her bottle for a drink, then sighed quietly. Sky grinned and patted him on the shoulder lightly.

"Your lack of sympathy isn't helping any."

"Oh, I'm sorry, darling, was I supposed to be helpful?"

Kyoya turned to stare at her, and she smirked, completely unabashed. She bumped his elbow with hers and reached up to ruffle his hair.

"Come on, you know life would be way too boring without those so-called idiots. You know you love them."

"I wouldn't say that."

"Of course you wouldn't. Doesn't make it any less true though. You can't hide the truth from me, little owl."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Sky let out a little snort of laughter at the tone of his voice. He was trying so hard to be nonchalant, but she could read him like a book.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say, Kyoya."

She flashed a cheeky grin at her friend and went over to open the fridge again. Since he'd copped her water, she went for another soda after all. With her boys here, it was bound to be another very long day. Even though it made her a bit jittery, she needed the caffeine.

She slung an arm around Kyoya's shoulders as they walked back into the theater. She gave him a little squeeze before settling back into her spot. Honey had insisted she sit with him again, so she tucked her long legs under her on the sofa beside him. He gave her a sunny smile and very carefully laid his head against her shoulder.

"So, boys. What's on the agenda for today? Have we decided yet?"

"Actually, we were kind of hoping you'd have a good idea."

Sky raised an eyebrow at Hikaru. She hitched her good shoulder up in a little shrug.

"What makes you think any ideas I have would be good, little monkey?"

"Aw, Pixie-chan, you have lots of good ideas! Like the waffles!"

She grinned and ruffled Honey's hair. Of course he would say that. In his mind, sweets were always a good idea.

"Well, yeah. Waffles are always a good idea, little bunny. But how about something that doesn't involve food, hrm?"

"How about a trip to the beach?"

"Um... How about something that doesn't involve giant bodies of water and massive shrieking crowds, Kaoru?"

Several more ideas were tossed around, but no one could agree. Finally, Sky threw her hands up in mock frustration.

"Alright, that's it. If somebody doesn't make a damned decision right now, I'm just going to go work in my studio. I have shields to finish."

There was a gasp, and Tamaki bounced to his feet. A joyous smile lit up his face, and Sky cringed. Oh hell, what now?

"You're making shields, _ma cherie_? Like real shields, the kind knights used?"

"Oh. Damn. Yeah, kind of, I guess? I've been working on some new designs based off that dragon warrior series I lent you."

"Oh, oh! Can we see them? Please, _ma cherie_ , please?"

"Well, sure. It's not like I've got anything top-secret in the studio, you guys are always welcome."

Tamaki let out a joyful whoop and took off at top speed. Sky snickered as she stretched her long legs out and got slowly to her feet. Honey and the twins hurried out, but she noticed that Kyoya and Takashi were both taking their time, as well.

"No worries. He can't damage anything if he can't get in."

She flashed the boys a cheeky grin, tugging a keyring from her pocket and twirling it around her finger. The trio shared a small laugh and followed the others at a slower pace.

They walked outside, and Sky once again stayed far from the pool, keeping her eyes on the stone walkway to the studio. Takashi noticed, and matched his pace to hers, shielding her from the crystalline water without comment.

Tamaki was bouncing in place, anxious to see Sky's latest creations. Honey and the twins were excited too, but none were as hyper as Tamaki. _Ok, no more caffeine, dude. Damn._ She shook her head and grinned a little as she nudged the silly blonde out of the way to unlock the door. She had barely flipped the light switch when he swept past her.

"Whoa. Simmer. I'm telling you, Tamaki, switch to decaf. Seriously, dude."

Light laughter followed as the others filed into the studio behind her. There were several types of shields in various stages strewn about. Some were still only drawings tacked up on the walls, vaguely detailed and half-colored. A few looked to be nearly completed, sitting patiently in little stands for their finishing touches.

Tamaki was immediately drawn to one that was nearly finished. The shield had a traditional shape, and it looked to be made of sturdy wood with some strange, oddly-colored metal overlay. A fierce dragon emblem was etched into the metal, and it was surrounded by evil-looking spikes. Tamaki gingerly touched a fingertip to one of the spikes, and was shocked when it gave easily.

"It's soft!"

"Well, yeah, it's foam. If I'd used real spikes, it could cause some serious damage. None of my pieces are made to actually cause harm, even the weapons. Especially since silly people like you insist on touching the pointy bits."

She reached over and tousled his hair, laughing quietly at her silly friend.

"It looks so real, _ma cherie_!"

"He's right, you know. Your talent knows no bounds, my dear."

Sky blushed at Kyoya's words, and shrugged lightly. She picked up the dragon shield and ran her fingertips over the etching.

"I'm not so sure about that. I couldn't get the metal to look the way I wanted. It's supposed to look like a scorched dragon scale, but... It's not...quite right. The books didn't say how big the scales are supposed to be, maybe I need to remake it with several overlapping smaller scales. But... I don't know, then the emblem wouldn't look right."

She let out a small growl in frustration, and was sorely tempted to pull her own hair. She had finally given up and done the etching, even though the metal annoyed her.

The frustration showed on her face, and Kyoya patted her shoulder lightly. He took the shield from her, surprised at it's weight. It looked like real wood, but was actually very light. Sky shook her head, clearing the negativity, and grinned at Kyoya.

"Yeah, not real wood. A real shield like that would probably weigh about thirty pounds or so. No way anyone's going to want that for cosplay."

She chatted with the boys for several minutes, discussing shields, metal-work, and all manner of cosplay subjects. After a surprisingly animated debate about the merits of one material over another, she stifled a yawn and stretched her arms above her head.

"Man, you guys get intense over the weirdest shit. Tamaki, don't think I don't see you over there. Stay away from that torch, you'll burn the whole place down."

"I was just looking, _ma cherie_ , I wasn't going to do anything."

"Uh huh, sure. Whatever you say."

She walked over and put the torch out of the blonde's reach. He started to pout, but she patted him on the head with a little grin, and all was fine. He gave her a sunny smile in return. She clapped her hands once, lightly.

"Alright, boys. We've seen the shields, now let's have some fun of some kind, shall we?"

She shooed the lads outside, glanced around to make sure everything was in its place, and flipped the light switch. After locking the door, she stuck the keyring back in her pocket and turned to her boys. The twins dashed to her sides and hooked their arms through hers, pinning her between them. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity, and they responded with matching devious grins.

"We have a great idea, Pixie!"

"Yeah, it'll be so much fun!"

A chill went up Sky's spine at the tone of their words, and she was suddenly worried. They were coming up the stone walkway from the studio, and the twins were far too close to the edge of the pool for her liking. She tried to drag her feet, dig her heels in, anything to stop.

"Um, guys. Wait. Seriously, that, that's...um... Wait. This isn't... come on..."

It was too late. With a hoot of laughter, the twins had shoved her right over the edge, tossing her into the deep end of the pool. She let out an involuntary shriek, unable to hold her breath before hitting the water. Panic overshadowed rational thought, and she thrashed, flailing her arms and legs in a frantic attempt to reach the surface. She choked and swallowed more water, her vision going gray around the edges, then black.

She came to, retching and coughing up what felt like gallons of pool water. And possibly a lung. Strong arms held her, and a gentle hand rubbed her back. Once the last of the water was finally out of her system, she looked up, trying to force air down her sore, swollen throat in rusty gasps. Tears streamed from her eyes as she met the gaze of her savior.

Once again, Takashi had come to her rescue. He had jumped in only seconds after she hit the water. She couldn't speak, but threw her arms around him and held tight, weeping against his broad shoulder. He silently cradled the terrified girl on his lap, continuing to rub her back soothingly.

Kyoya, on the other hand, had plenty to say. As Sky's weeping tapered off into gasps and little sobs, she could hear his enraged voice clearly.

"What the _hell_ were you two thinking?! Don't you know anything?! She could have **_died_**! Do you really think drowning your friend is funny? How could you do something so _completely idiotic_?!"

"We didn't know! We had no idea she'd freak out like that!"

"Yeah, come on, we'd never hurt her on purpose!"

The twins sounded horrified and near tears. Sky's heart hurt nearly as much as her throat. She coughed and cleared her throat gingerly, sitting up. She wasn't sure if her legs would hold her just yet, and stayed curled up in her wolf's lap. Her voice was hoarse and scratchy, but she was determined to speak.

"Kyoya... Don't kill them..."

She grimaced and rubbed a trembling hand over her neck. Talking hurt. She looked up at her friends, and the anguish on their faces broke her heart. Hikaru and Kaoru rushed over and fell to their knees before her, both of them nearly in tears.

"We're so sorry, Pixie. We didn't mean to hurt you. We didn't know, we had no idea. We're sorry. Please don't hate us, Pixie. We'd never hurt you, not ever."

She only caught about half of what they said, they were babbling so fast and their voices overlapping. She gave up after a moment and waved her hand at them. She spoke quietly, reaching a hand out to each of them.

"Shh. Don't freak out, I'm alright."

She coughed violently, belying her statement and racking her whole body with pain. Letting go of the twins' hands with a whimper, she pressed one hand to her sharply aching shoulder. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on just breathing.

Without a word, Takashi stood effortlessly, scooping her up in his arms and cradling her close. He strode off toward the house, and Sky put her arms around his neck, resting her head against his shoulder. She finally opened her eyes as they neared the main staircase.

"Hey, wait. Put me down."

He didn't reply, but kept walking, ignoring her request. She groaned and wriggled in his grasp.

"Come on, you don't need to carry me up the stairs. You'll hurt yourself."

He stayed silent, tightening his grip on her and continuing toward the stairs. She finally laid a hand on his cheek and rested her head against his, her voice soft as she tried one last time.

"Please, _mo mac tíre_."

He made a quiet, disapproving sound, but relented. He set her carefully on her feet, but kept one arm firmly fastened around her waist. She was grateful for that, because her legs were still rather unsteady. She curled her arm around him and held the banister tightly with her free hand as they slowly made their way upstairs.

Takashi held her close as they approached her bedroom, ready to scoop her up at a moment's notice if she so much as hesitated. She was trembling, and he knew she was unsteady. She had to try twice to open her door, and made a soft, frustrated noise.

He slid his arm from around her waist, but was shocked when she took his hand and held tight. She pulled him into the room and kicked the door closed. She flipped the lock and turned to her friend. With fresh tears in her eyes, she put her arms around him and clung tightly, hiding her face against his neck.

"I can't... I just...I'm afraid to be alone right now... Don't leave me, ok? Please?"

Takashi's arms curled around her again and held her close. Her trembling increased, and her tears were warm against his skin. Her hands twitched against his back, clutching his shirt in tight fists. Without the slightest hesitation, he picked her up and settled into an overstuffed chair surrounded by bookshelves. He cradled her on his lap, one hand rubbing her back in gentle circles. His voice was soft as he finally spoke, his words tender and full of emotion.

"It's alright, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. You're not alone, I've got you. I won't leave you, Sky."

* * *

 **A/N again: Woo, that was...intense. What will happen next? Will Kyoya let the twins live? What's going to happen behind that locked door? Just where were Honey and Tamaki while Takashi was fishing Sky out of the pool? And just WHY is Sky so wigged out about the pool anyways? Stayed tuned, dear Reader, and we'll find out together.**

 **Also, dear Reader. One Ok Rock (generally written ONE OK ROCK) is indeed a real band. Go check them out on YouTube, you won't regret it! Taka's voice is rawrr.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: Wowsers, chapter 17 already! I'm glad we're on this ride together, dear Reader! I know the last chapter was long and harrowing, but don't worry. Things are pretty fluffy in this one. It's a fairly short chapter, but it seemed like a good stopping point.**

 **Triggers: Nope. This chapter is full of fluffy cuddle-y fluffiness. Enjoy!**

 **Nope, still don't own anything/anyone but Sky. (And various books/movie titles that crop up.) Reviews and PMs are always welcome!**

* * *

After several minutes that seemed far longer, Sky's tremors calmed and her tears finally dried up. She forced her aching fingers to let go of Takashi's shirt. She sniffled and sat up, but didn't want to leave the comfort and safety of her friend's embrace. She reached up to wipe her red, stinging eyes and cleared her throat gingerly. She started to speak several times, then shook her head lightly and sighed softly. She laid her hands on his cheeks and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead before finally managing to speak, her voice rough, but the short sentence full of feeling.

"Thank you, _mo mac tíre_."

The smallest hint of a smile tugged the corner of his mouth at her words, and his arm tightened slightly around her waist. He stopped rubbing her back and brought his hand up to cradle her cheek gently, his stormy eyes locking on the brilliant cobalt of hers. He brushed his thumb along her cheek, tenderly wiping away the last stray tear.

No words were needed in that moment. Sky rested her forehead against his, curling her arms lightly around his shoulders. He slid his hand around the back of her neck. They stayed that way for a long moment, silent and unmoving. Finally, she pulled away and offered a small but genuine smile.

"You really are a knight, you know. My knight in shining armor. You... you're my hero, _mo mac tíre_."

A deep blush colored his cheeks at her quiet, heartfelt words. He stroked one hand gently down her damp hair and shocked her by very softly kissing her cheek. Her tiny gasp of surprise was all but lost under the loud knock that suddenly sounded at her door.

She hopped up and rushed to the door on legs that were still a little unsteady. Tamaki and Honey were standing there, frightened looks on their faces, nearly in tears.

"Pixie, are you ok, _ma cherie_? You've been gone for ages, we were so worried!"

"I'm alright, Tamaki. I just...had to finish having my little breakdown."

She hitched her good shoulder up in a little shrug and gave the boys a small smile. Tamaki sighed in relief, and Honey rushed forward, throwing his arms around Sky's waist with a little wail. She patted the little blonde head.

"Honey, precious, don't cry. Everything's alright, really."

"We were so scared, Pixie-chan!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten anyone. I really am ok."

Tamaki reached out and laid his hand on her cheek. A soft look came into his pretty violet eyes as he spoke.

"If you're really sure that you're alright, then everything will be fine."

"Aw, _chardonneret_. I'm sure. I'm not injured, I'm not going to faint. I just freaked out a bit and had to cry like a baby for a while. I'm really, honestly alright, I promise."

She offered him a little, genuine smile as she covered his hand with her own, nuzzling lightly against his palm. Her boys really were so very sweet.

"Actually, I do need just a few more minutes. I've got to go rinse the chlorine out of my hair before it ruins my rainbow."

The light, joking tone made Tamaki smile. He jumped back with a dramatic gasp and pressed his hands to his heart.

"Not the rainbow! How will my unicorn princess be a unicorn without her beautiful rainbow mane?!"

Sky and Honey both dissolved into giggles at Tamaki's teasing outburst. Just like that, the serious atmosphere was gone, and things were back to normal. Or, at least, as normal as things ever were for Sky and her boys.

"Alright, silly boys, go on. Don't let Kyoya murder the twins, ok? Tell them I'm fine, and I'll be down soon."

After the blondes left, Sky turned back to Takashi, who had remained silently in the overstuffed chair. He stood as she walked toward him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly for a moment.

"Thank you, Takashi. For everything. You really are my hero."

-A little later-

Once Sky had rinsed and brushed her hair and put on some dry clothes, she made her way downstairs. She wasn't sure where her boys were, so she passed through the kitchen first. It was empty, so she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and made her way down to the theater. She heard voices as she approached, and she smiled softly.

The moment she was through the door, the twins rushed over to her. They flung their arms around her and held her tightly, both apologizing profusely. She put an arm around each as they cuddled closer. Their voices were loud and overlapping, and they sounded as if they would start weeping any second. She pressed a soft kiss to each of their silly red heads and spoke lightly.

"It's alright, guys. It's ok, really. Calm down, breathe, stop freaking out on me."

She nudged them away after a moment and looked each in the eyes. There was so much concern in their eyes, and pain. Sky's heart melted just a little. She offered them a small smile, and her voice was gentle.

"Boys, listen to me. It really is ok. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me, it was just a silly prank. I'm not hurt, and I'm not angry. Stop beating yourselves up over this, ok?"

She laid a hand on each boy's cheek as she spoke, and they calmed. Her bright blue eyes were sincere, and her tone reassured them. Hikaru and Kaoru both leaned in and kissed her cheek softly, then spoke in unison, their voices equally relieved.

"We love you, Pixie."

"Aww. I love you too, my little monkeys. Just no more sudden baths, alright?"

With a grin, she ruffled their hair, and the crisis was over. She glanced around, then noticed Kyoya standing by himself in a corner, a scowl covering his thin face. She wandered over and poked his shoulder.

"You know, if you keep making that face, it will stick that way."

"I fail to see the humor in this situation. How can you be so forgiving after what those morons did? How are you not absolutely furious?"

"Because they didn't mean it. It was just a silly prank, they weren't being malicious, Kyoya. They're goofballs, but they wouldn't hurt me any more than you would. Besides, you look plenty pissed off for me."

Kyoya huffed out an annoyed breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked infuriated, but Sky saw the fear hiding behind the mask. With a little sigh, she pulled him into a firm embrace. She put her mouth close to his ear, her words only for him.

"Your mask is slipping, my little owl. I'm really ok, I promise."

He made a tiny relieved sound and hugged her tightly. After a moment, she pulled away and offered a small smile. She was glad when he smiled back, and she swiftly pecked his cheek before turning to the rest of her boys.

"Well, now that we've gotten all that excitement out of our systems, what's next?"

There was a short, animated discussion before they decided to have another movie marathon. They picked an adventure series, full of treasure hunters and harrowing danger, epic fights and noble heroes. Sky sat between the twins for the first movie, hoping to relieve the last of their panic and guilt. After a little while, Hikaru laid his head on her shoulder and Kaoru slipped his hand into hers, lacing their fingers together. She gave Kaoru's hand a little squeeze, her thumb lightly brushing one of the tiny scars from the broken DVD cabinet.

After the movie, Sky stood to stretch and wandered into the adjoining kitchen for a drink. She stood in front of the open fridge, trying to decide if she wanted juice or soda, muttering to herself with a little frown. A minute or so later, she made a frustrated noise and closed her eyes, jabbing her hand in the fridge and grabbing the first thing she touched.

" _Ma cherie_?"

She turned and hopped up onto the counter, opening the bottle of juice she had fished out.

"What's up, _mon chardonneret_?"

Tamaki moved to lean against the counter beside her and lightly bumped his head against her shoulder. She grinned and patted his head.

"Would you sit with Kyoya and me for the next movie, _ma cherie_? I'm still worried about you, and so is he, though he won't admit it."

"Aw. You're far more observant than you let on sometimes, _chardonneret_. Of course I'll sit with my favorite pair of pretty birds."

She hopped off the counter and slipped an arm around his waist, giving him a little squeeze as they walked back into the dim theater. They curled up together on one of the plush sofas, Sky pulling Kyoya close as well. He made a startled noise, but she shushed him and bumped her head affectionately against his. A tiny smile crossed his face, and he curled his arm around her shoulders.

When the second movie was over, she stretched her arms over her head, letting out a little groan. She yawned a little and rubbed her eye as she shuffled over to where Honey and Takashi were sitting. Honey beamed radiantly at her and bounced in his seat.

"Are you going to sit with us now, Pixie-chan?"

"Well yeah. I sat with everyone else, now I need cuddles from my favorite precious bunny and wolf."

"Yay!"

Honey moved over a little to make room for her. Sky was just about to curl up between the cousins, but Takashi surprised her by pulling her onto his lap again. She was secretly delighted, and a faint blush crept up her cheeks. Honey grinned broadly and clambered up onto her lap. She couldn't help the little giggle that bubbled up, and tousled his hair as he carefully laid his head on her shoulder. She wrapped an arm lightly around him, then slid her free hand into Takashi's, resting her head against his. He curled his fingers gently over hers, causing her heart to beat a little faster. The trio stayed cuddled up just that way for the whole movie.

As the ending credits rolled, Honey yawned and rubbed his eyes. Sky was glad he hadn't fallen asleep, as there was no way she could move him without hurting herself. He leaned up and kissed her cheek, then gave her a big sunny smile before scooting off her lap with another little yawn. Sky reached out and ruffled his hair as she moved over to sit between the cousins, keeping her other hand tucked in Takashi's light grasp.

"So, is everybody still awake in here? Or do I need to break out the water gun?"

* * *

 **A/N again: See? Fluffy fluff is fluffy! I really try not to jam too many stressful things close together. Where's the fun in a story that's nothing but sad? I hope you've enjoyed the story so far, dear Reader!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: Well, here we are at chapter 18, dear Reader. We've come such a long way together already. Thank you for sticking with me!**

 **Triggers: Nope! Nothing dreadful happens in this chapter! I wouldn't exactly call it a fluffy chapter, because there are serious moments. But nothing bad or scary, yay!**

 **I still don't own Ouran or the Hosts, and never ever will. Reviews and PMs are always welcome. Enjoy the ride!**

* * *

-After school, Monday, one week later-

Sky stretched out and set her booted feet on the low table in front of the sofa. All of the lads' guests had finally left, and she made herself at home in the once-stifling Music Room #3. It really was a pretty room, once all the yellow harpies had fled. She stifled a yawn and rolled her neck.

Tamaki sat at the piano in the corner, and a light, tender melody drifted through the room. As long as he could stay calm, he played beautifully, and Sky loved to listen. She closed her eyes and laid her head on the back of the sofa, perfectly content. At least, until Kaoru flopped down beside her. She cracked one eye open to look at him, and groaned at the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Whatever you want, the answer is no. Not with that devil look you've got going on. Nope."

"Aw, but Pixie, I don't _want_ anything. I was just going to ask what you think about the dance."

Sky pulled a disgusted face and made a vague retching sound. Kaoru snickered, then tried for an innocent face.

"What, you mean you don't want to put on a pretty pink dress and prance around the ballroom?"

"Oh God, eww. Can you imagine me wearing anything pink? Let alone a frilly damn dress? Ugh."

She shuddered at the thought. The upcoming dance had been announced that morning, and she'd been doing her best not to think about it. The whole school was obsessing already. Crowds, frilly dresses, ballroom dancing... She cringed again. _It's like prom on steroids. No thank you._

"Oh, I don't know...Ok, maybe not _pink_. But seriously, I bet you'd look really good in a dress, Pixie. Besides, you'd have more fun at the dance than you think."

Sky blushed faintly, but shook her head. She was about to argue, but Honey chose that moment to chime in, his bell-like voice echoing through the room.

"You should come, Pixie-chan! You would look so cute in a pretty dress!"

"Honey-chan, I'm really not a 'pretty dress' kind of girl. Could you honestly imagine me in something all frilly and pastel and whatever?"

Before Honey could reply, a discordant note rang out. Sky whipped her head around at the noise. Tamaki had gone still, face red and eyes bright. Uh oh... After a second or two, he leapt up and rushed over. He tugged her to her feet and twirled her around, causing her to squeal in a completely girly manner.

"What the hell, man?!"

" _Ma cherie_ , you would be completely and utterly adorable! Please say you'll come to the dance, please please!"

Sky pulled out of his grasp and stood her ground. She shook her head emphatically.

"So not happening, dude. I do _not_ do frilly dresses. Even if a miracle happened, and you talked me into going, there's no way. I'd rather show up in a tuxedo."

Tamaki tilted his head, contemplating. A faraway look came into his eyes, and a tiny smile graced his lips. Sky took several hurried steps back, keeping a wary eye on him. The back of her legs hit the sofa, and she scooted around behind it, hoping to use it as a shield in case the blonde got any crazy ideas.

He never got the chance. Kyoya walked up behind him and thumped him on the head with the ever-present notebook, causing him to yelp and jump back. Kyoya shot him a small glare, then held out a hand out to Sky.

"It's alright, Pixie, dear."

She took the offered hand and came back around the front of the sofa, still keeping an eye on Tamaki, just in case. He didn't seem likely to do anything, so after a moment, she flung herself back onto the sofa with a little huff. Kyoya sat primly beside her, clasping his hands over his knee.

"Kaoru's right though, you know. You would enjoy the dance much more than you think you would."

"I'm sure I would. Especially considering I think it would be about as much fun as surgery without anesthesia."

Kyoya laughed quietly and patted her knee. She grinned and gave his hand a little squeeze. He smiled back and leaned closer, lowering his voice to a whisper.

"And I happen to think you would look rather fetching in the right dress, my dear. You would definitely catch the eye of a certain someone you're pining after."

Sky's eyes grew wide as she stared at her friend, her cheeks burning. She stammered for a moment, completely frazzled. She wanted to deny, make a joke, anything, but her stupid brain wouldn't cooperate. She found it difficult to breathe all of a sudden.

"Breathe, Pixie, you're alright."

"Kyo-chan, what did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything, Honey-senpai. I simply told her that she would look quite fetching in the right dress."

Sky covered her face with her hands, closing her eyes and focusing on getting her breathing under control. So Kyoya knew. He wouldn't say anything, she was sure of that. She wondered if she was that obvious, or if this was just Kyoya being overly-observant as usual. After a minute, she regained control and looked up. Kyoya patted her shoulder gently and gave her a very subtle head shake. It was like he could read her mind sometimes. She breathed a tiny sigh of relief.

Honey hopped up onto the sofa to sit beside Sky, and patted her knee gently. His big bright eyes held a serious look when she glanced at him. She knew her own face held confusion.

"He's right, Pixie-chan. You'd look really pretty in a dress, if it's the right dress. It doesn't have to be pink or have ruffles or sparkles or ribbons."

"I appreciate the thought, little bunny. You guys are so sweet. But still."

"You don't have to decide right now, there's still a month until the dance."

Sky just knew they were going to end up talking her into going, she could feel it in her bones. She ran her fingers through her hair and huffed out a little sigh. Rolling her eyes, she reached out and tousled Honey's hair.

"We'll see, Honey-chan."

The little blonde let out an excited whoop and hugged her tight. He knew as well as she did that "we'll see" meant she would eventually say yes. He jumped off the sofa and twirled around the room in happy circles, and Sky shook her head at the silly little blonde.

"Well, damn. Kaoru, this is all your fault for bringing up the bloody dance in the first place. I was perfectly happy ignoring the whole bloody thing."

"Sure, sure. You'd really skip it and miss out on getting to dance with the best looking guys in school?"

Sky let out a very unladylike snort of laughter and rolled her eyes. She clasped her hands behind her head and leaned against the back of the sofa.

"As fun as dancing with my boys would be, you seem to be forgetting one very simple thing, Kaoru, dear. Everyone else in the bloody school will be there, too."

Kaoru sauntered over and flung himself down next to Sky, then laid his head on her shoulder.

"Aww. You know we'll protect you from the crowds, Pixie."

"Uh huh, sure. You'll all be dragged off by the harpies and I'll be left all alone and defenseless. No, thanks."

"Silly Pixie, we would never let that happen."

"Yeah, you're _our_ girl, you really think we're going to let any of those other guys get a chance with you?"

Sky rolled her eyes at Hikaru's comment, even as a tiny blush crept up her cheeks at 'our girl.'

"Oh, please. Like anyone but you psychos would want anything to do with me."

The lads really seemed determined to make her go to the silly dance. She huffed out a little sigh and stretched her arms over her head, then stood with a quiet groan.

"That's it, dudes. I'm out of here before you get the chance to talk me into anything."

There was a chorus of dissent, but she shook her head firmly. Hitching her bag up on her shoulder, she strode toward the door.

"Nope. I mean it, I don't want to hear another word about that bloody dance."

-Friday, lunchtime-

Sky walked down the hall toward the lunchroom, Honey and Takashi at her side. The lads had been completely serious the day she'd broken her hand, and hadn't let her walk a single corridor by herself since then. The only time they allowed her to be by herself at school was when they had Host Club duties, and Sky was safe inside her so-called Breakdown Room.

After picking out a few little things, she settled into a seat at their usual table. In the month or so since she started eating with them, the death glares and hateful mutterings had become almost non-existent. Lunch had actually become one of her favorite times, because she got to spend time with all of her boys. Today she picked a seat between Kyoya and Hikaru, as she switched places each day.

She started to pick at her food after greeting the lads, choosing not to join the current discussion. Before she had managed more than two bites, Hikaru grabbed her hand, causing a startled little squeak to fall from her lips. He had noticed the bandage on her palm, and his voice was low, concerned.

"Pixie, what did you do?"

"Aw, nothing. I was working on some wood-burning yesterday, and my hand slipped. No big deal."

"Burning your hand _is_ a big deal, Pixie. Burns are serious."

"It's not that bad, Hikaru. It only blistered a little, and it barely hurts at all. It only sucks because it's an awkward place. I'm fine, honest."

The others had turned to listen, and Tamaki reached across the table to snatch her hand away from Hikaru. Sky rolled her eyes and swore quietly. She pulled her hand away and stuck it under the table.

"Don't even start. I'm fine. It's not like it's the first burn I've gotten. I'm sure it won't be the last, either. So nobody freak out on me, alright?"

"If you're sure you're alright, then we'll let it go. Won't we?"

Kyoya patted her arm and shot the others a small glare. Sky gave him a grateful little smile before turning back to her food. She didn't have much of an appetite, but she tried to eat a little more so her boys wouldn't worry. She tried, but after a few more bites, she gave up and pushed the tray away.

She noticed Kyoya and Honey both watching her, and flashed them a little grin. She knew they worried, no matter how often she tried to reassure them. Before anything could be said, a new person approached the group. A fairly tall young man with shaggy black hair stepped up to the table with a cautious look in his eyes.

"Hey, Prentiss?"

Sky looked up with mild surprise. She raised an eyebrow in confusion at the newcomer. Then she remembered that she was expected to answer.

"Yes?"

"Um. Could I talk to you for a minute? Like, alone?"

"No way, man. Pixie doesn't go anywhere without at least one of us."

Sky laughed quietly at the indignant tone in Kaoru's voice, and she reached across Hikaru to pat his twin on the arm.

"It's ok, Kaoru. Sorry, dude, but he's right. Last time I was alone with a guy, I ended up breaking my hand. I'm not looking for a repeat performance."

The newcomer's eyes widened, and he gulped audibly. He knew what she was talking about. The whole school had heard about the incident in question. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, looking more nervous by the second.

"Yeah, well, from what I heard, Hinata had it coming. I'm not anything like him."

"Good to know. But still, anything you want to say to me can be said in front of my friends."

"Well, I just... I was wondering if, um..."

His eyes were darting between Sky and the Hosts, a pink tint crawling up his cheeks. Sky was thoroughly confused. She looked at her friends for help, but they had no answers for her, even though several wore amused smirks. The new one continued to stammer, and finally, Honey had pity on the poor boy. He addressed Sky with a little giggle.

"Pixie-chan, I think he's trying ask you to go to the dance with him, but we're making him too nervous to actually say it out loud."

 _Oh. Oh, hell._ She looked up at the newcomer, who had gone bright red by this point. He was nodding fervently. Sky was silent for a moment, wondering how to phrase her response. She ran her fingers through her rainbow locks with a tiny sigh. Before she could utter a word, however, Kyoya spoke in a quiet, overly-polite voice.

"I'm afraid you're already too late. Pixie has already agreed to attend the dance as part of our group."

-The next afternoon-

Sky whimpered quietly and wondered if it was too late to just call off the whole thing. Why, _why_ had she let them talk her into going to that stupid bloody dance? She groaned and ran her fingers through her hair, tugging the bright locks in frustration.

"It's alright, Pixie. You're fine, it's just one little shop. And I called ahead, they've cleared the entire afternoon for us."

"It's not the shop that's the problem, it's the whole bloody situation."

Kyoya laughed quietly and patted her shoulder. She shot him an aggravated look, then sighed and shook her head.

"It's just... This is going to backfire somehow, I just know it."

"It's just dress shopping, my dear."

"This isn't funny, Kyoya. How the hell did you guys manage to talk me into going to this bloody dance? Why did I agree to this?"

Kyoya shook his head, grinning at her dramatic outburst. He took her hand and pulled her into the shop, ignoring the little whimper that came from his friend. After a moment, she huffed out a breath and straightened her shoulders.

"Ok, that's it. No more whining. I said I'd go, I'm not going to back out. But damn. I haven't worn a dress since I was _ten_!"

"All the more reason to pick out something truly spectacular, my dear."

Sky let out a quiet laugh, giving his hand a little squeeze. She had definitely made the right choice here.

"Which is exactly why I asked you to help me, little owl. You're the only one I'd trust with this."

"Naturally."

The shop owner herself greeted the pair, and proceeded to show them several lovely one-of-a-kind dresses. Sky tried on a few, but nothing felt right. Everything seemed far too extravagant, or too revealing, or just plain _wrong_ , for one reason or another. Finally, Kyoya suggested they look for themselves, and he guided her through the shop, pointing out various dresses.

Suddenly, Sky's gaze landed on something that made her stop cold. She reached out to touch the fabric, drawn in by the color. It was an almost-somber gray that held a hint of shimmering silver, and reminded her of storm clouds and moon beams. And something else, something she didn't dare say aloud, though it made her heart yearn desperately.

She didn't need Kyoya to talk her into trying it on. She clutched it to her chest and rushed off to the dressing room, her friend's quiet laugh trailing behind her. A few minutes later, she took a deep breath, held her head high, and walked out as calmly as she could.

Kyoya couldn't help the small gasp as she came into view. The dress was a strapless, structured corset, accentuating her ample bust and emphasizing her slender waist. The skirt was long and flowing, the light fabric almost fluid in its movement as she walked closer. The moonlight shade of gray made her fair skin almost glow.

Sky glanced at her friend as she drew closer, and the look on his face caused a blush to stain her cheeks. His eyes were wide, and his jaw hung open almost comically. He seemed at a total loss for words. She cleared her throat quietly and twisted her fingers together, painfully aware that so many of her scars were showing. Kyoya blinked and shook his head, then spoke softly.

"You look...absolutely radiant, my dear."

She shook her head in denial, even as her blush deepened.

"It's a beautiful dress, but... I don't... Too many of my scars are showing... I'm not, I don't...I..."

Kyoya stood and crossed to her. He pried her hands apart and slipped something into her grasp. She looked down at the items in her hands, confused. With a little grin, Kyoya slid the black lace gloves onto her slender hands. They were fingerless, covering her skin from her palms almost to her elbows. Her scars vanished beneath the soft lace. Kyoya took her hand and led her to a platform surrounded by three full-length mirrors, and turned her to face them.

She gasped as she took in the sight. For the first time in almost seven years, she didn't see the broken, scarred little girl in the mirror. This person wasn't her, _couldn't_ be her. The woman in the mirror was...beautiful. She stood tall, her shoulders straight and proud despite the scars that were suddenly barely noticeable. The moonlight colored dress was low-cut, showing off the fair skin and just enough cleavage to make her blush again. The corset made her waist look even more slender than it was, making her curves more prominent. Sky reached out to touch the woman before her, gasping in shock at the realization that it was, indeed, her own reflection that reached out to her as well.

"You are truly beautiful, Pixie."

His voice was soft, and he pressed a light kiss to her cheek to emphasize the sincerity of his words. Her blush deepened further, the heat crawling up her cheeks. She tried to swallow past the sudden lump in her throat as her eyes met his in the mirror. After a small moment, she shook her head with a little laugh.

"Ok, little owl, I'll take it. But I've got to go change, or you'll make me start crying."

* * *

 **A/N again: Sky's dress is an amalgamation of several different beautiful dresses I've seen, but doesn't actually exist, as far as I know. The importance of the dress's color should be fairly obvious by this point. But just in case, don't worry, all will be revealed soon! I hope you've enjoyed the ride so far, dear Reader. Stick around to find out what happens next!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: Welcome, dear Reader, to chapter 19. How did we come so far already? No one knows, but I'm glad you're here with me!**

 **Triggers: Nope. While I wouldn't exactly call this a "fluffy" chapter, nothing bad happens. Sky talks a lot. Like, a _LOT,_ a lot.. Things get a bit serious, and something kind of shocking happens. But nothing bad or scary, I promise! So enjoy the ride!**

 **As always, I don't own anything or anyone from the Ouran universe. Reviews/PMs are always welcome and appreciated!**

* * *

-One week later-

Sky was in her studio, putting the finishing touches on a very special project. The last items had arrived two days earlier, and she was anxious to have everything perfect. She had lost all track of time, between the blaring music and the joy of finally finishing such an important project. She carefully set the last hand-tooled box back on the table and left the studio.

She pulled her phone from her pocket to check the time as she hurried up the stairs. _Damn!_ She had spent far longer in the studio than she had wanted to, and the lads would be here any minute. She changed out of her grungy work clothes as quickly as possible, switching to some comfortable black cargo pants and a black tank top with a grinning skull emblazoned on the front. She was halfway back down the main staircase when the doorbell rang. With a little grin, she rushed over and flung open the door.

"Hi guys, right on time."

They filed in, everyone giving her little hugs or pats as they passed her. Her smile grew broad, even though she was starting to get anxious. These would be the first real gifts she'd given her boys, and she was nervous, wondering if they would like them. She mentally shook herself as she ushered the lads into the bright, sunny kitchen. Once everyone was settled, Tamaki gave voice to the thought they'd all had.

"Are you alright, _ma cherie_? You sounded so different yesterday when you asked us to come over. Is something wrong?"

Sky huffed out a little sigh, running her fingers through her hair. She grinned slightly and shook her head.

"Everything's fine, _chardonneret_ , honest. It's just... I wanted to make sure you could all be here today, because it's important. There's... I, um..."

"Pixie-chan, what is it? What's so important about today?"

"Today's date isn't important, little bunny. It's just that there's something special I wanted to give you guys, and it's finally ready."

She cleared her throat, took a deep breath, and addressed all of her boys at once.

"You guys aren't just my friends, that's such a mild word. You're all so much more than that. I spent such a long time alone, I never imagined that anyone would be so special to me. You're without a doubt the best, most wonderful people I've ever known. You're... You're not even my best friends, you're my pack, my tribe... My family. There's an Irish phrase, _anamchara,_ that translates two ways. It literally means 'soul mate' or 'soul friend.' And you are. Most people count themselves lucky if they find one person who means so much to them that they could be called 'soul mates', and here I am with six."

There was more she wanted to say, but she couldn't speak past the lump in her throat. A few tears had managed to escape her eyes, trekking slowly down her pale cheeks. She wiped them away with one trembling hand as she cleared her throat roughly. After a moment, she smiled lightly and continued, grateful that her boys had all stayed silent for once.

"I really did have a point here, honest. It's just, I've been wanting to do something special for you guys for a while now. It's, um, it's nothing big, really. And I had to commission the actual gifts themselves, they weren't something I could make. But, um.. I did design them. And I detailed the boxes myself. Everything's out in the studio, but... Well, um... I..."

She uttered a watery laugh and ran her fingers through her hair. This was proving to be more difficult than she had imagined. She exhaled forcefully and tried again.

"So, the thing is... It's just... Well, honestly, there are specific things that I want to say to each of you, so I was hoping to give you your gifts in private. But I just... Ok, it's totally silly, but I didn't want anyone to get upset if this one or that one got theirs first, like I'm playing favorites or something."

"Aw, Pixie-chan, we know you love us all, you'd never do something to hurt any of us."

Honey bounced out of his seat and flung himself in Sky's lap, giving her a tight hug. She grinned and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close for a moment and pressing a light kiss to the top of his head.

"I wouldn't, little bunny, not ever. Never ever _ever_."

She cuddled her sweet friend for a minute, then turned to the rest of her boys with a little grin.

"Ok, so... You guys get to figure out the line-up. I'm going to go get everything ready in the studio. Whoever's up first, come on in whenever you're ready."

With that, she nudged Honey onto the chair next to hers and strode out the door. She hurried down the stone path, keeping a safe distance from the pool, as always. _Hrm. Maybe I should ask Mother and Father to have that fenced off._ She contemplated turning some music on as she walked into her studio, flipping the lights on. She decided against it after only a few seconds. She would just get distracted that way.

She spent the next few minutes gathering her thoughts as she arranged and rearranged the small boxes on her work table. She muttered to herself in both English and Japanese as her mind tried to wander. At one point, she reached up and tugged her rainbow locks in frustration, cursing herself for a coward. She was still muttering to herself when a soft knock sounded on the open door. She looked up and her full lips curved into a small smile.

"The door's open, Kaoru, come on in."

She pointed to the chair facing her own. Kaoru sat, curiosity covering his pale face. She grinned and patted his hand.

"Don't worry, precious, I don't bite."

Sky picked up one of the boxes and turned back to the redhead. She set it lightly in his hands and waited quietly as he examined the intricate Celtic knots and stylized monkey burned into the lid. An almost shy smile crossed his face as he ran his fingertips over the artwork.

"Is there anything you _can't_ do, Pixie?"

She laughed quietly, smiling lightly at the awe in his voice.

"Oh come on, you know there are loads of things I can't do, silly monkey. Like swim, for instance."

He blushed, but the teasing note in her voice set him at ease. Instead of feeling guilty, he grinned at the tall girl, glad as always that she held no anger over the incident.

Before he had a chance to say anything, Sky reached out and took his hand in both of hers. A tiny smile curved at the corner of her lips as she traced the faint scars on the back of his hand with the tips of her fingers.

"You took a special piece of my heart that day, you know. You were _so_ angry, but it was such a righteous fury. I had never thought anyone could be so upset in my honor. I think, honestly, if I hadn't been so busy picking glass out of your hand, I might have kissed you right then."

His startled gasp was nearly silent, but she heard it easily. She grinned just a little and gave his hand a light squeeze.

"Oh, don't be so shocked. You were so valiant. I felt so bad that you'd gotten hurt, but I was also beyond flattered that you cared so much. My poor little heart just melted."

"Don't tease me, Pixie. Please."

His voice was soft, without the slightest hint of the joking tone he usually employed. Sky looked up, and was stunned. He looked nervous, almost...frightened. A light bulb came on in her head. _Oh. Oh..._ She offered the smallest smile and spoke gently.

"I wouldn't tease you about this. You're very precious to me, and I can't imagine my life without you. You bring so much joy and happiness to my life. The feelings I have for you may not be romantic, but I _do_ love you, Kaoru. So much."

She gave his hand another gentle squeeze, relieved when a little smile crossed his thin, pretty face. He set the ornate box back on the table and stood, pulling her into a firm embrace. He rested the side of his head against hers, his mouth close to her ear. When he spoke, his voice was quiet and full of emotion.

"I love you, Pixie. Sometimes I think I might love you even more than Hikaru, and I _never_ thought that was possible. You...you're my best friend in the whole world."

Sky's heart softened at his words, and she made a sudden decision. She hugged her friend tightly for a moment, then pulled back just a little. She cradled his cheeks in her hands, lightly brushing away the single tear that had escaped. Without taking her eyes off his, she spoke softly.

"Ok, so the gift in that box is still pretty special, but there's something else I want to give you that's more important. Something that should be given to someone very special. It's... It's not an object you can hold in your hand, but... Hopefully it's something you can hold in your heart. I know I'll keep it in mine."

She waited the tiniest part of a moment, watching the confusion in his eyes turn to knowledge. Before he could do more than gasp in shock, she pressed her lips to his in a sweet, gentle kiss. He hesitated the slightest bit, then slid his hand up to tangle his fingers in her bright locks, prolonging the tender contact.

When Sky pulled away a moment later, she couldn't help the tiny grin that popped up. Kaoru was blushing deeply, a shell-shocked look covering his face. He reached up and pressed trembling fingers to his lips as an almost reverent look came into his eyes.

"Pixie...I, um... I..."

She made a shushing noise and stroked one hand over his hair, her smile growing slightly.

"Why Kaoru, I believe this just might be the first time you've ever been at a loss for words."

Her playful words broke the last bit of tension, and Kaoru let out a quiet laugh. He ran his fingers through his hair with a wry little grin, then cleared his throat roughly before speaking.

"I guess I probably shouldn't run around shouting like a lunatic, huh?"

"Well, you could try... But then I'd be forced to do something drastic."

"I think you already did that."

Sky burst into giggles and beamed radiantly at her silly friend. She was thrilled to hear the joking tone back in his voice.

"True enough. But I was thinking more along the lines of throwing you into the pool."

She grinned when he stuck his tongue out at her. After a moment, she plucked the box off the table and thrust it back into his hands. He opened it, curious now, then just stared for several seconds. Once the shock wore off, he lifted the small item from the soft velvet lining.

It was fashioned almost like a military medal, a small metal bar covered with a wide ribbon that hung down and ended in a point, a pendant hanging from it. The resemblance ended there, however. The ribbon was black, with the slightest touch of rainbow thread worked through. The pendant was shaped like a traditional shield, and had the same Celtic scrollwork around the edge that Sky had burned into the box. Kaoru looked closer, and that was indeed the same stylized monkey turned into a crest in the center of the shield.

"Pixie, this is...amazing."

"I uh... I thought it would be fitting. Every knight needs a shield, right?

"You really _do_ see us as knights, don't you?"

"Of course I do, because you _are_. You guys have saved me in more ways than I can count. When we met, I was like Snow White after that damned poisoned apple. I wasn't technically dead, but I definitely wasn't living, either. I'm only truly living now, because of the love and acceptance of all of you. You know all of my deepest, darkest secrets, the absolute worst, most hellish moments of my life, the complete and utter chaos of my anxiety and paranoia. And yet, here you sit, calling _me_ your best friend."

"Because you are, Pixie. You're not like any other girl I've ever met. You're the most genuinely kind, sweetest, craziest, gentlest, strongest, most amazing woman in the whole world. You see all of us for who we really are, not who people expect us to be. You see all the flaws and insecurities that other people refuse to see, and you love us anyway."

"Well, yeah. But it's not like I'm unnaturally observant or anything. I see the real you only because you let me. Those yellow harpies may have spent more time with you guys, but they don't really know any of you. I'm sure some of them are very nice, but they're just clients. You accepted me, made me part of your tribe before I could even think about it. It's not like I even had a choice in the matter."

The last sentence was said with a cheeky grin, and Sky was glad to see the redhead return it with one of his own. He set the treasured medal back in the velvet-lined box and pulled her in for another hug. She wrapped her arms around his slender frame and held him tightly. He pulled away after a moment, and when he spoke, his voice was soft, the words simple, but full of emotion.

"Thank you for...being my friend. I love you, Pixie."

"I love you too, Kaoru."

She gave her precious friend a small smile. She was shocked when he brushed his lips over hers in a chaste little kiss, just the briefest contact. A faint blush tinted his cheeks, but he grinned radiantly at her, and she breathed a tiny sigh of relief.

* * *

 **A/N again: Well, that was...something, huh? Don't worry, poppets, Kaoru's poor little heart is ok! I was going to put Sky's interactions with each of the lads in one chapter, but, uh.. As you can see, Kaoru kind of took over, so the rest of the lads have to wait until next chapter. Stayed tune, dear Reader!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note: Welcome, dear Reader, to chapter 20! Were you shocked last chapter? I know Kaoru was! Ok, so, little note. This chapter is in a slightly different format, simply because I couldn't bring myself to write several "this one walked out, that one walked in" scenes. It seemed...unnecessary. Sky talks a _LOT_ in this chapter, as well. It's another half-serious, half-fluffy chapter.**

 **Triggers: Mehh...not particularly. A couple of serious things get mentioned, but no dwelling.**

 **I still don't own anything Ouran-related, woe is me. Reviews/PMs are always welcome and appreciated! Enjoy the ride, poppets!**

* * *

-Honey-

Sky grinned as the blonde whirlwind bounced into the studio. Instead of flinging himself onto her lap for cuddles, he surprised her by actually taking the empty seat facing her. His smile was bright and sunny as always, and she couldn't stop her own from growing broader.

"Are you like, _ever_ not completely and utterly adorable, little bunny?"

He tilted his head, seriously contemplating for a moment. Then another radiant grin erupted, and he nodded.

"Sometimes I'm not adorable at all, Pixie-chan! But usually only if someone wakes me up too early."

Sky snickered a little and shook her head. She had heard of Honey's 'up too early' wrath. The twins and Tamaki were even more afraid of waking him than they were of Kyoya.

"Well, lucky for me I'm not quite crazy enough to wake you early, hrm?"

"Aww! Even if you did, I couldn't be mean to you!"

She laughed quietly and reached out to tousle his hair. He was just too cute sometimes. She glanced at the table beside her just long enough to pick up the box with the stylized rabbit in the center of the Celtic scroll work. With a little smile, she slipped the box into her friend's hands. He traced his fingertips over the artwork before opening it and carefully examining the matching medal inside.

"This is beautiful, Pixie-chan. But I don't understand, why did you want to give them out separately?"

"It's not the gifts so much, especially since they're all so similar. It's more about the words that go along with them. I don't have any big speeches written or anything like that, but there are certain things that I think would be better said one on one. We all spend so much time together, it's pretty rare to get any alone time with any of you."

Honey nodded knowingly. It was difficult, with all the boys jostling for her attention. It was easier for him, since he was always in class with her. But true alone time was definitely...hard to come by. He didn't get a chance to say anything, however. Sky's voice had gone soft, a sweet smile gracing her lips.

"I meant it when I said that you're all my tribe, my pack, but you hold a special place in my heart. You were the first person I truly cared about in over six years. I spent so long building those walls around my heart, and you just knocked them down like they were nothing. You have probably the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met, you're so patient and compassionate. People who don't know the real you probably just see this cute, naïve little bunny, but I can see past that. You see just about everything, and sometimes you know things you couldn't possibly. I've wondered on more than one occasion whether you might be psychic, but I know you're just so much more observant than you'd like people to think."

With a little smile, Honey slipped his hand into Sky's and laced their fingers together. She gave his hand a light squeeze and reached up with her free hand to rub her eye before continuing.

"I think you quite literally saved my life in those first few days. I wasn't actively thinking about trying anything, but looking back... It would have just been a matter of time. You cared about me at a time when I felt completely worthless and shattered beyond repair. All of my boys are precious to me, it's true. But you...you're the best friend I've ever had in my whole life, Mitsukuni."

A few stray tears had managed to escape, and she wiped them away quickly. She cleared her throat roughly, swallowing past the lump in her throat. Before she could manage to gather the rest of her thoughts, Honey had set aside the little box and stood up on his chair. He tugged her to her feet, pulling her into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he crushed her head to his thin chest.

It was an odd sensation, her sweet little bunny suddenly being taller than her, but she grinned and embraced him firmly. After a moment she pulled back just enough to breathe and look up at him. His eyes were bright, his smile radiant as he laid his hands gently on her cheeks.

She kept one arm lightly around his waist, her free hand reaching up to brush his hair out of his eyes, trailing her fingers through the silky blonde locks. A soft look came into his eyes, a look that she recognized just in time to not be overly shocked. For the second time that day, an innocent kiss was pressed to her lips.

"I love you, Pixie-chan."

"I love you too, Honey."

-Hikaru-

Hikaru gave Sky a quick peck on the cheek before sitting, a little smile gracing his pretty face. Before she had a chance to say anything, he held a hand up and made a light shushing noise. She raised an eyebrow in confusion, but kept silent.

"Thank you, Pixie, for whatever it was you said to Kaoru. He's been acting really weird lately, but it looks like everything's fine now. I'm guessing he finally worked up the nerve to tell you, hrm?"

She blinked for a second. Of course Hikaru knew. Even if Kaoru hadn't told his twin, Hikaru would know anyway. She sighed a little and shook her head slightly.

"Not in so many words, but it came up, yeah."

"Good. I mean, I know you don't like him that way, but it's good that he finally got it out. If he kept it bottled up much longer, he was going to hurt himself."

"I tried to be gentle, I really did. I hope I didn't hurt him."

The redhead popped up and patted her head, then pulled her to her feet for a gentle hug.

"You didn't. Whatever you said, it was just exactly right. He's fine now. So thank you."

She breathed out a little sigh of relief and wrapped her arms around him, embracing him lightly. After a moment, she nudged him back into his chair. She slipped the ornate little box in his hand with a small grin. He was thrilled to see that the design on the lid was not identical to Kaoru's, but rather, a mirror image. The stylized monkey Sky had burned into the wood was in the same pose as the other, just facing the opposite direction.

"Yeah, they're not exactly completely identical. I mean, the medals are, I made sure of that. That way you can still play that silly guessing game if you're wearing them. But you're two separate, unique people. And you're both very special to me, individually."

She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to gather her thoughts. They kept trying to jumble together, and she wondered why. Maybe it was too much caffeine. Before she could manage to sort through the tangled mess of thoughts, something occurred to Hikaru, and he snatched her left hand, causing a startled little squeak to fall from her lips.

"This is how you hurt yourself last week, isn't it? You said you were wood-burning. You got hurt because of us."

His eyes grew dark, but his touch was gentle as he traced the newest scar on her palm. She smiled lightly and gave a little shrug.

"Ok, yeah, I was working on one of the boxes when I burned myself. And before you ask, it wasn't yours, and I'm not telling you which one it was. It doesn't matter."

He made a disapproving sound and shook his head, but she cut him off before he could say a word.

"Nope, don't start. I mean it, it doesn't matter. It's not like it's the first scar I've gotten, precious. Besides, it's not a sad one. I was doing something important for someone special, that's all I see when I look at it. Anything that reminds me of my boys is a good thing."

She turned her hand over and gave his a gentle squeeze. He looked skeptical for a moment, but soon flashed the cheeky grin she was so fond of. She smiled back happily.

"You know, you're a lot more sensitive than you'd like people to think. And no, that's not a bad thing. I actually think it's a wonderful quality to have. I was honestly a bit shocked that you didn't shove me out of the way to take care of Kaoru's hand yourself, that day he punched the cabinet."

"I wanted to, but... I've never seen him bleed like that. I've never seen him so angry, either. I guess I was just too shocked. Lucky for us you're so good at first aid."

Sky watched a shudder run through her friend at the memory, and she patted his hand lightly.

"It was so sweet, the way you stuck so close after that. You're so caring and protective. It's absolutely lovely. I'm so lucky to have such a kind, compassionate friend."

She was going to say more, but the redhead pulled her into a tight embrace. She held her friend close and stroked his hair softly for a moment. When he pulled back, there was a look in his eyes that she was beginning to know all too well. _The hell is with the lads today? Maybe I should chuck this lipstick..._ After a tiny, chaste brushing of lips, he pulled back with a small grin. She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the little smirk that cropped up in reply.

"I love you, Pixie."

"I love you too, Hikaru."

She was smiling, but once he left, she hurried to find something to wipe off the damned lipstick. What was _with_ her boys today?

-Tamaki-

Before Sky had a chance to say anything, the silly blonde hand taken both of her hands in his and twirled her around. She squeaked in surprise, then burst into laughter. His grin was sunny and radiant as he finally let go. He sat opposite her, trying in vain to be still.

"Well. You're certainly hyper today, _chardonneret_."

"I'm just happy, _ma cherie_. I love getting gifts. Especially something so sweet and precious from someone so very important."

"Aww. You're so cute sometimes."

"Only _sometimes_?!"

Sky snickered at the overly-dramatic offended tone and stuck her tongue out at him. He flashed another brilliant grin her way, then settled down. Marginally.

"But, _ma cherie_. In all seriousness, why did you feel the need to do this privately? It's not like we keep very many secrets from each other."

"It's not anything secret, _chardonneret_. And honestly, most of it isn't anything that I haven't said before, at some point or other. But it's just easier to say certain things one on one. And you know how impossible it can be to catch any of you alone."

"Well, of course. I can't just let those perverted twins corrupt my sweet little unicorn, can I?"

She broke into giggles at his sincere look. She stuffed her knuckles in her mouth to stifle them, but it took biting down sharply to finally cut off the high-pitched sounds.

"No, no. I'm the corrupting influence, remember?"

The blonde made a derisive noise and shook his head. Sky flashed a cheeky grin before handing him the box with the little bird on the lid. Her smile grew as she watched his pretty violet eyes light up with joy while he examined his gift.

"You're just too precious. I love how you're always so excited about everything. You've got this almost childlike sense of wonder, like you're seeing everything for the first time. It's kind of adorable. It's totally sweet, the way you just want everyone to be happy all the time. You know, I really honestly think that you would probably _literally_ give someone the shirt off your back if they asked. You're just so chivalrous and giving. I'm very lucky to have such a wonderful person in my life."

"That was lovely, Pixie, dear. And this is a very beautiful gift. Your talent is almost as amazing as your loving heart."

Sky blushed a little, flustered as always by such sweet compliments. She smiled and pulled her friend into a gentle hug. He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her firmly. When he pulled back, he laid one hand on her cheek, his eyes soft and his voice quiet, full of feeling.

 _"Je t'aime, ma belle princesse."_

She covered his hand with her own and smiled lightly at the emotion in her friend's voice. There were no theatrics, just pure and simple joy. She leaned in and kissed him on both cheeks, earning a sunny grin. Before she had a chance to move back, he had brushed his lips tenderly, innocently over her own.

Tamaki was blushing faintly, and looked as if he was expecting a scolding. Or perhaps a slap. Sky just shook her head with a little grin and bumped her forehead against his affectionately.

 _"Je t'aime aussi, mon doux petit chardonneret."_

Well. Maybe it wasn't the lipstick, after all.

-Kyoya-

"You look a bit flushed, my dear. Are you alright?"

Sky waved a hand dismissively as Kyoya sat across from her, clasping his hands primly over his knee.

"I'm fine, little owl."

He made a small noise of disapproval, but left it alone. She knew he would be keeping an eye on her anyway, and she patted his hand.

"I really am alright. I'm not getting sick or anything, just a little over-emotional. I'm fine, I promise."

He studied her for just a moment, then nodded slightly. She grinned and reached for the second-to-last box on the table. She set it in his hands and watched his expression as he examined it. His slender hands held the box delicately as he traced his fingertips over the beautiful owl in the center.

"You truly are an exceptional artist. This is lovely."

Sky blushed lightly at the compliment and gave a little shrug, dragging her fingers through her hair. She was thrilled that everyone seemed to really love the gifts so far. She thought that it would have been worth it, even if she'd burned herself on each box instead of just one. She spoke softly as he opened the box to inspect the medal.

"You're all so important, I wanted to do something special. It's not traditional in any way, and I guess it could be seen as kind of silly..."

"There's nothing traditional about you, Pixie, and that's a good thing. But I wouldn't say these are silly. It's an incredibly thoughtful gift."

"I'm glad you feel that way. I racked my brain for ages trying to come up with something appropriate."

"You did a marvelous job. It's rather lovely."

She sighed quietly, relieved. Her hands twisted together in her lap, and she tucked her lower lip between her teeth for a moment, gathering her thoughts.

"You know... That day you told me about the background check, I was terrified. And then just thoroughly confused. I had always thought that, if anyone knew, they'd treat me differently. Like I was bad or dirty, or like it was my fault or something. You were the first person to know everything. I mean, even Mother and Father don't know all the details. But you... You knew, and you still cared, you didn't treat me bad or different."

She sniffed and swallowed thickly, trying to dislodge the lump in her throat. Kyoya set the box down and took her hands in his own, holding them gently. His smooth voice was quiet.

"Of course I cared. We weren't so close yet, but you were already my friend at that point. To be completely honest, I wanted to treat you differently. I wanted to hold and hide you, protect you from everything and everyone."

"You're so sweet. You've always been so sweet to me. I'm so glad that you let me see the real you. The kind, compassionate, loving little owl behind the mask is one of my very favorite people in the whole world."

The slightest blush crept up Kyoya's cheeks, and Sky couldn't help the smile that cropped up. She reached out and lightly pinched one pink-tinted cheek, grinning broadly when his color deepened. She stood and pulled him into a firm embrace. He rolled his eyes at her antics, but wrapped his arms around her and held tight for a moment.

"I love you, Kyoya."

"I love you too, Pixie."

She was just about to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head at the last second, and his lips met hers. He pulled back with a rueful little smile, but she just laughed and shook her head, giving him a light, playful shove.

"What is _with_ you guys today? God..."

Ok, so it _definitely_ wasn't the lipstick...

* * *

 **A/N again: So, that was...something. Don't worry, poppets, Sky can't keep talking forever. I was going to put the rest of the lads in one chapter, but I changed my mind. Not to worry, everyone's favorite wolf is coming up soon! Stay tuned, dear Reader!**

 **P.S. - Have you noticed how Sky only calls Honey by his given name a few times? She usually calls him Honey or 'little bunny.' But 'Mitsukuni' is saved for very serious moments. Aww.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note: Welcome to chapter 21, dear Reader! I know, this one's taken a mite longer than usual. The muses were not kind to me. But here it is! It's a little bit of a cliffhanger, but don't worry! You've stuck around this long, just bear with me a little longer, ok? It'll all be worth it in the end, I promise!**

 **Triggers: Hmm... Very minor, if at all. Things get a little intense, sort of dramatic. (Not Tamaki-level dramatic, thankfully!)**

 **As always, I own nothing and no one Ouran-related. Reviews feed the muses!**

* * *

-Takashi-

Sky watched her tall friend approach through the open door, admiring his unhurried stride. She was growing nervous, but desperate not to show it. She took a deep breath and offered a surprisingly shy smile. Heat crept up her cheeks when he smiled back and tousled her hair before sitting opposite her. He cast a questioning glance her way, and she waved a hand in dismissal.

"I'm fine, nothing to worry about. Just a little...emotionally wrung out, I suppose."

Takashi nodded in understanding and patted her hand lightly. She turned her hand over and laced her fingers with his, delighted when he gave her a little squeeze. She kept her hand tucked in his for a moment, drawing comfort from his gentle grasp.

She took a deep breath and slipped the last of the ornate little boxes in his hands. Another shy smile crossed her face as he examined the scrollwork and detailed Celtic wolf design. A soft look came into his storm-cloud eyes as he traced the contours of the wolf with his fingertips. She finally found her words as he opened the box and lifted the medal from the soft velvet.

" _Mo cróga láidir mac tíre_. My brave, strong wolf. You're always saving me from some catastrophe or other. You've been my knight right from the beginning. I knew there was something special about you from the day after we met. Do you remember, we were walking together and Honey was on your shoulders, and we were talking about 'Peter Pan', of all things?"

A faint blush had crawled up his cheeks at the Gaelic phrase. He nodded silently, lips curving into a small smile at the memory.

"Before that day, I would have been terrified to be so close to anyone male. Especially one so tall and strong. But there was just something about you, even then. And then, um... When you saw my wrist after that wicked panic attack... I felt so weak and ashamed, but you were so sweet and compassionate. You said I was strong. I didn't believe you, of course. I wasn't, not then. If anything, you made me strong."

He started to speak, but she waved a hand. She sniffed and rubbed her eye, clearing her throat lightly before continuing. Her voice grew soft.

"When I had that nightmare, that day you guys spent the night the first time... You were so sweet. The whole thing's a little fuzzy, because I was so exhausted, but... I remember feeling so safe, just because you were holding me. And that time with the pool. You're always rescuing me, you're so gallant. I always end up in your arms somehow, and instead of being afraid, you make me feel so safe and protected. It's become my favorite place in the whole world..."

She hadn't meant to say that last part out loud, and whimpered quietly. Embarrassed, she kept her eyes locked on her hands, twisted together in her lap. She swallowed thickly and tried frantically to think of something to say, some way to change the subject.

She didn't get the chance. Takashi put his hand under her chin and gently tilted her head up, forcing her to look at him. He was blushing faintly, and a little smile graced his lips. He slid his hand up to cradle her cheek and spoke for the first time, his words low and full of feeling.

"I'll always protect you."

Sky laid her hand over his and nuzzled his palm, even as heat crawled up her cheeks. _Always?_ A little tremor ran through her at the thought, and her heart skipped a beat. She took a deep breath, calming her nerves. Her voice was quiet but steady as she brought her free hand up to his cheek, her eyes locking on his.

" _Mo mac tíre, mo anamchara_ , you're not just my hero. Having you in my life is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you, Takashi."

He stood and tugged her to her feet, curling his arm lightly around her waist to bring her closer. A tender look came into his stormy eyes, and he ran his thumb softly over her heated cheek.

"I love you too, Sky."

After the smallest hesitation, she found her courage. She leaned up and brushed her lips over his, just the briefest contact. Blushing hotly, she cast her eyes to the floor. Before she had a chance to second-guess her action, his lips were on hers again.

She gasped in shock, and then her mind switched off completely. With a tiny whimper, she wrapped her arms around him and clung tightly. He held her firmly, the hand on her cheek sliding up to curl through her rainbow locks. His lips were surprisingly soft, and almost hesitant against hers. The pounding of her heart was a dull roar in her ears.

After what could have been mere seconds, or several dreamy hours, they parted, and Sky gasped for breath. She trembled, and was vaguely grateful that his arm was still tightly around her waist. The whole room seemed to spin and take on a grayish haze. Everything went fuzzy, and she collapsed, unconscious.

-Some time later-

Sky blinked repeatedly and squinted against the bright light. With a groan, she lifted one hand to cover her eyes, only to issue a little yelp at the sudden pain in her elbow. _The hell?_ She looked down and noticed the I.V. tube sticking out of her arm. That could only mean one thing.

She looked around quickly as her heart pounded, breath coming in short little gasps. _Hospital!_ She had no idea how she ended up in the hospital, but she knew if she couldn't calm down, they'd bring in the dreaded sedatives. It was no use. Her eyes darted frantically, her panic ratcheting up even higher. A quiet wail fell from her lips.

"It's alright, Pixie, try to calm down."

She whipped her head up at the sound. Kyoya stood in the open doorway, slightly pale, but calm. He walked over and sat in the chair next to the bed, taking Sky's hand gently in his.

"You're alright. Just breathe."

"What, what... I... Why..."

"What happened, and why are you in the hospital?"

She nodded, unable to form a coherent sentence. Her hand gripped Kyoya's tightly, and she trembled violently. Her eyes kept darting to the doorway, fear evident in the bright blue depths. A few tears silently trailed down her cheeks. Kyoya plucked a tissue from the box on the bedside table and carefully wiped them away.

"I know how you feel about hospitals, but you've got to try to stay calm, alright? You're ok, there's nothing seriously wrong. You let your blood sugar get too low, and you fainted. When we couldn't wake you, I called an ambulance."

Sky swallowed around the lump in her throat and took a few deep breaths, trying to steady her frazzled nerves. The last thing she remembered was...was... _Oh... Oh, God..._ She cleared her throat roughly as a mortified rush of color heated her cheeks. A low keening sound escaped as she closed her eyes tightly. As usual, Kyoya seemed to read her mind. He patted her hand lightly.

"Everyone's in the waiting room. They're all rather worried, my dear. It gave us all a very nasty fright, seeing Mori-senpai running into the house with you passed out in his arms. I've never seen him so shaken. He looked downright terrified."

-School, the next Friday-

Sky sighed quietly and laid her head on her arms. The desk wasn't the most comfortable place to rest, but she couldn't bring herself to care very much. It had been an excruciatingly long week, and she just wanted to go home.

"Pixie-chan?"

"Hey Honey."

She spoke without lifting her head. She didn't seem to have the energy to do much of anything. Even with her eyes closed, she could _feel_ the worried look on her friend's face. She heard a chair scrape the floor, and a moment later, Honey's hand was patting her arm.

"What's the matter? Are you sick?"

"Nah. I just...haven't been sleeping well."

Honey made a quiet sound and started stroking her hair gently.

"Poor Pixie-chan. Come on, I'll take you home, so you can rest."

He gave her arm a little shake, and she finally roused herself enough to stand. Honey finally got a good look at his friend's face, and a worried frown covered his face. Sky's eyes were red-rimmed, and she had dark circles under them deep enough to hide in. He knew this was more than lack of sleep. Something big was troubling Pixie-chan, and he was determined to find out what it was.

As Sky hitched her bag over her shoulder, he grabbed her free hand and held it gently. He dug his phone out and dialed with his free hand as they walked down the hall. Sky appreciated the warmth of his hand, but barely registered the words as he spoke.

"Kyo-chan, I need to skip Club today. No, I'm fine, but Pixie-chan's not feeling so good, I'm taking her home. Yeah. Yep. No, I think I'll stay and make sure she gets some rest. Yeah, ok. I will. I'll take care of it. 'Kay, bye."

He took a few seconds to call his driver, then stuck the phone back in his pocket. He stayed quiet until they climbed into the waiting car, and he watched Sky lay her head on the back of the seat with a dejected little sigh.

"Ok Pixie-chan, I know something's bothering you. You're not just tired, you've been crying, your eyes are all red."

Sky opened her mouth, shook her head, then closed her mouth. She thought for a second, then gave a little shrug and spoke in a quiet, rough voice.

"I was going to say it's just allergies... But I can't lie to you. Just this once I wish I could."

Honey made a dissatisfied noise, but let it go until they got to Sky's house. His heart hurt for his friend as he watched her shuffle into the house and toe off her boots. He followed quietly as she dragged herself up the stairs and dumped her bag just inside her bedroom door. She sat on the edge of her bed, crumpling like a used tissue, and buried her face in her hands. He waited, but it only took a few seconds.

"I screwed up. I screwed everything up."

Her voice was low and utterly hopeless. Honey climbed up beside her and wrapped his arms around her trembling frame. She broke after a moment and put her arms around him, clinging tightly as a fresh onslaught of tears rained down.

After several long minutes, Sky's weeping tapered off into quiet sobs and sniffles. Honey stroked her hair softly while she cried, and she finally managed to force some words out, between little broken gasps and whimpers.

"I'm so... I'm so Goddamned stupid. How could I have thought... God... Can't believe I fainted...hell's wrong with me?"

A light bulb came on in Honey's mind.

"Oh... Pixie, is this about what happened with Takashi?"

A low, keening wail came from Sky, muffled against Honey's jacket.

"I'm so unbelievably stupid. He probably thinks I'm weak and pathetic now. He's been avoiding me all week, he barely even looks at me. I can't believe I screwed up so badly..."

"What? Pixie-chan, that's not it at all!"

"Don't. Just...just... I can't talk about it anymore, ok? Please, Mitsukuni?"

Her voice was so small and broken. He sniffed as he shed a few tears of his own, hurting desperately for his friend. After a moment or two, he coaxed Sky into changing into something more comfortable than her uniform, then tucked her into bed. He pulled the blanket up over her shoulders and kissed her forehead, then excused himself for a minute with a promise to be right back.

Sky could hear him speaking on the phone, but she couldn't hear the words. His tone was harsh though, he sounded angry. She wondered vaguely who he was speaking to, but that last bout of crying left her completely exhausted, and she was nearly asleep before he came back in. She barely registered him crawling into bed beside her, though her arms instinctively curled around him as she finally drifted off.

* * *

 **A/N again: Don't worry, dear Reader, everything will be cleared up in the next chapter. I'm sure you were expecting someone else at the hospital, but we all know that Kyoya would be the calmest in that type of situation, hm? Until next time, poppets! Remember, reviews feed the muses!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note: Welcome to chapter 22, dear Reader! I'm so glad to see you again! Since I'm posting this the day after my birthday, I thought I'd give us all a little prezzie and end it on a happy fluffy note. Aren't I sweet?**

 **Triggers: Nope! Reconciliation and fluffs abound!**

 **I don't now, nor will I ever, own Ouran or anything Host-related. But a girl can dream, right? Reviews feed my muses. Feed them, feed the muses! Pretty please?**

* * *

A little while later, Sky woke to a warm hand gently stroking her hair. She blinked and reached up to rub her eye, then bolted upright when it dawned on her. Her voice was hoarse from all the crying.

"Takashi?"

She looked closer, then issued a little shocked gasp. His eyes were red and full of sorrow. He knelt by her bed, watching her carefully. He cleared his throat and reached for her hand, relieved when she didn't pull away. When he spoke, his voice was low and rough.

"I'm so sorry, Sky. I never meant to hurt you. I had no right, I never should have...I... I'm so sorry..."

" _What?_ What are you talking about?"

Her eyes widened in shock and she squeaked in confusion. He hung his head, shame evident in his posture. His free hand was clenched in a tight fist at his side.

"I stayed away because I didn't want you to be afraid. I don't have any excuse for my behavior that day. I... I can't apologize enough."

Sky's mouth hung open as his words sank in. She swore, softly but with feeling. After untangling herself from the twisted blankets, she slid to her knees on the floor and gripped Takashi's shoulders tightly. She gave him a firm shake and spoke sharply.

"Are you _seriously_ apologizing for kissing me?"

"I attacked you. I don't know what came over me, I lost my mind."

"Attacked? _Attacked?_ What the _hell_ are you talking about? It was a _kiss_ , not an attack. And it's not like I tried to get away."

"You fainted."

That last sentence was so quiet and full of pain. Sky dragged her fingers through her hair with a frustrated groan. She took a deep breath to calm down, then laid her hands on his cheeks and tilted his head up, making him look at her. The anguish was obvious in his eyes, and broke her heart to see it. She spoke gently.

"How can you think that I would be afraid of you? I didn't faint because you kissed me, I fainted because I was stupid and let my blood sugar drop too much. I have _never_ been afraid of you, Takashi. Not for a single second."

She moved closer as he processed her words, her cobalt eyes locked on the storm-cloud gray of his. The pain in his was replaced by hope, and Sky sighed in relief. She bumped her forehead lightly against his, then just stayed that way for a moment. Takashi exhaled shakily, then spoke very quietly, almost a whisper.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, _mo mac tíre_."

Sky's voice was nearly as quiet, but hers was utterly confident. She pulled back just long enough to offer a tiny smile. She pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, then his eyelids, his cheeks, the tip of his nose, and finally, his lips, which had by that time curved into a tender smile. He pulled her closer, curling one hand lightly around the back of her neck as the other slid around her waist. She was shocked again by how soft his lips were, though there was no hesitation this time.

He held her gently, like she was delicate and fragile. She clung tightly to the front of his uniform jacket with one fist as she wrapped her other arm around him. His heart thundered against her hand, and she grinned broadly before capturing his lips again with a quiet whimper.

After a long, intense moment, they parted, and she laid her head against his shoulder. She was trembling, and he wrapped his arms a little tighter around her. She snuggled closer and nuzzled lightly against his neck, causing him to issue a content little sigh. Once she finally got her breathing under control, she spoke softly, without moving.

"Just in case you didn't know by now, I'm quite desperately in love with you."

Her casual, matter-of-fact tone startled a quiet laugh from him. He shifted to a sitting position and pulled her onto his lap, holding her close. He rested his head against hers, and when he spoke, there was nothing but sincerity in his quiet voice.

"I've been in love with you almost from the day we met."

Sky sniffled quietly, causing Takashi to pull back with a worried look. There were tears in her eyes, but her smile was radiant. She shook her head lightly and laid her hand on his cheek. He smiled back a second later, realizing these were tears of happiness. He brushed them away anyway and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

A moment later, there was a light knock, and the door opened. Honey peeked around the door, then bounced in with a broad grin. He rushed over and flung himself in Sky's lap, hugging his two favorite people tightly. Sky squeaked and ruffled his hair with a little giggle.

"Hey, hey, we need to breathe, you know."

Honey relaxed his grip with a laugh, ecstatic to hear the joyful tone in her voice. He had been so worried about them both, but it seemed like everything was fine now. More than fine, if the smiles and slight blushes on both their faces were any indication.

-Ouran's front entrance, Monday morning-

Sky sat on the top step, chewing her lower lip nervously and toying with the small silver wolf hanging from her ear. Her black leather boots tapped an anxious beat on the stone steps, chains jingling merrily. Footsteps could be heard, and she looked up in anticipation.

Sensual lips curved into a bright smile, even as a pretty blush crept up her cheeks. She stood and dusted off her trousers, then hitched her bag's strap over her shoulder as Takashi and Honey approached. An amused grin tugged at Takashi's lips as he reached out to lightly flick Sky's wolf earring. Sky gave a tiny shrug as her smile turned playful.

She leaned down to give Honey a quick hug, laughing out loud when he immediately searched her jacket pockets for candy. She grinned and stuck one of their shared favorites in his hand, eliciting a joyful giggle. She tousled his hair as she straightened.

With an almost shy smile, she turned back to Takashi. He stroked one hand down her hair, then gripped her chin lightly and tilted her head up. Her blush deepened and her heart sped up at the look in his eyes, but he simply pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. She slipped her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, and they walked inside.

-Lunchtime-

Most of the morning had been a blur, and Sky was shocked to realize it was already time for lunch. A tiny spasm of anxiety twisted through her, but it was quelled easily. She tucked the last of her things in her bag and stood, flexing the fingers of her right hand gingerly.

"Ready for lunch, Pixie-chan?"

"Yep."

She grinned at her precious friend. She patted his adorable blonde head as they walked out of the classroom, where Takashi waited patiently. He took Sky's hand gently while Honey skipped happily around the couple. A faint blush stained Sky's cheeks as Takashi's fingers curled around her own, and a sweet smile graced her lips. They were quiet, but Honey easily chattered enough for three as they made their way to the lunchroom.

They moved quickly through the line and went to sit with the others at their usual table. There were quiet mutterings from the general population, but she ignored them. The harpies were relatively harmless nowadays. As they approached their table, Sky gave Takashi's hand a little squeeze and nodded her head in Tamaki's direction. A quiet chuckle sounded as he noticed the blonde's jaw hanging open. She reached out with her free hand and tapped Tamaki on the head with a slight grin.

"Close your mouth, _chardonneret_ , you look like you've got a busted hinge."

Tamaki's mouth closed with a _snap_ , and he looked back and forth between the two with a confused expression. Sky couldn't help the little giggles that bubbled up as she sat between Takashi and Honey. Kyoya flashed a subtle grin at her from across the table.

"You look like you're feeling better today, Pixie. We were all a bit worried when Honey-senpai called and said you weren't well on Friday."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry anyone. I hadn't been sleeping very much, and my anxiety and paranoia were out of control and stuff..."

Takashi made a small, discontent sound, but Sky smiled reassuringly at him and lightly brushed her hand over his. Then she flashed a little smile at the rest of the lads and waved her hand dismissively.

"I'm fine now, so no more worrying, ok? Ok! So what's the theme for today, Tamaki?"

She didn't give anyone time to say anything else about her distressing state last week, and was content when Tamaki started to babble happily about the latest Host Club theme. She knew she could count on him to dominate the conversation, and she nibbled at her food, only half-listening.

She tuned back in when the conversation turned to the upcoming dance. _Wait, Saturday?_ _ **This**_ _Saturday?_ Had it really been so long since the announcement? A little involuntary sound escaped, causing several curious looks cast her way.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm fine, no worries. It just, uh...kind of snuck up on me, I guess."

"Which is exactly why we went shopping three weeks ago."

Kyoya's voice held the slightest hint of laughter, if you knew to listen for it. Sky was seriously tempted to stick her tongue out at him. Before she could, Tamaki interjected.

"What do you mean, _'we_ went shopping,' Kyoya?"

"I fail to see the difficulty in that sentence. Pixie and I went shopping. Exactly as I said."

"You mean you already know what she's wearing to the dance?"

"Very observant, Tamaki."

" _Ma cherie_ , why did you go dress shopping with Kyoya?! I could have helped you pick out something!"

Sky let out a little snicker at the offended whine in Tamaki's voice. She shook her head lightly and grinned.

"Tamaki, _chardonneret_ , you would have spent the whole time trying to convince me to buy something pastel and covered in ruffles or something."

"But you would look so _cute_!"

"And that's exactly why I didn't go with you."

"Well, what about us, Pixie?"

"Yeah, we could've shown you the best stuff from our mom's line."

She couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up at the identical looks on the twins' faces.

"You're kidding, right? You two are worse than Tamaki, you would've tried to badger me into something short and slinky. No way."

"What? How dare you shady twins try to corrupt my sweet little unicorn!"

Sky stuffed her knuckles in her mouth to muffle the high-pitched giggles that only got worse as her boys all stared. She coughed and cleared her throat, but couldn't keep the smirk from her face.

"Hang on now. I'm supposed to be the corrupting influence here, remember?"

Takashi made a quiet sound that might have been a laugh. Sky looked over at him and poked his shoulder.

"What? I'm totally corruptive!"

The whole table burst into laughter, and she huffed out an annoyed breath. She laid her head on Takashi's shoulder and covered her eyes with the back of one hand, sighing dramatically.

"You're all so mean! How could you not believe me?"

The laughter only increased at her outburst. She couldn't help joining in this time. She was so glad everything was back to their version of normal now. Last week had been far too rough. But she figured it was well worth it. She smiled to herself and left her head resting against her wolf's shoulder. His hand found hers under the table and laced their fingers together on her knee. _Definitely worth it._


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note: Welcome to chapter 23, dear Reader! Wow, twenty-three chapters... Time certainly flies, doesn't it? I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it!**

 **Triggers: Today's chapter does have some drama. A female student get attacked, but the scene is...only mildly troublesome to read. Tread lightly, but don't be too worried. Most of the chapter is fun and fluffy. And sappy in a couple spots, lol.**

 **I don't now, nor will I ever, own anything Ouran related. Reviews feed my muses, and happy well-fed muses means more chapters for dear Reader! Enjoy the ride!**

 **-Oh, yes. It dawned on just now that Gaelic isn't so well-known as French and the like. So, "** ** _Mo mac tíre_ " pronounced phonetically, would be "mah mock cheer-uh" So there ya go, you can now confidently call someone "my wolf" in Gaelic. Yay!-**

* * *

-Friday, after school-

Sky was curled up on one of the ornate sofas in Music Room #3, her long legs tucked beneath her as she watched her boys with a fond smile. Tamaki was chasing the twins around the room, yelling in an incoherent mix of French and Japanese. She still wasn't sure just what the twins had done, but they were cackling like they had pulled off the best prank ever.

Kyoya sat at a nearby table, working on his laptop and doing his best to ignore them. Sky knew it wasn't working, and she could sense him growing angrier. She gave it just another minute, and then decided to put a stop to it before Kyoya exploded and hurt someone. She whistled shrilly.

"Alright, children, that's enough."

"But, but, _ma cherie_!"

"Nope. Settle down now."

There were three nearly identical pouts as Sky ruined their fun. The dejected lads threw themselves onto various furniture and sulked. Kyoya shot Sky a grateful look before returning to his work. Sky let the boys continue to pout for another minute or so before issuing a little sigh.

"Ok boys, quit sulking and I'll give you each a candy."

"You're not giving them _my_ candy, are you, Pixie-chan?"

Sky grinned at Honey as he and Takashi walked in. Honey raced over and flung himself on her lap, knocking the air out of her lungs. She hugged the little ball of sunshine and ruffled his hair.

"Of course not, little bunny. But I brought extra today, so shouldn't we share with everyone?"

"Oh! Yeah, definitely!"

She laughed at his enthusiasm and nudged him off her lap so she could stand. Honey rummaged through Sky's bag for the candy as she stretched, and his gleeful whoop caused another burst of laughter from her.

She shook her head lightly and took a few steps toward Takashi, closing the small distance between them. She reached up to lay her hand on his cheek, and they silently locked eyes. Her heart fluttered, and she wondered if she would ever get used to the way he looked at her. She almost hoped she wouldn't. His lips quirked in the barest hint of a smile as she slipped her hand in his. She gave his hand a little squeeze before letting go and turning toward the door.

"Everyone behave for a minute, ok? I'll be right back."

Before she could take three steps, the twins had pounced on her. They wrapped their arms around her and squeezed her tight.

"You can't go, Pixie! Don't leave us!"

She laughed and wriggled out of their grasp, shaking her head at their antics.

"God, I'll be _right back_ , honest. I'm just going to the bathroom, you psychos. Don't get all twitchy."

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the grin as she straightened her uniform jacket and strode toward the door. She walked the familiar path down the hall, her thoughts drifting to the homework she needed to complete over the weekend. She reached the girls' restroom and almost had her hand on the door when a dreadful sound crashed into her ears.

Sobbing and pleading could be heard within. Sky's breath hitched as terror speared through her. Without a moment's hesitation, she pulled the phone from her pocket and texted as swiftly and silently as possible.

Someone's in trouble, help

Without waiting for a reply, she slammed the door open and strode in. Taking in the scene before her, a familiar red haze settled over her vision. A girl in a ripped and dirty yellow dress was weeping, shoved against the wall by an imposing figure with long, sandy blonde hair. Sky recognized the hair, even before he turned around.

"Hinata."

Her voice was laced with venom. The thug cast her a distasteful glance, then sneered.

"You had your chance, Prentiss. We're kind of busy here, so see yourself out."

He turned back to the sobbing girl, and Sky crossed the room with a few long strides. Before it dawned on him that she hadn't left, she kicked with all her might, her heavy, spike-studded boot connecting squarely with her target. He shrieked, a high, agonized sound, as he fell to his knees, his hands dropping to his crotch.

Without missing a beat, Sky grabbed his hair and brought her knee up, and a feral grin crossed her face as something in his _crunched_. He fell on his side and curled into the fetal position, howling, then fell silent. She'd hit him harder than she'd thought; he was unconscious. Her vision cleared, and she moved to the girl's side. She quickly removed her jacket.

The door slammed open behind them, causing the terrified girl before her to shriek. Sky cast a quick glance, relieved to see a very worried, very confused Takashi. She turned back to the girl, who was now cowering in the corner. She spoke gently.

"It's alright, he won't hurt you. No one is going to hurt you now, I promise."

She approached slowly and wrapped her own jacket around the shaking shoulders. She recognized the girl, one of the Host Club regulars, but couldn't place a name. She turned to Takashi and spoke quietly, trying to keep a calm tone.

" _Mo mac tíre_ , can you take the trash out for me?"

She raised an eyebrow, wondering if he got her meaning. He nodded silently, lips pursed in a tense line. He grabbed the still-unconscious Hinata by the collar and dragged him from the room. Sky turned back to the girl, who was weeping quietly at this point.

"Ok, easy question first. Do you think you can stand?"

The girl looked terrified and more than a little dazed, but she nodded. Sky helped her to her feet, and was relieved when the girl seemed steady enough. She led her to the sink and helped her to rinse her face with cool water. When the girl looked a little calmer, she tried to take a few steps, but the door opened again, and she squealed, nearly falling over. Sky caught her easily and held her upright as she looked over. The twins and Tamaki were peering in, identical worried looks on their faces. The girl ducked behind Sky, the petite girl easily hiding behind her taller frame.

"How can we help, Pixie?"

"Hikaru, can you go fix some chamomile tea? Lots of sugar. Tamaki, see if there's a spare uniform around. If not, something appropriate from the cosplay stuff. Kaoru, come here, slowly."

Hikaru and Tamaki nodded and took off to complete their tasks. Kaoru approached cautiously. Sky turned back to the girl and spoke in a reassuring voice.

"It's ok, Kaoru's not going to hurt you. You go to the Host Club, right? You know Kaoru."

The girl sniffled and peered around Sky's shoulder. She calmed a bit and nodded, though tears still poured from her eyes.

"Ok, good. Kaoru's going to help, alright? You're not steady enough to walk by yourself, so we're going to help. Put your arms around our shoulders. There, that's it. Now, stay calm, I'm going to put my arm around your waist to steady you, ok? Can Kaoru do the same? Good, good, you're doing great."

They half-carried the traumatized girl back to Music Room #3 and settled her on one of the ornate sofas. Sky noticed that Takashi, Honey, and Kyoya were all missing. Tamaki produced a soft blanket as well as a spare uniform dress. His jaw dropped when he recognized the girl, but he shook his head and spoke gently, keeping his distance.

"Princess Miko, we'll all help in any way we can."

Miko still hadn't spoken, but she glanced up at Tamaki and nodded. Sky wrapped the blanket around her, covering the ripped and dirty dress. Hikaru brought over the tea and set it down without a word, though his face held fury and grief. Sky caught his hand and squeezed gently in thanks. All three boys moved a fair distance away so they wouldn't frighten the poor girl.

"Alright, Miko. I want you to drink some of this chamomile tea and try to calm down a little. I won't try to make you talk about it in detail, but I do need to know a couple of things."

Miko whimpered quietly, but sipped from the cup Sky held to her lips. She didn't trust the girl to hold it herself, the way she was trembling.

"Are you physically injured? And by that I mean, do you need to go to the hospital?"

" ** _No!_** No. No. No hospital... I, I..."

"Ok, ok. I can't blame you, I hate hospitals, myself. Next question. Do you want to talk to the police, press charges?"

"Oh, God...no... I can't, I can't... I just... No..."

"Alright. It's alright, we won't call the police if you don't want. Here, have another little drink. There you go, good. Try a couple of deep breaths now, ok?"

The rest of the lads walked in at that point, and Miko's trembling increased. She made a little keening sound and flinched, moving closer to Sky. Sky put her arms around the shaking girl and patted her back gently.

"It's alright, Miko, it's ok. They won't hurt you. It's just the rest of the Hosts, look. No one in this room is going to hurt you in any way, I swear it."

She kept her arm around Miko's shoulders as the girl sipped her tea. After a little while, she deemed her calm enough, and led her to the back to change. She helped the still-trembling girl into the clean uniform and then just sat with her. She was beyond relieved to see that the dress was the only thing ripped, and there were no cuts or bruises. She asked if Miko was ready to talk about it. Miko took a deep breath and nodded, then clung to Sky's hand as she quietly spoke about the encounter. Her relief doubled when she figured out that the girl was more offended than traumatized.

When it was over, Sky hugged the girl gently and told her it would be alright. She gave Miko her phone number and told her to call anytime, day or night. Once she saw that Miko was calm enough, she called the girl's driver herself, and walked her outside. She spoke quietly with the driver for a moment, giving instructions. He accepted and understood, and she went inside. She was fine, until she walked back into Music Room #3.

She took a glance around at her boys, all looking both proud and worried, and nearly collapsed. She stumbled and grabbed the door to brace herself. There were several shouts of alarm, and Takashi was there in an instant, scooping her up into his arms. She clung tightly as he settled onto the nearest sofa with her on his lap. She nuzzled against his shoulder for just a moment, then spoke before anyone could ask.

"I'm alright, nobody freak out. I guess the adrenaline just ran out. I'm ok, really."

Takashi made a small sound of disbelief, and Sky raised her head to look him in the eye. She saw the worry, though his expression remained neutral.

"I really am ok, _mo mac tíre_ , I promise."

He nodded and sighed quietly, resting his forehead against hers. Before anything else could be said, Sky was pulled from his arms with an indignant squeak. She had the breath squeezed out of her by the twins. She was shocked to feel both of them trembling. She hugged them firmly, but spoke lightly.

"Hey, hey, it's alright. Everything's fine, guys, really."

"How can you be so calm, Pixie?"

Hikaru's voice shook, and Sky bumped her head affectionately against his. She wriggled out of their grip so she could breathe, then answered casually.

"Because I have my boys, of course. You all make me feel like I can do anything. You guys give me strength. Hell, you _are_ my strength."

That was all it took. Honey flung himself into her arms, even as Tamaki shoved the twins out of the way to throw his arms around her. The blondes hugged her even tighter than the twins, both of them covering her cheeks in kisses as they cooed about how sweet she was. She burst into bright laughter and struggled to break free once more.

"God, you guys are silly."

She was still laughing when Kyoya took her hand and spun her away from the others, pulling her into a gentle hug. She was grateful that he didn't seem to want to break her ribs, unlike the others. She held on for a moment, surprised to hear an almost-silent, relieved sigh. She pulled back with a grin and ruffled his hair, earning a half-hearted attempt at the Shadow King glare that quickly turned into an amused smirk.

Before anything else could be said, she turned back to Takashi. He stayed sitting, watching the scene before him with a fond little smile. She grabbed his hand and tugged lightly. He stood and slipped his arm around her waist, giving her a gentle squeeze. She wrapped her arm around him and held tight.

"Come on boys, let's go home, yeah?"

There were joyful whoops from Honey and Tamaki, and laughter from the twins. Sky couldn't help the broad grin that stretched her lips. Even though she was mentally drained and physically exhausted from the day's events, she was happy. Her boys were spending the night. These sleepovers were always so fun.

Takashi grabbed her bag and hoisted it with his own before she had a chance. She made a frustrated noise at him, but he just raised his eyebrow at her, daring her to say something. She stuck her tongue out, earning a grin for her childish behavior. She smiled back prettily and slid her hand in his, a little thrill running through her when he laced their fingers together.

They piled into two cars and headed to Sky's house. She was settled comfortably between Takashi and Honey. Honey chattered on and on, his hands fluttering and waving animatedly. A fond smile crossed Sky's lips as she struggled to listen, but he was speaking too quickly to catch everything. Takashi fished the extra protein bar from Sky's bag and thrust it into her free hand, causing her to look over in confusion.

"You barely ate at lunch, and had a bad shock. Eat, I don't want you fainting."

She wanted to argue, but didn't. She couldn't, because he was right. She could feel the dizziness and lightheadedness trying to surface. She rolled her eyes, just for form, and took a bite. He stroked his free hand down her hair with the barest hint of a smile.

"Good girl."

She couldn't help it, she just had to.

"If I sit up and roll over, do I get belly rubs?"

Takashi blushed at her overly-innocent smile, and she burst into bright giggles. Honey joined in, causing an even deeper color to stain his cousin's cheeks. Sky's giggles reach an almost hysterical pitch at that point, and she stuffed her knuckles in her mouth to muffle the sound.

She finally started to calm down when they arrived at her house. Tamaki looked at her curiously, but she shook her head. He just grew more confused, and looked at the older boys for help. Takashi was still blushing, and wouldn't meet anyone's eyes. Honey let out another peal of giggles and answered Tamaki's unspoken question, patting his hand.

"It's ok, Tama-chan. Takashi's just embarrassed because Pixie-chan said something naughty."

"Mitsukuni."

"What? It's true, she did!"

Sky grinned radiantly at the look on her wolf's face. She cleared her throat quietly and tried to adopt a completely innocent tone as she unlocked the door.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, little bunny. My question was perfectly innocent and completely appropriate."

There was a burst of laughter behind her as they filed into the house. She turned and batted her eyelashes at the boys, the picture of innocence. For about two seconds. Then she put her hands on her hips with another broad grin.

"Ok, so I'm a total deviant, nothing new there."

More laughter. The twins were falling over each other, cackling hysterically. Tamaki looked appalled that his "sweet little unicorn" could say something dirty, though a grin was struggling to break through. Even Kyoya chuckled quietly. Suzette walked in from the kitchen with a fond smile, happy to see her daughter so happy.

"What's so very amusing?"

"Uh oh. Dear _Maman_ , I didn't want you to find out this way. Your sweet, innocent daughter is, in fact... A complete and total pervert."

"Tell me something I don't know, sweetheart."

Sky burst into laughter and hugged her Mother tightly. Suzette chuckled softly and ruffled Sky's rainbow hair. She greeted the boys warmly, then left the teens to their own devices. They traipsed upstairs, their laughter trailing behind. The boys went to their usual guest rooms as Sky went to her own. Everyone wanted out of the stuffy school uniform and into their own comfortable clothes.

Before she had a chance to close the door, Takashi stepped in behind her. Sky's heart fluttered wildly, and she smiled shyly at her wolf. He nudged the door closed and pulled her into his arms. He held her tightly for a long moment, resting his head on hers. She wrapped her arms around him and clung to him, reluctant to let him go, even when he started to pull away. He put his hands on her shoulders and held her at bay, though a hint of a smile graced his lips. She opened her mouth to apologize for embarrassing him, but he shook his head.

"I'm proud of you, Sky."

Sky blushed deeply. _Proud of me? What for?_ She looked up at him in confusion. He stroked one hand down her hair before cradling her cheek gently. She nuzzled his palm lightly.

"You dispatched Hinata and rescued Miko, all on your own. You weren't afraid, or defenseless. Today, _you_ were the knight in shining armor."

Sky's jaw dropped. Takashi laughed softly at her expression and tapped her chin with the tip of one finger. Her jaw closed with a snap. She started to shake her head, but then she stopped to actually think about it. Takashi had arrived swiftly, but Sky had already knocked the thug out by that time. _Huh_. Her eyes widened in shock. _Oh holy shit..._

She started trembling. Her knees grew weak. Breathing became increasingly difficult as everything started going gray around the edges. Takashi groaned quietly and gave her a light shake. When that didn't work, he simply picked her up and sat with her in the over-stuffed reading chair until she calmed down.

It only took a minute or so, but Sky was loathe to let go. They had barely had a moment alone all week, and she was thoroughly enjoying the quiet. She curled her arms around her wolf and snuggled closer, nuzzling softly against his neck. He sighed, the content sound warming Sky's heart.

With a reluctant little pout, she got up after another moment. They both knew that the others would get impatient soon. Takashi brushed his lips softly over hers and left, closing the door quietly behind him. Sky stood still for a few seconds, willing her heart to calm down.

-Later that evening-

After a casual dinner, the teens were once again congregated in the little home theater. The end credits were rolling, and the debate over a second movie started. Sky yawned quietly and rubbed her eye. She contemplated getting up to get another drink, but decided she was too comfortable to bother at the moment.

Takashi sat on one end of the plush sofa, leaning back into the corner with his long legs stretched out in front of him. Sky was right beside him, her legs curled up to the side on the cushion. She was snuggled up against him, her head resting comfortably against his chest. His arm was curled around her, his hand lying casually on her hip.

"You two are just _so cute_!"

Sky looked up as Honey bounced over to them. He was grinning radiantly, Usa-chan clutched tightly to his chest. She couldn't help smiling back at her precious friend. He hadn't sat with them during the movie, opting to give them some semblance of privacy. Sky appreciated it immensely.

"Nahh. He's the one with the looks, I'm just the comic relief."

"You couldn't be more wrong."

Sky sat up to look at Takashi with a little smile. The corner of his mouth twitched, just the tiniest hint of a smile. She shook her head lightly and pressed a kiss to his cheek before settling back in to her previous position. He tugged her onto his lap, wrapping his arms lightly around her waist and laughing quietly when she squealed in shock. Honey giggled at his friends and flopped down beside them.

"See? So cute!"

* * *

 **A/N again: See? Most of that was fluffy and cute, so no worries. And aren't we proud of Sky now? Buckle up, dear Reader, for tomorrow is the dance! Hopefully you're looking forward to it a bit more than Sky is, hehe ^.^**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's note: Welcome, dear Reader, to chapter 24! Are you ready? I certainly hope so!**

 **Triggers: Sky has a nightmare. Slight mental anguish and tears. But it's soon resolved, and the rest of the chapter is lovey fluffy times! I promise!**

 **I don't own anything related to Ouran, and sadly never will. Reviews feed the muses, and PMs are always welcome.**

 **Now, dear Reader, take my hand, and we'll make the trek together!**

* * *

-Bedtime-

After the last movie finally ended, everyone shuffled upstairs to their respective bedrooms. Goodnights were said in between yawns, and Sky smiled fondly as the last door closed. Things just felt so much better with all her boys under one roof. She pondered that for a minute. _Of course. Family's supposed to all be in one house._ With another little grin, she wandered into her own room.

She changed into her pajamas, then just stared at her knee. If she had chosen pants instead of shorts, she probably wouldn't even have noticed the large, angry bruise. She prodded the area, surprised to find it slightly swollen. It took her several moments to remember how she had gotten it. _Goddamned Hinata..._ Now that she knew it was bruised, it was beginning to hurt. A soft knock sounded at the door, interrupting her low growl.

She shrugged into a robe as she crossed the room. She tied the belt loosely, making sure her knee was covered before unlocking and opening the door. Takashi stood in the hall, dressed for bed, a surprisingly shy smile gracing his lips. Sky stepped aside to let him in, automatically reaching for his hand as she nudged the door closed behind him.

Takashi pulled her into his arms and held her close, sighing contentedly when her arms curled around him. She nuzzled against his shoulder, running her hands lightly up his back. They stood that way for a moment before he finally spoke, his voice soft.

"I wanted to say goodnight properly."

Sky lifted her head with a little smile, blushing slightly. She had been hopeful, but didn't dare voice it aloud. She sighed quietly when his hand cradled her cheek, his touch sending a little thrill through her. It had been just a week since they confessed their feelings to each other, and they had only shared a few kisses in that time. Each time their lips met, her heart raced wildly.

This time was no different. He captured her lips in a tender kiss, and her heart thundered in her chest. His kisses were gentle and unhurried, never rough or demanding. He held her close, one arm firmly around her slender waist. He trailed his fingertips along her cheek and down her neck, eliciting a delightful shiver and the softest little whimper. After a long moment, he started to pull away. Only to be stopped by her hands clutching the front of his shirt.

"Wait..."

Takashi raised an eyebrow, giving her a questioning look. She was blushing deeply, her breathing was shallow, and her eyes were positively glowing. Even in the plain - and frankly, shapeless - robe, he thought she had never looked more beautiful. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, trying to calm her pounding heart. When she opened them again, there was determination in the bright cobalt depths. She let go of his shirt and slid her arms around his neck, leaning in to nuzzle the hollow of his collar bone.

"Don't go yet..."

Without a word, he scooped her up into his arms, chuckling at her shocked little squeak. He hesitated for just a moment before deciding that the bed would be more comfortable. He sat cross-legged and held her securely on his lap, one arm around her waist, the other lightly rubbing her back. She sighed softly and snuggled closer, continuing to nuzzle against his neck, perfectly content.

After a few minutes, he shifted slightly and stopped rubbing her back, laying his hand on her knee instead. Her tiny whimper of pain made him jerk back, and he frowned in worry. She mentally slapped herself for making the noise, and sat up, distressed. He carefully uncovered her knee, gasping in shock at the sight. The hand around her waist twitched as he growled quietly.

Sky laid her hands on his cheeks and gently tilted his head up, forcing his gaze away from the wicked-looking bruise. His eyes were dark with anger and worry.

"I'm ok, _mo mac tíre_ , it's not as bad as it looks."

"How did this happen?"

With a little sigh, she dragged her fingers through her hair. She decided to play it off as lightly as possible.

"I kneed Hinata in the face. I wasn't about to punch him again, the brace would clash with my dress."

She tried a little playful smile, and the anger vanished from his eyes. He was still worried, but there was the tiniest hint of a smile now. He shook his head and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. Then he very gently ran his fingers over her knee, carefully inspecting the bruise and swelling. Sky bit her lip hard to keep from cursing, but a little hiss of pain escaped.

"Ok, so it does hurt, I admit it. But seriously, I didn't even notice it until I got dressed for bed. Stupid thing didn't even start hurting until I actually saw it."

Takashi made a small noise of disapproval, but he knew she was being honest. He nodded and let it go for the time being. He would just keep a keen eye on her the next day. Sky reached up and trailed her fingers through his short raven locks, eliciting a quiet hum of satisfaction. She smiled happily and did it again, thrilled at the sound. He went back to lightly rubbing her back.

The gentle interaction went on for a few more minutes, until Sky couldn't quite stifle a yawn. Takashi nudged her off his lap and onto the bed beside him, a tiny grin forming when she whined. He brushed his fingertips along her cheek before standing.

"Time for sleep."

"Yeah, but -"

"Sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. You need the rest."

She wanted to argue, but another yawn interrupted her. Takashi nodded like that ended the discussion, and she stuck her lower lip out in an exaggerated pout. He laughed softly and shook his head, then leaned down for one last tender kiss before departing for the night.

-Several hours later-

 _Shrieking tires, breaking glass. The ear-piercing squeal of rupturing metal. Searing pain and paralyzing terror. Then the shock of ice-cold water filling the space, stealing the oxygen and the light. They were sinking into the shadows, and no one would save them. Something wrapped long arms around her broken form, and she screamed. And screamed. The shadows were calling her name. No, wait, not the shadows. That voice, she knew that voice..._

"Sky, wake up. It's just a nightmare. I'm here, I've got you. You're safe now, you need to wake up. Please, _mo anamchara_."

Her cries cut off almost instantly as she jerked awake. It only took a second for her to recognize the strong arms holding her close. She flung her arms around him and clung tightly as she hid her face against his neck, weeping quietly.

After she managed to calm down, she swiped her hands roughly across her eyes. Takashi raised one hand to stroke her hair gently, the other rubbing soothing circles along her back. Her terrified screams had very nearly paralyzed him, especially when he couldn't wake her.

Sky swallowed thickly and sniffled. She reached up with one trembling hand to curl around the back of his neck as she rested her cheek against his, nuzzling lightly. She kept her other arm firmly around his waist, unwilling to let go.

"Was it...like last time?"

Her voice was rough, breaking as she answered.

"No, not that... It...it... It was... Mommy and Daddy, the car... The river... It was so dark. So cold..."

Sorrow filled Takashi's heart, and he pulled Sky onto his lap, holding her even closer as she trembled. He pulled one of the blankets up and wrapped it around them both, enveloping her in warmth. Her tremors subsided, and she relaxed into his embrace with a small sigh.

"I heard you. You were there, in the dark. You said... You said..."

" _Mo anamchara_."

Sky gasped softly. She pulled away just enough to search his eyes in the dim light of her bedside lamp. They were dark with pain and worry.

"That wasn't just part of the dream? You...you really said it..."

Takashi nodded and brought one hand up to cradle her cheek gently. Sky laid her hand over his with a tiny smile, causing him to let out a relieved sigh. His eyes cleared, and she pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. They wrapped their arms around each other and held tight for a long moment.

After a little while, Sky cleared her throat and spoke quietly, almost timidly.

"Takashi..."

"Hm?"

"Will you, um... Will you...stay? I mean...here, with me? Until morning?"

Instead of replying, he simply shifted her from his lap and nudged her toward her pillow. He reached out to turn the lamp off, then stretched out beside her, curling one arm lightly around her waist. She sighed happily and snuggled close, resting her head on his chest. She yawned quietly and closed her eyes, perfectly content in the warm confines of her wolf's embrace.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

She concentrated on the quiet sound of his breathing, and the feel of his heart beating beneath her hand. The mingled scents of laundry soap, body wash, and something else that was entirely his own. She nuzzled against his chest and inhaled deeply, completely relaxed. She fell asleep moments later, and Takashi followed soon after, arms tucked securely around his love.

-Early the next morning-

Sky blinked a few times, then tried to stretch, only to find herself unable to move. _The hell? Oh!_ _ **Oh...**_ _Well, this is...new._ She blushed lightly, grateful that Takashi seemed to still be asleep. He was stretched out on his side, one arm tucked under his head, the other wrapped firmly around Sky's waist. Which would explain why she couldn't move. She decided that she didn't mind so much, getting out of bed seemed to be over-rated at that moment.

"You're thinking too loud."

Before she could do more than gasp in shock that he was awake, he dug his fingertips into her side, tickling her. She jerked and let out a high-pitched squeal that startled a deep laugh from him. He grinned broadly and tickled her again, causing a burst of giggles that he found ridiculously adorable. He only quit when she was gasping for breath. He leaned down and pressed a swift kiss to her forehead.

She stuck her tongue out at him, and he grinned at her again. He knelt over her, effectively trapping her, and she tried to glare up at him. It was difficult, because her treasonous lips kept turning up at the corners. She gave up after a moment and reached up to trail her fingers through his hair, drawing her nails lightly along his scalp.

He closed his eyes and sighed softly, leaning into her touch. Sky took full advantage of his distracted state and gave him a playful shove, knocking him onto his back with a surprised grunt. She snickered and leaned over him, smiling innocently down at him.

"Ha, pinned you."

"You cheated."

"No way, my darling wolf. It's your own fault, you let yourself be distracted."

He laughed quietly and shook his head, and she leaned down to kiss his cheek. With the slightest hint of a smirk, he curled one arm around her, running his fingertips lightly up her spine. She gasped and trembled, and he reversed their position in a second. She let out an indignant squeak, and he smiled broadly.

"Who's distracted now?"

"How could I not be, when I'm lying here with the most gorgeous man in the world?"

She reached up to lay her hand on his cheek as she spoke, and was thrilled when he blushed slightly. His playful grin vanished, and he just stared for a moment, his stormy eyes shining with joy. He shifted over to stretch out beside her and pulled her into his arms. She sighed softly and nuzzled against his chest, reveling in the warmth of his firm embrace.

Just then, a knock sounded at the door. Before anything could be said, it opened, and Honey rushed in. He looked distraught.

"Pixie-chan, Pixie-chan! Takashi's not in his room!"

"Mitsukuni."

Sky burst into giggles as her wolf spoke. Honey's eyes widened in shock, his jaw dropped open, and a little squeak escaped. His eyes darted between the couple, and a pink tint crawled up his cheeks. She let him stammer for a moment before reassuring him.

"I had a nightmare, so Takashi stayed with me the rest of the night."

"Oh! Oh, poor Pixie-chan! Are you ok now?"

"Aw, I'm fine, little bunny."

She reached out to grab his hand, and tugged him onto the bed. He squealed in shock, then giggled happily when she pulled him in for cuddles. He grinned brightly and snuggled close, and she wrapped an arm around him. Takashi curled his around them both, causing a quiet sigh of contentment from Sky. The trio stayed that way for several minutes before Sky reluctantly nudged them both away. She was far too comfortable, and didn't want to go back to sleep; there was too much to get done before the dance.

"Ok, boys, out you go. It's time to get the day started."

Honey kissed Sky's cheek and patted Takashi on the head, then hopped off the bed and bounced out the door with a joyful giggle. Sky shook her head, wondering just how he could be so hyper upon waking.

She stood and stretched, then carefully tested her knee. The bruise looked worse, it had turned a dark purple-ish that was edging to midnight in a few spots. But there was very little pain, and the swelling had gone down, so she wasn't too worried. She took a few steps toward her dresser, then turned at the distressed sound from behind her.

Takashi sat on the edge of the bed, watching her. When she turned back to him, his eyes landed on her knee, and a small growl left his throat. There was determination in his eyes as he stood and swiftly crossed to her.

"Don't you dare. I know that look. I'm fine, _mo mac tíre_ , honest. It doesn't even hurt, it just looks nasty. Don't you _dare_ pick me up."

He raised his eyebrow and took another step, fully intending to ignore her. But she reached out and put both hands on his chest in a stopping gesture. They both knew he could overpower her in a second, but he wouldn't. He paused, respecting her boundaries. After a second, she nodded, and slid her arms around him, resting her head against his shoulder.

"I really am ok. I know it looks horrible, but there's only the tiniest ache, it can't even be called pain. You know I would tell you if I couldn't handle it, _mo mac tíre_."

He agreed with a little sigh. Still, he curled his arms around her and held her close for a long moment. Finally, she nudged him back and spoke with a little grin.

"At this rate, I won't have time to fix breakfast. If the boys don't get to eat, you get to deal with them."

He groaned quietly, and she let out a small laugh. She leaned up and brushed her lips softly over his, then gave him a playful shove toward the door. He smiled lightly at her before leaving, closing the door securely behind him.

* * *

 **A/N again: See? Fluffy fluffs are fluffy! After the attack in the last chapter, and Sky's nightmare, I thought it best to end the chapter with cuteness. Don't worry, next chapter, we finally make it to the big dance! See you there!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's note: Welcome to chapter 25, dear Reader! We finally arrive at the dance this chapter! This chapter took a bit longer than I wanted, sorry about that. I had too many plot bunnies attacking my poor little brain. But here it is, at long last!**

 **Triggers: Nope! This chapter is mostly kind of fluffy. Sky's knee is annoying, and that's the extent of the "bad" in this chapter.**

 **As always, I don't own the Hosts, or Ouran. If I did, the Academy certainly wouldn't be so...pastel-y.**

 **Reviews feed my muses, which in turn means more chapters for dear Reader! PMs are always welcome, as well. Now, sit back and enjoy the dance!**

* * *

-Afternoon/ Early evening-

Sky closed the front door with a little sigh. She loved her boys, but occasionally thought that they would be the death of her one day. Shuffling into the kitchen, she thought longingly of her soft, comfortable bed upstairs. But there was no time for a nap, no matter how much she would like one. She yawned as she grabbed a soda from the fridge, then just stood there, debating.

She knew she would need the extra protein tonight. She muttered to herself for a moment, then decided that an omelet should do the trick. Not that she had any appetite. But she was _not_ going to risk fainting in front of the whole bloody school. She quickly pulled ingredients and got to work.

After eating, she rushed upstairs to shower. She had contemplated wearing one of her nicer wigs, but had ultimately decided against it. Takashi liked her real hair, so she just styled it a little differently. The short black locks in the back were fluffed and just a little spiky, while the rainbow section held a slight wave, covering her right cheek and ear. Above her left ear, she added a silver comb with turquoise accents.

She did her nails next. After filing and shaping them, she painted them black, then added a sheer iridescent rainbow topcoat. Now they matched the sheer wrap she would add to the dress later. She grinned to herself, only just noticing that the nails and wrap also matched the ribbons on her boys' medals.

While waiting for her nails to dry completely, she lounged on her bed with her knee slightly propped up on a stack of pillows. She had promised to rest it as much as possible, and she was determined to follow through. She was just grateful that the dress was full-length. If she'd been forced to wear something short, she would never hear the end of the fussing over her stupid knee.

She checked the time. No worries there. Her hands itched to pick up the new book she'd started earlier in the week, but she didn't dare. She knew she would lose all track of time that way, and one of those silly boys would end up walking in on her in nothing but a robe. That just wouldn't do.

Instead, she got up and stretched carefully, flexing her knee gingerly. It was a good thing she had decided against wearing high heels; she would probably end up breaking any number of bones that way. She padded over to her desk, which was, surprisingly, strewn with make-up.

Now came the hard part. Sky hardly ever wore make-up on a day-to-day basis. She didn't have anything against wearing it, she just didn't have time most mornings. Usually, make-up was reserved for cosplay, when she actually had the time to do it properly. But this was an important occasion, she wanted to look as good as possible. She carefully applied eye shadow in the same smoky, silvery gray as her dress, a thin stripe of jet black eyeliner, and a light coat of matte lipstick in a warm burgundy that accentuated her full, sensual lips. Her eyelashes were already long and thick, so she just went with a little clear mascara to brighten them a bit.

She stared at her reflection for a moment. Since she was alone, she could admit to herself that she had finally grown out of that gangly, lanky stage she had felt stuck in. She didn't see that too-tall, awkward girl in the mirror anymore. This new young woman was actually...pretty. She saw more of Mommy's features in her own face than she used to.

Before she could dwell on that thought, a soft knock sounded at the door. She stood, securing her robe tightly before she walked over to answer it. To her surprise, Kyoya was standing on the other side. She stepped aside to let him in.

"What's up, little owl?"

"Mori-senpai told me about your knee. Since I'm the only one who's seen your dress already, I thought I would see if you needed any help. It wouldn't do to have you fall down the stairs or something."

"Aww. That's sweet, thank you, precious. That's actually not a bad idea, either. I haven't tried maneuvering down the stairs in that blasted dress."

Kyoya chuckled quietly at her obvious discomfort. Sky waved a hand in the general direction of her bed and desk.

"Have a seat, I'll just be a few minutes."

She grabbed the clear garment bag from her open closet and dashed into the bathroom, lightly kicking the door closed behind her. Once she had the dress on, she took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. A small grimace appeared, and she almost wished she had chosen something with sleeves. The scars on her left shoulder were...obscene, to her mind. But it was too late now, so she just shook her head and slipped the black lace fingerless gloves on. At least her wrists were covered.

Taking another deep breath, she turned and opened the door. Kyoya wore a small smile as she strode out of the bathroom. He stood and crossed to her, taking both of her hands lightly in his.

"You look lovely, Pixie, dear. Absolutely stunning."

A slight blush crawled up her cheeks at his compliment. She shook her head with a little smile.

"You look pretty fabulous yourself, little owl."

"Naturally."

Sky burst into bright giggles at his matter-of-fact tone. She pulled her friend into a tight hug, then released him to snatch up her silky wrap and the frilly little bag Mother had given her to match the dress. She slipped her feet into the simple black ballet flats she had decided on, and then took Kyoya's offered arm.

Downstairs, the rest of the lads waited, gathered by the front door. No one noticed the duo approaching. When they reached the top of the main staircase, Kyoya cleared his throat just loud enough to catch their attention. Five jaws dropped, five sets of eyes widened in shock, and five hearts leapt into five throats.

The tall young woman clinging lightly to Kyoya's arm barely resembled the Pixie they knew and loved. The corseted dress clung to all of her curves perfectly, accentuating her full bust and slender waist. The storm-clouds-and-moonlight color made her skin gleam like porcelain. She descended the staircase with an aura of royalty, a faerie princess from some long-lost pagan mythology. All she needed was a pair of iridescent wings.

They reached the bottom of the stairs, and Sky blushed deeply at the awed looks her boys were giving her. She released Kyoya's arm and took a few steps toward the group. Before she could say anything, Tamaki grabbed her hands and twirled her around with a little squeal.

" _Ma cherie_ , you look radiant! You really are a princess, after all!"

Sky giggled and hugged the silly blonde, grateful again for deciding against heels. The moment she pulled away from the hug, she was grabbed again. Kaoru spun her away from Tamaki and kissed her cheek.

"You're beautiful, Pixie."

She blushed lightly, but didn't have time to say anything, because Hikaru ripped her from his twin's arms. He hugged her tightly and whirled her around, causing her to squeak and giggle.

"You should wear corsets more often, you look fantastic."

She had just enough time to smack his arm for the suggestive look he gave her. Then she was spinning again, this time in Honey's arms. He grinned radiantly up at his tall friend as they stopped their manic whirl.

"You really do look amazing, Pixie-chan."

He gave her hand a squeeze, then nudged her into a little twirl away from him. And right into the arms of her beloved wolf. His hands grasped her bare upper arms gently as he took in the sight before him. She trembled and her blush deepened, and then her eyes landed on his chest. Or rather, the medal pinned to his dark cobalt suit jacket. Neither noticed Kyoya quietly herding the others outside.

Sky brushed her fingertips over Takashi's medal, and tears threatened to fill her eyes. She blinked them away quickly, then slipped her arms around his neck as she looked up into his eyes. His hands traveled lightly down her sides to her waist, and he pulled her just a little closer. When he finally spoke, his voice was low, and not altogether steady.

"You are, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life."

He brought one hand up to cradle her cheek, his other hand sliding around to her back. Her eyes shone brightly, and he leaned down to capture her lips in a soft, tender kiss. When they parted, she sighed quietly and rested her forehead against his. After a long moment, she tucked her hand in his, and they walked outside to join the others.

-At the dance-

Sky spent the first three songs held securely in her wolf's embrace. She could barely hear the music over her own pounding heart, but she didn't care. All she cared about in that moment was the way her hand felt in his, the gentle, steady pressure of his hand on her hip, and the blush-inducing way he looked at her as they twirled around the crowded dance floor.

After the third song, Takashi finally relinquished his hold, allowing the others to dance with Sky. Tamaki took her hand gently, pulling her into a graceful turn around the floor. He smiled and spoke lightly.

"If I were in Host Club mode right now, I would have to make a grand speech about how much you outshine the other ladies tonight. Perhaps something comparing you to a rose among faded wildflowers, or the single star in a dark, cloudy night."

Sky grinned and laughed softly, giving his hand a little squeeze.

"Oh God, please don't. Save the flowery prose and poetical nonsense for the harpies."

Tamaki's smile was genuine and radiant as he spun his friend around.

"Of course. I must tell you, however, that even the other ladies have noticed how lovely you look tonight. I've noticed several staring at you with rather jealous looks."

"Yeah, I've seen them, too. It's because they can't figure out how I managed to 'steal' Takashi from them."

"I don't think so, _ma cherie_. Oh, I'm sure that's part of it. But they can see now what we've seen from the beginning. You are beautiful, and they're intimidated."

Sky shook her head, giggling at the thought. She didn't get a chance to argue though, because the song had ended, and she was pulled from his grip. She was spun around and turned into a dip before she could even squeal in shock. She stood with another little laugh and grinned at Hikaru.

"You're crazy, you know that?"

The redhead smirked at her as a new song started up. He could feel the eyes of her ever-protective wolf, and behaved like a perfect gentleman. They kept up a light banter during their dance, but when it was over, he leaned in with a serious look. He kissed her cheek, and kept his words quiet.

"Go easy on Kaoru tonight, ok?"

Sky nodded silently. Despite her preoccupation, she had noticed that the other redhead wasn't quite himself. Judging by Hikaru's words, she figured that he hadn't completely shaken the deeper feelings for his friend. She made a mental note to give Kaoru a big hug later.

But now a new song was starting, and she found herself in Kyoya's arms. She smiled prettily at her favorite little owl. He was a graceful dancer, and Sky marveled for just a moment at his lithe movements.

"You dance divinely, little owl."

His indifferent mask slipped just a little, and he flashed her a genuine smile. Then of course, the mask was back in place, and he wore a little smirk.

"Natural talent, combined with years of practice. But tell me, my dear, when did you learn to move so lightly?"

Sky grinned and laughed softly, then tried to adopt a nonchalant, matter-of-fact air.

"Natural talent, combined with a month of practice."

"A month? You dance this well after only a month?"

"Well, of course. I just couldn't bear the thought of embarrassing my boys. I started taking lessons the day after the announcement."

Kyoya looked stunned, then let out a small laugh.

"You really are amazing, Pixie. Is there anything you can't accomplish, once you put your mind to it?"

"Hmm...Probably not."

Her reply was delivered with a flippant tone and a giggle. Kyoya just smirked and shook his head. Their dance was coming to an end, and he spun her in a pretty little twirl, her skirt rippling and flowing like silver water.

When the song ended, he took her hand and led her away from the dance floor. They walked out onto the balcony, which was surprisingly empty. Kyoya gave her a little nudge, gesturing to a pretty stone bench. Sky sighed gratefully and sat with a quiet groan.

"I thought you could use a little break. Forgive me for saying so, but you were starting to look a bit too pale."

"You're right, as usual. It's even more crowded in there than I'd thought it would be. And my knee is really starting to ache. _Don't_ tell Takashi I said that, though. He'd make me go home."

"Naturally. He's very protective of you, as are we all."

"I know, little owl. But I'm alright, really. I just need to sit for a minute or two, that's all."

Kyoya looked at his friend closely, then nodded slightly. He patted her shoulder and offered to get her a drink, which she accepted readily. He was loathe to leave her out there all alone, but luckily, he spotted one of the twins coming, and waved him over.

Kaoru stepped outside and sat beside Sky as Kyoya left. Sky curled an arm around the redhead's waist, and laid her head on his shoulder for just a second.

"Are you ok, Pixie? You're even paler than usual."

"Aw, I'm fine, precious. I just needed to sit for a moment, it's awfully crowded in there."

"Yeah. I think almost everyone in school showed up."

"I believe it. While I do enjoy dancing with my boys, I don't think I like dances like this."

"Oh... Does that mean you're leaving?"

Sky heard the disappointment in his voice, and shook her head, giving her friend a little squeeze.

"Not yet. I haven't gotten to dance with Honey yet. And I haven't danced with my favorite little monkey yet, either."

Kaoru made a small noise, and Sky raised her eyebrow at him. He was staring down at his hands, twisting together in his lap. A faint blush stained his cheeks. Sky sighed softly and bumped her head affectionately against his.

"Hey. Come on, quit acting all shy."

"I'm sorry. It's just... I..."

"It's ok, you don't have to say anything. I know."

"That obvious, huh?"

"Not really, don't worry. I thought you were over that, though."

"So did I. But then I saw you in that dress, and I just..."

He sighed and put his head in his hands. Sky frowned a little, then wrapped her arms lightly around him and hugged him gently. This just wouldn't do. She poked him in the shoulder, grinning a little when he looked up.

"Hey, it's just the Cinderella effect, that's all. Once midnight comes around, the princess disappears and I'm just the same plain, boring Pixie I always was. Nothing to worry about after tonight, yeah?"

Kaoru laughed softly, but didn't get a chance to say anything. Kyoya walked back outside at that moment, carrying a glass of punch for Sky. She took it with a little smile of thanks and took a small sip. The trio chatted for a moment, then Sky stood, turned to Kaoru, and held out one lace-covered hand.

"How about it, little monkey? Will you dance with me?"

She was thrilled to see his usual cheeky grin light up his face as he nodded. He stood and took her hand, and they went inside just as a new song was starting up. They kept the conversation light as they twirled around the dance floor. By the time the song ended, Kaoru was back to his usual self, and Sky internally breathed a sigh of relief.

The moment the song was over, a certain blonde whirlwind landed in front of them. Honey grinned radiantly, and Sky couldn't help her own broad smile in return. Kaoru kissed her cheek and handed her over to the older teen. He flashed another cheeky smile before walking away.

"Are you having a good time, Pixie-chan?"

"Of course I am, precious. Getting to dance with my boys is so much fun. And you all look so handsome tonight. The harpies are _so jealous_."

Honey giggled as they twirled around. Sky had thought dancing with the shorter boy would be awkward, and was thrilled to be wrong. It was delightfully easy to dance with her best friend, despite being roughly a foot taller. They grinned happily at each other, and she gave his hand a little squeeze.

By the time the song ended, Sky's knee was really aggravating. She saw Takashi striding toward them, and sincerely hoped that he wouldn't notice. She smiled prettily at her wolf as he approached. Honey gave them both a quick hug and bounded off to find another dance partner.

Takashi reached up to brush the back of his knuckles along Sky's cheek, and she slipped her arms around his neck. He lightly grasped her hip with his free hand and pulled her closer as a new song started up. Sky took one wrong step, and that was all it took. The tiniest whimper escaped as she stumbled, but Takashi's arms were around her in a flash, holding her steady.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in pain?"

"It honestly wasn't that bad until I tripped just now. It only ached a little bit, and everyone's been looking forward to tonight all month. I wasn't about to bow out early for just a little ache."

He made a small, disapproving sound and shook his head lightly. He wanted to pick her up and carry her out of the ballroom, but he wasn't about to embarrass her that way. Instead, he gave her a pointed look and wrapped one arm firmly around her waist.

"It's not a little ache now. I'm taking you home."


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's note: Welcome to chapter 26, dear Reader! I am SO proud to announce that I have gotten over 1,000 views to this story! I'm amazed, and so honored! Thank you all so much! I feel all special! Thank you to everyone who has stuck with dear Sky so far, even though we've had a bit of a bumpy road at times. There will be new (to Sky) familiar (to dear Reader) faces coming in the near future, but who and when will be a surprise. Stay tuned to find out! (Any ideas or suggestions? Drop me a review or PM!)**

 **Triggers: Nope. Nothing bad happens in this chapter! (I know, I'm shocked, too.) A short, vaguely-suggestive conversation, and tiny mention of slight violence is as serious as it gets. Otherwise, it's a pretty fluffy chapter. Enjoy!**

 **I do not now, nor will I ever, own Ouran, the Hosts, or anything related. I'm just borrowing them for a bit of play-time.**

* * *

Sky sighed softly and shook her head. Her wolf could be over-protective at times. She wanted to argue, to stay longer, but... He was right this time.

"Normally, I would argue, just on principle. But it really hurts now. As much as I don't want to, I think going home is the best idea."

With a frustrated little groan, she let him help her across the room, trying her hardest not to limp too noticeably. She was just glad that she had gotten to dance with all of her boys before her stupid knee betrayed her. She had to admit, the evening was actually really nice before that.

They were spotted before they made it out of the ballroom. Tamaki and Honey both came rushing over, and she cursed softly. Takashi gave her a questioning look, and she nodded at the scurrying blondes. She flashed a serious look, and they slowed, just a little. She sighed quietly and shook her head a bit.

" _Ma cherie_ , what's the matter?"

"Are you ok, Pixie-chan?"

"Settle down guys, I'm alright. It's not a panic attack or anything, I just tripped and hurt my knee."

They looked upset, but thankfully, neither made a scene. Sky explained why her knee was troubling her, and reassured them that she was fine.

"As much fun as it's been, I have to agree with Takashi. I need to just go home and rest it for a while."

The blondes both gave her gentle hugs. Honey said they would tell the others what happened so they wouldn't worry. She flashed them a sweet smile before they left to find the other boys.

Takashi had already called his driver, so the limo was waiting by the time they made it outside. Sky was still vaguely embarrassed to be riding around in such an ostentatious vehicle, but she was grateful for the extra space this time. She rested her head against his shoulder, thinking that things could have gone worse. At least she hadn't fallen on her face, or had a panic attack in the middle of the dance floor. All in all, she considered the night a rousing success.

The ride home was quiet, but comfortable, despite the pain. Takashi kept his arm curled lightly around her waist, and he held her hand gently in his own, their fingers laced together. When they arrived, he waved the driver away and helped Sky out himself, watching carefully. She caught his scrutinizing gaze and flapped a hand impatiently at him with a little sigh.

"You worry too much."

"Of course I worry, _mo_ _anamchara_."

Sky blushed at his use of the Gaelic phrase, and her heart fluttered wildly for a moment. All impatience was gone instantly, and even the pain in her knee faded to a dull roar in the wake of his soft words. She reached up to lay her hand on his cheek with a pretty little smile.

"I really am alright, _mo mac tíre_."

He covered her hand with his own, turning slightly to place a light kiss on her palm. There was still worry in his stormy eyes, but it was overshadowed by other emotions. He wrapped a steadying arm around her waist as they climbed the stairs slowly, Sky gritting her teeth.

She let out a small groan when they reached the top, causing Takashi to look over in confusion. He saw the pain in her eyes, though she tried hard to hide it. He gave her a questioning look, and she nodded, grimacing slightly.

"Ok, yeah, it's worse now. Damned stairs."

He very gently scooped her up into his arms, taking great care not to hurt her knee. Still, the quiet whimper that escaped nearly broke his heart. He strode down the hall to her bedroom as swiftly as he could without jostling her too much. Once inside, he set her carefully on her bed, then tucked a large pillow under her knee. Her sigh of relief was quiet, but obvious. He stroked one hand down her rainbow locks and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"I'll get you an ice pack. Just rest."

Sky nodded silently, and he walked out. She waited just a moment after the door was closed, then stuck her tongue out and shifted over to the edge of the bed. She stood carefully and hobbled over to her dresser, muttering several colorful expletives in the process. She grabbed some comfortable shorts and a t-shirt and made her way into the bathroom as swiftly as her traitorous knee would allow.

It took much longer to finish her business and change clothes than she wanted, and she wasn't surprised to see Takashi sitting on her bed when she opened the door. He must have stopped by his usual guest room, because he had managed to change as well. She swore quietly when she noticed the aggravated look he gave her.

"I know, I know. But I _had_ to get up, I didn't have a choice. I needed the bathroom. And I figured I might as well change since I was up, instead of having to get back up later."

She hitched her good shoulder up in a little shrug, but couldn't hide the slightly guilty feeling anyway. She wasn't about to apologize, however. She really _had_ needed the bathroom, and there was _no way_ she was going to let him carry her in _there_.

"Stubborn girl."

He shook his head, but there was just a hint of humor in his voice, and Sky relaxed. She started to hobble back over, but of course, her wolf was there in a heartbeat, strong arms holding her securely. She nuzzled lightly against his shoulder before he set her back on the bed. He fixed her pillow again and gently set the ice pack on her knee. She hissed at the initial shock of cold, but a soft moan of relief followed after a moment.

"Thank you, _mo mac tíre_."

She grabbed his hand and gave him a gentle tug. The corner of his lips turned up slightly, and he settled beside her on the bed. She scooted closer and rested her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He held her gently, and she covered his hand with one of her own, lacing their fingers together, her free hand lightly clutching the front of his shirt.

The sound of her phone going off startled a yelp from her throat, and she twitched in Takashi's arms. With a quiet oath, she reached over and snatched the frilly bag from her bedside table, fishing the cell out quickly.

"Hey little owl."

"Tamaki told me about what happened. Are you alright, should I have one of my family's doctors sent over?"

Tamaki could be heard ranting incoherently in the background. Sky burst into delighted giggles. She shook her head at the questioning look from her wolf.

"Kyoya, I'm fine. You don't need to send any doctors. I'm resting with my stupid knee propped up with a pillow, and Takashi got me an ice pack for it. I'm fine, honest. Tell the blonde psycho to chill out, he's acting like I need an amputation or something."

"He does tend toward over-dramatics, doesn't he? Tamaki, kindly _shut up_ for five seconds."

A dejected little squeal could be heard, causing another fit of giggles from Sky. She rested her head against Takashi's chest again as Kyoya and Tamaki argued. She was just about to issue one of her ear-splitting whistles to break it up, when a slight _thump_ was heard, and Tamaki went silent.

"Sorry about that, Pixie, but you know how he is."

"I do, indeed. Now that he's off moping, let me reassure you again that I'm fine. You guys just enjoy the rest of the dance, ok?"

"Of course, my dear. If you say you're alright, I believe you. And I trust that Mori-senpai will be staying the night... To make sure you rest, of course."

Sky blushed at the insinuating tone, and vowed to give her little owl a proper slap the next time she saw him.

"Yes, he is. And you, little owl, are in for a right smack tomorrow for that unsavory remark."

"I beg forgiveness. I've spent far too much time in the company of deviants like those twins."

Sky laughed softly after they hung up. She tossed the phone lightly on the table and snuggled against her wolf again. His arms were curled protectively around her waist, holding her close. She sighed quietly, nuzzling against his broad chest.

"Why are you going to smack Kyoya?"

"Oh, he implied that you were staying the night for...less than honorable reasons."

It was Takashi's turn to blush as her words sank in. He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. Sky couldn't help giggling at his discomfort. She leaned up and kissed his cheek softly. He looked rather nervous all of a sudden, and she sat up straighter. Her laughter ceased when she spotted the new look darkening his eyes. She reached up and laid a hand on his cheek.

"I don't know what that look is for, but knock it off."

He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath to steady himself. When he was calmer, he took Sky's hands in his and held them gently. His expression was serious, and when he spoke, his voice was quiet, but firm.

"Sky, my intentions have only ever been honorable. I would never do anything to hurt or dishonor you."

She sighed softly and shifted to face him fully. She gave his hands a reassuring squeeze before letting go to cradle his face in her hands. Her words poured out without prompting, low and full of emotion.

"Don't you think I know that? If I didn't know that, do you really think I'd be sitting here so calmly? I mean, we're _in bed together_ , for God's sake. If I was worried, do you really think we'd be here, like this? Takashi, you're the most honorable person I've ever known in my whole life."

He issued a quiet sigh of relief. Sky carefully curled up on his lap and slid her arms around his neck, cobalt and storm-cloud eyes locked on each other. He wrapped one arm around her waist and reached up with the other to trail his fingers slowly through her hair. She offered a pretty little smile.

"Besides, if I thought you had those sorts of intentions for tonight, I would definitely _not_ be wearing such lame pajamas. Hm. Not that I actually own any slinky nighties or anything like that. I'll have to remedy that."

She giggled brightly when he blushed again, looking completely flustered.

"Relax, I'm kidding. Even if we _were_ at that stage, it's not like anything would be happening tonight anyway. Not with my knee in this condition."

"True. You've got to stop injuring yourself."

Sky made a rude noise and poked his shoulder.

"Hey. I've only gotten really hurt going up against that bastard, Hinata. Now that he's out of the picture, I'll be fine."

Takashi growled softly at her mention of the thug. Sky shook her head lightly and laid one hand on his cheek as his arm tightened protectively around her waist. She knew how much it bothered him that she had gone up against Hinata by herself twice and come out injured. She rested her forehead against his and spoke softly.

"I really am alright, Takashi. There's no reason to be worried now. He's been expelled, I won't ever be near him again."

She pulled back just enough to study his eyes, glad to see the anger fade. She had thought to mention her desire for martial arts training, but decided that now was not the time. She'd bring it up in a few days, when her knee began to heal, and his worry dissipated a bit more. She smiled softly and ran her fingers through his raven locks, earning a tender smile in return.

"I love you, _mo mac tíre_."

"I love you too, _mo_ _anamchara_ **."**

Sky's eyes lit up, and a little tremor of delight ran through her. She leaned in and brushed her lips over his in a soft, tender kiss. When they parted a moment later, she laid her head on his shoulder with a small sigh of contentment, nuzzling softly against his neck. A quiet hum of satisfaction sounded from his throat, and she smiled happily.

They spent the rest of the evening curled up together in Sky's bed, watching an epic fantasy movie. She kept her knee slightly elevated, so it took a bit of trial and error to find a position that was comfortable for both of them. Once they figured it out, Sky was loathe to move even an inch.

Before the movie was half over, she was yawning. Snuggled up in her wolf's embrace, she grew sleepy rather quickly. She struggled to keep her eyes open during the climactic battle scene, but it was useless. She was so comfortable and warm, and felt so safe and content, she fell asleep before the battle was ended.

* * *

 **A/N again: As I mentioned at the top, some new familiar faces are coming soon. I was thinking, sometime in the next week or two, in Sky's time-line. If there's anyone from the anime (Only the anime, sorry. I've not been able read the manga as yet.) you're just itching to see, let me know.**

 **Ah. One more thing. If and when Sky and Takashi DO get to that point in their relationship, it will NOT be featured in this story. Vague suggestions and the occasional comment, sure, but the lemon-y bits just...don't fit this narrative. (Not that I'm against them, I've written my share of lemons.) Sky's story is M-rated for violence and emotional trauma and the like, NOT for lemons. I suppose, if I get enough requests, I might write a companion piece to showcase that side of their relationship. *shrug***

 **Edit: I've just found out that "anam cara" is incorrect, and the proper phrasing for "soulmate" in Irish Gaelic is in fact, "anamchara _"_ instead. I've fixed this chapter, and will go back to fix the others. Sorry about that, dear Reader!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's note: Welcome to chapter 27, dear Reader! Ohmygosh, I am just beyond thrilled with how much support this has gotten lately! I love dear Reader! Thank you all for sticking with Sky (and me!) this long!**

 **Triggers: Nope! This chapter is nothing but fluffy sweet fluffs. Seriously, it might make your teeth ache.**

 **Special shout-out to xstrawberrysugar for giving me about a zillion reviews and some AMAZING ideas!**

 **I don't anything Ouran-related, no matter how many stars I wish on and coins I chuck in wishing wells.**

* * *

-The next morning-

For the second time, Sky awoke in the arms of her darling wolf. She grinned to herself. _I could definitely get used to this_. Takashi seemed to still be asleep, but after the previous morning, she couldn't be sure. But it didn't matter so much, just so long as he continued to hold her close. She reveled in the warmth of his embrace, and the intoxicating and utterly masculine scent as she snuggled back against his chest.

Since he was - possibly - still asleep, she indulged herself, running her fingertips lightly back and forth along the arm he had curled around her waist. Every single thing about Takashi fascinated her. He was all hard, toned muscle, product of years of kendo, not to mention carrying Honey around all the time. But she had never known anyone so very gentle. Even when he held her tightly, his grasp was always tender, as if she were a porcelain doll. Not that he treated her as if she were fragile and would break any moment. No, no, her wolf was just naturally gentle.

There were still moments, such as this one, that completely amazed Sky. Just a few short months ago, she was still terrified and broken, unable to even think about being near anyone male. And now here she was, waking up in the arms of one of the physically strongest people she'd ever known. No fear, no trepidation, not even the slightest hint of anxiety. All she felt in this moment was perfect happiness, safe and warm in the protective embrace of her wolf.

"Thinking too loud again."

Sky giggled and squirmed in his grasp, turning to face him with a pretty little smile. His lips quirked up in the barest hint of a grin, despite the early hour, and he reached up to trail his fingers through the disarray of rainbow hair. She closed her eyes and sighed quietly, leaning in to his touch. The sound warmed his heart, and his smile bloomed in full as he leaned down to place a soft kiss on her cheek. The gentle contact earned a radiant smile from his beloved, and she snuggled closer.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up, _mo mac tíre_."

"You didn't."

He sat up and pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms firmly around her. She leaned in and nuzzled softly against his neck, eliciting a quiet hum of satisfaction. She grinned, awed that she could be the cause of such a lovely sound. With a content little sigh, she curled her arms around him and held tight, nuzzling more.

They stayed curled up in bed for several long, wonderful moments. Takashi kept one arm securely around Sky's waist, the fingertips of his free hand trailing slowly up and down her back. A delightful little tremor ran through her at his touch, and she raised her head to brush her lips softly over his cheek.

"I wish every morning could start like this."

Before Takashi could answer, Sky's phone chirped. She growled quietly in annoyance and reached for it. _Who the hell is texting me this early?_ She snatched the phone from the table and glared. Her expression cleared after a second, and she shook her head lightly as she read the text from Kyoya.

Sorry if this wakes you, Pixie, but I thought you should be warned. Tamaki is headed to your house, I couldn't stop him.

She groaned and raked her fingers through her hair. She read the text to Takashi, then typed out a quick reply.

Thanks for the heads-up, I'll deal with him.

She tossed the phone back on the bedside table, rolling her eyes. _Damned over-dramatic Tamaki. Probably thinks I'm dying or some shit_. She stifled a yawn and laid her head on her wolf's shoulder again, unwilling to get up. She spoke lightly as she wrapped her arms around him again.

"If he makes a scene, I just might have to maim him a little bit."

Takashi laughed softly and shook his head. Since Sky didn't seem inclined to get up, he settled his back against the headboard and held her close. He was half-tempted to drape the blanket over them for the dual purpose of hiding her bruised knee and preserving her modesty. None of the others had seen her in shorts, after all. After a swift but intense internal debate, he decided against it. If Sky was worried, she would have gotten up to change before now.

"Just don't hurt yourself in the process."

Sky snickered quietly. She raised her head to grin at him.

"I could just chuck the lamp at him. I wouldn't even have to get up that way."

Takashi shook his head at Sky's violence. She giggled and adopted an innocent expression, though she knew he wouldn't fall for it.

"Ok, so I'm a violent little psychopath. You love me anyway, right?"

Her tone was joking, and a pretty little smile graced her lips. He reached up to cradle her cheek in one hand and nodded slightly.

"Of course."

Sky's smile grew bright, and she leaned in to nuzzle his cheek. Before anything else could be said, however, a soft knock could be heard. She rolled her eyes with a frustrated little growl. The door opened slightly, and one of Mother's maids stuck her head in.

"Miss Pixie? Young mister Suoh is here, and he's very adamant about seeing you."

"Yeah, ok, send him in."

Tamaki rushed in, a flurry of movement that had Sky groaning quietly. She wondered just how he could be so very hyper when it was so very early in the morning. Maybe she should have Kyoya demand a drug test...

"Pixie darling, I was _so_ worried! I hardly slept at all, worrying about my precious little unicorn! How is your poor knee, are you alright? Shall I have Kyoya call in a team of doctors for...for... Oh... Um... I..."

She glanced up as he suddenly trailed off. His eyes were huge and shocked, and kept darting between Sky and Takashi. His face got so red, Sky was shocked that he didn't literally burst into flames. She let out a little snort of laughter and threw a pillow at the blonde.

"Oh, for God's sake. Get your brain out of the gutter, Tamaki."

He squealed and jumped back when the pillow hit his face, then just stared in shock for a moment. He stammered, unable to say anything coherent. Sky rolled her eyes and huffed out a frustrated breath.

"Dude. Seriously, knock that shit off. Drag your brain up out of the damned gutter already. If you don't chill out, I'm going to have to get up and kick your ass. And I really don't know if my knee can handle that right now."

At that moment, the petrified blonde's eyes landed on Sky's knee. It looked truly horrendous. Slightly swollen, dark blue and purple, edging dangerously close to black in spots. Tamaki's embarrassment fled, overpowered immediately with concern. He rushed over and fell to his knees beside Sky's bed, eyes glistening.

"Oh, _ma cherie_..."

Sky's anger dissipated at the genuinely worried tone. She kissed Takashi's cheek softly and slid over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"It's not as bad as it looks, _chardonneret_. There's no need for tears, I really am alright."

Ruffling Tamaki's hair, she gingerly set her feet on the floor. When that motion caused only the slightest twinge, she decided it was safe enough. She stood and tugged the dramatic blonde to his feet. He opened his mouth to speak, no doubt some sort of protest, and Sky shook her head at him.

"Seriously. I'm fine, Tamaki. See? I can stand, I can walk. It looks bad, but it's not, I promise."

Tamaki looked apprehensive for a moment, but then a quiet sigh of relief poured from his lips. He put his arms around his friend and hugged her fiercely.

"I'm sorry, _ma cherie._ I was just so worried that you were more injured than we knew. But I know Mori-senpai wouldn't have let you avoid the hospital if you were."

Sky shook her head and embraced the silly blonde, patting his back soothingly.

"You're right about that. I know you were worried, _chardonneret_ , so I'm letting you off the hook this time. But next time, how about calling or texting first, 'kay? Showing up unannounced so early is likely to get you in trouble."

The last was said with a bit of a smirk, causing Tamaki to pale slightly. He wondered if perhaps his sweet little unicorn was like Kyoya and Honey-senpai when it came to being woken early. He gulped and took a couple steps back, eyeing the tall girl apprehensively. Sky snickered quietly and flapped a hand at him as she sat back down beside her wolf.

"Chill. We were already awake, you're not in any trouble."

"I don't know about that."

Takashi's words were quiet, and only Sky caught the slight hint of laughter in his tone as he slid an arm around her waist. Tamaki, on the other hand, issued a tiny squeak of fear and hurriedly took several more large steps backward.

"I... I... I..."

Sky burst into delighted giggles as Tamaki stammered and stuttered. His huge violet eyes darted between the couple, completely baffled and utterly shocked when his senpai started laughing as well. Mori-senpai was _laughing_! Tamaki felt faint all of a sudden.

"I... I think I'll be going now... You just, um, you just... You get some rest, ma cherie. I'll see you both at school tomorrow, alright?"

With a swift bow to the older teens, he fled, grateful to escape with his life. Sky's giggles finally tapered off after a minute, and she snuggled up on Takashi's lap again. His arms came around her waist, holding her close as she laid her head on his shoulder. She sighed softly and nuzzled against his neck, wishing there was no need to move and begin the day. After a few minutes, she reluctantly admitted that staying in bed was no longer an option.

Takashi watched carefully as she strode to her closet, then nodded, satisfied. Her knee didn't seem to be giving her any trouble, so he saw no need to try to keep her off of it. With a small smile, he stroked one hand down her hair and planted a kiss on the top of her head before heading off to his usual guest room.

* * *

 **A/N again: See? Fluffy fluffs are fluffy! Sky needs a few days for her knee to heal before things get dramatic again. But don't worry, the fluffs won't last forever!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's note: Welcome to chapter 28, dear Reader! Oh my God, I can't believe we've made it so far! I just love all the positive feedback I've gotten, you're all so wonderful! As of this posting, there are just under 1,300 views! I feel so special! Sky loves you all so much, she wants to make cupcakes and cosplay for everyone!**

 **As you may have noticed, my updates have no set schedule. I write whenever the muses and plot bunnies allow me. I've tried setting specific deadlines before, and it always ends badly for me. So, sporadic updates for dear Reader. But I promise, there WILL be updates, just so long as the plot bunnies cooperate. Thank you SO much for your continued reading! I hope you're enjoying Sky's journey as much as I am!**

 **Triggers: Nope! Absolutely nothing dreadful happens in this chapter! Sky needs a bit of time before I let the plot bunnies start torturing her again.**

 **As always, I do not now, nor will I ever, own anything Ouran-related. *sigh* If I owned something so fab, I would not have to resort to writing fanfic to get the characters to do my bidding. Enjoy the chapter, dear Reader! (And sorry for the lengthy AN!)**

* * *

-Lunchtime, the next day-

Sky groaned quietly as she eased into her seat at the table. She glanced around, noticing the slightly concerned looks her boys were giving her. With a little roll of her eyes, she addressed them all at once.

"Stop giving me those looks, I'm fine. Yes, my knee is a little sore today, but it's nothing worth worrying over. So knock it off."

"If you're sure you're ok, Pixie-chan, then we'll let it go. Right guys?"

Honey flashed a serious look at the twins and Tamaki, who all nodded emphatically. No one was about to disagree with the frightening blonde. Sky caught the look and snickered, then patted his hand lightly.

"I'm sure, little bunny. I'll take things easy the next few days, and I'll be just fine."

"Good!"

Sky smiled prettily at her best friend before turning her attention to the food in front of her. She slipped one hand under the table to intertwine her fingers with Takashi's as she picked lightly at her lunch. The boys were talking about his upcoming kendo tournament, and Sky struggled to focus on the conversation. Her thoughts kept trying to wander. She felt vaguely apprehensive, like she was overlooking something obvious. Or forgetting something important.

She didn't have time to dwell, however. One of the yellow harpies was approaching the table. She wondered just why they felt the need to intrude. She was grateful that she kept her mouth shut, because Tamaki spoke lightly, and his words startled her.

"Princess Miko, to what do we owe the pleasure of your lovely company today?"

 _Miko? Isn't she that girl..._ Sky looked up, and was shocked to see the girl looking at her instead of Tamaki. She sat up a little straighter in her chair, wondering just what the girl could want.

"I just... I wanted to thank you all for...um... For Friday. But especially Prentiss-senpai."

 _Prentiss-senpai? What the... Oh, right._ She mentally shook herself, then offered the petite girl a small smile.

"You don't need to thank me, I just happened to be in the right place at the right time. Any decent human being would've done the same. Don't have to call me Prentiss-senpai, either. Pixie works just fine. I don't need all the formality."

Honey giggled beside her and nodded in agreement.

"It's ok, Miko-chan. Pixie-chan just isn't used to people using her surname."

"I see. Well, in that case, please feel free to call me Miko. I... I admire you a great deal. I... I would very much like to be friends, Pixie-senpai. If you'll let me, I mean."

She couldn't help the little grin at Miko's shyness. The delicate little brunette seemed nervous, but adamant. Sky nodded and nudged an empty seat away from the table with her foot.

"Have a seat. I'm surrounded by testosterone, I could definitely use a girl friend."

"Oh, my. That's very kind of you, but I don't want to interfere with your lunch. Um... Perhaps, if you aren't busy, we could talk after school?"

"Heh. Sure, that works, too."

"Great. Thank you, Pixie-senpai. And thank you all, again. Truly, from the bottom of my heart, thank you."

She gave a little bow and hurried off before anything else could be said. Sky watched her disappear and then tilted her head in confusion.

"That was weird, right? I mean, it's not just me?"

Kyoya cleared his throat quietly and shook his head lightly.

"It's not just you. There's definitely something...off about Miko today. Though, considering what happened Friday, it could very well just be some residual nerves and anxiety."

"Yeah, that's probably it. Poor girl. Oh well, we'll get everything cleared up after school, I guess."

With that pronouncement, Sky hitched her good shoulder in a shrug and went back to picking at her food. She continued to wonder just what she was forgetting, once again tuning out the boys' conversation. After a while, she gave up trying to figure it out and just laid her head on Takashi's shoulder, smiling happily when he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

-After School-

Sky was shocked to see Miko waiting outside her classroom at the end of the day. She smiled lightly at the girl and walked over to her. Miko seemed nervous, her eyes kept darting around the halls frantically. When she spotted the taller girl, she let out a little sigh of relief.

"There you are, Pixie-senpai."

"Miko, are you alright? You look...really nervous."

The little brunette whimpered quietly and bit her lip. Sky was thoroughly confused at the girl's behavior, but only for a moment. Then a light bulb came on. She glanced around to make sure no one was listening, then spoke very softly.

"He's not here."

Miko yelped and jerked back, then looked up at Sky with wide hazel eyes that glistened with unshed tears. Sky could see the fear plainly now, and just a little hope, too. She patted the shorter girl on one shoulder and nodded slightly.

"Come on, there's a quiet place we can talk."

She led the girl upstairs and started down the familiar hall. Miko looked extremely confused on top of her fear, and Sky grinned, a tiny laugh escaping. She wanted to pat the poor thing on the head, but refrained. She knew well how such gestures could be taken the wrong way, especially in her state.

"It's ok, settle down. We're not going to the Host Club. There's an empty room nearby that I've kind of commandeered for myself. It's where I stay while the boys are entertaining you ladies."

"Why is that? Why don't you ever come to the Club to spend time with them?"

"I wouldn't want to take time away from you ladies. The Host Club was here first, I'm not about to interfere. I'm perfectly happy to wait my turn."

She opened the door and showed Miko into her "Breakdown Room", then turned to the girl with a self-deprecating smirk.

"Besides, most of the girls here already hate me for spending so much time with the guys. It would probably come to blows if I took up _their_ time as well."

Miko let out a little giggle at Sky's words, shocking them both.

"Some of the girls do tend to get kind of possessive over their favorite Hosts."

"So I've noticed."

She led the girl over to a couple of plush chairs near the window, and they sat. Sky leaned toward the brunette with a more serious look.

"But that's not what you wanted to talk to me about. What's up, what's got you so freaked?"

"You said...you said 'He's not here.' How did you know?"

"It was kind of obvious. To me, at least. The way you were scanning the halls? You were definitely on high-alert."

Miko gasped, hazel eyes going wide and terrified. Sky huffed out a little sigh and leaned closer to pat the poor girl's hand.

"Settle down, it's ok. I highly doubt anyone else noticed. It was only obvious to me 'cause I've been there myself. Once you've known that kind of fear, it's easier to spot in others."

She couldn't help noticing the way Miko was trembling, or the way her pretty cheeks blanched. She watched as the fear turned to confusion in her eyes, then understanding. She nodded slightly at the girl's shocked, questioning stare.

"Was it him? Was it Hinata? Did he...did he..."

"Whoa, hey, settle. Breathe, girl. Deep breath now, calm. And no, that bastard didn't get the chance to do anything before I broke my hand on his stupid face."

"So...so that one was true, then..."

Sky raised an eyebrow and tilted her head. What one was true? This little brunette was a bit flighty, but Sky couldn't help feeling protective of her, just the same. She waited for Miko to elaborate.

"Oh! Sorry. Um. Well, you see... There have been all these rumors going around, and some of them are just... I can't even repeat them, they're so hateful and foul. But when you showed up wearing that brace thing, everyone was saying that you hit him."

"Yup. He had me cornered in this little clearing outside. I knew what he was going to do, and I wasn't about to let it happen. Fractured two knuckles, but it was worth it."

"Oh gosh. I wish I had that kind of courage. I wish I was strong like you. Then I wouldn't have needed saving..."

She sniffled quietly. Sky pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and handed it to the teary-eyed girl, then stood and planted herself on the low table, purposely invading the other's space.

"Listen to me, Miko. Just because you ended up in that situation, doesn't mean you're weak. All it means is that that bastard thought he was stronger than you. People like that think they can have whatever they want. And when it's not given, they think they can _take_ it. That's on _him_ , not on you. The only thing that's on you is what you choose to do now."

Sky let out a little laugh and shook her head, then continued in a lighter tone.

"Besides, I'm not all that strong. I threw one punch, and broke my damn hand. And Friday, I just about killed my knee. I'm not strong, just hot-headed."

"Oh, oh... I'm so sorry you got hurt, Pixie-senpai!"

With a little roll of her eyes, Sky flashed a wry grin. She was glad that the girl's tears had quit, at least.

"Nahh, don't be. I'm always hurting myself some way or other, it's no big deal."

"But...but... What happens when he comes back? What if he's really mad? He could hurt you so bad, Pixie-senpai! I don't want you to get hurt because of me!"

 _What? Ohh... So **that's** why she's so tweaked._ She shook her head again. She took Miko's hand in hers and patted it gently, then spoke softly.

"Deep breath, Miko. Now listen, ok? He's not coming back. He's been expelled, and he won't be back here."

"How do you know? How do you know he won't sneak in? What if-"

"Hey! Simmer. I _know_ , ok? I _know_ he won't be back. Tamaki's dad is the Chairman here, and Kyoya's family has some wicked police connections. That bastard won't get within a mile of this school ever again unless he wants to rot in a cell for a few years."

Miko's relief was palpable, and Sky nodded. For the first time, she was actually grateful for her friends' wealth and social status. She wasn't lying or stretching the truth for Miko. She was completely certain that the thug Hinata would never show his face in the area again. Her boys had made sure of that.

Once Sky got the girl calmed down, she turned out to be quite friendly. They spoke at length about school, Sky's eclectic look -Miko was sincerely baffled that Sky could hate the yellow dresses- and all manner of light topics. Sky actually found herself enjoying the shy girl's company. She went back to her own seat and settled in comfortably, appreciating Miko's take on several subjects.

After a little while, they walked down the hall to the infamous Music Room #3, chatting amiably. Sky flung the door open and strode in like she owned the place, much to the amusement of her new friend. Conversations within cut off abruptly, and numerous glares were thrown her way. Miko gasped quietly beside her, shocked by such unwarranted hate. Before anything could be said, however, a little whoop of delight was heard, and a certain blonde whirlwind rushed over. He threw his arms around Sky and squeezed her tight.

"Pixie-chan! You're here, yay! Are you staying for Club time?"

Sky grinned and tousled Honey's hair, then shook her head.

"Nah, sorry little bunny. I'm just dropping off a stray."

With that, she nudged Miko forward. Honey smiled sweetly at her, but didn't get a chance to say anything. Tamaki appeared out of nowhere before them. In true Prince Tamaki fashion, he bowed deeply and took Miko's hand gently in his own.

"My dearest princess Miko, I am beyond overjoyed to see you this afternoon. You are more radiantly beautiful than ever, and you honor us with your very presence."

Miko blushed deeply, a large number of the harpies swooned, and Sky could barely supress the eye-roll and snort of derision that so desperately wanted release. Tamaki flashed her a knowing grin when he straightened. Miko offered a small wave to Sky as Tamaki led her away. Honey gave Sky's hand a little tug.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay, Pixie-chan?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I don't want to take away from the ladies. Could I steal Takashi for just a second, though?"

Honey grinned broadly and motioned to his cousin. With a small bow, Takashi excused himself from the cake-ladened table surrounded by simpering girls and strode over to where his love lingered by the door. Honey gave her another quick hug and pranced back to his guests, seeming to bask in their adoration. She tilted her head toward the door with a slight questioning look, and he nodded briefly. They exited without a word, causing several of the harpies to cast dark looks in their general direction.

Once the door closed behind them, Takashi wrapped his arms around Sky and pulled her close. With a quiet sigh of contentment, she curled her arms around her wolf and held tight, nuzzling against his shoulder. Reluctantly, she pulled away after just a minute. It was always so very difficult to let go. She smiled prettily up at him, thrilled when the corner of his lips lifted in response.

"I really do need to get going, I have to go by the art supply store before it closes."

Takashi made a faintly displeased sound, but nodded lightly. He stroked one hand down her rainbow locks. Sky smiled brightly at her wolf and covered his hand with her own as he cradled her cheek.

"Be safe, _mo anamchara_."

A delightful little shiver ran through her at his use of the Gaelic phrase. She didn't think she'd ever get used to him calling her 'soul-mate', especially when he said it so tenderly. He noticed the tremor, and a sly grin crossed his lips, causing Sky to blush faintly. She gave him a playful shove.

"Oh, go on. The harpies are waiting. If I keep you any longer, they're liable to come after me with pitchforks. I'll text you when I get home, ok?"

She took a swift glance around to make sure the halls were empty, then leaned up and brushed her lips softly over his for the briefest moment. He trailed his fingertips along her jaw, a soft look in his stormy eyes. As soon as he disappeared inside the club room, she turned and sauntered down the hall, humming quietly to herself, a happy bounce in her step.

* * *

 **A/N again: See? Nothing bad happened, hooray! Isn't it adorable when Takashi calls Sky " _mo anamchara_?" Prepare for more Gaelic terms of endearment in coming chapters. ^.^ **

**Also, I was asked recently if I planned on including Haruhi in this story. I kicked the idea around, but the plot bunnies decided against it. Haruhi doesn't exist in Sky's universe, I apologize if anyone was sincerely hoping for her to show up. But there _are_ going to be a couple of familiar faces in the near future. And if all goes according to plan, a few plot-lines from the anime, tweaked to fit Sky's narrative.**

 **If you have any questions, comments, critiques, or any type of feedback, please feel free to review and/or PM! Sky and the lads say thanks in advance!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's note: Welcome to chapter 29, dear Reader! Wow, hard to believe we've come this far! I'm sorry, I know this update has taken longer than usual. The plot bunnies have not been kind to your faithful author lately. But they finally worked enough for an update! It's a short chapter, and mostly filler, and for that I apologize. But not to worry, dear Reader! Things will be happening in the very near future for our darling Pixie-chan!**

 **Triggers: Hm. Nope!**

 **I don't own anything Ouran-related, no matter how much I wish. Reviews and PMs are always welcome and much-appreciated!**

* * *

-Ouran's front entrance, the next morning-

Sky hitched her bag higher on her shoulder as she strode across the courtyard. She held her head high, nodding and humming along with the music blaring through her headphones. As she got closer to the front entrance, she noticed Miko waving frantically in her direction. With a quiet laugh, she waved back at the petite brunette and sauntered over, shutting off her music and tucking her headphones in her bag.

"Hey Miko. You look better today."

"I feel better. Our talk yesterday really helped, thank you, Pixie-senpai."

"Anytime. I'm glad to help."

She slung her arm around Miko's shoulder with a little grin. She gave the girl a friendly squeeze before letting go to settle onto one of the ornate benches surrounding the pretty little fountain. Miko sat primly beside her, smiling sweetly.

"Ok, so, you really need to drop the 'senpai' thing. I'm your friend now, not your senpai."

"Alright, I'll try...Pixie."

"See, there you go."

Sky flashed a grin at the girl, and was glad to see a brighter smile in return. Miko seemed to be in a much better state than yesterday, and Sky breathed a little sigh of relief. She stretched her legs out and crossed her ankles, the chains on her boots jingling. The girls chatted happily for a few minutes, until Sky's eyes caught a familiar sight.

A pretty little smile lit up her face as she watched Takashi and Honey approach. Miko watched quietly as Honey launched himself at the taller girl with a joyful giggle. Sky laughed and hugged him tight, then tousled his hair as he rifled through her pockets. A gleeful whoop sounded as he found the little stash of candy.

"Don't eat that all at once, little bunny. We don't want you getting any cavities."

"I won't, Pixie-chan! I'll be careful! Hi Miko-chan!"

"Hi Honey-senpai."

Miko smiled shyly at the senior, awed at the close relationship he seemed to share with her new friend. Honey sat between the girls and kicked his feet back and forth, enjoying the candy and the company. Sky patted his hand and stood, smoothing her uniform jacket as Takashi closed the small distance between them.  
He stroked one hand lightly down her rainbow mane as their eyes locked. Sky smiled tenderly at her wolf, and his lips curved slightly in response. No words were said, no overt displays of affection were made, but it was easy to see the emotion flow between the two. Miko spoke quietly without thinking, a wistful tone to her voice.

"Wow... I wish someone would look at me like that..."

Sky grinned broadly at her new friend as she tucked her hand in Takashi's, lacing their fingers together. Honey burst into bright giggles at his cousin's vaguely embarrassed look. Sky laughed quietly and gave his hand a little squeeze, tugging him toward the school's entrance. She waved at the others with her free hand.

"Come on, guys, don't want to be late for class."

-After school-

Sky wasn't shocked to find Miko waiting for her after classes. The little brunette had gotten attached rather quickly. She was fine with it, it was almost like having a younger sister. Though why she so desperately wanted to hang out with Sky was beyond her.

"Hey Miko."

"Hi Pixie-sen... Pixie."

"Well-done. So what's up? Aren't you going to the Host Club?"

"Oh my, yes. But I thought, since you're going in the same direction, perhaps we could walk together?"

"Oh, sure, of course."

The girls smiled brightly at each other, and Miko hooked her arm through Sky's. She laughed at the girl's enthusiasm, shaking her head lightly. They talked amiably on the short trek upstairs, Miko dominating the conversation. Sky was content to listen to her new friend chattering on, though she listened to the tone more than the topic. Miko seemed to really enjoy talking about clothing. Sky mostly just smiled and nodded, making vague noises of agreement whenever the brunette took a pause.

Sky walked with Miko all the way to the doors of Music Room #3, where a large crowd of regulars had already gathered. She plastered a polite smile on her face, though she desperately wanted to roll her eyes at the haughty looks of derision on many of the harpies' faces. She patted her friend on the shoulder, a genuine grin spreading at the shocked look. Miko was going to take a while to get used to the other girls' complete disdain for Sky. She shook her head lightly with a small laugh.

"See you later, Miko. You make sure those boys treat you right, 'kay?"

With a little smirk, she whirled around and strode off down the hall, ignoring the harpies completely. Their mutters and whispers reached her ears, but she didn't care in the slightest. She headed back toward her Breakdown Room with a little bounce in her step.

-Friday, after school-

After dropping Miko off once again, Sky was curled up in her favorite chair by the window. The delicate little brunette had proven to be quite a good friend in the space of one short week. Sky enjoyed her quiet nature, though she could do without the many, many conversations about clothing brands. In that regard, at least, Miko was just like the other girls at Ouran. She couldn't quite wrap her brain around Sky's disdain for designer labels. Especially when two of her dearest friends were the offspring of one of the country's hottest fashion moguls. It boggled Miko's rich little mind.

Instead of her usual reading, Sky was bent over a sketchbook as she waited for Host Club business to finish for the day. She had her headphones on, tuning out the world while one of her favorite bands screamed in her ears. Completely focused on her newest design, she kept up a muttered stream of lyrics and the occasional curse. At one point, she stuck her tongue between her teeth and bit down, growling quietly at the paper for not cooperating.

She was so caught up in the music and her own frustration that she lost all track of time. Too busy cursing the wings on her drawing, she didn't notice anything until a shadow fell across the page. She issued a startled little squeal and whipped her head up, only to see the smirk of her darling wolf. Clearing her throat, she yanked her headphones off and offered a little smile.

"Guess I lost track of time again."

Takashi just shook his head at her. Sky turned her music off and stuffed her sketchbook in her bag, giving the page one last glare. She was very tempted to give the book a one-finger salute, but resisted the immature gesture. Barely. She turned back and noticed the amused look she was receiving. Hitching her shoulder up in a shrug, she huffed out a little sigh.

"I can't get the wings for the faerie queen to look right. It's...aggravating."

Takashi chuckled softly at the frustrated look and reached up to pat her head, stroking his hand down her disheveled rainbow locks. She laid her hand over his as he cradled her cheek, nuzzling against his palm. After a moment, the pair walked out and down the hall, fingers laced together.

She was yanked away from his side the moment they entered Music Room #3, causing an indignant little shriek to fall from her lips. The sound was met with a burst of bell-like giggles as Honey flung his arms around the tall girl. Sky shook her head and embraced the little blonde with a quiet laugh.

"You know, you don't need to yank my arm off like that, little bunny."

"But I missed you, Pixie-chan!"

"You just saw me a couple hours ago, silly."

"I know, but I still missed you!"

Sky twirled around with her silly friend for a minute, breaking into a fit of giggles herself. When they finally stopped, she collapsed onto the nearest sofa, holding her hands to her spinning head. She closed her eyes tightly while she waited for the dizziness to recede. Honey flopped down beside her and patted her shoulder, still giggling. Takashi sat on Sky's other side, smiling fondly at their antics. When Sky's dizziness finally fled, she grinned at him and laid her head on his shoulder. She addressed the rest of her boys at once.

"So, who's riding with me to Takashi's tournament tomorrow?"

* * *

 **A/N again: I know, nothing at all really happened in this chapter. I blame the plot bunnies, don't hurt me! *hides behind Takashi* Stay tuned, dear Reader, things will pick up soon, I promise!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's note: Welcome to chapter 30, dear Reader! Before I say anything else, please let me apologize for the LONG absence from last chapter. I really am sorry for not updating sooner! The plot bunnies went on strike. And then I got the boxed set of the OHSHC manga, and of course I HAD to read it! (If you haven't yet, I highly suggest it! There are so many wonderful story-lines. And the outfits! *swoon*) But I'm back now, and I've threatened the plot bunnies with a wood-chipper if they don't get back to work!**

 **And now, back to the usual A/N! I'm so thrilled that you've stayed with me (And dear Pixie-chan, as well!) so very long! I love all the wonderfully positive feedback I've gotten up to this point. Thank you all so much! Please continue to stick with us as Sky continues her journey!**

 **Triggers: Not really. Sky gets kind of panicky this chapter, but nothing drastic. (No fainting!)**

 **The only Ouran-related anything that I own is the manga! No matter how much I love them, I do not own the Hosts, that pleasure belongs solely to Bisco Hatori. Reviews and PMs are always appreciated!**

* * *

-The next day-

Sky took one deep breath after another, carefully and slowly, trying not to draw any unwanted attention. Her eyes darted around the crowded area, desperately searching for something, anything to use to anchor herself. She knew there would be crowds at this tournament, but she hadn't expected anything like this. Logically, she knew there couldn't be as many people here as she thought. Sure, the space was rather large, but it was a _dojo_ , not Yokohama Arena, for crying out loud. But no matter how many times she tried to reassure herself, the crowd looked larger every time she blinked.

She was sandwiched between Honey and Kyoya, with the twins and Tamaki sitting just behind them. Her anxiety had manifested itself several minutes ago, but it seemed as if no one had noticed just yet. She was thankful for that; she didn't want anyone worrying. She tried to focus on the two people sparring, but since neither man on the floor was her wolf, they didn't keep her attention for more than a second.

Takashi's first match wasn't for several more rounds. Which she was grateful for. She knew that he would look for her the moment he stepped out, and she needed the extra time to calm down. He would be certain to notice, even if no one else did. She cleared her throat quietly, trying to dislodge the lump that seemed to constrict her every breath. It wouldn't budge.

Without realizing it, Sky had started to rock back and forth, her hands clenched together in her lap. Five pairs of eyes watched for a silent moment, considering. When a quiet whimper sounded from the frightened girl, swift action was taken. Kyoya reached over and pried Sky's hands apart, causing a startled little squeak. Her head whipped around, and wide cobalt eyes stared. He took one of her hands in his and held it lightly.

"It's alright, Pixie. Keep your eyes on me for a minute, and just breathe."

She just nodded slightly, trying to follow the simple-sounding instructions. She kept her eyes on her friend and tried to focus on the important task of just breathing. She inhaled deeply, forcing the air down her throat. Blocking out everything around her, she focused on Kyoya's calming presence and his gentle grip on her hand as she exhaled slowly. Inhale, focus, exhale. Again. And again.

Finally, her breathing steadied and her racing heart slowed to a somewhat normal pace. She gave Kyoya's hand a light squeeze and bumped her head against his affectionately.

"Thank you, little owl."

Before he could do more than smile in relief, Honey had snatched Sky's other hand. He gave her a little shake.

"Good timing, Pixie-chan! Takashi's up next! Look, there he is!"

Her eyes followed the direction Honey pointed, and a tender smile lit her face. She watched as her wolf crossed the floor with deliberate, unhurried strides. His eyes searched the crowd for just a moment, but he seemed to instinctively know where to look. Their eyes locked from a distance, and the barest hint of a smile flashed across his face. He nodded slightly, just once, and turned his attention back to the task at hand, slipping his mask into place. Sky grinned and settled in to watch.

-A little while later-

Sky and the boys waited until the crowds had dispersed somewhat to make their way down to the floor. By the time they saw Takashi exiting the locker room, there were very few people left in the dojo. Most were milling about, talking about the tournament and the agility of different athletes.

Despite Honey's smaller stature, he was the first to notice his cousin coming their way. He let out an excited whoop and rushed forward, dragging Sky along with him. He let go of her hand at the last second and launched himself at Takashi, who caught him with ease and a very slight grin.

"We knew you'd win, Takashi! You did great!"

Honey gave his tall cousin a quick, tight hug and jumped back to the floor, running off to gather the others. Sky laughed quietly and shook her head as she closed the small distance. She looked up at her wolf with a little smile, her heart fluttering lightly when he reached up to stroke his hand down her hair briefly.

" _Mo mac tíre_ , you were...magnificent."

She couldn't help grinning as the slightest blush crept up his cheeks at her tone. Her eyes shone with pride. She had never seen him compete, had never even watched him practice before, and was in awe. She longed to throw her arms around him and embrace him tightly. Such displays of affection in public made them both slightly uncomfortable, however, so she held back. Instead, she simply laid her hand on his arm for a moment, smiling prettily up at him. The corner of his lips curved up in reply as he took her hand gently in his.

They stood side by side, watching their friends approach. Sky reached up with her free hand to toy with the silver wolf dangling from her ear as everyone congratulated Takashi. She let the words wash over her, not paying much attention. Until the grip on her hand tightened just a little, causing her to look up at her love. His gaze was trained on someone else approaching, his eyes widened slightly in shock. Sky turned her attention to the newcomer as Takashi released her hand to step forward.

"Satoshi."

Anxiety slammed back into Sky's chest. She knew of Takashi's younger brother, but had yet to meet him. She'd had no idea the younger Morinozuka would be coming to his brother's tournament. Watching the brothers interact, she tried desperately to calm her pounding heart. Her eyes darted around the people still milling about, hoping she was wrong in her assumption. _Not here. Not like this. Please please please..._

A small sound escaped her throat, and several pairs of eyes locked on her. Honey was the first to her side, with Kyoya a close second. Honey grasped her hand and shook it lightly, drawing her attention. He spoke quietly.

"Breathe, Pixie-chan. It's ok. Everything's alright, just breathe."

Takashi whirled back at his cousin's voice, and was at Sky's side in a second. He gripped her shoulders lightly as he took in her panicked state. Her eyes darted back and forth frantically, and a tiny whimper fell from her lips. Takashi sighed quietly and raised one hand to her cheek, gently turning her to face him. Her gaze finally locked on his, and he nodded slightly.

"Calm, _mo anamchara_."

Sky let out a shuddering breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Bright cobalt eyes glistened, but no tears fell. She took a deep breath and focused on Takashi as she exhaled. The feel of his hand on her cheek, the grip on her shoulder that managed to be firm and gentle at the same time, the calm that seemed to radiate from his very being. After a moment, she swallowed thickly and finally managed to give voice to the newest manifestation of her paranoia.

"Your brother is here... Does...does that mean... Is... Are..."

She stumbled over her words, stammering in her panic. Another quiet whimper escaped before she could force the rest of the question out. Takashi understood anyway, and worry filled his eyes. He frowned slightly.

"I don't know."

Satoshi had stayed silent until this point. The young lad was thoroughly confused by his brother's interactions with the rainbow-haired girl, and none of Taka's friends seemed inclined to explain. The strange girl was obviously freaked out about something, and he didn't want to make it worse, but patience wasn't his strong suit. He cleared his throat quietly.

"Taka-bro, what's going on here?"

Takashi answered without taking his eyes off Sky.

"We didn't know you were coming. Are Mother and Father here as well?"

"Nah, they couldn't make it."

Sky's relief was immediate and palpable. She raised one trembling hand to her head, suddenly dizzy. Closing her eyes, she took several slow, deep breaths, willing her heart to stop pounding so very hard. Takashi's hand slid from her cheek to grasp her shoulder lightly. She was far too pale for his liking, and he sincerely hoped she wasn't about to faint.

He needn't have worried. Sky gave her bright locks a sharp tug, the pain fighting back the light-headedness. She opened her eyes and offered a tiny, apologetic smile to her wolf. He made a quiet sound that might have been a laugh, and the corner of his mouth twitched up for a brief moment. He nodded slightly, releasing his hold on her shoulders, taking one hand in his own instead.

"It's alright, Sky."

The younger Morinozuka's eyes widened and his jaw dropped comically. So _this_ was the girl his brother talked about! He looked at her more closely, wondering just what it was about the girl that was so special. She was tall and pale, with short, rainbow-colored hair. Satoshi supposed she was pretty, but he generally liked petite girls with long normal-colored hair, himself. She certainly had an interesting sense of fashion, if today's outfit was any indication. His gaze took in her purple leather boots, black form-fitting jeans, and long-sleeved black t-shirt, emblazoned with a surprisingly cute purple rabbit and some English words he couldn't read. He wondered how she could stand to wear long sleeves in the hot dojo, then shrugged. It really wasn't his business.

"So this is your girlfriend, huh?"

Before Takashi had the chance to do more than nod slightly, Honey bounced to a stop between the trio with a radiant grin. He grabbed Sky's free hand and gave her a gentle squeeze, swinging her hand back and forth. He answered for them.

"Yup yup! This is Pixie-chan!"

"Pixie? I thought her name was Sky."

The girl in question cleared her throat quietly and took a single step forward, keeping her hand safely linked with Takashi's. She ran her free hand through her hair and nodded at the confused boy before speaking softly.

"It is. Pixie's my middle name. Takashi's really the only one who calls me Sky, though."

She offered the younger boy a pretty little smile, happy to receive a broad grin in return. She had recovered surprisingly quickly from her panicked state, much to everyone's relief. Satoshi's eyes darted between the odd girl and his brother, struggling not to burst into laughter. He couldn't wait to see their parents' reactions when they finally met her!

-Later that evening-

Sky closed the front door with a little smile. As much as she loved spending time with all of her boys, she was glad that they decided to head home early. She was thoroughly exhausted from the events of the day, and was desperate for a bit of quiet. Stifling a yawn, she shuffled to the kitchen, intent on hunting down some sugar and caffeine.

She'd had fun getting to know Satoshi, though it took a while to get over how very different he was from his brother. The boy talked _so much_ , he reminded her more of Tamaki. If he didn't look so very much like Takashi, she would seriously wonder if they were actually related. She smirked to herself as she trudged up the stairs and down the hall. The smirk had grown to a full-blown grin by the time she stepped through the open door.

"Something funny?"

She glanced over as she nudged the door closed behind her. Takashi looked completely at ease, lounging on the queen-sized bed. Sky's grin switched to a tender smile as she regarded her wolf, and she shook her head lightly as she sat on the edge of the bed, kicking off her slippers.

"Just thinking about how different you and Satoshi are, that's all."

He nodded, and a small smile formed as Sky curled up beside him, resting her head against his chest. He wrapped one arm lightly around her waist and pulled her closer, bringing his free hand up to trail his fingers slowly through her hair. She sighed softly and nuzzled against his shoulder, curling her arms around him. They stayed that way for several minutes, reveling in the quiet comfort of each other's embrace. The silence didn't last, however.

"Sky?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you panic when you thought my parents were at the dojo?"

Sky huffed out a little breath and groaned. She was hoping that he wouldn't ask about that. She kept her head nestled against his shoulder and closed her eyes as she spoke.

"I...didn't want to see them. Meeting your parents would be a big step, and I just... It's... It kind of terrifies me, to be honest..."

"They're not that intimidating."

"Of course _you_ don't think they're intimidating. You're not a rainbow-haired psycho who always makes the worst first impressions."

Takashi wanted to find her words amusing. But the tone of her voice made it impossible. He gave her a little nudge to sit up, and cradled her cheeks with both hands. There was genuine fear and apprehension in her eyes. He sighed quietly and shook his head.

"Don't call yourself a psycho in that tone. Meeting my parents shouldn't frighten you this much. They're actually looking forward to meeting you next week."

"But I am a- wait, _what?_ "

* * *

 **A/N again: Just in case you need a little something to tide you over until the next chapter, I have the first chapter of a new Ouran story up! "Home, What a New Concept" takes place in an alternate universe, and contains just a bit of sci-fi happiness. (And a pretty kitty girl named Onyx!) If you give it a try, please let me know what you think! Thanks in advance!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's note: Welcome to chapter 31, Dear Reader! Ohmygods, I'm SO SO SO sorry about the huge delay in updating! The plot bunnies went on strike again, and not even threatening them with the woodchipper worked! But we finally reached an accord, and they're back in business! Hopefully we'll see smaller wait time between updates now, but I can't make any promises. Thank you to everyone who's still with us! (And the few of you who PM'd me to see if I was alright. You're too sweet!)**

 **Triggers: Nope. Nothing scary or traumatic happens in this chapter. Surprisingly!**

 **I still don't any of the rights to Ouran, the Hosts, or anything related. Reviews and PMs are always welcome! Questions, comments, suggestions, I'm always willing to listen.**

* * *

-Friday, after school-

Sky dragged her fingers through her hair for what felt like the hundredth time. She glanced down at the item on her bedside table, an extremely elegant invitation that had been hand-delivered on Monday. Just as Takashi had said, his parents had requested to meet her. Despite the overly-fancy invitation, he had assured her it would be a casual family dinner. She scoffed to herself. _Casual family dinner. Sure. Nothin' at all to worry about..._

She huffed out an annoyed sigh and turned back to her closet. For the first time, she felt like any other girl her age. Nothing in her closet was good enough! Growling in frustration, she started pulling clothes at random and throwing them onto her bed. She muttered expletives in a variety of languages, tugging at her hair. Why was this so insanely difficult?!

Takashi had assured her that anything she wore would be fine, but she wasn't about to wear her everyday clothes. There was no way she would be meeting his parents covered in skulls or zombies or foul-mouthed bunnies. She very much felt like banging her head against the wall. It took a great deal of restraint not to.

After several more rejections, she finally decided on a pair of black jeans she hadn't worn yet. They were more form-fitting than she usually wore, but they were soft, and had beautiful blue roses embroidered on the lower right leg and back pockets. She slipped a black, lace-trimmed camisole top over her head, then stood with one hand on her hip, lips pursed as she debated which shirt to wear. The black long-sleeved t-shirt with the metal star-studded collar, or the plain dark blue button-up top?

She went back and forth for a few minutes, muttering and mumbling to herself, before picking the blue top. She had just shrugged it on and was fumbling with the bottom button when a light knock sounded at her door. Assuming it was Mother, she called for her to enter, even as she cursed her trembling hands and the small buttons. The door opened, but she heard no other sounds, so she looked up.

A blushing Takashi stood in the open doorway, staring very fixedly at the floor. Sky stared for a moment, shocked and confused by the blush, before realizing that she was still fumbling with the buttons. She glanced down, then let out a little snort of laughter and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on, stop blushing. I showed more skin in that blasted dress."

"It's not that. It's just..."

Sky tilted her head in confusion, thinking idly that her wolf was insanely adorable when he blushed. A pretty smile stretched across her full lips.

"Just what?"

He cleared his throat softly as his blush deepened slightly. Finally looking his love in the eye, he smiled back lightly, lips lifting just the slightest bit at the corner.

"You look wonderful, _mo anamchara_."

It was Sky's turn to blush. Bright color flooded her cheeks at the quiet sincerity, and a lovely tremor crawled up her spine at the Gaelic phrase. No matter how many times he spoke the tender words, she couldn't help the shiver of delight. She hoped that, just this once, Takashi wouldn't notice. But the sly smile that crossed his face crushed that hope.

She finally finished battling the evil buttons as she crossed to him. Leaning up slightly, she nuzzled his cheek softly. At his soft, contented sigh, she wrapped her arms around his waist, stepping even closer.

"You look pretty amazing yourself, _a ghrá_."

Takashi curled his arms around her and held her close for a moment. Sky was the one to pull back this time, surprising him. He brought one hand up to cradle her cheek, his other hand sliding gently down her side to grasp her hip lightly. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, turning her head to press a soft kiss to his palm.

Before anything more could be said, a quiet knock sounded at the open door. The teens reluctantly parted and looked over to see Suzette, a soft smile lighting her aristocratic features. With a little laugh, she gazed fondly at her daughter and her daughter's beloved, both blushing faintly at being caught in an intimate moment.

"I'm sorry to break up such a sweet scene, _mes chéris_ , but you don't want to be late."

With a startled gasp, Sky's eyes darted to the digital clock on her desk. She let out a quiet oath and rushed back to the closet to grab her black ballet flats. She shoved them on her feet and started to dash out of the room, only to screech to a halt with a little squeal. Turning back to her dresser, she snatched the little silver wolf earring and slipped it in the empty piercing in her left earlobe.

" _Merde!_ Almost forgot my good luck charm! _Merci, Maman,_ this is the worst time to be late! _Bonne chance à moi-même!_ "

She gave her giggling mother a swift peck on the cheek before grabbing Takashi's hand and tugging him out of the room. He chuckled quietly and shook his head. His girl was so silly at times. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as they hurried down the stairs. She let go just long enough to dash into the kitchen and grab a beautifully-patterned purple and silver box from the counter.

The ride to Morinozuka Manor didn't take a terribly long time, but Sky's paranoia began to get the better of her. She whimpered quietly and hid her face against Takashi's neck, trembling with anxiety. He pulled her closer and stroked her hair gently, murmuring soothing words. She held his free hand tightly in both of hers.

"But...but... What if they don't like me? What if they don't accept me? What if -"

"They _will_."

Takashi's emphatic words silenced her keening immediately. He nudged her back and held her face gently in both hands, forcing her to turn glistening cobalt eyes to his own silver storm orbs. He kept his voice low, but his words were firm and utterly confident.

"I have no doubts about this. They will accept you."

"But...how do you know?"

There was genuine fear in the soft question. He brushed his thumb along her cheek, wiping away the single tear that managed to escape.

"Because I love you, Sky. No one will take you away from me, not even my parents."

The force of his conviction, coupled with the tender caress, combined to make her anxiety all but disappear. Though her hands still held the slightest tremor, she reached up to mirror his gentle touch, the tips of her slender fingers trailing along his jaw. She sniffled quietly, but a sweet smile appeared. She leaned in and touched her lips to his for the briefest moment.

"I love you too, Takashi."

Before he could reply, the vehicle came to a stop. Sky closed her eyes, inhaled deeply, and straightened her shoulders, exhaling in a huff as she opened her eyes again. The door opened, and Takashi exited first, extending his hand to her with a slight bow. He was glad to see that the hand tucked securely in his own had stopped shaking completely, and he gave her an approving smile.

They walked to the front door hand-in-hand, the pretty purple and silver box held carefully in Sky's free hand. The large, ornate door opened before Takashi could lift his hand to the handle, and out popped the younger Morinozuka son. Satoshi's eyes were bright and full of good cheer, and his smile was broad and sunny as he greeted the older teens.

"Welcome back, Taka-bro! Hi Pixie-senpai, it's good to see you again!"

Sky issued a tiny, startled squeak at the sudden exuberance of the younger boy, but couldn't help the little grin that stretched her lips. Satoshi was just so hyper and excited about everything, his joy was infectious. Takashi laughed softly at his brother's enthusiasm and shook his head lightly, giving Sky's hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze. She squeezed back and offered her wolf a pretty smile before speaking.

"It's nice to see you again, as well, Satoshi."

Satoshi ushered them inside with an exaggerated bow, causing Sky to giggle quietly. She let go of Takashi's hand and reached out to pat the younger boy on the head, ruffling his hair. He straightened and grinned broadly, then his gaze landed on the box in her other hand. He bounced excitedly in place, reminding her very much of Honey.

"Oh, pretty box! What's in it?"

Sky smiled back and shook her head lightly with a small laugh. She tightened her grip a little bit, just in case Satoshi was more like his cousin than he seemed. She answered in a soft tone.

"It's nothing fancy, really. _Maman_ says that it's proper to bring a small gift when you meet someone important for the first time. And my Mommy always said that nobody can resist fresh baked goods."

"Oh man, did you bake for us? Cousin Mitsukuni says everything you bake is amazing! He says your cupcakes are even better than the ones at his favorite bakery!"

She blushed slightly, surprised at the unexpected compliment. She didn't get a chance to reply, however. A deep voice chimed in from behind her.

"For Mitsukuni to say something like that, they must be quite spectacular, indeed."

Sky whirled around with a startled little squeal, nearly losing her balance. Heat and embarrassed color flooded her cheeks, and she kept her eyes downcast. She felt Takashi's comforting hand on her back as she struggled to regain her composure, even as quiet laughter issued from the two adults who had suddenly appeared. After a surprisingly quick moment, she took a deep breath and stood straight, looking at her wolf's parents for the first time.

Akira Morinozuka was a tall man, with the same dark hair and eyes as his sons. He would have looked very intimidating to Sky, were it not for the barest hint of a smile gracing his lips, and the laughter in his gray eyes. His wife, Sayuri, was shorter than Sky, but still slightly taller than average. She was petite and beautiful in a very traditional way. One dainty hand covered her mouth to stifle her laughter.

Takashi made a small sound and shook his head at his mother. Taking Sky's hand gently in his own, he tugged her closer and quietly introduced his beloved.

"Father, Mother, this is Sky Pixie Prentiss-Hoshimura."

Sky took another deep breath and let it out slowly. She thrust the box in Takashi's hands and took a step toward his parents. Bowing respectfully, she spoke slowly, relieved to hear not a single waver in her voice.

"Mr. and Mrs. Morinozuka, it's an honor to meet you. Thank you for inviting me to your home."

She stood slowly and straightened her shoulders, unconsciously rising to her full height in the process. She held her head high, determined not to let her anxiety get the better of her again. Still, she was immensely grateful when Takashi's fingers once again linked with her own. Sayuri was smiling radiantly, and replied in a bright voice.

"Oh, you are just _adorable_! And so very polite! It's lovely to meet you, dear, please come in."

Something loosened around Sky's heart at the kind words. Despite speaking a different language, the woman's voice reminded her of her birth mother. She smiled shyly and gripped Takashi's hand just a little tighter. _Are you watching, Mommy? I hope she's as accepting as you_. Sayuri took her husband's arm, and they led the group to a large, but comfortable, sitting room.

Sky wasn't shocked to see a traditional low table surrounded by soft pillows instead of chairs. As everyone, including the surprisingly quiet Satoshi, took their seats, Takashi slipped the silver and purple box back into Sky's hands. He gave her a reassuring smile, and she turned slightly towards his mother. She presented the small package to the woman, who accepted it with delicate hands and an amused curiosity.

"It's not a big thing, but I wanted to show my gratitude for your invitation."

"How thoughtful, dear. And you chose such a pretty box."

Sky endured another faint blush as Sayuri opened the package. Carefully nestled inside were several rows of small, colorful cookies. Green, yellow, and brown cookies were sandwiched together with contrasting fillings. Satoshi leaned over to peek inside, and let out a quiet whoop.

"Cookies! Awesome!"

His exuberance caused Sky to giggle quietly, even as his father issued a soft reprimand. He flashed a bright grin at his brother's girl, who returned it with a small but genuine smile of her own.

"I thought they would be the best idea. Um. I wasn't sure about anyone's preferences, so I kind of guessed on which flavors to use. The green are matcha with adzuki bean filling. The yellow are lemon with strawberry filling. And the brown ones are chocolate-hazelnut with salted caramel filling."

"Cool!"

Akira once again admonished his younger son for his volume, though both he and his wife held fond smiles for the lad. Sayuri turned her smile on Sky once more and reached out to pat the shy girl's arm softly.

"You are very sweet to give us such a thoughtful gift. Thank you, Pixie, dear."

Conversation was light and pleasant as Sayuri poured tea and everyone tried the pretty little cookies. Sky was delighted, and more than a little flustered, when she was complimented on her skill. A small blush stayed on her cheeks during the rest of the conversation. The only thing that kept her calm was the slight, reassuring pressure of Takashi's leg against her own.

Moments later, there was a quiet knock, and a dignified middle-aged woman stepped into the room. She bowed respectfully to the group, and spoke quietly.

"Please pardon the interruption, but dinner is prepared."

-A little later-

Dinner had gone better than Sky could have hoped. Despite her anxiety, she found Takashi's mother very easy to talk to. Akira still unnerved her slightly, but she felt no fear around the imposing patriarch. And it seemed as if Satoshi had made it his personal mission to make her laugh as often as possible. She was grateful for his presence, and made a mental note to bake him something special before long.

After dinner, Sayuri suggested that "dear Pixie" might enjoy a tour, mentioning the gardens specifically. The older teens bowed respectfully, and Takashi took Sky's hand, leading her out of the dining room. Once they made it a safe distance away, she let out a long sigh of relief.

"You were right, _mo mac tíre_. That went much better than I thought it would."

He just smirked in reply and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. They strolled down long halls, Takashi pointing out various things he thought would interest his girl. Sky took in everything with bright, curious eyes, admiring the spacious manor that managed to seem so inviting.

When they finally stepped outside, Sky stopped cold with a little gasp. Her eyes widened and her jaw hung open in awe, eliciting a quiet laugh from her wolf that went unnoticed as she took in the sight before her.

The grounds of the Morinozuka estate spread before them in majestic splendor. Enormous rosebushes surrounded a beautiful little koi pond. There were several fancy table-and-chair sets scattered about, perfect for an elegant garden tea party. Trees and bushes and vines bearing flowers she couldn't name were situated all around, and everything was bright and vibrant. Sky took a deep breath, enthralled by the sweet-scented air.

Takashi gave her hand the lightest tug, shaking her from her reverie. She turned to him with a pretty little smile and bright eyes.

"It's beautiful, _a ghrá_. Thank you for showing me."

He smiled slightly in reply and brought her hand to his lips, pressing a feather-light kiss to her knuckles. She couldn't help the blush that crept up at the romantic gesture, nor could she calm her wildly fluttering heart. She wondered briefly if it was quite as loud as she thought it was. Could Takashi hear it?

Before she could dwell on that thought, he was leading her back into the house and down a different hall. She looked up at him when he paused in front of a closed door, and was shocked to see a slight blush staining his cheeks. He caught her confused look and cleared his throat quietly, a rueful grin crossing his lips for the briefest moment. He gestured to the door before them.

"My room."

* * *

 **A/N again: Ta-da! Before some of you get all twitchy, NO, there will be NO LEMONS in the upcoming chapter. Sorry, lol. For those of you who enjoy the Gaelic,** **a ghrá means "love". Awww. ^.^ Thanks for sticking around! Stay tuned!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's note: Welcome to chapter 32, Dear Reader! Wow, we've come such a long way, can you believe it?! Honestly, when I first started writing, I had NO IDEA it would go on so long. Or that it would be so well-received! I've gotten nothing but positive feedback on Sky's story, it's such an awesome feeling. We've hit over 2,400 views, as well! *happy dance***

 **Triggers: Very mild, if any. Sky remembers an important date at an inopportune moment. But mostly, there are fluffy fluffs!**

 **Special shout-out to pajamalover1000, who has given reviews on FOURTEEN chapters so far!**

 **I still don't anything Host-related except for the manga box-set. If I owned the Hosts, I wouldn't need to resort to fanfic. (And if I owned Ouran, it sure as hell wouldn't be PINK!)**

 **Enjoy the latest chapter, poppets! Reviews and PMs are always welcome!**

* * *

Sky's heart skipped a beat. Why did the thought of being in Takashi's bedroom seem so much less innocent - and so much more exciting - than all the time they spent alone in her own room? The slightest tremor ran down her spine as heat crawled up her cheeks. She swallowed thickly past the sudden lump in her throat and mentally slapped herself. The desire to make an off-color joke flashed through her mind, but was rejected immediately.

She took a deep breath and offered her darling wolf a sweet smile. The corner of his lips lifted the tiniest bit in reply, even as relief filled his eyes. He shook his head lightly, the last bit of nervousness fleeing in the sight of her gentle smile. Giving her hand a small squeeze, he opened the door with his free hand and ushered her inside.

Clinging lightly to his hand, she let her gaze wander around the room. One whole wall was taken up with shelves covered in books and, surprisingly, intricate little figures. A few boxes sat unopened on one shelf, containing more models to be built. A simple desk held more books and various school supplies. The large bed looked far too comfortable, and it was all too easy to envision herself curled up in the soft blankets, wrapped in his warm embrace.

Sky quickly turned her eyes away, only to let out a quiet gasp a moment later. The bedside table held exactly two things besides the lamp. A small wooden box with an intricate Celtic wolf and scrollwork burned into the lid sat beside a pretty silver frame. The photograph it contained caused her eyes to fill with tears. A handsome, raven-haired young man in a dark cobalt suit held a smiling rainbow-haired girl in a beautiful moonlight gray dress in the middle of a crowded dance floor.

Takashi's heart swelled as he watched his beloved's eyes fill with joy. When a single tear fell, he tenderly brushed it away with his thumb, cradling her heated cheek. She covered his hand with her own as her eyes met his. A soft sigh escaped her lips and she nuzzled his palm for a moment before smiling radiantly and turning back to survey the rest of the room.

Much like her own, Takashi's bedroom held little in the way of decoration. Most things in the room served an actual purpose. She let her eyes wander, enjoying the comfortable atmosphere. She felt very much at home here. Even more so as strong arms curled around her waist from behind. Takashi held her lightly, resting his head against hers. She laid her hands over his and squeezed gently, issuing a quiet sigh of contentment.

-Monday, lunch time-

Sky picked at her food, not really paying much attention to the conversation. There was something she needed to remember. Something important was trying to break through all the commotion in her brain, but she couldn't figure it out. She knew she was forgetting something, but what? She shook her head a little, thinking that it would come to her eventually.

"Are you alright, Pixie?"

With a little start, she looked across the table. Miko had joined them for lunch, and was looking at the older girl with concern. She spoke again, her gentle voice laced with worry.

"You're not eating, and you look like you're thinking about something bad."

Sky hitched her good shoulder up in a little shrug, then reached across to pat Miko's hand reassuringly.

"I'm fine, nothing to worry about. I just feel like I'm forgetting something really important, but I can't figure out what it could be."

Beside her, Takashi made a quiet sound of discontent. Sky offered him a pretty smile and laid her free hand on his knee. He searched her eyes for the smallest moment, then nodded slightly. She bumped her head against his shoulder affectionately before straightening and returning to the food on her tray as conversation picked up again. Hikaru was rolling his eyes at something Tamaki had said.

"So where _should_ we go?"

"Hm? Go? What? I think I missed something."

There was quiet laughter at her confused stare. Honey shook his head and patted her hand.

"Silly Pixie-chan. Since there's a break next week, we're all going on vacation together, remember?"

"Next week? That break is next week already? Wait...so today is...is..."

Sky's eyes widened in shock as Honey repeated the date. _How could I not remember?!_ A small whimper escaped her throat, even as it threatened to close. She shoved her tray away and buried her head in her arms on the table. She felt arms wrap around her from both sides, and several warm hands were laid atop her arms. She couldn't bring herself to raise her head, but spoke quietly.

"How could I forget something so important?"

Miko's eyes darted between her friend's dejected pose and the concerned looks on all the Hosts' faces. There was clearly something she was missing here. She cleared her throat softly. She didn't want to be rude, but she needed to know.

"I'm sorry, I'm very confused. What's so important about today, Pixie?"

When Sky just shook her head and sniffled, Kyoya took it upon himself to answer the girl's innocent question.

"Nothing. Tomorrow, however, is a very important date for Pixie."

"Mommy..."

The pain in Sky's voice was palpable. Takashi pulled her onto his lap, uncaring of the looks and murmurs from the student population. She turned and buried her face against his neck, clinging tightly to him. Miko looked on, even more confused. Kyoya sighed softly and spoke again.

"Tomorrow would have been Rhiannon Prentiss' birthday. Pixie's birth mother."

The petite brunette gasped in shock. She knew that her friend had been adopted after the tragic loss of her birth parents. Her heart ached for the older girl. A few tears fell from her hazel eyes in sympathy. If Pixie hadn't been curled up in Mori-senpai's lap, she would have rushed around the table and hugged her tightly.

After a moment, Sky sat up and scrubbed her eyes with her hands. She nuzzled Takashi's cheek briefly before slipping back to her own seat, blushing faintly in embarrassment. She cleared her throat roughly.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm ok, really. I just... I can't believe I forgot. I'm alright now."

"It's not surprising, Pixie-chan. You were way too stressed and worried last week."

The teasing note in Honey's voice made Sky grin, even as her blush deepened slightly. She rolled her eyes and reached out to tousle his hair with a little laugh.

"Yeah, yeah..."

She cleared her throat again, quietly, then turned to the group at large. With a little grin, she addressed her tribe.

"So, let me get this straight. We're supposed to leave on Saturday, and you psychos _still_ haven't decided where we're going? Remind me again why I put up with this crap?"

"Um, duh. It's because you love us and can't live without us."

Sky flashed a grin at the silly twins as they spoke as one.

"Well, yeah, that's true."

She planted one elbow on the table and rested her chin in her cupped hand as she listened to the multiple suggestions for their group vacation. She was glad to even hear Miko quietly make a couple of offers. A few of the places didn't sound so bad. Stifling a tiny yawn, she slipped her free hand into Takashi's under the table, and he gave her a reassuring little squeeze.

"What about you, _ma cherie_? You haven't offered any suggestions. Where would our precious unicorn like to go?"

Sky huffed out a quiet laugh at the nickname, but smiled brightly at Tamaki's genuine tone. She hitched her good shoulder up in a shrug.

"It doesn't really matter to me, _chardonneret_. All I want is to get away from all the stress for a little while and not have to interact with anyone other than you guys. I just want to have some fun and spend time with my tribe, it doesn't matter so much where we are."

That turned out to be the wrong thing to say. Tamaki, the twins, and Honey all converged on her, smothering her with hugs and kissing her cheeks, cooing about how sweet and precious she was. Her bright laughter rang through the crowded lunch room, earning the group several shocked, angry glances. She finally managed to shove the boys away after a minute or two, and straightened her uniform with an annoyed scowl.

"I'm _so_ making you guys pay for my dry cleaning."

Miko watched the interaction with slight shock and no little humor. After her giggles had tapered off, she smiled across the table at the older girl. Sky sent her a cheeky grin, causing another little burst of laughter. But then something odd struck her about what had been said.

"Um, Pixie? What did you mean by "tribe" just then?"

"It's just what it sounds like, Mi-mi. There are no blood relations, it's not the one I was born into, but this is my tribe. My pack. My family is sitting right here around me."

The petite girl blushed at the adorable nickname she'd been given. But as Sky's words sank in, hazel eyes filled with surprised tears. They'd only been friends for a couple of weeks, and already the brunette was considered part of her family. She sniffled quietly, then let out a tiny, startled squeak. Kaoru, who was sitting beside her, had offered her a handkerchief and patted her arm slightly.

"Aw, poor Miko. Once Pixie says you're in the pack, you're stuck with us."

There was light laughter from all corners, and Sky stuck her tongue out at Kaoru. He flashed a cheeky grin at her, and she rolled her eyes. With a dramatic sigh, she held out her arms and spoke in a mock-aggrieved tone.

"Welcome to the menagerie, little lamb. God help your soul."

The laughter ratcheted up another notch, and the girls smiled brightly at each other.

* * *

 **A/N again: What do you think, Dear Reader? Does Miko have what it takes to be in the menagerie? And just where should the teens go for their vacation? Comment/PM your ideas, and I might just use one!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's note: Welcome to chapter 33, Dear Reader! As of this posting, I've gotten over 2,500 views! I'm honored, thank you all! (Pixie-chan says thank you, too!) This is sadly, one of my shorter chapters. But it seemed like a good stopping point. Hopefully you agree!**

 **Triggers: Nope! Things are cute and fluffy! Enjoy the fluffs while they last, people!**

 **As always, I don't own anything Ouran-related. If I owned Ouran and the Hosts...well, I won't get into that. Wouldn't want Dear Reader getting nosebleeds! Reviews and PMs are always welcome! Enjoy the ride!**

* * *

-Tuesday morning-

Sky yawned and rubbed her eye, shuffling through the kitchen. She would be so glad to graduate; she hated early mornings. She muttered to herself as she searched the fridge. Before she could decide on something for breakfast, the doorbell rang.

 _It's too early for deliveries, what the hell?_ Glad that she had put a robe on over her pajamas, she made her way to the front door. Her annoyance turned to utter confusion when she opened the door, revealing Takashi and Honey. She offered them a pretty little smile and stepped back to let them in.

Takashi lightly gripped her chin and tilted her head up, studying her face. There were dark circles under her eyes, so he knew she hadn't slept very well. But her eyes were clear and bright. She had apparently shed no tears this morning. He let out a relieved little sigh and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before letting go. Honey broke the silence finally, his voice bright but calmer than usual as he flung his arms around her waist.

"We just wanted to make sure you're ok this morning, Pixie-chan."

"Aww, that's so sweet! You're too good to me, both of you."

She hugged her best friend tightly and kissed the top of his head before giving him a little nudge. He grinned radiantly up at her as he stepped back. She smiled back happily and gestured toward the kitchen.

"There are fresh strawberry cupcakes, _a dhlúthchara_."

Honey's grin grew even broader at the Irish endearment and the prospect of yummy cupcakes. With a little whoop, the hyper blonde dashed into the kitchen, leaving the couple to smile fondly after him. Sky gave a quiet laugh and turned back to her wolf.

"Are you alright, _mo anamchara_? No nightmares?"

She slipped her arms around him and snuggled close. With a soft sigh, she nuzzled against his shoulder, delighted when his arms curled firmly around her. Her voice was calm and steady when she answered.

"I didn't get a lot of sleep, I admit it. But there were no nightmares. I'm ok, honest. But I'm really glad you came anyway. Thank you, _Mo shíorghrá_."

She leaned up to brush her lips softly over his cheek, grinning at his slight blush. It wasn't the first time she'd used that particular phrase, but it still flustered him. To know she thought of him as her "eternal love" meant the world to him. He tightened his arms around her just a little, holding her closer. After a minute, Sky reluctantly pulled away.

"Have you eaten yet? I was just about to have breakfast."

"I'm fine. But I would like to pay my respects to your mother, if that's alright."

Bright cobalt eyes glistened. She smiled prettily at her darling wolf and touched her lips to his for the briefest moment.

"I'm sure she would love that. You're so sweet."

He smiled back, just the slightest curving of his lips. He stroked one hand down her hair before turning and heading to the stairs. Sky wandered into the kitchen to see if Honey had devoured all the cupcakes just yet, contemplating just what she should eat.

Takashi entered the empty bedroom and crossed to the dresser that held the photograph of Sky and her parents. Handling the treasured item with the greatest care, he took the picture and set it on the low table by Sky's reading chair. It wasn't a shrine, but it would have to work for now. He briefly wondered if his love would appreciate having a small shrine for her parents, then dismissed the thought. Sky was raised in America, with a Judeo-Christian background. She probably wouldn't feel right having one.

He knelt at the small table and bowed his head for a small moment before looking at the photograph. Rhiannon Prentiss really had been a beautiful woman. He wondered vaguely how Sky would look with long wavy red hair. _Hmm..._ He shook his head, dispelling the image, intriguing though it was. Now was _not_ the time for idle fantasies. He studied the pale, smiling face behind the glass, grateful that he didn't have to speak aloud.

 _You truly were a lovely woman, Mrs. Prentiss. Sky has told me so much about you and your husband, I feel almost as if I knew you myself. You instilled such wonderful qualities in Sky, she really is the greatest person I've known in my life. Thank you for bringing such an amazing woman into the world. She is everything to me, and I sincerely hope that you approve of me. I swear to you, I will do everything in my power to keep her safe and happy for the rest of my life._

He held his hand to his heart as he made his oath to his beloved's mother. After another silent moment, he stood and straightened his uniform, brushing a few specks of lint from his knees. Just as he turned to the door, Sky and Honey walked in, both smiling happily.

Sky crossed over to Takashi and leaned up to kiss his cheek, sighing in contentment as he pulled her into his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms firmly around his waist, snuggling close. She was reluctant to let go, as always, but she forced herself anyway. With a little grin, she snatched her uniform from the open closet and dashed into the bathroom. She couldn't help the giggles that bubbled up as she heard Honey's voice through the closed door.

"Happy birthday, Rhiannon-san! I hope you get lots of yummy cake up in Heaven! Don't worry about Pixie-chan, we'll take really good care of her, I promise!"

Sky finished getting dressed, hurriedly brushed her teeth and hair, then rushed back into her bedroom. The precious photograph had been returned to her dresser, so she crossed over to it. Running her fingertips over the happy face of her birth mother, she smiled ever so lightly. For the first time since she'd lost her parents, she didn't feel the need to spend this day hiding under the blankets, weeping and trying in vain to drown her sorrow in ice cream and assorted junk food. She took a deep breath and released it slowly. _Happy birthday, Mommy. Don't worry about me, I'll be ok. I've got my boys now, I'm not alone anymore._

She stuffed her feet into her favorite black leather boots and grinned at her boys. She clasped hands with each of them and squeezed tight, so thankful to have such caring people in her life. She kissed them both on the cheek and grinned broadly.

"Well, come on, boys. We don't want to be late for school. Tamaki will likely send a search party."

-Lunch-

Sky hadn't taken more than two steps into the lunch room when she was yanked away from Takashi and Honey with a startled little shriek. Tamaki flinched slightly at the noise, then hugged her tightly. Sky wondered briefly if he'd managed to crack any ribs this time.

"Pixie, darling! I'm so glad to see you!"

"I'm glad to see you too, _chardonneret_ , but I would like to breathe now, if you don't mind."

Tamaki yelped and jumped back, apologizing profusely. Sky just rolled her eyes and patted the silly blonde head. She glanced up as the rest of her tribe surrounded her, and a tender smile stretched her lips. _See, Mommy? Told you I'd be alright._ She couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up as the twins shoved Tamaki out of the way. Evidently she wouldn't be allowed to sit any time soon. The redheads flung their arms around her from both sides and nuzzled her cheeks.

"God, you guys are silly. You just saw me yesterday, why are you attacking me?"

Kyoya reached out and slapped Tamaki and the twins in the head, glaring slightly at their outburst. He cleared his throat quietly and patted Sky on the shoulder. He would have embraced her as well, but he had a reputation to uphold, after all. He studied her face for a moment, glad to see no sign of tears.

"We weren't sure if we would see you today, my dear. These idiots just don't know how to contain their joy."

"Kyoya, you're so mean! How could we not hug our precious unicorn tight and let her know how much we love her and how glad we are that she's here?!"

Sky burst into giggles at Tamaki's dramatics. The group was getting some seriously odd looks, but no one seemed to care too much. By this point, the student population was used to the Host Club's antics. Eyes were rolled, heads were shaken, and a scattering of hearts were bruised at the sight of the rainbow-haired transplant getting so much attention. Just a few sighs were issued throughout the crowded lunch room, but they were lost in the sea of conversations.

"Come on, you dorks. Instead of standing around, let's actually go eat lunch, hrm?"

Sky linked arms with Miko, who had stayed quiet through the whole interaction, grinning fondly. The petite brunette was glad to see the older girl in such a good mood; she'd been worried. Sky gave her a little squeeze, and they started toward the lunch line, chatting happily.

Once everyone was gathered around their usual table, conversation picked up again. Sky stifled a yawn and blinked repeatedly, completely lost by the topic. Her eyes darted back and forth for a moment, then she gave up trying to comprehend her boys. She hitched her good shoulder up in a shrug and started to pick at the food on her tray instead.

"Cultural exhibition? Is that why classes are canceled after lunch?"

With a little start, Sky's head whipped up at Miko's words. She coughed and quickly swallowed the small berry she'd been chewing.

"Wait, canceled? When did classes get canceled? And what cultural exhibition?"

She felt a little shiver of dread course through her at the words, and wondered why. For such an innocent phrase, it certainly felt...sinister. _Hm. Guess I should lay off the horror flicks._ She gave a mental shrug and tuned back in to the conversation. Kyoya was explaining how the school was holding an event to showcase various clubs' activities. Apparently, different clubs from nearby schools would also be attending, and demonstrating their own activities as well. _Well, that solves that mystery. Even more people to avoid. Wonderful..._ A sudden chill sent a tremor down her spine.

* * *

 **A/N again: Oooh, foreshadowing! I'm sure you all know just what's coming up next. *dramatic music* Also, two new Irish phrases, yay!** _**A dhlúthchara**_ **(uh gloo-kar-uh) literally means "my best/closest friend", and _Mo shíorghrá_ (muh heer-grah) means "my eternal love". ^.^ (Yes, this is the first time Sky's called Takashi by that particular phrase "on-screen", so to speak. But we're not watching them 24/7, right? =p )Stay tuned, poppets!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's note: Welcome to chapter 34, Dear Reader! Can you believe we've come this far already?! It amazes me, some days. As of this posting, we've gotten over 2,600 views! I'm honored, thank you all!**

 **Triggers: Some light bloodshed, and some possibly-triggering phrasing. (Anyone who's seen/read the anime/manga knows who shows up during the Cultural Exhibition. Let me just say, I cannot stand this character, I got MAJOR skeezy vibes, even though it was played off as nowhere near serious.)**

 **I still don't -and never will- own the Hosts or Ouran. Sky, her parents, Miko, and the plot are mine, and I make ZERO money from them. Read, enjoy, review!**

* * *

After lunch, Sky and Miko spent some time in an empty classroom, doing homework like good girls. Sky was having trouble with her Japanese History paper, and was growing quite irritated. Miko still hadn't quite gotten used to the older girl's tendency to issue expletives in a variety of languages, and was overcome with a fit of giggles.

"Was...was that _Russian_ just now?"

"Huh? Oh. Um... Yeah, it's possible. Stupid History paper. Sorry, Mi-mi. I know, I know, nice girls don't curse like deckhands."

Sky sighed quietly and dragged her fingers through her already-disheveled hair. The little brunette just giggled more and shook her head. She covered her mouth with one dainty hand to muffle the sound. With a little growl, Sky shoved her books back in her bag and popped to her feet.

"Ok, screw this noise. Let's go see what our boys are up to. Maybe we can torment them for a while before Club starts, yeah?"

Miko grinned happily and nodded emphatically before stowing her own things. She linked arms with her tall friend as they made their way down crowded hallways. It would be too easy to get separated with this many extra people in the school. She could feel Sky tense up beside her, and glanced up to see a surprisingly nervous look on her face.

"Pixie?"

"I'm alright, little lamb. Crowds make me anxious, but I'll be ok as long as we keep moving."

"Oh. Oh, gosh."

The petite first-year found herself feeling oddly protective. Which was silly, of course. Pixie was older, taller, and so much more capable than Miko. But the feeling persisted. With a little nod, she took charge. Grasping her friend's hand tightly, she pushed through the crowds with a determined scowl. For once, she didn't feel the need to be quiet and polite, and made no apologies for her sudden rudeness.

Once they made it up the final staircase, they found themselves in a blissfully empty hall at last. Sky huffed out a sigh of relief and ran her fingers through her hair again, making a half-hearted attempt to smooth the rainbow mane into submission. She grinned broadly down at Miko and gave her hand a grateful squeeze.

"Thanks, Mi-mi. You know, you're kind of a badass when you want to be."

Miko giggled and blushed just a little, shaking her head. Sky slung an arm around her shoulders and hugged her close for a moment. With another happy grin, she let go, and the girls strode down the long hall toward Music Room #3. When they entered the room, Sky stopped cold, jaw hanging open. She blinked slowly and stared for a long moment.

The lads were scattered around the room, nearly everyone doing their usual pre-Club things. The twins were lounging on one of the sofas, playing the handheld video game they were obsessed with lately. Kyoya was working on something on his laptop, diligently ignoring Tamaki's overly-dramatic soliloquy, which was, of course, flowery and long-winded as always. Honey and Usa-chan sat at their usual table, the blonde currently "feeding" the pink plush a bit of cake. Nothing out of the ordinary in any of their actions, despite today's cosplay theme. What caused the sudden paralysis was none of these, as she had barely noticed any of them.

Takashi stood alone in the middle of a large empty space in the room. Like the others, he had already gotten into his cosplay for the day's activities. What caused Sky's heart to flutter wildly in her chest and her bag to fall to the floor with a very loud _thump_ \- causing several heads to whip up at the sound - was the sight of her boyfriend in full plate armor, wielding a rather large sword. She swallowed thickly, unable to form a coherent thought in _any_ language.

Even as the slightest blush crawled up Takashi's cheeks at the way she was staring, Sky managed to make her muscles obey. She took one step, then another, and suddenly found herself less than a foot away from her darling wolf. Wide cobalt eyes glistened as they tracked upward from the shining armor to his very slight grin, finally meeting the swirling storm of his own joyous gaze. The room was utterly silent for one long moment, until the wonder-filled girl finally found her voice.

 _"Mo mac tíre... Is tú mo ridire i armúr lonracha._ You really are my knight in shining armor _."_

Takashi had just enough presence of mind to carefully set the sword aside - it may be a prop, but it was still a _sword_ \- before gathering his beloved in his arms. For the first time, neither teen cared - or even noticed - that they were surrounded by people. Propriety be damned. Sky reached up and placed one trembling hand on a pink-tinged cheek as one metal-clad arm encircled her slender waist and pulled her close. He very gently cradled her cheek in his free hand and replied in a quiet tone, pronouncing the Irish words carefully. Small phrases were par for the course at this point, but this would be the first full sentence he'd spoken in Gaelic, and he wanted - _needed_ \- it to be correct.

 _"Is breá liom tú, mo banphrionsa."_

Sky gasped in shock and just stared for one long moment. Then her eyes brimmed with tears, and Takashi was filled with panic. For all of two seconds. Sky closed the tiny distance and crushed her lips to his with a soft whimper, and he knew he'd pronounced the declaration perfectly. They both would've been perfectly happy to stay in that blissful moment forever, but cheers and wolf-whistles made them remember that they had an audience. They broke apart with sheepish grins and deep blushes. Sky leaned up to nuzzle his cheek for just a second and replied quietly.

"I love you too, my prince."

After another small moment, she cleared her throat and scrubbed the last of the tears from her cheek with an embarrassed laugh. Before she had a chance to say anything to anyone else, she was spun away from Takashi's grasp with a little squeal. She found herself sandwiched between the twins, who were wearing identical mischievous smirks. She barely had time to roll her eyes before they were nuzzling her cheeks.

"What about us, Pixie?"

"Yeah, don't we look amazing?"

"Where are _our_ kisses?"

Sky couldn't help the giggles that bubbled up at their pointed questions and insinuating tone. She gave each of them a shove and tried to glare, but gave up after a second. The boys slung their arms over each other's shoulders and grinned at her, glad to see her in such a good mood.

"Yes, silly monkeys, you look great."

She patted their silly red heads and gave each a kiss on the cheek. Turning to the rest of her boys, she offered everyone a sweet little smile.

"You all look fabulous. Why didn't anyone tell me you were doing this?"

Tamaki, feeling even more princely than usual, pulled Sky into his arms and twirled her around. With his most charming smile, he answered quite seriously, adding only a little theatrical flair.

"We wanted to surprise our darling unicorn, of course. We thought you might need a bit of cheering up today, in all honesty, _ma cherie_. And what better way than to become the knights you always claim we are?"

"Well, you did a wonderful job, _chardonneret_. You all look completely amazing."

She grinned as Tamaki cooed and hugged her tight. She embraced the silly blonde and ruffled his hair before nudging him away. _Silly bird really_ _ **is**_ _gonna break my ribs one of these days._ She shook her head at his enthusiasm and kissed his cheek. She turned away just in time to get the wind knocked out of her as Honey barreled into her.

She barely managed to keep her balance as the shorter blonde flung his arms around her waist. The slightest groan escaped, and she wondered if she'd be bruised later, then mentally shrugged off the thought. _Worth it_. Ignoring the warning ache in her shoulder, she gathered her silly bunny in her arms and spun around, smiling broadly at the sudden burst of bell-like giggles. Setting him down after a minute, she nuzzled his cheek briefly.

"God, I love you guys. Thank you all for being so sweet."

She'd said the wrong thing again. _Oops_. Honey, Tamaki, and the twins were smothering her again. She wondered briefly if she should resort to one of her ear-piercing whistles, or pretend to faint. Thankfully, Takashi came to her rescue after only a few seconds, and tugged her effortlessly away from the hyper group. She flashed him a grateful smile before smoothing down her uniform, earning the slightest grin in return.

"Ok, ok, that's enough Pixie-squishing for today. Go smother Miko for a bit, yeah?"

A very quiet sound escaped the tiny brunette, causing Sky to burst into laughter. Miko had turned a very bright red and was stammering incoherently. The twins noticed, and immediately, identical devious grins formed. They stalked across the room toward the flustered girl. Sky took the opportunity to start for the door, but stopped as Takashi laid a gentle hand on her wrist. She offered a pretty smile at his worried look.

"I'm ok. Just need to go rinse my eyes, they're still burning a little."

Takashi nodded once, and Sky resumed her walk as squeals and laughter rang through the room. Striding down the hall toward the restroom, she was struck with the oddest feeling of _deja vu_. She shrugged it off as she pushed the door open. There was no reason for that feeling, it's not like Hinata would be stupid enough to sneak into school. Today, especially!

She swiftly rinsed her stinging eyes with cool water, then tried for a moment to force her rainbow locks into submission. Once they lay relatively flat, she nodded to her reflection and sauntered back down the hall. But the unsettling _deja vu_ feeling persisted. If anything, it grew worse. She quickened her pace, confused, but trusting her instinct. She flung the door open, only to let out a string of expletives at the sight inside.

Three new girls were in the room, all wearing identical red and white uniforms that made Sky's skin crawl. The feeling only got worse as she recognized the tallest girl, who happened to have a firm grip on a very unhappy-looking Miko. A warning growl started low in her throat as she strode towards them. Her eyes quickly scanned the rest of the room, even as the familiar red haze settled over her vision. She noticed Kaoru sprawled on the floor a good distance away, sporting a busted lip. Hikaru seemed to be taking care of him though, so Sky switched her focus back on Miko and the unwelcome newcomers.

"Amakusa."

Her voice was laced with venom. Heads whipped around at the quiet rage. Even Miko's attention was drawn away from her own predicament. The tall girl who held her against her will looked up as well, predatory smirk turning to a confused little frown. Sky growled quietly and stepped closer, glaring.

"Let her go."

"I don't think I will. This poor innocent maiden was trapped in the midst of those horrid males. I couldn't stand by and let them corrupt such a beautiful young creature."

She brushed her hand lightly down Miko's cheek in a gesture that would have seemed sweet and tender from anyone else. Sky's rage doubled as she watched her petite friend tremble in fear and disgust. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for one brief second. Opening them again, she bared her teeth in a very feral grin at the pest. She spoke softly, her voice like ice.

"Your presence isn't wanted here, Benio. I suggest you let Miko go immediately and leave."

"And if I don't?"

Sky's grin widened at the scornful remark. Benio was nowhere near scared enough. But she would be. Sky's voice dropped lower, almost a growl as she replied.

"If you don't, I promise that you'll regret it. I won't let you off with a warning this time, Amakusa."

Benio looked confused, and so did the Hosts. The lads' eyes all darted between Sky and each other, but no one had any answers. Sky took advantage of the confusion and wrenched Miko from Benio's grip, shoving the petite girl towards the boys behind her. Benio issued a little huff of annoyance and rose to her full height. Sky wasn't intimidated, she was two inches taller than the annoying brunette.

"Ah, yes. I remember you now. I didn't recognize you without your beautiful chestnut hair. I see you lowered your standards, since you're wearing that atrocious Ouran uniform."

Sky let out a burst of harsh, scornful laughter.

"I assure you, my standards are just as high as they were. I chose Ouran because it isn't filled with psychotic feminist bitches who think it's alright to sexually assault people. You think that, just because you're a female, you'll get away with it? You disgust me. Now take your little lapdogs and get the hell out."

Benio and her two cronies all gasped in horrified shock at Sky's words. The two shorter girls stepped forward, ready to defend their leader. Sky was having none of it. She shot her hand out in their direction, one slender finger pointed at them.

"Back off, bitches. You've stayed off my radar until now, I would suggest you leave before things get violent."

Benio smirked slightly and shook her head with a small laugh.

"That pathetic male already tried, and he couldn't even manage to take the maiden from my arms."

"That's because he was raised like a proper gentleman, and it's improper to hit a lady. Even one that's definitely _not_ a lady. You're a pathetic excuse for a human being, and a disgrace to womankind. Now, I'm only going to say this one more time. Leave now, or you're going to regret it."

The two shorter girls backed off with wide, fearful eyes. But Benio just wouldn't take the hint. She took a step forward with a scowl and grabbed Sky's arm. She went to speak, but never got the chance. Sky's fist connected with her nose, causing her to howl in pain. Before she could retaliate in any way, Sky ducked low and swung her leg out, sweeping Benio's legs out from under her. Watching the brunette fall to the floor, she glared down at the blood-covered face.

"I warned you, bitch. You're lucky that I'm feeling generous today. I'm actually going to let you walk out of here, instead of having you hauled out in a Goddamned body bag. But listen to me, and listen good. If you ever come back here, I'll kick your pathetic, rapist ass. The Host Club and Miko are my tribe, they are under my protection. And if you so much as _think_ of hurting any of them, I will make your worst nightmare seem like a walk in a sunny meadow. If you _**ever**_ touch any of them again, _I will kill you._ Now get the hell out of here before I change my mind."

Her voice had gotten lower as she spoke, her frosty words tinged with a barely-contained rage. The two younger girls grabbed Benio and pulled her to her feet, scrambling backwards out of the room as quickly as possible. The door slammed shut behind them, and Sky whirled around to face her friends, feeling a desperate need to be sure of their safety.

Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting on the nearest sofa, Miko tucked securely between them. In her panicked state, Sky didn't notice Miko clinging tightly to Kaoru's arm. Kyoya had a firm grip on Tamaki's arm; the blonde looked ready to rush across the room. Honey and Takashi were both very slowly approaching her, wearing nearly identical worried looks.

Noting that her tribe was completely safe, Sky closed her eyes and took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself. When she opened her eyes, the red haze had finally dissipated, though her whole body still trembling with anxiety. Her gaze darted swiftly between Takashi and Honey, and guilt replaced the anger immediately. She started to apologize for freaking everyone out, but burst into sudden tears instead, falling to her knees.

Her name was shouted from all directions. As she buried her face in her hands, two sets of arms curled firmly around her. Wolf and bunny both murmured soothing things to their wounded unicorn as they held her tight. Whimpers and gasps could be heard echoing through the room, and a low, keening sound. Honey carefully pried her hands away from her face, and she promptly flung her arms around him, hiding her face against his thin chest as she clung to him. Takashi pulled them both onto his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around them. After a few moments, Sky's weeping tapered off, and a broken, muffled plea could be heard.

"Don't...don't hate me... Please, please don't hate me..."

Takashi sighed softly and carefully extracted her from Honey's arms, turning her to face him. With the lightest touch, he tilted her face up until her eyes reluctantly met his.

"Sky. Don't. There is nothing you could do or say to make anyone in this room hate you."

The others had quietly approached, and all were gathered together, kneeling around the trio. Gentle hands were laid on her arms, shoulders, the top of her head, anywhere there was space. Sky glanced around at everyone and tears fell from her eyes again as she saw nothing but love and acceptance from all sides. After a moment, the silence was broken by Miko, surprising them all.

"That's twice you've rescued me now, Pixie. Once more, and I just might have to challenge Mori-senpai for you affections."

Several pairs of eyes darted to the petite brunette in shock. She struggled to keep a straight face for a moment, then burst into bright giggles. Sky stammered for a few seconds until her laughter joined the younger girl's. She shook her head and pulled the silly girl into a tight hug, then ruffled her hair affectionately. Crisis averted.

* * *

 **A/N again: What did Sky mean "this time"?! Stay tuned to find out! Also, more Gaelic, yay! (Do you love it? Hate it? Couldn't care either way?) " _Is tú mo ridire i armúr lonracha"_ means "You are my knight in shining armor." And " _Is breá liom tú, mo banphrionsa_." means "I love you, my princess." Omg, could you melt? ^.^ Until next time, poppets!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's note: Hello everyone! First off, let me say this: I am SO SO SO sorry for the extreeeeemely long wait! The plot bunnies DIED, and I've spent so much time trying to pull a Dr. Frankenstein and resurrect the little demons. It's very slow going, but I promise, I have NOT abandoned Sky and the menagerie! They WILL be back!**

 **But for now, a little...interlude, if you will. This was an idea I had ages ago, and it wouldn't leave my brain until I wrote it. But it never found a way into the story itself. I'm not exactly sure if it's canon just yet, but it certainly fits. You can count it if you want, it does mention several canon moments.**

 **Triggers: Ehh… Not so much, truthfully. Sky's revelation about her wrist scars is briefly mentioned near the end, that's it for sad-type things. There are several moments where "mature content" is mentioned, but nothing graphic, don't worry!**

 **I STILL don't own Ouran or the Hosts, much as I'd love to. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Enjoy the interlude!**

* * *

Another sleepover, another evening full of laughter, silly games, and friendship. Sky and her boys were scattered on the floor of her home theater. Tamaki had suggested a game after the last movie, and they were trying to agree on something. Finally, Sky had a brainstorm.

"How about 'Truth and Consequences' guys?"

"What's that, Pixie-chan?"

"Oh, it's pretty simple, really. It's a lot like 'Truth or Dare', except you don't get to ask anything directly. Everyone writes a bunch of truths and dares on slips of paper, then you put them in two different containers. When it's your turn, you have to randomly pick from the Truth box. And if you refuse to answer, you get a Consequence from the other. And you _must_ comply, or you lose the game. Last one standing wins. Well, if you make it that far."

Everyone agreed that it could be fun, so Sky rushed off in search of supplies. She came back in a few minutes later carrying a large box. She pulled out notebooks and pens and handed them out, then pulled two decorative leather boxes out. She put a sticky-note on each, one saying "Truth" and the other, "Consequence." Everyone set to writing, and it was quiet for a few minutes, except for the occasional snicker or giggle, and the scratching of pen on paper.

Finally, everything was ready. Sky mixed the papers in each box thoroughly. Now came the first problem. Who would go first?

"Alright boys, who's first? Any volunteers?"

The lads cast glances at each other, each hoping someone else would start. No one seemed inclined to lead. After a moment, Sky rolled her eyes and huffed out a breath.

"Ok, fine, cowards. I'll go first, hrm?"

She stuck her tongue out at them all and stuck her hand in the Truth box. She fished around for a moment, humming to herself, and finally pulled one out.

"Oh. I thought these would be harder. 'Describe your first real kiss.' That's an easy one. It was sweet and gentle and quite nice, but I think it shocked him more than he let on."

She grinned at the memory, but kept her eyes downcast so she wouldn't embarrass the boy in question. Tamaki didn't let her off the hook, however.

"What do you mean, it shocked him? What happened? Who was it?"

"Hm. Well, I'm sure he wasn't expecting me to kiss him, that's all. And you don't need to know who it was."

"What, what?"

"Nope. I spoke my Truth, so my turn's over. I think you should go next, _chardonneret._ "

He squeaked and stammered for a minute, then caved. With a little frown, he grabbed a slip from the box. His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped open. His face turned bright red, and he shook his head frantically.

"I can't answer _that_! It's...it's... It's perverted! And there's a _lady_ present!"

Hikaru, who was sitting next to Tamaki, snatched the paper from his hand and read it quickly, then burst into laughter. It took him several tries before he could say anything without cackling.

"It says 'Who was the last person you thought about naked?'!"

Sky snickered quietly. No wonder Tamaki had reacted so badly.

"Hey, you know the rules. Are you sure you want to risk the Consequence? It just might be something worse. Think about it."

Tamaki cast horrified eyes at Sky, then at the twins, who were both smirking evilly. There was just no way. He wouldn't - he couldn't! - answer that!

"I'll...take the risk. I refuse to answer that question."

He plunged his hand in the Consequence box and drew out a slip. His hand trembled faintly as he read it, then he sighed with obvious relief.

"It says 'Sit on Kyoya's lap for two questions."

The twins booed, and Tamaki stuck his tongue out at them. Kyoya rolled his eyes, but allowed the blonde to settle on his lap.

"Just sit _still_ , will you? I suppose I'll go next, since I'm already uncomfortable."

He reached in and pulled out the first slip he touched. Raising an eyebrow slightly, he read it aloud.

"Hm. 'If you have a secret hobby, tell what it is.' I wouldn't exactly call it 'secret,' but it's not well known that I have a fondness for American horror movies like 'A Nightmare on Elm Street' and the like."

Sky's eyes lit up. They would definitely have to have a horror marathon one of these days! She grinned widely at Kyoya.

"Oh, oh, we _have_ to talk about that later, little owl. I have _so_ many questions. But now, hmm... Hikaru! You go next!"

"What? Why me, what'd I do?!"

"Nothing, precious. I just like picking on you."

She smiled sweetly at the redhead. He blushed and floundered for a moment. Then, with a little huff, he thrust his hand into the box. He warily looked at his paper, then let out a little snicker.

"Oh, well that's just too easy. 'Out of the people in the room, who would you kiss?' If any of the girls from school were around, I would _have_ to say Kaoru, obviously. But seriously, Pixie, duh."

"How come I'm the only one who got a bad one?"

"Tamaki, quit whining, it's unbecoming. It's just the luck of the draw. And that was two questions, get off my lap already!"

Sky couldn't help laughing at the dejected little pout as Tamaki slunk back to his spot. Honey took pity on the taller blonde, and patted his head.

"It's ok, Tama-chan. They're not all like that. Look, I'll go next, 'kay?"

With a bright grin, he stuck his hand in the box and grabbed a slip. He read the paper, blanched, then blushed deeply.

"Um... I was... I was wrong..."

Sky took the slip of paper from his hand and read it quickly, letting out a very unladylike snort. She had to stuff her knuckles in her mouth to keep from laughing out loud, and handed the paper to Kaoru, who was sitting beside her. His eyes widened and he whooped gleefully.

"It says 'When was the last time you touched yourself in an intimate manner?' Poor Honey-senpai!"

His laughter denied the sincerity of his statement. Hikaru joined his twin, both of them giggling hysterically. Sky cleared her throat and tried for a calm demeanor, but she couldn't keep the slightest hint of a smirk from her face.

"Well, which is it, Honey? Tell the Truth, or face the Consequence?"

All eyes turned to the blonde, who was still bright red. His eyes darted between them all, his lips pursing to a tight, thin line. After a swift but lengthy internal debate, he made up his mind. He muttered a single word, then grabbed a pillow and buried his face in it.

"What? What was that? Speak up, little bunny."

A tiny growl sounded, muffled within the fabric of the pillow. He raised his head mere centimeters.

"Yesterday, ok? Yesterday!"

And back to hiding he went. There was more laughter from the twins, a completely baffled look from Tamaki, and smirks from the the three raven-haired teens. Sky reached across Takashi and patted Honey's head.

"See? That wasn't so difficult, was it?"

Another small growl was the only reply. Sky shook her head with a light laugh.

"Ok, now then. Takashi, Kaoru, who's next?"

Without a word, Takashi shoved the Truth box at Kaoru. He squeaked, causing a round of laughter from Hikaru and Sky.

"Oh, fine, whatever."

He closed his eyes tight and plunged his hand in the box, fishing around aimlessly, hoping for something relatively easy. He finally pulled one out and read it cautiously, then groaned quietly.

"Damn. Innocent enough question, but I can't answer."

Sky made a derisive noise and snatched the paper away. She read the slip, then looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He noted the questioning glance, and nodded slightly, blushing faintly. She patted his hand.

"Aww. You can answer this one. It's ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup, go ahead."

There were curious looks from a few of the others, especially Hikaru. He looked completely baffled, wondering just what she could know about his twin that he didn't. Kaoru cleared his throat lightly.

"Um, it says 'Who was your first real kiss?' Um. It was, uh... It was Pixie."

" _ **What?!**_ "

"Goddamn, Tamaki, my ears! Holy hell, man..."

"You...he...you... How could you, you traitorous devil? How _dare_ you defile our sweet little unicorn!"

Kyoya shoved Tamaki back down before he could swat Kaoru. Sky rolled her eyes, snickering.

"Dude. Over-react much? Besides, you've totally got it backwards."

" _What?_ "

"Yeah. If anything, _I_ defiled _him_."

Tamaki's jaw dropped. Hikaru looked almost as shocked, and he gaped at his twin. Kaoru wouldn't meet anyone's gaze, staring down at his hands and blushing deeply. Even Honey raised his head out of the pillow to look over with bewilderment.

"Oh, come on, chill out. It was a kiss, it wasn't anything scandalous."

"But...but..."

"I really don't know what you're getting all twitchy about, Tamaki."

"Kisses are meant to be sacred, _ma cherie!_ How could you kiss someone other than Mori-senpai?"

"Oh, for the love of God, I may just murder you yet. It's not like I kissed him _recently_. That was before Takashi and I got together. Besides, you really don't have any room to complain, you know. Don't be a hypocrite."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You kissed me that day too, in case you've forgotten."

Tamaki opened his mouth to argue, paused, then closed it with a _snap_. His eyes widened, and a faint blush crawled up his cheeks. Sky rolled her eyes at his expression and huffed out a little sigh.

"You mean that day you gave us the medals, Pixie-chan?"

Honey had finally gotten over his own embarrassment, and was sitting upright again. Sky looked over and nodded.

"Yep. I still don't know what the hell possessed you guys that day. Bunch of psychos."

Since the statement was given with a fond smile, no one pouted. Sky laid her head on Takashi's shoulder and tucked her hand into his. With her free hand, she flicked a bit of wadded paper across the circle at Tamaki, hitting him right between the eyes. He squeaked and jerked, then reverted to his usual self.

"Oh good, the reset button works. Ok, _mo mac t_ _í_ _re,_ now that Tamaki's hissy fit is over, it's your turn."

With the slightest hint of a scowl, Takashi fished a paper from the Truth box and read it swiftly. He blinked twice, blushed faintly, and crushed the paper in his fist. Sky raised her head to look at him, and he shook his head. She reached for his hand, but he kept it clenched tightly. She brushed her fingertips very softly over the pulse in his wrist, to his palm, and over his knuckles, her skin barely touching his.

He relented, though he made a quiet, dissastisfied sound. Sky smoothed out the slip of paper and read it to herself. Then read it again. She pursed her lips as a slight blush stained her cheeks. She stuffed the paper in her pocket with haste as Takashi reached for the Consequence box.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute! You have to tell us what it said!"

"No."

"Oh come on, unfair!"

There was quite a commotion from the twins, Tamaki, and Honey. Takashi remained silent, shaking his head firmly. The twins wouldn't quit pestering him, and even Honey was starting to get a little pushy. With a little growl, Sky rolled her eyes.

"It said 'Describe your deepest, most intimate fantasy' ok? Simmer down."

There were boos from the twins, and a vaguely relieved look from Tamaki. Honey rolled his eyes and plopped back down in his spot, clutching the pillow to his chest with a frown. Takashi scoffed quietly and shook his head slightly, giving the Consequence paper to Sky. She read it quickly, then grinned broadly.

"It says 'Remove an article of clothing.' Thank you, whoever wrote this one!"

Takashi blushed a bit deeper, and there was laughter all around. He rolled his eyes and tugged his shirt off, dropping it to the floor with a little shrug. Sky flashed a cheeky smile at her wolf, struggling to keep her eyes from travelling to his newly-bared chest. He raised an eyebrow at her, noting the faint blush crawling up her cheeks. The slightest hint of a smirk graced his lips.

"Your turn again, Sky."

"Damn. Ok, fine."

She took a deep breath and plunged her hand into the Truth box again. She read the slip twice, blinked, and swallowed thickly.

"Oh, balls."

She shook her head lightly, a rueful grin spreading across her face. She tucked her lower lip between her teeth while she debated with herself about answering. After a moment, she shrugged and blew out a breath.

"It says 'In your opinion, what is the most sensual part of a person's body?' In general, I'd have to say that it's a person's hands."

"Why do you say that, _ma cherie_?"

Sky glanced at Tamaki and offered a little smile.

"You can tell a lot about someone by their hands. Not just the way they look, though that's part of it. Take Takashi's."

She grabbed one of her wolf's hands and held it up for inspection, palm up. She trailed her fingertips along his palm as she spoke.

" _Mo mac t_ _í_ _re_ has large hands, but they're slender. His fingers are long and straight, giving him a sure grip on anything he chooses to hold. But by watching the way he uses his hands, you see so much more. His kendo skills are well-known, so I'll skip that. You've all seen the way he can pick Honey up and toss him around like a rag doll, yes? But that takes more than physical strength. Takashi's hands are strong, but also incredibly gentle. Think about it, have you ever seen Honey with a bruise from their playing?"

Takashi was silent, though another faint blush had crept up his cheeks as Sky talked. She noticed, and smiled sweetly. She laced their fingers together and brought his hand to her lips. He squeezed her hand lightly.

"I never thought about that, Pixie. You're right, I don't think I've ever seen Honey-senpai with bruises. And Mori-senpai is certainly strong enough to cause them if he wanted."

"Exactly, Kyoya. Of course, I've been more aware of people's hands ever since the car accident. The physical therapy made me really focus, so I've always been kind of fascinated by hands in general. I have whole sketch-books full of hands in different positions and stuff."

"Really, Pixie-chan? Could we see them?"

"Um. Sure, little bunny. I guess I can grab a couple from the studio for you to look at. But now, it's Tamaki's turn again!"

Tamaki squeaked and tried to hide behind Kyoya. Kyoya was having none of that, however. He gave the blonde a shove back to his own spot with a smirk.

"Playing a game was your idea, remember. Take your turn and get it over with, already."

Tamaki whimpered, but stuck his hand in the box. He warily eyed the paper, then let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank goodness. 'What is something you're afraid of, and why?' That's not so bad. I'm actually rather terrified of bees, because I got badly stung when I was little. I was climbing a tree, and disturbed a nest. They attacked of course, and I fell right to the ground. If I remember correctly, there were fifteen stings, and one badly sprained ankle."

"Ugh. I know they pollinate and keep everything growing and stuff, but man... Bees are evil. Poor _chardonneret._ "

"Indeed! Thankfully, I haven't been unfortunate enough to get stung again. Kyoya, you're up!"

Having gotten an easy Truth, Tamaki was in a much better mood. Kyoya reached for the box silently. He dug for a moment before pulling out a slip of paper and glancing at it. He stared at it for a moment, a pink tint crawling up his cheeks. He cleared his throat quietly and stuffed the paper in his pocket.

"Cleaning up the language a bit, it says 'How many times a week do you engage in self-gratification?' and I am _not_ going to dignify that with an answer. I'll take the Consequence."

There was a burst of laughter as he reached for the second box with a scowl. He read the paper, then rubbed his forehead as if he had a sudden headache.

"To borrow our unicorn's phrase, ' _oh, balls_.' This one says 'Allow Pixie to give you a complete make-over."

Sky erupted in a fit of giggles at Kyoya's use of her expletive. Then a wicked grin tugged at her lips as he read the paper. She pumped her fist in the air in excitement. Kyoya paled very slightly.

"Hell yes! Oh my God, I have the best idea _ever_! Come on, little owl."

She tugged Kyoya to his feet and dragged him from the room, ignoring his protestations. Bright laughter followed. Sky couldn't contain her glee as she pulled her friend up the stairs and into her bedroom. She shoved him unceremoniously onto her bed and started rummaging through her closet.

"Oh my God. This is seriously like, the best thing ever. I've wanted to dress you guys up for so long. This is going to be _so much fun_!"

"Um. Pixie. I'm sure you're excited, but this is...not at all neccesary. Really, you don't have to go to all this trouble..."

"Oh hush. It's not like I'm going to do anything permanant. No piercings, no hair cuts, no hair dye. Ok? Just trust me, will you?"

Kyoya sighed and took his glasses off to rub his eye. This was sure to be...something. He watched Sky as she perused her closet, muttering to herself in a mix of Japanese and English. After a minute or two, she made a triumphant sound and came out, brandishing several hangers full of clothes. Nearly all black, of course. But Kyoya noticed some red and purple, as well.

"That...is an awful lot of clothing."

Sky rolled her eyes. Shaking her head, she spread the items out on her bed. There were two pairs of skinny black jeans, one artistically ripped in several places, and the other with the outer seams cut and laced almost like corsets up to the mid-thigh. A long-sleeved black mesh top. A red plaid kilt with several criss-crossed chains. Two plain tank tops, one black, one royal purple. Various leather belts, black, purple, red, some studded with skulls or spikes. Three fitted black short sleeved t-shirts, one a plain v-neck, one with a murderous looking skull and cross-bones on the chest, the last with gray feathery wings on the back.

Kyoya eyed the clothing with trepidation. These things worked for Pixie, but he felt sure he would look beyond foolish. Not to mention the fact that they were _girls'_ clothes!

"Pixie, my dear. Don't get me wrong, I love you. But I am _not_ wearing a skirt."

"It's not a skirt, it's a kilt. Big difference."

"Not happening."

"Ugh, spoilsport. Fine. Try...hmm...this."

She picked up the ripped jeans, mesh top, and purple tank and shoved them in his arms. She pushed him towards the costume room, once again ignoring his protestations. She would have let him change in the bathroom, but there were no mirrors in the costume room, and she didn't want him to see just yet.

"Oh, just change already. Didn't I trust you at that bloody dress shop? So trust me now, would you?"

"... Alright."

"Good. Put the mesh on over the tank. And before you say it, I know those jeans will be too big, my hips are wider than yours. That's what belts are for."

Kyoya muttered and grumbled to himself while he changed. He felt completely ridiculous. He thought that no one but Tamaki could talk him into outrageous outfits like this. He folded his own clothes neatly and deposited them on Sky's bed when he walked out. Sky's eyes lit up, and she grinned broadly.

"Awesome! Purple is _so_ your color, little owl. Now, which belt? Hrmm..."

She thought to herself for a minute, then jumped up with a gasp.

"Oh my God, perfect! Put on the spiked belt, I have the _best idea_ _ **ever!**_ "

While he struggled with the belt, Sky dashed into the costume room. She hurried over to one of the wardrobes along one wall, opened it and rummaged for a moment, muttering and cursing lightly. Finally finding what she was after, she snatched it up and ran back to the bedroom. She chucked the leather on the bed and grabbed Kyoya's hands, tugging him over to her desk.

She had him sit, then popped into the bathroom for her makeup kit. Kyoya's eyes widened, and he started to protest, but she shot him a pointed look. The Shadow King withered, and he sat quietly.

"Simmer down, you'll be fine."

She had him take off his glasses. Kyoya already had great skin and wonderful features, so she didn't need to do much of anything to enhance them. She pulled up an extra chair and studied his face for a moment. She swiped on the slightest bit of purple mascara, and a thin line of jet black eyeliner. Nothing excessive, just enough to make his eyes really pop. She chose a matte dark purple shade for his lips, accentuating the surprising fullness.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

He blinked repeatedly, unused to the eye makeup. He wanted to scowl, but she hadn't actually done anything to deserve it.

"No, I suppose not."

"Good! Hair's next!"

He blanched. She had said no cutting and no dye, but he wasn't so sure all of a sudden... She rolled her eyes at his expression and held up a bottle.

"It's just styling gel, I use it all the time. You'll be fine. Although, the pale look totally works."

She styled his hair quickly, raking her gelled fingers through his raven locks. When she was done, his hair was spiky and dishevelled. It looked wild, like he had just crawled out of a very active bed. She ran into the bathroom to wash her hands, then dashed back out for the finishing touches.

"Accessories! The best part!"

At this point, he decided the easiest thing to do would be to let her finish. Surely it couldn't get any worse. Sky grinned and patted him on the shoulder. She slipped spiked leather cuffs on his wrists, then attached the matching collar around his neck. There was a large ring at the front of the collar, and Sky snapped a plain black leather leash to it.

"Hrm... I think my boots are too big for you, too. But they really complete the look, and you only have to wear them for a few minutes, ok?"

"Whatever you say, my dear. I am completely in your hands."

"Yay! Ok, awesome. Here, these will be perfect."

She handed over ankle boots in royal purple leather, crossed with black leather straps. Kyoya slipped his feet in, surprised at the space. He couldn't help it, he glanced at Sky's bare feet. They didn't look that big. Sky noticed, and laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Nothing about me is dainty or delicate. Now come over here. Yeah, stand right there, just like that. Ok, put one hand on your hip. Great, now give me the Shadow King glare at about...hm... let's say, half power. Ah, perfect!"

She opened the closet door so he could see his reflection in the full-length mirror. He held the haughty pose for one moment, then just stared as his jaw dropped. Sky burst into bright giggles at his expression.

"Am I good, or what? You look totally hot!"

Kyoya blushed faintly, but couldn't disagree. He took a few steps closer to the mirror to see better. He really needed his glasses, but they would certainly spoil the look. He studied his reflection for a long moment before turning back to Sky with a little smirk.

"Well. With my luck, Tamaki will insist on using this look at some point for the Host Club."

Sky laughed out loud and clasped her hands together.

"That would be _so much fun_ , oh my God. I would love love _love_ to dress you all up!"

Kyoya shook his head lightly at the silly girl, then slipped the boots off. He carried them in one hand and held his glasses in the other. Sky grinned and slipped her hand through the loop of his leash, and they walked back downstairs. Just before they reached the theater, Kyoya put the boots back on, and Sky beamed radiantly.

"Ok, put the glare back on. And don't walk, saunter."

She held the leash and smirked as they entered the theater. She cleared her throat, and everyone stopped what they were doing, turning to look. Eyes widened, jaws dropped, and more than one gasp could be heard. Sky shook her head in a haughty manner, glancing at Kyoya beside her. He looked faintly bored, like he was too good to mingle with whatever peasants he was being forced to endure. Perfect!

They stopped a few feet away from the others. Kyoya struck a pose, one fist planted on a hip, the other toying lightly with the leash that Sky still held. All was silent for one long moment. Hikaru was the one to break first.

"Wow, Pixie. How did you make the Demon Lord look so...hot?"

Before Sky could do more than snicker, Kyoya stalked as close to Hikaru as the leash would allow. He glared at the redhead, who paled slightly.

"Are you saying I wasn't already hot?"

"No, no. I mean... Um..."

That was it, Sky couldn't take it anymore. She burst into bright laughter, letting go of the leash and sinking to her knees as she stuffed her knuckles in her mouth. Kyoya tried to whirl around, but the overly-large boots tripped him, and he went sprawling, bowling over the twins and landing in Kaoru's lap. Sky's laughter was drowned out by yelps and cursing from all three, plus the laughter of the other lads. She bit down sharply, the pain in her knuckles cutting off her nearly-hysterical laughter. She cleared her throat, then spoke as casually as possible.

"Well, I guess it was a success, then."

"It would appear that way."

Kyoya had finally disentangled himself from the twins, who were still muttering. Kyoya took the boots off and handed them back to Sky. He put his glasses back on and shot her a serious look.

"Now that that's over, can I take this blasted collar off?"

"Aw, but it looks so good... Ok, fine."

Kyoya immediately flung the offending hunk of leather at Sky, who grinned radiantly and secured it around her own neck. She noticed Tamaki still staring, and wondered if she would have to flick him again. But he shook his head firmly, coming back to his senses.

"Kyoya, _mon ami_ , you look...incredible. Like a wild rock star."

Kyoya blushed faintly, and Sky couldn't help the smirk that cropped up.

"I know, right? Who knew a bit of eyeliner and some leather would have such a profound effect? You should all let me give you rock star makeovers."

Tamaki's gaze shot Sky's way, his eyes wide. A smile grew as he thought about it, and she knew he was hooked. Kyoya groaned and covered his face with his hands. She giggled, then spoke again.

"Not now, of course. Now, we have to keep playing!"

She turned an evil grin to Hikaru, who tried to hide behind his twin. Kaoru wouldn't let him, and a shoving match ensued. It only lasted seconds, and Hikaru gave up with a huff of annoyance. He shoved his hand in the Truth box and drew a slip.

"This is torture, you know. This counts as torture."

"Hey, don't look at me, I didn't write all of those. Now come on, little monkey, what does it say?"

Hikaru looked down and read the paper, then cursed quietly. Kaoru snatched it away and read it, snickering loudly. Hikaru smacked him on the arm. Kaoru just burst into laughter and slung an arm around his twin.

"Come on, you can do this. It's not that bad, just answer it."

"Whatever... 'What is one of your biggest turn-ons?' Um. When girls wear really short skirts with thigh-high stockings, and there's just that little bit of skin showing between them."

"Hrm. Kyoya, maybe it's a good thing I couldn't get you to wear that kilt, after all."

Hikaru's jaw dropped, then he glared at Sky, who laughed joyfully. She reached across Kaoru and poked Hikaru's shoulder with a bright grin.

"Come on, don't make that face. You know you love me."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Ok Honey, your turn."

"Oh, man... Do I have to, Pixie-chan?"

"Come on, little bunny, it won't be so bad."

He pouted for just a second, then shrugged. They couldn't _all_ be that embarrassing, could they? He took a deep breath and grabbed the first paper his fingers touched. He read it carefully, then re-read it to be sure.

"Oh. This one is fine. 'Describe your last kiss.' It was sweet and innocent, and only lasted a second. Ok, Kao-chan, your turn!"

"Already? Damn... Ok, it says... Nope. No way, I'm not answering that."

Sky and Hikaru both grabbed for the slip of paper, and ended up slapping at each other's hands for a moment instead. Hikaru won out, and snatched the paper from his brother. He read it quickly, then cast a worried glance at Kaoru. He nodded, and they shared a look. Hikaru shook his head, stuffing the paper in a pocket.

"Um. Kaoru can't answer that one. 'Describe your most embarrassing memory.' But it involves both of us, so...no."

Tamaki and Honey booed, but Kaoru was firm in his refusal. Sky nudged the Consequence box in his direction, and he timidly reached in. He read the new slip cautiously. Then blinked twice and read it again, slowly. He let out a string of expletives in a mix of Japanese, French, and English. Sky's jaw dropped, then she burst into giggles.

"God, Kaoru, what the hell? Where did you learn such filth?"

"From you, of course. You're a terrible influence, Pixie. Just terrible."

They grinned at each other and Sky slung her arm around his shoulders, giving him an affectionate head-bump.

"Yes, yes, I am. But you still have to finish your turn."

"Aw, damnit. Ugh. 'Kiss everyone in the room on the cheek.' Seriously, do I have to?"

"Well, no. But then you lose the game."

"That's...somehow even worse. Damn..."

He completed his task as swiftly as possible, scowling the whole time. He flopped back down in his spot and glared at the floor, muttering. Sky laughed and ruffled his hair, and he stuck his tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes and turned back to her wolf, who simply shook his head at the antics.

"Your turn again, _mo mac t_ _í_ _re._ "

Takashi pulled a slip at random, just grabbing the first one he touched. He recognized Sky's writing, and the corner of his mouth turned up in a little smile as he read it.

"Hm. 'Tell us about a moment that changed your life.' Easy. The night of the first sleep-over. Sky had just finished telling us how she got her scars. The thought of losing her hit me so hard, I was in physical pain. That was the moment I knew I was in love."

There were soft murmurs, but Sky ignored them. She turned to Takashi with tears in her eyes and laid her hands on his cheeks. Her eyes locked on his, and she smiled tenderly as his hands found her hips. Her voice was quiet, the words full of emotion.

" _Mo mac t_ _í_ _re._ _A chuisle mo chroí._ "

" _Is breá liom tú, mo anamchara."_

No other words were needed. They stayed motionless for a moment, lost in each other's eyes. Sky finally blinked her tears away and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. He brought one hand up to stroke her hair gently. They parted, and Sky took her seat again, though she slipped her hand into his.

The others were all staring. Sky blushed and tucked her lip between her teeth. She cleared her throat quietly.

"What? Why are you all staring like that?"

Everyone was silent for a moment. Tamaki was the one to finally speak. His eyes shone brightly, though his voice was soft, completely devoid of theatrics.

"That was quite possibly the most beautiful scene I've ever witnessed."

"It was rather intimate. Even more so than the first time you used Gaelic."

Kyoya's comments caused Takashi and Sky both to blush again. A tender smile lit Sky's face as she recalled that day, and she issued a happy little sigh. She rested her head against Takashi's shoulder, and he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Everything settled down after a moment, and Hikaru flicked a bit of wadded paper at Sky, hitting her arm. She stuck her tongue out at him and retaliated, her missle hitting his cheek.

"Nice aim. But in case you've forgotten, it's your turn again, Pixie."

"Oh, balls."

There was laughter as she sat up and reached for the box. She swirled the papers around for a moment, wanting something that was at least interesting. She finally chose one and plucked the slip from the depths of the box.

"Ugh, seriously? It says 'Tell us about one of your fetishes."

The twins fell over each other, cackling. Tamaki looked both horrified and vaguely offended. Sky rolled her eyes, then decided it was time for something shocking. With a little shrug, she spoke in a light tone while slipping the loop of the leash into her beloved's hand.

"Hrm... I am sort of intrigued by the idea of bondage, I guess that could almost count... Well, that, and I do have a fondness for leather..."

There were open-mouthed stares, and more than one high-pitched shocked noise. Sky burst into giggles, then full-blown laughter at the looks on the lads' faces.

* * *

 **A/N again: Ta-da! What do we think, poppets? Good, bad, indifferent? Is it enough to tide you over for a little while longer? And yay, a new Gaelic phrase! "** **A chuisle mo chroí" means "pulse of my heart", isn't that lovely? ^.^ Until next time, Dear Reader!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's note: Welcome to chapter 36, Dear Reader! (Ok, I know that technically it's 35, since the last update wasn't exactly a real chapter, but rather, an interlude. But I digress!) I'm SO SO SO sorry that this has taken so long! Ravyn was a bad author. Ravyn had to iron her hands. Erm.. I mean... Ok, so what actually happened was that the evil plot bunnies up and DIED on me, and I had to resurrect them. But I HAVE, yay! (It took a long time, some Frankenstein technology, and starting a completely different story -Luck of the Irish? just in case you're interested-, but I've managed it! Sky and the menagerie are BACK!**

 **Triggers: Eh, not really. Sky's past is vaguely mentioned, and only briefly. Pretty much the whole chapter is extra fluffy fluffs. Like, SUPER fluffy. Like cotton candy.**

 **Reviews would be FABULOUS! (And I'm up to 3,500 views now, woo!) Enjoy, Dear Reader!**

* * *

"Thanks Mi-mi, I needed that. God, I'm sorry, guys."

Takashi made a shushing noise and stroked her hair gently, issuing a nearly-silent sigh of relief as she visibly relaxed. The group stood and scattered to lounge on various bits of furniture, and Sky turned to curl up more comfortably in her wolf's arms as he settled them on one of the fussy sofas. She laid her head on his shoulder and nuzzled lightly, closing her eyes.

"Hey Pixie?"

"Hm?"

"How do you know that psycho?"

Sky groaned quietly, but figured that her friends deserved to know. She answered Hikaru's question without moving from her position.

"I checked out Lobelia before Ouran. Mother and Father thought another all-girls school would be the best idea, considering the circumstances. It seemed alright, until I ran into Amakusa and some of her cronies. She tried to pull the same shit she did with Miko, but I told her off. I decided a co-ed school wouldn't be so bad after all, so here I am."

She gave a little shrug, trying to play it off as lightly as possible. But Takashi felt the slight tremor as she spoke of the incident. He tightened his hold on her a tiny bit, heartened when she made a soft, content sound against his neck.

Miko smiled, watching her friends. She was glad that Pixie was feeling better now. Mori-senpai always seemed to know exactly how to calm the tall girl down. If she didn't know better, she would swear that they had been together for a long time. They just...got each other. She felt the slightest twinge of envy, wishing she had such a deep connection with someone. Her eyes slid surreptitiously over to Kaoru, who was once again sitting next to her. But wait a moment, what did Pixie mean just then? With a little tilt of her head, she gave voice to her inquiry.

"What circumstances, Pixie?"

"Oh, balls."

Sky stiffened momentarily in Takashi's arms, then huffed out a little sigh and straightened, turning to face her friend. Her beloved kept his arms firmly around her waist, for which she was immensely grateful. She cleared her throat softly.

"I keep forgetting you haven't been here from the beginning, so you don't know the whole story. It's, uh...tragic and heartbreaking, to put it mildly."

Miko's pretty hazel eyes glistened and grew wide. She didn't mean to upset her friend! Sky saw the budding anguish and stretched across the low table to pat Miko's knee gently with a quiet laugh.

"It's alright, little lamb, settle down. I'm not upset."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, Mi-mi. I'll tell you the whole thing, if you want. Just...not here. The walls have ears. Be prepared for lots of tears, cursing, and huge amounts of ice cream. Seriously. _Huge._ "

The last was said with the slightest hint of a grin, lessening the seriousness just enough to put Miko at ease. For now, at least. She agreed to come to Sky's house and hear the story. Without missing a beat, Tamaki insisted that everyone come with, to rally around their beloved unicorn and shower her with comfort and support. Sky giggled at his insistent tone, and popped up to give her silly friend a firm embrace.

"God love your enthusiasm, _chardonneret_. But I'll be alright, really. You guys have ladies to entertain today, your talents and charm are needed here."

She gave him a swift peck on the cheek before turning back to Takashi. He took her offered hand and stood, tugging her gently back into his arms. She hugged him tightly for a moment, then pulled back with a pretty little smile.

"Walk us out, _a ghrá_?"

He nodded slightly, the corner of his mouth turning up in the tiniest hint of a smile. She snatched up her bag before he got the chance, then slipped her free hand into his, grinning broadly as he shook his head at her antics. He reached over and pulled the bag from her hand, despite her protests.

"I can carry my own bag, silly wolf."

"I know."

He didn't relent, however, and Sky huffed out a little sigh of faux-annoyance, even as her grin broadened slightly. She actually adored Takashi's unrelenting chivalry at times, it was totally sweet. Since she had a free hand now, she slung her arm around Miko's shoulders as the trio walked the halls and down to the entrance of the school.

-Several hours later-

Miko ended up staying for a couple hours after hearing Sky's tale. She had wept with the older girl, clinging tightly to her friend even as her own heart broke into pieces. She had known Pixie was strong, but she'd had no idea the true depth of that strength until now. She admired the older girl all the more now.

Once Sky had gotten the girl calmed down, they talked at length of lighter things over ice cream and fresh-baked cookies. Miko's giggles had been contagious, and Sky found herself in much better spirits than she'd figured as she bid goodbye to her friend for the night.

She had just finished dinner with her parents, and they were lingering at the table, discussing their respective days, when the doorbell rang. She thought nothing of it at first, assuming it was another delivery for Mother. Until a maid came in and quietly announced "young mister Morinozuka's" presence.

She jumped up with a little squeal and ran into the foyer, grinning broadly at the sight of her wolf standing just inside the door. She slid to a stop in front of him and leaned up to kiss his cheek, flinging her arms around him.

"Takashi! I didn't expect to see you til tomorrow morning."

He gently curled his arms around his beloved, thrilled to hear nothing but happiness in her tone. He held her close, sighing softly as she nuzzled against his neck and shoulder.

"I had to make sure you were alright."

"I must have been a saint in a past life. I've done nothing in this one good enough to deserve you."

Her soft, matter-of-fact tone shocked him. With a little shake of his head, he nudged her back just enough to look into her eyes. He raised one hand to cradle her cheek and brushed his lips tenderly over hers for the briefest moment.

"You are the most amazing person I've ever known. You deserve anything and anyone you want."

She blushed at his sincere, emphatic words, heated color rushing to her cheeks. She swallowed thickly past the sudden lump in her throat as her eyes glistened. She mirrored his gesture, caressing his cheek softly.

" _Mo chroí, mo anam, mo shíorghrá_... All I want is you. You are my everything. _Is breá liom tú, mo mac tíre."_

It was Takashi's turn to blush deeply, even as joy shone brightly in his stormy eyes. He cleared his throat softly and replied in a quiet, emotional tone.

"You are my everything, Sky. _A chuisle mo chroí, mo anamchara. Is breá liom tú, mo banphrionsa._ "

Sky's eyes lit up, the bright cobalt depths practically glowing with joy and love. She slid her arms around his neck and leaned up to press her lips firmly against his own. His hand trailed up from her cheek to tangle lightly in her rainbow mane as he wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her close.

After several long, dreamy moments, they reluctantly parted as the need for oxygen made itself known. With a pretty little smile, she tucked her hand in his and laced their fingers together.

"Do you have plans, or can you stay a while?"

His only reply was to grin slightly and give her hand a gentle squeeze. She smiled brightly and tugged him towards the dining room.

"Father's actually home for once, you can finally meet him."

She didn't notice the brief moment of surprise and slight panic that flashed in his eyes. He shook it off immediately, thankful that she hadn't seen. Her parents were still seated at the table, talking softly. Suzette looked over at the teens' arrival with a little smile.

"Good evening, Takashi dear."

"Good evening, Mrs. Hoshimura."

Sky couldn't help but grin at her wolf's formal reply and respectful bow. No matter how many times Suzette playfully scolded the young man, he refused to call her by her given name. She just smiled and shook her head lightly; she had plenty of time to wear her future son-in-law down. Sky made a face at her, as if reading her mind, before turning to her father.

"Father, I'd like you to meet my Takashi. _A ghrá,_ this is my father."

"It's an honor, Mr. Hoshimura."

Kenji Hoshimura was suitably impressed with Takashi's low, formal bow. He gave his daughter a small smile as the young man straightened up.

"I apologize for not being able to meet you sooner. My daughter has nothing but good things to say about you, son."

Sky giggled at the faint blush that crawled up Takashi's cheeks. She gave his hand a playful little swing, grinning radiantly when he glanced down at her.

"Of course, Father. That's because the only bad thing to be said is that we didn't meet sooner."

"Agreed."

Suzette cooed at how adorable the teens were, causing her husband to shake his head lightly. After a little bit of light conversation, Kenji ushered his wife out of the room, leaving the young couple to their own devices. Sky smiled prettily up at her wolf and stretched up to nuzzle his cheek.

Takashi laced their fingers together again as they crossed the foyer to the main staircase, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. A soft, content sigh issued from Sky's lips as she squeezed back, playfully tugging her beloved up the stairs and down the hall to her bedroom. Once inside, she strolled over to her desk and turned some music on, the delicate melody flowing quietly from the speakers of her computer. She turned to her wolf with another pretty little smile.

"Dance with me, _mo mac tíre?_ "

With a tender smile, he pulled her into his arms in response. They twirled effortlessly around the room for several minutes, the gentle music the only sound. After a few songs, the exact steps became meaningless, and the couple simply held each other close and swayed with the melody. Sky's head rested against Takashi's shoulder, and his cheek lay against the top of her head. He had one arm wrapped around her waist, the other trailed up and around her back, resting lightly on the back of her neck. Her arms were curled around his back, clinging to his shoulders. Sighing quietly, she nuzzled lightly against his shoulder.

"I wish it wasn't a school night."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to let you go home. I want to sleep in your arms tonight."

Takashi's response was to smile tenderly at his beloved and press a soft kiss to her forehead before reaching for his phone. He kept one arm around her as he sent a quick text and shoved the cell back in his pocket.

"Someone will be bringing my uniform and bag soon."

Her bright cobalt eyes shone with happiness as she leaned up to thank her precious wolf with a gentle kiss.

-The next morning-

A string of curses were mumbled in a quiet, rough voice, and a slender hand shot out from under the soft blanket to smack the offensive alarm clock. Sky groaned quietly and nuzzled against Takashi's chest. She was half-tempted to smack her beloved when he laughed quietly and stroked a hand down her back.

"Time to wake up, _mo anamchara._ "

Despite the slight tremor that the Gaelic phrase caused - a tremor that did _not_ go unnoticed - she shook her head firmly and made a negative sound.

"Too early."

Another light chuckle rumbled through her wolf's chest, and he leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"Sky."

He admonished his beloved playfully. But Sky was adamant. She snuggled closer and hid her face more firmly against his chest, reveling in his scent and his warmth.

"Don't wanna. Can't we just skip school and stay right here?"

A wistful sigh issued from his throat at her suggestion. He tightened his arms around her and held her close for a moment. But only for a moment, unfortunately.

"Three more days."

A muffled, confused sound met his words. He couldn't help the tiny grin that formed; Sky almost sounded like a kitten just then. Then she pulled back and finally pried her eyes open, smiling up at him.

"That's right, I'd almost forgotten. We've got all of next week off."

She leaned in and pressed her lips to his cheek, then nuzzled softly for another moment. With a sigh of mock-annoyance, she reluctantly moved away from his embrace and sat at the edge of the bed.

"I guess I can manage for three more days. If I have to."

Takashi made a quiet, amused sound and hugged his girl gently, brushing his lips over her forehead before relinquishing his hold on her. He watched her stand and stretch languidly, reminding him again of a feline. Though the way she frowned as she rotated her shoulder worried him a bit.

"Sky?"

"I'm alright, _mo mac tíre_ ,just a little stiff. It'll loosen up while I'm in the shower."

He nodded, internally cursing himself as his faint blush caused Sky to burst into giggles. He was certain that she had phrased it that way just to fluster him. Once her mirth tapered off, she offered him a pretty little smile and reached up to cradle one pink cheek in her palm, brushing her thumb lightly over his heated skin.

They parted ways a moment later, Takashi shaking his head at the antics of his beloved as he made his way to the guest room he rarely slept in anymore. Once they were both showered and dressed, they met outside Sky's bedroom, where she instantly laced their fingers together. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze as they made their way downstairs, where they both received a small shock.

Kenji and Suzette were loitering at the dining table, talking over coffee and croissants. Sky smiled happily at her parents, traipsing over to give both a little hug and a swift peck on the cheek.

"Morning _Maman, Papa._ "

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Hoshimura."

Suzette laughed brightly at Takashi's formal bow and greeting, shaking her head lightly. Kenji, however, acknowledged the actions with a slight bow of his own. From what his wife and daughter had told him, along with the information he'd gotten from other reputable sources, he knew that this young man was a good match for Sky. A _very_ good match, if the constant joy in his daughter's eyes was any indication. He had always intended for her to marry who she wanted; he never understood the need to force arranged marriages. However, he was certain he couldn't have picked a better match for her if he had tried.

Sky watched the slight smile form on her father's face, and grinned brightly. She was _**so**_ glad that her parents approved of her Takashi. She tugged him down onto the seat next to her and nodded at the maids quietly stationed at the wall, grateful that her father preferred the same traditional breakfast foods that her wolf favored. She wrinkled her nose in distaste as grilled fish, miso, and rice were set before her beloved. Takashi raised an amused eyebrow and scoffed quietly at the chocolate-chip waffles, strawberries, and whipped cream on Sky's own plate.

Her parents watched the silent interaction with fond smiles, and Suzette burst into delighted giggles when Sky actually stuck her tongue out at Takashi.

"So, where are you kids going on vacation? I never did find out."

Sky looked up, startled. Then groaned and covered her face with her hand for a moment before turning to her wolf.

"Did those psychos _ever_ make up their minds?"

Takashi gave a little shrug and shook his head lightly. Of course they hadn't. Sky growled quietly, tempted to bang her head on the table.

"I love our friends, I really do. But sometimes, they're all idiots."

He nodded in agreement, patting her knee comfortingly. She let out a soft, frustrated whine. Kenji let an amused grin form, then placed his hand over his wife's, knowing instinctively that they had the same idea. He spoke lightly before Suzette got the chance.

"What about the island?"

Both teens looked confused. But after a few seconds, Sky gasped as the meaning kicked in. She looked at her parents with bright eyes, bouncing in her seat.

"Can we, really?"

"Of course, darling. _Papa_ wouldn't have offered otherwise."

Sky let out a tiny squeal of happiness.

"It's perfect! Thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

Takashi cleared his throat quietly and cast a confused, slightly skeptical glance at his suddenly-hyper unicorn.

"Island?"

"Oh! Sorry, _a ghrá._ Mother and Father own a small island near Okinawa. It's beautiful, and private. The estate there isn't quite as big as this place, but there would be plenty of room for everyone."

Before he could say anything, an odd look crossed her face. She turned back to her parents with a little frown.

"There _is_ enough room, right? I mean, there _are_ eight of us."

"Yes dear, don't worry. The mansion has ten bedrooms, you'll be fine. And before you ask, the staff quarters are a completely seperate house, but there _is_ staff year-round. You won't have to take care of anything yourselves."

Takashi contemplated the idea for a moment. A private island _did_ sound rather nice. It would be good for everyone - especially Sky - to get away from the stress and crowds for a while. A full week of relaxation would certainly benefit the group as a whole. But there was just one problem.

"Are you sure? Island means water."

Sky's heart melted at the concerned look her wolf sent her. Ignoring propriety, she climbed onto his lap and wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling his cheek with a happy little sigh.

"I know, _mo mac tíre._ There are plenty of things to do that don't involve the water. Sand castles, volley-ball, bonfires. As long as you're with me, I'll be perfectly fine on the beach. You won't need to worry so much, _mo shíorghrá._ "

He blushed lightly at both the Gaelic and the sudden display of affection, but his arms automatically curled around her slender frame. He made a soft, relieved sound and nuzzled back gently. After a moment, Sky untangled herself and slid back to her own seat, and Takashi was both amused and relieved to see a faint blush staining her cheeks as well. He cleared his throat quietly and turned to her parents, bowing his head in thanks.

"We would be honored. Thank you for your generous offer."

-Lunchtime-

Sky dropped bonelessly into her seat and offered a lazy wave to her tribe as she rested her head against Takashi's shoulder. Conversation screeched to a halt as several worried looks were cast her way. She sighed quietly and flapped her hand dismissively at everyone before a word could be spoken.

"I'm fine, settle down."

Takashi patted her knee gently, and she slipped her hand into his, lacing their fingers together. The others weren't so ready to believe her statement, however.

"Are you sure, _ma cherie_?"

"Yeah, you totally forgot to get any lunch."

She groaned softly and closed her eyes for a moment. With a tiny grimace, she lifted her head and straightened in her seat before addressing the group.

"I really am ok, honest. I didn't forget, Hika, I'm just not hungry. I kind of overdid it at breakfast."

There were skeptical looks all around. Kyoya looked ready to argue, but her wolf shook his head at the younger teen. He gave Sky's hand a light squeeze and spoke quietly, playfully.

"Too much sugar."

He recieved a rude noise in response.

"Don't diss my breakfast choices. Chocolate-chip waffles are _way_ better than icky grilled fish."

Honey and Miko burst into giggles when she stuck her tongue out at him. He just shook his head and squeezed her hand again as the corner of his lips lifted slightly.

"Grilled fish is good sometimes. But I agree, Pixie-chan, waffles are definitely better. Especially with chocolate chips!"

"See? Honey agrees with me."

"Yeah, but Honey-senpai thinks sweets are better than _everything_."

Sky cast a mock-glare at Kaoru and stuck her tongue out at him as well.

"That's because they usually are. Especially chocolate-chip waffles with fresh whipped cream and strawberries. ... ... But I still shouldn't have eaten three."

She ended with a little whimper. Takashi looked down at his beloved with a slight frown, concern evident in his stormy eyes. She offered him a pretty little smile and leaned up to nuzzle his cheek briefly, whispering reassuringly.

"I'm fine, _mo shíorghrá_ , I promise."

He nuzzled back gently, even as a faint blush crawled up his cheeks. After a second or two, Sky returned her gaze to their friends, only to blush herself at the looks Honey, Tamaki, and Miko were giving them. She could almost see hearts and flowers dancing in their eyes and around their heads.

"You two are just _so cute!"_

"Sure, sure. Settle down, _chardonneret._ Anyway, allow me to abruptly change the subject!"

There were slight grins and a round of soft laughter before she continued.

"Since my psycho tribe can't make up their silly minds, I have great news. My parents have offered to let us use their private island for our vacation."

Appreciative looks and nods of approval greeted her words. Tamaki and Honey both grinned radiantly, while the twins high-fived with identical mischievous smirks. Kyoya, on the other hand, simply cast a genuine smile at Sky and spoke lightly.

"That sounds perfect, except for one small thing. You _do_ realize that islands are completely surrounded by water, right, Pixie dear?"

Sky rolled her eyes and made a rude noise, barely refraining from once again sticking her tongue out. She should have figured Kyoya would catch on that. She reached across the table with her free hand and patted his arm.

"I know, little owl. But nobody needs to worry, ok? There's plenty of space on the beach, I won't freak out, I promise. No fainting on vacation, alright?"

Light laughter met her words, and the matter was settled. She sent a grateful look across the table, glad Kyoya decided not to pursue the subject. He nodded slightly, but made a mental note to keep a keen eye on her the next week.

* * *

 **AN2: Ta-da! See, nothing but fluffs. Aren't Sky and Takashi soooo cute? Oooh, an island! What kind of trouble will the tribe get into there? Stay tuned!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's note: Welcome, Dear Reader, to chapter 37! Wow, can you believe it? I never thought I'd get this far! It's really all thanks to you, Dear Reader! I've gotten so much positive feedback on this story, it's truly amazing. Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who reads, reviews, follows, and/or favorites! You're all beautiful and amazing and wonderful! (Also, I'm sooo sorry about the long wait! My newest character, Puck, has been demanding more of my attention lately. And their bunnies keep lighting fires that scare away Sky's bunnies!)**

 **Triggers: Sex! No, not really, I've stated repeatedly that there will be no lemons in this story. But it IS briefly talked about! And Sky's aquaphobia makes a small appearance. That's all.**

 **As always, I own only my own OCs and related plots/places/scenarios. Enjoy the latest chapter!**

* * *

-Saturday, midday-

Sky groaned softly and eyed the dock apprehensively. A slight tremor rushed through her, causing Takashi to cast a worried gaze down at her. Catching the questioning arch of his eyebrow, she hitched her good shoulder up in a little shrug.

"I, uh... It never really dawned on me that...um...that we'd need to get on a _boat_ to get to the island."

She whimpered quietly and huffed out a little nervous laugh before tucking her lip between her teeth. Takashi tapped her mouth with the tip of one finger, a silent plea to stop her worrying.

"How did you think we'd get there, silly Pixie?"

"But isn't that your parents' boat?"

She ran her free hand through her hair with a little sigh, then turned slightly to answer the twins.

"Yeah, that's their boat. Father's assistant must have set everything up. And I just...didn't think about it at all, apparently. I totally spaced on it; guess my subconscious didn't want me to freak out about being on the water."

"Aww, poor Pixie-chan!"

Honey reached down from his perch atop Takashi's shoulders and patted Sky's head gently. She offered him a tiny smile and shook her head lightly.

"I'll be alright, precious. No need for anyone to worry. I'm only kind of nervous, not really panicking or anything. Honest."

Kyoya laid a hand on her arm for just a moment, a small, reassuring smile gracing his lips when she turned to look. She caught his hand and gave it a little squeeze in thanks as he spoke.

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. Your parents are aware of your aquaphobia, of course, so I'm certain that they've taken every precaution. Once you're actually on board, you'll likely forget all about the water."

"Yeah, you're right. It's just...getting on the _verdammt_ thing that's the problem. I, um... Can't seem to move my feet all of a sudden."

In the blink of an eye, Takashi had gathered Sky in his arms, causing a startled little squeal to fall from her lips. Honey nimbly leapt from his cousin's shoulders and raced ahead, clutching Usa-chan and giggling madly. Before Sky could even begin to process what was happening, the twins had grabbed Miko and were hurrying after Honey, cackling hysterically and completely ignoring the petite girl's laughter-filled protests. Tamaki, caught up in the sudden hyper atmosphere, grabbed Kyoya's hand and dragged him after the others. A sigh of resignation could be heard by all, but Tamaki's excitement refused to be dampened.

Sky curled her arms around her wolf and laid her head against his shoulder, giggling a little at everyone's silliness. She was already feeling better, but she closed her eyes anyway, just to be safe. She kept them closed tightly until she could clearly hear her tribe's voices again. She glanced around as Takashi settled them onto one of the plush sofas in what appeared to be a small den or game room.

There was a large television set up, complete with game consoles and movie choices. A highly polished bar took up one corner, glassware shining like crystal in the cabinet behind it. Sky briefly wondered if the staff had remembered to stock non-alcoholic drinks, then shook the thought off and decided to stop thinking and just try to relax. She shifted to a more comfortable position in her wolf's arms and closed her eyes again, nuzzling against his neck softly. Takashi sighed contentedly and wrapped his arms a little tighter around her, relieved that she had remained calm.

"Here, Pixie-chan. You can hold Usa-chan, he'll help keep you calm and safe! 'Kay?"

Sky turned her head and cracked one eye open just long enough to see Honey's bright grin as he tucked the plush into her arms. She smiled back lightly and held the bunny to her heart, warmed by the incredibly sweet gesture.

"Thank you, _a dhlúthchara_."

Honey's smile grew radiant at the whispered endearment, and he gave her a swift peck on the cheek before bouncing across the room. Sky stifled a small yawn and turned back to snuggle closer to Takashi. She clutched Usa-chan between them and rested her head once again on his broad shoulder. A quiet hum of satisfaction reached her ears, and she sighed softly, perfectly at ease.

She didn't think she was that tired, but the next thing she knew, their boat ride was over. Takashi was rubbing her back gently, and he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Wake up, _mo anamchara._ We're here."

She groaned softly and kept her face hidden against his neck. His quiet laughter was the only sound, so she assumed everyone else had already departed. She nuzzled his neck, basking in his warmth and intoxicating scent. After a moment, she finally pulled away and smiled up at him before rising to stretch. She blinked repeatedly against the sudden light and wrinkled her nose in distate, not noticing the grin that flashed across his face at her cuteness.

"Sorry I fell asleep, _a ghrá_. I didn't realize I was that tired still."

He shook his head slightly and stroked her hair tenderly. She smiled sweetly and, after a quick glance around, leaned up to brush her lips ever so briefly over his own. His lips turned up at the corner in reply, and he caressed her cheek lightly for just a moment before trailing his hand down her arm to lace their fingers together. She gave his hand a little squeeze as they left the room.

When they made it to the deck, she paused. He glanced down, worry darkening his eyes. She took a deep breath and shook her head defiantly, then grinned up at him. He studied his beloved for a few seconds, breathing a relieved little sigh at the determination in her eyes.

"I'm ok. Really, I'm alright. It's just a few steps to get off the boat, and another handful to get off the dock, and then I don't have to worry about it for a whole week. I _can_ do this. Just...don't let go of my hand, ok?"

"I won't."

He brought their joined hands up and placed a light kiss on her trembling knuckles. True to his word, his grip didn't falter in the slightest as they made their way to where their tribe waited on the beach. She whimpered quietly once or twice, and her legs were just a little unsteady. But she held her head high, determined not to give in to the fear that scratched at her mind.

When they were a safe distance from the water, Sky huffed out a little sigh of relief. Then burst into startled laughter as nearly everyone burst into applause. Honey and the twins cheered and whooped loudly. Even Kyoya was grinning broadly; everyone was proud of their unicorn for her not-so-small act of bravery in the face of her fear. Takashi finally let go of her hand and curled his arm around her waist, giving her a gentle squeeze. She smiled sweetly up at him before turning back to the others.

"God, I love you dorks. Bunch of damn psychos."

She couldn't stop giggling, especially when she was pounced on by Tamaki and spun around wildly. When he finally let up, she kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair with a little grin. She took a couple of wobbly steps, head still spinning, then fell to her knees in the sand before even Takashi could stop her.

"Ick. Sand's a lot harder than I thought it'd be."

Takashi helped her gingerly to her feet with a slightly worried look. She gave him a reassuring smile as she hastily wiped the sand from the knees of her jeans. She tucked her hand back in his and laced their fingers together.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go check out the house, guys!"

Several voices loudly agreed, and most of the group took off running for the large mansion. Sky laughed and watched her pack with a fond smile, which only grew as she felt Honey take her free hand. He gave her a little tug, grinning up at her.

"Come on, slow-pokes! Let's go!"

She glanced between Honey and Takashi, then gave a little shrug. Takashi made a soft, amused sound and nodded slightly. With that, the trio took off after the others, quickly catching up to the laughing group. She was happy to see that even Kyoya had already loosened up and was joining in the merriment.

Before anything could be said, the huge double doors opened, and the teens were greeted by the head housekeeper. She introduced herself and the small staff on duty, then personally took them on a tour of the mansion.

There was an enormous eat-in kitchen, as well as the formal dining room. They wandered through several rooms, including a library, entertainment room, gaming parlor, and a small ballroom, of all things. Sky just shook her head at that and kept her mouth shut. They were all a little shocked to see a small dojo and meditation room, but she felt certain that Takashi and Honey were pleased by the rooms.

The housekeeper showed them the various bedrooms, and claims were staked. Tamaki insisted on the room that connected to Kyoya's, causing the raven-haired teen to roll his eyes. Sky wondered if anyone else caught the tiniest glint of pleasure flash in his eyes. She grinned to herself, which turned into full-blown laughter as the twins tried to convince Miko to share their room.

"Aw, come on, Mi-mi, look at the size of that bed! It's huge; we could probably fit _at least_ five people!"

The little brunette shook her head emphatically, blushing and giggling wildly. She gave both redheads a playful -but surprisingly strong- shove into the room, then closed the door on them. Shocked grunts were followed by hysterical laughter. Sky caught the housekeeper's confused, almost-distraught look, and let out a little snort of laughter.

"Don't mind them, they do this kind of thing all the time. We're all a bit crazy in our own ways. They're mostly harmless, really."

The distinguished lady finally calmed down and showed them to the rest of the bedrooms, despite looking a bit flustered still. Miko picked a room a good distance away from the twins. Sky wondered if the girl's blush would ever go away. Honey claimed the bedroom closest to the master suite, saying that Usa-chan wanted to be close enough to protect Pixie-chan from nightmares. She grinned at that and leaned down to nuzzle the blonde's cheek.

"Thank you, precious. And thank you too, Usa-chan."

"Anything for our Pixie-chan!"

The housekeeper couldn't help cooing at Honey's sweetness. Neither, it seemed, could Tamaki or the twins. Even Miko seemed to melt at the utterly adorable scene. Sky shared an amused little smile with Takashi before clearing her throat quietly.

"Well, now that the rooms are decided, how about we unpack and get settled? The sun's already setting, so it's a bit late to play on the beach."

There was a small amount of grumbling, but everyone agreed eventually. The housekeeper let them know when supper would be finished, bowed, and left them to themselves. Sky waited until everyone else had closed themselves in their respective rooms, then hoisted her own suitcase. She slid her free hand into Takashi's as they walked into the master suite, neither noticing the other's slight blush.

The room was large, even larger than her bedroom at home. Hikaru hadn't been kidding; the beds in this place were _huge_. She got lost in a little daydream where everyone tried to fit on top of the one bed before her, and broke into happy giggles. That vision dissolved swiftly, however, to be replaced by one that dried the giggles immediately. Instead of her whole tribe, laughing and shoving each other playfully in the bright sunlight, the new scene her imagination supplied was much darker, sending tremors and goosebumps racing along her skin.

 _Shadows danced along the walls, and the large bed was bathed in silver moonlight. Mountains of fluffy pillows were piled upon soft, silken sheets. The slightest breeze drifted through the open sliding door, bringing with it the salty-sweet scent of the ocean. A soft sigh could be heard from the depths of the pillows, then a quiet murmur in a different voice. Another sigh, and the whisper of soft fabric gliding over smooth skin._

Sky shook her head fiercely, dispelling the imagine with as much force as she could. She would definitely _not_ be thinking about that! Her cheeks felt like they were on fire, and she just knew she was red as a tomato. She pointedly ignored the quiet chuckle from her beloved and stalked over to one of the closets, trying desperately to calm her racing heart. She flung her suitcase on a convient chair and opened it, then just blinked in shock for a moment. _The hell? Who put that in there?_ She picked up the mysterious item and read the sticky-note attached to it, then peeked beneath the paper in confusion.

A quiet _thump_ from the other closet had Takashi rushing in immediately. A suddenly pale Sky sat crumpled on the floor, holding a small box in her hands and staring blankly at the paper stuck to it. He knelt beside her and automatically gathered her into his arms, worry gripping him tightly.

"Sky?"

"I... She... This is... I don't..."

She whimpered softly, unable to form a coherent sentence. He held her close and stroked her hair gently, unsure of how to proceed. He was immensely relieved when her breathing quickly returned to normal, and an aggravated groan replaced the whimpering. She sat up quickly, and he noticed that her blush was back, and more fierce than ever. She looked...mortified. He was even more confused now.

Sky swallowed thickly and refused to meet his eyes as she scooted off of his lap to kneel before him instead. Silently, she handed him the little box, now slightly crushed from her death-grip. Her fingers twisted tightly around each other as he read the small note.

 _"Have fun, but be careful! I'm too young to be a grandmother!"_

Takashi blanched, then flushed brightly as the note's meaning sank in. _Grandmother? Then this is.._ He risked a tiny glance under the slip of paper, and nearly face-palmed. _It is..._ His eyes darted around the small room, frantically trying to think of a way to reassure his beloved. He didn't get the chance.

"Oh, I'm _so_ going to murder her! This is...this is..."

She clenched her rainbow locks in her fists and tugged, issuing a frustrated little scream. With a huff, she got to her feet and exited the closet to pace the bedroom. Striding back and forth, cursing under her breath in a variety of languages, making faces and gesturing wildly with her hands. Takashi stood and leaned against the doorway, watching with fascination, his shock and bewilderment giving way to amusement.

Halfway across the room, she stopped cold, then turned to him with wide, glistening eyes. She seemed paralyzed for just a second, then rushed to him and grasped the front of his shirt tightly. Her normally vibrant eyes where bright with fear and unshed tears. Without a moment's thought, he dropped the box of condoms and wrapped his arms around her trembling frame.

"I didn't know, I swear I didn't! I didn't have anything to do with that! She must've snuck into my room after I packed, that's all I can think. I didn't know, Takashi, I _swear!_ "

"Shh... It's alright, Sky. It's alright."

Sky hid her face against his chest, sniffling. Her tremors increased at first, but he held her close and rubbed soothing circles on her back, resting his cheek against her head and murmuring quietly. After a minute, she finally forced her aching hands to release his shirt, and she curled her arms firmly around him. Her breathing slowed, her heart settled back into a normal pace, and her sniffles tapered off into one last uneasy whimper. Another moment, and she stepped back just far enough to scrub her hands over her eyes before looking up at him.

Takashi cradled one heated cheek in his palm, brushing away the last stray tear with a gentle swipe of his thumb. The entire situation still embarrassed him, but he shoved that to the back of his mind. His Sky was worried and hurting, and that was more important. He brought his free hand up to her other cheek and held her carefully, keeping his eyes locked on hers.

"I have no expectations for this trip, Sky. I plan on _sleeping_ in this bed, that's all. Nothing else is going to happen here; that box isn't going to change anything."

Her eyes glistened again, but there was no fear this time. She reached up with both hands and mirrored his gentle grasp. The sweetest little smile appeared on her lips, and he breathed a quiet sigh of relief. He rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes for a moment, letting his own heart settle. Hopefully the rest of the week would be less...eventful.


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's note: First off, let me say OHMYGODS I'M SO SORRY for such a long delay! This is the longest wait between chapters I've EVER had, and I am SO SO SO SORRY! There's really no good reason, I just had a massive case of writer's block. The muses have NOT been kind lately. I think they're upset that it's been literally a year since we started this journey, and it's nearing the end. (Don't fret, there's a sequel planned!) I am so incredibly thankful for all the faithful readers, everyone who's favorited and followed and reviewed! (Especially the reviews, they always TOTALLY make my day! I love you guys!)**

 **Secondly, I know, I'm terrible. I finally update, and it's a short chapter. Ravyn will go iron her hands if need be. But I thought it'd make a good Valentine's present for everyone. Don't worry, we're still working! Ok, I'll go away for now, and let you read! ^.^**

 **Triggers: Nothing too alarming, surprisingly!**

* * *

-Wednesday afternoon-

After three days of making sand castles, playing volleyball, water-gun battles, seashell hunting, and experimenting with bonfires, Sky was _exhausted_. She loved her tribe, really she did. But she needed a break. She stifled a yawn and rubbed her eye, glancing around the breakfast table. Miko, Tamaki, and the twins were having an animated discussion about the new day's activities. Honey was chattering happily at Takashi, who gave Sky's free hand a gentle squeeze as he answered the hyper blonde. Kyoya, on the other hand, looked about as tired as she felt. They shared a look that clearly expressed their joint disdain for happy morning people. She shrugged and offered an amused little smile.

"Well, that all sounds exhausting. I think I'll stay inside today. Be lazy, watch a movie or two, grow mold for a while. I mean, this _is_ a vacation, right?"

Several voices were raised in opposition, and she rolled her eyes. Shaking her head lightly, she refused the multitude of offered activities.

"Nope. No way, guys. I'm _tired_. I can't take another day of running around in the evil sunshine. I'm going to raid the kitchen, curl up with a big pile of junk food, and watch horror flicks til my eyes bleed."

"Apart from the bleeding eyes, that actually sounds like a surprisingly wonderful idea, Pixie. I think I'll join you."

She flashed a broad grin at Kyoya, mildly shocked that her serious, studious friend wanted to be lazy. She was thrilled to receive a genuine smile in return, and she reached across the table to pat his arm lightly.

"Keen. Anyone else? We could binge a whole series, I saw several wicked franchises when I skimmed the shelves the other day."

No one else took her up on her offer. It wasn't surprising, even when Takashi shook his head. He looked almost hesitant, so Sky leaned in and nuzzled his cheek gently, then whispered softly.

"It's alright, _a ghrá_. You don't have to stay in just for me. Kyoya and I will be fine, don't worry. Go play."

He nuzzled back, nodding lightly when she pulled away. Despite the faintest pink tint to his cheeks, he ran his fingers through her hair and along her jaw. She captured his hand and pressed a tiny kiss to his palm, giggling delightedly when his blush deepened. The teens chatted happily through the rest of breakfast, Sky smiling tenderly at her pack. She sighed in contentment and laid her head on Takashi's shoulder while the rest of the group finished their food.

After breakfast, she raided the kitchen with Kyoya, filling a handy picnic basket with snacks and drinks. As the others made their way outside, they pored over the movie selection. They argued playfully about which series to watch, and finally settled on a mutual favorite. Kyoya put the first disc in while Sky set out the snacks and curled up on one of the plush sofas. She tugged him down beside her when he walked over, causing an undignified little squeak to escape his lips.

" _Must_ you manhandle me like that?"

"Yes, yes I must."

She giggled at his aggrieved look, and ruffled his hair when he just shook his head at her. He tried to glare, but it quickly turned into a soft, genuine smile.

"You are _so_ weird."

"Well, yeah. That's my best quality, silly little owl."

They settled in for an afternoon of blood, gore, and junk food. Sky tried to behave for a little while, but couldn't help herself. She often yelled at the characters on-screen, berating them for making stupid decisions. She cackled evilly whenever the killer caught one of his hapless victims, which amused Kyoya to no end. He burst into surprised laughter when she booed and actually threw popcorn at the screen at one point.

Halfway through the third movie, she couldn't stifle a yawn, and was struggling to keep her eyes open. She tried hard to stay awake, but it was a losing battle. Kyoya noticed, of course, and patted her knee in reassurance.

"It's alright, Pixie. Go have a nap while it's still quiet. You know once everyone comes back in, you won't have a moment's peace."

She nodded, rubbing her eye, then looked towards the door. After just a moment, she shook her head and made a negative noise. She shocked her friend greatly by simply stretching out beside him and laying her head on his lap.

"Too far away, don't wanna."

Kyoya glanced down, a serene smile playing over his lips as Sky closed her eyes and settled in more comfortably. He stroked her hair lightly, amused at the small, almost purr-like hum of appreciation she emitted. With a content little sigh, he turned his attention back to the carnage on screen.

A little while later, the rest of their tribe came barreling in, with Honey and Tamaki in the lead. They took one look at their precious unicorn, sleeping with her head on Kyoya's lap, and instantly started -quietly- cooing about how adorable she was. Even with her brow scrunched up and her pretty lips turned down in a frown.

Alarms started going off in several minds as a soft whimper was heard from the sleeping girl. Her hands twitched, she shook her head, and she drew her knees up to her chest, making herself as small as possible, still sound asleep. Another whimper could be heard. Her lips parted, and quiet words were issued.

"Not true. It's not... This...wrong... Real... All real, not this..."

The murmured words were in English, causing a few confused looks, but everyone knew that frightened tone. Their dear Pixie was trapped in another nightmare realm.

Without a thought for the presence of the others, Takashi immediately picked her up and held her close as he dropped down in the nearest seat. He cradled her overly-pale cheek in one hand and spoke firmly, struggling to keep the urgency from his voice as tears spilled from her tightly closed eyes.

"Sky. You need to wake up now."

Sky's hands twitched again, opening and closing as she continued to plead in English. Miko and the boys watched fearfully, but thankfully stayed silent. None of them had yet witnessed one of Sky's nightmares, and they knew that Takashi was the only one capable of freeing her from its icy grip. He gave her a gentle shake, frowning when it didn't work. With a feeling nearing desperation, he placed his lips near her ear and tried again.

"Wake up now, Sky. Please, _mo anamchara_."

She jerked awake with a loud gasp. For one awful moment, she struggled, still trapped in the wake of her terror. Then she registered her beloved's arms holding her in a tight embrace, and all the fight left her. She flung her arms around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck, weeping pitifully. Another few moments passed, and her hysterics tapered into whimpers and harsh gasps. She pulled back and met Takashi's eyes, her fear finally dissolving in the wake of his concern and reassurance.

She laid one trembling hand on his cheek, sighing quietly. With a little sniffle, she leaned in until her forehead rested against his. He ran his fingers gently through her hair, keeping his other arm firmly around her. Silence reigned for a few seconds, then she spoke in a quiet, rough voice.

"I knew it couldn't be true. I just _knew_ it couldn't."

The slightest relief passed through everyone, although all of their hearts were bruised from the broken sound of their unicorn sobbing. Uncharacteristically silent tears flowed from Tamaki, clutching the shoulder of Kyoya, who was struggling to keep his own fear at bay. Kaoru unconsciously reached for both Hikaru's and Miko's hands, the trio clinging tightly together. Honey was the only one who dared approach the couple. He touched her shoulder lightly, sorrow filling his eyes to overflowing.

Sky turned just enough to meet her precious friend's heart-broken gaze. In a flash, she reached out and pulled him to her. She kissed his forehead and held him tight, finally looking around at everyone gathered around her. Her eyes filled again, and she held her arms out to her tribe. Just this once, even Kyoya let himself be gathered into a sudden group embrace. When everyone was finally hugged out, she scrubbed her hands roughly over her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, you guys. Please don't cry, everything's alright. It's ok, really."

"Can't help it, Pixie-chan, you scared us all _**so**_ _bad!_ We were really worried!"

Honey kept his arms resolutely around her, refusing to let go for even a moment. Everyone else -even Tamaki- had calmed immensely, but the little blonde was still wracked with tremors. Sky held him close, nuzzling his cheek and petting his hair until his sniffles ceased. Once he finally settled down, he relinquished his tight grip, but stuck to her side like glue.

"Well, that'll teach me to watch asylum-based horror flicks when I'm that tired."

Seven pairs of eyes shot confused looks her way, causing a small, watery laugh. She rubbed her eye, then curled her arm around Honey's shoulders. Resting her head against Takashi's chest, she sighed quietly.

"Exhaustion and psychological horror movies evidently make my subconscious go into over-drive. It wasn't one of my usual nightmares. This time I was back in the psych ward. Well, not 'back', since I'd never left the bloody place. Everything was exactly the same, too. Even the damned yellow walls of the day-room."

She trembled in remembered fear and disgust, which in turn caused Takashi to wrap his arms firmly around her and Honey to squeeze her hand in reassurance. She smiled lightly at her wolf and bunny, giving both a gentle squeeze back before continuing.

"God, it seemed _so_ real, no matter how hard I denied it. I never got out, never got adopted, never moved to Japan... They kept trying to convince me that you're all just delusions. I refused to believe them, of course. Even though I sometimes think that you're all far too good to me to be real."

She cast a tender smile at each member of her pack, breathing a quiet sigh. Now that the nightmare's grip had fallen, she was rather content. With the exception of the last few minutes, this vacation had been wonderful so far. She wondered vaguely how the last few days of their stay would go.

* * *

 **AN2: Ta-da! See, nothing overly dreadful for Dear Reader. As you may remember from the top AN, yes, this story is coming to an end soon. But there WILL be a sequel! I have loads of ideas, but if anyone has a suggestion or request, don't hesitate to let me know! If there's something special you want to see, please tell me, I love getting new ideas! Farewell until next time!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Author's note: Welcome to chapter 39, Dear Reader! I'm sorry for taking so long to update. Real life demanded more of my time. But things have settled down, thankfully. So we're back! Thanks as always for all the positive feedback, I'm immensely grateful!**

 **Triggers: Nope. This chapter is 99.9% happy fluffy times!**

 **As always, I don't own the rights to anything Ouran-related, no matter how much I'd like to. Reviews and PMs are always welcome, especially since they keep the plot bunnies from going rabid. ^.^ Enjoy!**

* * *

-Saturday night-

Walking into the game room, Sky wished very hard to escape the notice of most of her tribe, to no avail. As if they sensed her approach, every head turned her way, and more than one shocked gasp could be heard. _Too late to turn back now..._ She took a deep breath and offered a surprisingly shy little smile, immensely grateful for Miko's reassuring grin and emphatic thumbs-up. The dark cobalt sun dress she had helped pick out matched her friend's eyes, the delicate fabric flowing almost to Sky's knees and making her look like a modern interpretation of a Roman empress or Greek goddess.

Before Sky had a chance to say anything, two very loud squeals reverberated through the room. Her head whipped up at the sound, just in time to brace herself as her two favorite blondes flung themselves at her. Tamaki and Honey wrapped their arms tightly around their unicorn, cooing loudly about just how adorable she was. She couldn't help the giggles that bubbled up at their enthusiasm, even as she struggled to free herself from their firm hold.

The two silly blondes only relinquished their grasp when a throat was cleared behind them. With quiet laughter and wry grins, they let her go and stepped back. Takashi took their place and curled his arms tenderly around her, pulling her close. Despite their audience, he nuzzled her cheek and murmured quietly, his words for her ears only.

 _"Tá tú rí-dhathúil, mo anamchara."_

Sky blushed and trembled faintly, the Gaelic words causing her heart to flutter wildly. Who knew a simple declaration of beauty would evoke such a drastic reaction? She felt more than heard the soft chuckle rumble through her beloved's chest as she nuzzled back silently. After a moment to compose herself, she pulled away and offered a pretty little smile.

"Will you go for a walk on the beach with me, _a ghrá_?"

He smiled back lightly in reply, lacing their fingers together and squeezing her hand ever so gently. He grabbed a handy blanket from the back of a nearby sofa as they passed, both of them pointedly ignoring the whistles and suggestive comments from their pack.

They walked hand-in-hand along the beach, enjoying the romantic atmosphere. The moon shone brightly in the star-filled sky, and the waves lapped gently upon the shore, providing a quiet melody to serve as backdrop to their nighttime stroll.

Hand tucked securely in the grasp of her beloved, she felt perfectly happy. Even being so very close to the water's edge couldn't hinder her contentment. Takashi's very presence calmed any hint of fear or worry. In fact, she found herself wondering if the water would be warm, though the sun went down hours earlier. The moment that thought registered, a surprised laugh fell from her lips. Which, in turn, caused her darling wolf to glance over with a questioning look.

"Just a random thought that surprised me, that's all."

She offered him a pretty little smile and squeezed his hand gently. He nodded and brought her hand up to place a feather-light kiss on her knuckles, lips twitching up at the corner at her slight blush.

"It's so silly. I was wondering if the water would be warm this late."

His eyes widened ever so slightly, the only sign of his shock. He had honestly thought that she would be trying very hard _not_ to think about the ocean at all. But her strength never ceased to amaze him. He gently pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"Would you like to find out?"

"I ... think I would, actually."

Another tiny smile played at the corner of his mouth as his hand tightened slightly around hers. He led her slowly toward the water's edge, pleased and more than a little proud when he detected no hint of tremor from his beloved. A quiet gasp escaped her lips at the first touch of water, but there was no hesitation as she took another small step. Then another. Before she knew it, they were facing each other as the surprisingly warm water lapped around their knees.

He closed the minuscule distance and pulled her into his embrace, free hand rising to cradle her cheek. She finally released his hand, only to wrap her arms around his waist and cling tightly. Her eyes shone with determination and success, and she grinned broadly, the moonlight causing her skin to glow like ivory. She truly looked like a goddess. His breath caught in his throat momentarily at the thought, and he repeatedly his earlier statement.

 _"Tá tú rí-dhathúil, mo anamchara._ You are so beautiful."

Her eyes glistened, happiness nearly overflowing the cobalt depths. She raised one hand to his cheek, mirroring his tender caress. Moments, hours, possibly decades passed in silence as the two lost themselves in each other's gaze.

After a few minutes, they resumed their stroll, hand-in-hand once again. When they were a fair distance from the mansion, Takashi spread the blanket on the sand. Sky carefully tucked her skirt under her legs as they sat, briefly wondering why she had let Miko talk her into something so very short. The blush on her beloved's face as his eyes skimmed her long legs answered the question for her. She giggled brightly, causing a little grin in reply.

They lay with their arms around each other for a time, quietly enjoying the island's beauty. She was loathe to disrupt the serenity, but she knew they wouldn't get another completely private moment for several days, at least. With a reluctant little sigh, she finally voiced the concern that had scratched at her brain off and on all week.

"Takashi..."

"Hm?"

"Are you... Um... Are you disappointed that...that we haven't opened that box _Maman_ put in my suitcase?"

Takashi blinked in confusion for just a moment, then sat up abruptly, pulling her upright with him. Kneeling before her, he gently took her hands in his own. He spoke quietly, but emphatically.

"No. _No._ I meant it when I said I had no expectations."

He blushed hotly and took a deep breath. He was determined to assuage any fears or doubts she had.

"Of course I want to be with you in that way. But I will _never_ push you for something you're not ready for, or that makes you uncomfortable."

He cleared his throat quickly and paused momentarily, lifting her hands up to press several light kisses along her knuckles and the faded scars littering her skin. With a smile at her faint tremor, he continued softly.

"Besides, there's something I need to give you before that happens."

Love and confusion warred for dominance on her features as she contemplated his words. She shook her head slowly.

"I have your love, what else could I possibly hope for? You don't need to give me anything, _mo mac tíre_."

"It's important, Sky."

"What is it?"

He released her hands, sliding his own lightly up her arms, fingertips barely brushing her skin. He curled one arm around her and pulled her closer as his other hand cradled her heated cheek. He leaned in and kissed her cheek softly before whispering two simple words that caused her to gasp in shock, tears of surprised joy springing to her eyes.

-Hours later-

Sky sighed softly and closed her eyes, enjoying the near-silence of the room. The faintest hint of water lapping upon the shore, the subtle _whir_ of the air conditioning, and the quiet breathing of her beloved were the only sounds to reach her ears; it would appear that the other occupants of the vacation home were all deeply asleep. As she knew she should be. Opening one eye, she cast her gaze across the room. She was not surprised in the slightest to find 4:37 glaring at her from the digital clock on the dresser.

She was well aware that she needed sleep, but she couldn't quiet her brain long enough. Tomorrow they would be leaving this little slice of paradise. Other than that one nightmare, and the unpleasant surprise when unpacking, the past week had been quite wonderful. She was immensely grateful to be able to spend such a joy-filled time with her pack. But it wasn't as if she wouldn't see them nearly every day once they got home. Her reluctance to leave was rooted solidly in one reason, and one reason only. Takashi's words on the beach earlier.

As if the very thought roused him, he shifted in his sleep, his arm tightening ever so slightly around her waist. A soft, contented sigh escaped his lips, his warm breath ghosting across the back of her neck. She laid her hand over his and laced their fingers together, secure in his embrace. _How am I supposed to go back to sleeping without you every night?_

With another quiet sigh, she tried to empty her mind. She focused on the warmth and intoxicating scent of her wolf, the way she fit so perfectly in his arms, and the gentle, soothing sounds of his breathing and steady heartbeat. Eventually, the comfort of his presence lulled her into sleep, and she knew no more.

-Sunday morning-

Sky groaned and let her head fall onto the table beside her plate. It was far too early to be awake, and she was in desperate need of caffeine. She yawned and growled in a vaguely angry way when Takashi carefully picked her head up off the table and pulled her closer, but she gratefully nuzzled against his shoulder. Then she noticed the soda he held in front of her face.

"You're an angel, _mo mac tíre_. Truly an angel."

She kissed his cheek twice and eagerly snagged the can from his hand, missing the slight grin and quiet chuckle from her beloved. After guzzling the life-giving liquid, she rubbed her eyes and glanced around the table. She still couldn't get over how enthusiastic and hyper some of her tribe could be upon first waking.

"How in the bloody hell can you people have so much energy this damned early? It's unnatural!"

Bright laughter met her words, and she smiled a little, despite her lack of sleep. Several grins were cast her way from around the table. She returned her head to Takashi's shoulder as the conversation picked up again, sighing happily as he slid his arm around her waist. She was determined to enjoy the last couple hours before they had to leave the island.

* * *

 **AN2: Huzzah, a new Gaelic phrase!** **Tá tú rí-dhathúil means "You are so beautiful" just in case you didn't catch it in the second go-round. In case you've forgotten, the box that _Maman_ slipped into Sky's suitcase can be found in chapter 37. Oooh, just what did Takashi whisper that caused Sky to burst into tears? What could his words have been? Stay tuned, Dear Reader! Until next time!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Author's note: Welcome to chapter 40, Dear Reader! I know, the waiting time between chapters is just dreadful. Surprisingly, I can't blame the muses OR the plot bunnies this time. Real life interfered, and had to be dealt with. Things are better now, though, so let's have a new chapter! (Honestly, I thought about waiting a few more days and posting it for Takashi's birthday, but then I thought again. We'll call it an early birthday prezzie, yeah?)**

 **Triggers: Nope! There is a very vaguely suggestive conversation, and the night Sky revealed her past to the lads is ever-so-briefly mentioned. That's all.**

 **I DID do something new in this chapter. For the first time (unless you count that tiny nightmare about her parents) there is a flashback scene. I wasn't exactly sure if I should keep it in italics like with dreams, so please let me know if it's too clunky that way. But you finally get to know what Takashi whispered in the last chapter! Yay!**

 **Without further ado, please enjoy the latest installment!**

* * *

-Several hours later-

Closing the door, Sky leaned in and pressed her head against the wooden frame with a little sigh. She was exhausted, and just wanted to trudge upstairs to her large, comfortable bed for an extended nap. But there was a far more pressing matter that needed her attention before that. She straightened her shoulders, took a deep breath, and headed for her mother's sitting room with a determined look in her eyes.

She had taken the time to convince Takashi to go home, unapologetically using Satoshi as an excuse. Surely the younger Morinozuka had missed his big brother fiercely; he really should go and see him. What she hadn't mentioned was how dreadfully embarrassing this confrontation would be. She thought she might just burst into literal flames if he were there, as well.

She knocked on the open door and waited until her mother looked up. Walking up to her as casually as she could manage, she readily accepted the warm embrace. She hugged back gladly enough; she _had_ missed Mother, after all. Suzette pulled back after a moment and held her daughter at arm's length, grinning broadly.

"Welcome home, my darling! You got a tan, how marvelous! You look so good!"

" _Maman._ "

"Did you have a good time? Isn't the mansion lovely, it's just so beautiful there!"

" _Maman._ Why?"

"Why what, darling?"

Sky growled quietly at her mother's overly-innocent smile, which promptly wilted. She swallowed thickly at the look in the girl's eyes, her own darting around the room as if searching for an answer.

"The _box_ , Mother. Why? _Why_ would you do that?"

Suzette sighed softly, concerned at the pained expression on her daughter's face. She took Sky's hand and tugged her down onto the sofa beside her, then patted her hand gently. She knew this was coming, but was still just a little unsure of how to proceed.

"Sky, _ma fille chérie_ , I just wanted you to be safe. Your Takashi is a fine young man, but you _are_ teenagers. It's no secret that he stays in your room every time he's here. And I don't need to ask if you shared a room on the island."

Sky groaned and covered her face with her hands as her cheeks flooded with heat and color. She took several slow, deep breaths, struggling with her composure for a moment. Once she had a firm grip on her emotions, she raised her head to face her mother again.

" _Maman,_ it's not like that. Yes, ok, it's true, we sleep in the same bed whenever he's here. And yes, we shared a room this week. But _nothing_ happened. We're not... We don't... It's..."

A frustrated sound escaped her throat, and she dragged her fingers through her hair, tugging lightly. She sighed quietly.

"That box was _completely_ unnecessary."

A light finally went on in Suzette's mind, and she patted Sky's knee gently.

"Oh, dear... I'm so sorry, I just thought... Have you not told him yet, darling?"

"Huh? What do you- Oh! God, _Maman_ , it's not about _**that.**_ Takashi knows all of that already. Actually... I told them ages ago, the lot of them. Remember? Kaoru punched the DVD cabinet."

"You told _all_ of them? Wait, that long ago?"

Sky nodded just a little, remembering the immense relief she had felt that night; surrounded by her tribe and seeing nothing but love and compassion, the experience had been extremely freeing. Even the nightmare she'd had that night had come with a silver lining. A tiny smile crossed her lips as the memory of Takashi pulling her onto his lap flowed through her mind. That had been the first time she'd fallen asleep in his arms.

"They're my tribe, _Maman,_ my pack. I would trust any of them with my life."

"That's lovely, sweetheart. But if that's not the reason, then why...?"

She was incredibly shocked when her daughter burst into giggles before answering.

"Despite his love of a rainbow-haired freak, Takashi is rather old-fashioned. He, uh..."

Sky's cheeks colored once more, and a pretty little smile lit up her features. A soft look came into her eyes as she thought of the events of the last evening, seeing the beach once again, instead of her mother's sitting room.

-Flashback to Saturday night-

 _They lay with their arms around each other for a time, quietly enjoying the island's beauty. She was loathe to disrupt the serenity, but she knew they wouldn't get another completely private moment for several days, at least. With a reluctant little sigh, she finally voiced the concern that had scratched at her brain off and on all week._

 _"Takashi..."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Are you... Um... Are you disappointed that...that we haven't opened that box_ Maman _put in my suitcase?"_

 _Takashi blinked in confusion for just a moment, then sat up abruptly, pulling her upright with him. Kneeling before her, he gently took her hands in his own. He spoke quietly, but emphatically._

 _"No._ No _. I meant it when I said I had no expectations."_

 _He blushed hotly and took a deep breath. He was determined to assuage any fears or doubts she had._

 _"Of course I want to be with you in that way. But I will_ never _push you for something you're not ready for, or that makes you uncomfortable."_

 _He cleared his throat quickly and paused momentarily, lifting her hands up to press several light kisses along her knuckles and the faded scars littering her skin. With a smile at her faint tremor, he continued softly._

 _"Besides, there's something I need to give you before that happens."_

 _Love and confusion warred for dominance on her features as she contemplated his words. She shook her head slowly._

 _"I have your love, what else could I possibly hope for? You don't need to give me anything,_ mo mac tíre. _"_

 _"It's important, Sky."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _He released her hands, sliding his own lightly up her arms, fingertips barely brushing her skin. He curled one arm around her and pulled her closer as his other hand cradled her heated cheek. He leaned in and kissed her cheek softly before whispering two simple words._

 _"My name."_

 _She gasped, tears instantly springing to her eyes. She pulled back just far enough to catch his gaze, the storm-cloud depths shining in the night. She sniffled and swallowed thickly, breath escaping in trembling little bursts._

 _"Takashi... Do you, do you mean...?"_

 _He nodded, keeping his eyes locked on hers even as he tenderly brushed away the tears that began to flow down her cheeks.._

 _"I can't ask yet. Not until I've spoken to your parents."_

 _Sky whimpered softly, unable to form a single coherent word in any language. She finally managed to force her muscles to work, flinging her shaking arms around him and clinging tightly. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, nuzzling against him as she wept joyfully._

 _Several moments passed, quiet but for the slight whimpers and sniffles. Takashi held his beloved close, rubbing soothing circles along her back. He sincerely hoped that he was correct in thinking that her reaction was a positive one. He'd seen her cry happy tears several times, but none so strong as this bout._

 _Just as he began to doubt his assumption, she pressed a soft kiss to his neck and sat upright. She scrubbed her hands over her eyes and smiled sweetly at her wolf, and he breathed a silent sigh of relief._

 _"You really shouldn't ask, you know."_

 _"Sky..."_

 _"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to ask questions when you already know the answer?"_

 _He was confused for all of two seconds before her meaning became clear. Her smile grew broad as she watched the knowledge come into his eyes, making them shine bright. His answering grin was lost a moment later, as his darling unicorn leaned in for a tender kiss._

-End flashback-

Sky wasn't about to give a detailed description of the entire encounter. Especially the surprisingly passionate kisses that followed. She cleared her throat quietly and focused on not bursting into flames at the memory. She allowed herself a little grin before speaking again.

"He wants to wait. We had a very important discussion last night, and we're going to wait."

"That's good. I'm so proud of you, darling. Being able to talk to your love so openly about such a sensitive topic. I _knew_ that boy would be good for you!"

She burst into laughter at her mother's statement. Her embarrassment fled as her giggles continued. When they finally tapered off, she hugged Suzette tightly.

"He really is, _Maman_ , he's so wonderful. Do you know what? Because of him, I actually went in the ocean."

Suzette gasped, pretty brown eyes going wide in shock. She clasped her daughter's hands and smiled broadly, so proud.

"Oh, oh, how did _that_ come about? You won't even go near the swimming pool!"

Sky's grin was bright and happy as she recounted that small, but oh-so-important moment. From the simple thought, to the gentle way he held her hands, the surprising warmth of the water that splashed around their knees.

"It was wonderful, and _so_ romantic."

She sighed softly, lost in thought. They would _definitely_ have to visit the island again.

-Three weeks later, Saturday-

The days after the island vacation seemed to melt into one another. Life carried on as usual for Sky and her tribe. There was schoolwork to complete, pack-bonding time after school and on weekends, nothing out of the ordinary or truly exceptional. Which struck her as quite odd. After such a milestone occasion, shouldn't everything be different?

She mumbled to herself as she worked in her studio. Music blared around her, one of her favorite bands screaming from the speakers and echoing in the large space. She often wondered how she could work on something as delicate as her current project while something so hectic crashed through the air.

Shimmering, opalescent wings stretched out before her. The material she worked with was paper-thin, sheer, and incredibly shiny. It was just exactly the perfect thing to finally bring the faerie queen's wings to life. She brushed one finger lightly along one of the "muscle" ridges, delighted when the entire wing fluttered. They were _perfect_. She smiled broadly to herself and did a victory dance, twirling around in a happy little circle.

Only to screech to an embarrassed halt at the sight of her beloved wolf grinning at her. A tiny squeak escaped as her jaw dropped and her cheeks heated. She stammered for a moment, then shrugged and launched herself into his arms with a small laugh. He caught her with ease and held her close, sighing contentedly as she nuzzled against his neck.

After a few moments, she reluctantly left his embrace just long enough to turn the music down to a more reasonable volume. She grabbed his hand and tugged him over to her workstation, beaming happily.

"Look, look, they're finally done!"

Takashi wasn't as interested in cosplay as Sky or Tamaki, but he was always happy to see his beloved's hard work come to fruition. Especially when she was so very excited about it. He took a good, long look at the wings she proudly displayed, shocked at how realistic they appeared. His eyes widened slightly, and he found himself reaching out, curious to see if they felt just as delicate as they looked.

Sky couldn't hold back the giggles that bubbled up as she watched the wonder cross his face. Her delight rocketed up even more at the slight gasp that escaped his lips when the material of the wings fluttered at his touch, as if in preparation of flight. He turned to face her, and to her utter amazement, he picked her up and twirled her around with a quiet laugh.

"Is there anything you can't do, _mo anamchara?_ "

The awe in his voice astounded her, and she burst into thrilled laughter as they spun around the room. When they stopped, she kissed him soundly and grinned brightly, delighting in the blush that instantly crawled up his cheeks. With another giggle, she peppered tiny kisses across his face. The slightest chuckle rumbled through his chest, and he shook his head lightly at her antics, then wrapped her tightly in his arms.

She sighed happily and nuzzled against his neck again, her own arms automatically curling around him. They stayed that way for several long moments before she remembered something. With a reluctant little whine, she pulled away ever so slightly.

"I thought you had a big, important family thing today, _a ghrá_."

"I did. I do. That's...why I'm here, actually..."

Sky tilted her head and raised one eyebrow in confusion. Takashi couldn't help the little smile at just how adorable she looked like that. He stroked one hand down her hair, smoothing the rainbow locks into some semblance of order. Then he cleared his throat quietly before speaking again.

"They want to see you."

"What? What? _Why?_ "

"Mother wants to see you again. And my aunt and uncle wish to meet you. You'll like Mitsukuni's mother, she's very kind."

Panic tried to overthrow her. Her breathing became shallow, her heart raced, and everything threatened to go gray around her. She bit her lip hard and shook her head fiercely, determined not to give in. She forced herself to take slow, deep breaths. A long string of curses in various languages paraded through her mind, but she kept silent outwardly. After a surprisingly short time, she met her wolf's eyes and nodded. A proud smile lit up his face, and he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"This isn't just a case of your mom wanting me to visit, is it? This is... this is something big, isn't it?"

"It is. This is the last step before I'm allowed to speak to your parents..."

She gasped quietly as his meaning became clear. This wasn't just big. This was _HUGE._ She whimpered softly at the implications. Then looked down at her outfit and cursed soundly.

"I _can't_ go! Not like _this!_ God, I need to change. I can't meet your family covered in skulls and paint! What would they think?!"

With a squeal worthy of Tamaki, she took off at a run towards the main house. Takashi followed at a more sedate pace, chuckling quietly and shaking his head. He watched her start to dash up the stairs, then pause, obviously thinking better of the reckless act. Before she could start again, he snagged her hand with a little laugh.

She squeezed his hand and grinned broadly, then tugged him along as she hurried up the stairs and down the hall. Once in her room, she pulled him over and gave him a little shove toward the bed before disappearing into her closet. He sat calmly, listening fondly as she mumbled and muttered to herself, counting the number of languages she cursed in. Five that he knew, and two of which he wasn't quite sure. That last one didn't even sound _human_...

Several minutes later, she came out holding an armful of clothing. Flinging it all on the bed beside him, she growled quietly and tugged at her hair, which was already completely disheveled.

"What the _hell_ am I supposed to wear?! This is like, the most important meeting of my whole freaking life, how the bloody hell am I supposed to dress for this?! _Help me!"_

Takashi stood and pulled her into his embrace, pinning her arms between them as she clung tightly to his shirt. She was shaking, another panic attack imminent. He held her close and nuzzled her cheek, murmuring soothing things that had her calming in only moments. Her frightened tremors ceased, her heart slowed to a normal pace, and her breathing evened out. When he finally released his hold, she looked up at him with glistening eyes. Her voice was small, timid.

"I'm scared, Takashi."

"I know, _mo anamchara._ But I promise you, everything will be fine. Mother already loves you. Uncle Yorihisa and Aunt Itsuki will adore you."

He brushed his lips softly, briefly over hers, relieved when she blushed prettily and smiled just the slightest bit. He nudged her to sit on the bed, shifting the discarded hangers and things to the side. With a quick grin, he stepped into her closet himself.

He pored over the contents, vaguely wondering why he was even trying. His Sky looked wonderful in anything she wore. But he knew that she wanted to make a better impression on his family, and completely bypassed anything with skulls, zombies, or the foul-mouthed bunny of which she was so fond. Eventually, he chanced upon something that caught his eye. He nodded to himself and made his way out of the forest of clothing.

Sky hadn't moved from her spot, seeming content to fidget and chew on her lip nervously. She looked up when he offered his selection, a grin slowly building. She stood and took the hangers, glancing up at her beloved again.

"Are you sure about this?"

He just nodded, perfectly confident. She took a deep breath and dashed into the bathroom to change. Just a few minutes later, she emerged, looking calm and composed, much more at ease than she had been. Takashi nodded again, taking in the sight of his darling unicorn.

She had tamed her hair, the rainbow locks falling perfectly into place over her right cheek. She had applied the slightest bit of makeup, really just some eyeliner and a hint of lip tint. She wore all black, from the ruffled button-up tuxedo shirt, to the lace-trimmed camisole peeking out from the few undone buttons, to the tight bondage pants covered in straps and silver chains.

Takashi crossed the room in slow, unhurried strides, drinking in the sight of his beloved. Sky looked so much more confident now. Not to mention beautiful. As he passed her dresser, he plucked her favored wolf earring from its usual spot, along with a black velvet choker with a small ankh pendant. Sky slipped the earring into her ear, then trembled slightly as he placed the choker around her neck. He offered a sly little grin and trailed his fingertips along her throat. She stuck her tongue out at him, the last of her nerves melting away.

A few minutes later, they were on their way to Morinozuka Manor once again. Sky laid her head on Takashi's shoulder, and he kept his arm wrapped firmly around her waist. The trip was quiet, Sky's paranoia once again trying to claw its way to the front of her mind. She refused to let it, and concentrated on keeping her heartbeat and breathing at acceptable levels.

Before she knew it, the limo came to a halt. She swallowed thickly as she looked up at the large, beautiful -and suddenly imposing- Manor. Takashi exited first and helped her out as usual, keeping her hand tucked securely in his own. She gave him a gentle squeeze in gratitude, then took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and prepared to face whatever interrogation and possible emotional torture that waited inside.

* * *

 **AN2: So there you have it, Dear Reader! Was the flashback scene suitable? Did anyone guess what he'd said? And what's going to happen at the Manor?! Stay tuned, poppets! Until next time!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Author's note: Welcome to chapter 41, Dear Reader. I apologize for the wait. I'll explain in the ending note. For now, please enjoy the latest installment in our dear Sky's journey!**

 **Triggers: This chapter DOES mention Sky's past, and a few more details are revealed. Tread lightly, poppets.**

 **As always, reviews and PMs are most welcome. I love hearing what you think! I own nothing Ouran-related, no matter how much I beg Bisco Hatori.**

* * *

They walked down the halls in silence. Sky kept a firm grip on Takashi's hand, but he was pleased to feel not a single tremor. The tiniest hint of a smile played across his lips, and he gave her a quick squeeze to convey his pride in her. She offered a little grin in reply, which turned to a look of utter shock a moment later.

"Pixie-chan!"

She braced herself as she watched her favorite blonde whirlwind rush toward her. With a broad grin, Honey launched himself at her, and she hugged him tightly, laughing quietly at his enthusiasm. When she put him down a moment later, she pressed a little kiss to the top of his head.

"What are you doing here, precious?"

Instead of his usual bubbly, giggle-infused tone, he answered in a much calmer, more mature voice. One that she had only heard a few times. But the happy grin stayed firmly in place, relieving her.

"Moral support, of course. I know how important today is."

Sky smiled sweetly at her darling friend as he captured her free hand, squeezing gently. The warmth of his smaller hand in hers was nearly as much of a comfort to her as Takashi's larger hand covering her other one. Held securely by her two favorite people, the anxiety that had tried to sneak back up suddenly retreated to the farthest corner of her mind.

"Thank you, _a dhlúthchara._ "

"Anything for Pixie-chan."

They grinned happily at each other for a moment before the trio started down the hall again. When they reached their destination, she took a deep breath and nodded slightly, reassuring her boys that she was alright. Takashi knocked lightly on the door. Honey gave her hand a little squeeze before letting go, offering another bright smile instead.

Sayuri Morinozuka greeted the teens warmly, pulling a surprised Sky into a gentle hug. She squeaked a little, startled, then returned the hug only somewhat awkwardly. Much to Sayuri's amusement, if the quiet, short-lived giggle was any indication. She tugged the bewildered girl into the room and happily introduced her to Honey's parents. Sky bowed respectfully and, after only the slightest hesitation, spoke carefully.

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Haninozuka. It's an honor to meet you both."

"You were right, Sayuri, she's lovely! And so polite."

Itsuki Haninozuka leapt from her position at the low table and dashed across the room. Honey's mother was nearly as adorable as her son, having the same small stature and large, bright eyes. Her hair was several shades darker than Honey's, but the resemblance was still uncanny. She had his same radiant smile, as well, easing Sky's anxiety a little more.

Yorihisa, on the other hand, was just as tall and imposing as Takashi's father. Unlike Akira, however, there was very little warmth in the Haninozuka patriarch's eyes as he studied the rainbow-haired girl. Sky swore she could almost _feel_ the disdain coming from him. Only the secure grasp of Takashi's hand around hers kept her from trying to flee. She clung to him and kept her eyes downcast as the man finished his scrutiny, struggling to keep from whimpering in fear.

She breathed a quiet sigh of relief when he finally backed off a few moments later. Takashi released her hand and wrapped his arm lightly around her waist instead as they walked over to sit at the table. He settled beside her, stealthily making sure to keep the length of his thigh pressed lightly against her own. Sky was immensely grateful for the extra contact, and offered a thankful little smile. Honey sat at her other side, and surreptitiously patted her knee under the table. He was given the same smile before she chanced a look across at the adults.

Honey's father continued to watch Sky, his caramel eyes cold and calculating. She trembled under the near-glare, and shifted slightly closer to Takashi, who slid his arm back around her waist and squeezed gently. The reassurance did much to settle her nerves, and so she didn't jump at the sudden burst of sound as Yorihisa finally spoke.

"I assume you know why you've been asked her today, young lady."

"Yes, sir. I understand how important this is."

"Do you really? Enlighten me, then."

She took a deep breath and answered in a quiet, but steady, voice.

"The Haninozuka and Morinozuka families are closely entwined, more so than I think most people realize. Yet, despite the families joining a few generations back, the Morinozuka still serve the Haninozuka, for lack of a better term. This isn't just Takashi's aunt and uncle wanting to meet his girlfriend. It's your assessment of me as a possible wife and member of this family. To put it bluntly, if you don't approve of my relationship with Takashi, neither will his parents, and... we'll be forced apart."

Takashi made a barely-noticeable sound of distress at her slight hesitation, and his hand twitched, tightening slightly at her waist. Honey could easily see the anguish from both of his favorite people, and it took every bit of strength he possessed to keep his seat and _not_ fling himself in their laps to console them.

"Correct. And do you honestly think you have what it takes to earn our blessing? To actually be allowed to join this honored clan?"

Another deep breath. Slow, only slightly trembling on the inhale, even less so on the exhale.

"I admit, I have moments where I can't imagine what Takashi could possibly see in someone like me. But I realize that those times are mostly because of my anxiety and paranoia, and they don't happen very often. So, yes, I _do_ think that I have what it takes, sir."

She nodded slightly at Yorihisa, continuing in the same quiet tone she'd started with.

"Compared to you and your children, I was raised at poverty-level in the States. I have only a few years experience in this world, and reluctantly, at that. I have trouble speaking to or even being near people I don't know. Conversely, I admit to the rather unfortunate habit of cursing like a deckhand around my tribe, in a multitude of languages. I don't look ladylike in the slightest; I'm too tall and broad, I'm covered in scars... Not to mention the abundance of piercings and outlandish hair. I realize most people see me as a freak."

One pale brow rose across the table and a soft sound of derision could be heard. Sky twined her fingers with Takashi's and squeezed, a gentle reminder to keep his temper even.

"And I'm just fine with that. My pack know the real me, so the general populace can think what they like. The people who love me know that I'm a good person, despite my appearance and my many flaws. I'm a good student, near the top of our class. I'm usually very polite, even to those who treat me rudely. I try to be helpful to everyone I can, in big ways and small. Most importantly, I love. In spite of everything, I am still capable of love. Frankly, I think that, in itself, is miraculous."

Takashi and Honey both offered their unicorn proud little smiles and reassuring squeezes. She was immensely grateful for them, especially at Yorihisa's vaguely interested, slightly confused words.

"Just what do you mean by ' _in spite of everything,'_ child?"

Sky closed her eyes for a brief moment, silently asking her birth parents for added strength; she would need it for this. She extracted her hand from Honey's grip with a tiny smile of thanks, then reached for the purse she'd set beside her. Pulling out two thick manila folders, she wasn't surprised to hear her boys' quiet gasps.

 _"Sky."_

She clung tightly to Takashi's hand for a second, dropping her voice ever so slightly.

"It's alright, _mo shíorghrá._ They need to know. I can't ask for their blessing otherwise, it would be dishonest."

She accepted the distressed sound from her beloved, wishing desperately that she could, at the very least, nuzzle his cheek to calm and reassure him. Instead, she handed the folders to Yorihisa and Akira with hands that trembled less than she'd figured. She cleared her throat quietly and answered the highly-puzzled looks from the two patriarchs.

"Two copies of my complete medical records, police reports, court transcriptions, and anything else I thought should be known. Detailed descriptions of the car accident that took my birth parents and nearly killed me, as well. Doctors' reports of the injuries, treatments, and extensive physical therapy that followed. Copies of the notarized letters from my biological aunt giving up all rights and obligations concerning me. Police reports and court transcriptions regarding the arrest and conviction of my foster-parents for numerous counts of rape and abuse of a minor. Doctor's statements regarding my psychological hospitalization following a suicide attempt just after my twelfth birthday."

Propriety be damned. Takashi gathered Sky in his lap and wrapped his arms protectively around her, clinging for his own peace of mind as well as hers. She had begun trembling at the mention of her aunt, and her voice wavered when speaking of the police reports. Tears glistened in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Honey sniffled quietly beside them, and Sky reached out to take his hand, both giving and receiving comfort from the contact.

Another sniffle caught their attention, and three heads whipped up. Across the table, Sayuri Morinozuka was unable to stop her own tears from falling. Neither, it seemed, could Itsuki Haninozuka. The two women held hands tightly, each clutching a frilly handkerchief to her face. Sky glanced at their husbands, wondering about their reactions. Akira looked relatively calm, except for his eyes, which were dark with a combination of grief and anger. She knew that look, for she had seen the same clouds in Takashi's eyes on the rare occasion her past was mentioned. Yorihisa's expression, however, both confused and worried her. He seemed utterly unfazed as he thumbed through his copy of her file, only the slightest frown showing.

"All of these documents can easily be fabricated."

Sky shushed her boys when they both uttered low growls.

"That's true. Anyone with a bit of creativity can mock up documents like those. I could just show you my scars, if you'd like."

Without waiting for a response, she unbuttoned the cuffs of her top and pushed the sleeves to her elbows. She held her arms out, the thin lines along her wrists clearly visible. The slightest hint of frustration began to color her voice.

"Or maybe those are too small. How about these?"

She flicked open a couple extra buttons and tugged the collar of her top away, baring the rough, jagged ropes of scars covering her left shoulder. She knew it was improper to practically undress like that, but she was becoming angry. After a few seconds, she dragged the fabric back to its proper place, not bothering to readjust her sleeves.

"I'm not _completely_ indecent, so I'll refrain from showing you the cigarette burns on my thighs. Though the police got plenty of pictures when they were fresh, you're welcome to look at _those_."

She flung a large envelope across the table, where it hit the hand of a very shocked Haninozuka patriarch. Pictures fell out, covering the table in vividly-colored horror. Even more spilled as he moved to pick up the envelope. Scene after scene after scene, full-length and close-up. Dozens of shots, taken as evidence against Carson and Emma Smithson as Sky lay heavily sedated, forearms covered in pristine bandages from wrist to elbow.

Yorihisa grew sick at the sight of the overly-skinny, obviously malnourished little frame, covered in burns and bruises in places that left no room for conjecture as to their cause. His hands trembled, and Akira took the stack from him, swiftly placing them face-down on the table. He placed a steadying hand on the other man's shoulder, nudging a pretty, delicate tea cup closer.

Meanwhile, Takashi had thoroughly surprised Sky. Once glimpse of the photographs, and he had nearly howled in rage and anguish. Instead, he dropped his head onto her shoulder, hiding from the terrible images with a sound very like a whimper. She could feel the shudders that racked his body, and she turned, wrapping her arms around him. Her own anger and pain vanished, replaced instantly with the need to comfort her wolf. She held him close, running her fingers lightly through his raven locks as he buried his face against her neck.

"It's ok, _mo shíorghrá_. Everything's alright now."

She continued to murmur soothingly to her beloved, completely disregarding the adults as they finished leafing through the files. Everyone pointedly ignored the envelope. After a few moments, Takashi's horror dissipated, and his tremors stopped little by little. He finally lifted his head, and Sky cradled his cheek in one hand. She offered a small smile, relieved when his lips twitched up the slightest bit in reply. Watching the last of the grief leave his eyes, she sighed softly. _Thank God._

A throat being cleared caught their attention again, and they turned back to see Yorihisa looking at them with something akin to guilt. And perhaps just a bit of wonder. Sky slipped back to her own seat, but tucked her hand resolutely in Takashi's, refusing to break contact completely. The Haninozuka's voice had lost all trace of condescension and disdain.

"We need some time to discuss. Takashi, why don't you take your young lady to see the gardens? You too, Mitsukuni."

All three teens bowed silently and rose to leave. Sky didn't notice anything amiss as they crossed the room, and received another shock as the door closed behind them. Honey threw his arms around her and squeezed tightly, knocking the air from her lungs and nearly toppling all of them. She wondered how she had missed the violent tremors before. She knew there would be painful repercussions for her shoulder, but it couldn't be helped. She picked her best friend up and held him tightly.

"Shhh, it's alright. Mitsukuni, _a dhlúthchara,_ it's alright. Calm down now, everything's fine. Stop crying, or I won't make you special cupcakes tomorrow."

The playful threat, delivered in a clear and teasing voice, worked like a charm. Honey's tears dissolved into startled laughter, much to the others' relief. Takashi took pity on Sky's poor shoulder and plucked the blonde from her arms. The trio huddled together in the hall for a long moment, comforting each other, before Sky grinned at her boys.

"Right, then. Off to the gardens, shall we?"

Quiet laughter met her words, shaking off the last of the stress. Joining hands, they made their way swiftly to the outdoors. They sat at one of the fancy little tables, gladly passing the time discussing tentative plans for the next day. Honey quite happily rattled off a long list of cakes and other sweets that he wanted Pixie-chan to make at some point or other. She couldn't help the giggles that bubbled up at Takashi's quiet scolding, and promised to attempt each and every confection in time.

A little while later, a maid came scurrying across the grounds. Apologizing for the interruption, she told them that they were wanted back inside. The happy atmosphere vanished in an instant, replaced by a shared sense of apprehension. They made their way back inside silently, hands clasped once again. Each kept their peace as they sat across from the adults, though both young men refused to let go of their unicorn's hands. She gave them each a gentle squeeze and a small smile.

Yorihisa had regained his calm, almost detached look. Sky felt a momentary flicker of panic, and squashed it before it could bloom in full. But then the imposing man spoke, his deceptively quiet voice sending a stab of ice through her heart.

"Takashi, what would you do if I said we don't approve?"

"I would be disappointed, and I would miss you all."

Takashi's answer was immediate, without even the slightest hesitation. A beat of silence, and then the Haninozuka spoke again.

"And just what do you mean by that, young man?"

"If you don't accept her, you don't accept me. I won't let anything keep us apart. I love you all, but Sky is my everything. I won't stay where we're not wanted."

Sky's head swiveled around, and he offered her a tiny, reassuring smile at her stunned gasp. She sniffled, but smiled back radiantly, heart soaring. She raised their joined hands to her lips, placing a feather-light kiss to his knuckles. The faintest tinge of pink crawled up his cheeks, but his gaze was steady on hers, his eyes clear and bright. He lifted their hands and returned a kiss to her own, his lips barely brushing the cluster of scars below her knuckles.

"It seems my son was right about you, young lady."

Yorihisa's voice held the slightest hint of amusement, to Sky's complete surprise. He continued lightly, shocking her further.

"You're a great deal stronger than any of us realized. To have had so much trauma in such a short time, and to still be so gentle... You were right. To be able to love so deeply after everything you've suffered is truly miraculous."

"Well, that settles it, then. Welcome to the family, dear."

Itsuki's voice was bright and chipper, and she grinned broadly at the young couple. Sky's jaw dropped, hanging open comically for a moment before she shut it with a _snap_. Even Takashi looked utterly shocked. Honey's mother broke into giggles, followed by her son a moment later.

Sky tried to speak several times, but no words would come. Tears of joy and relief were finally allowed to fall, trailing silently down her cheeks. After several long moments of floundering, she sniffled, cleared her throat, and managed to find her voice.

"Thank you. I'm honored. I... This is... _Thank you._ "

She scrubbed her hands roughly over her cheeks, but didn't have time to say anything else. Honey flung himself at her, unable to hold back another second. He hugged her tightly and nuzzled her cheek before pulling back just enough to catch her gaze. His eyes were huge, bright caramel depths glistening with happiness.

"I always knew you were my family, Pixie. Now everyone else will know, too."

* * *

 **AN2: There you have it, Dear Reader. Now Takashi just needs to talk to _Maman_ and Papa, and they can make it officially official! I hope everyone's enjoyed the story so far. I honestly have no idea how many chapters this has left, but it isn't many. But not to fret, there WILL be a sequel!**

 **As for my previously-unexplained absence. There was a tragedy in my real life, and I lost ALL motivation for a while. After some time, and some long conversations with a couple of fellow authors, I seem to have found it again. Thank you all for your patience and continued support, it means the world to me!**


End file.
